I meet the Turtles 2!
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: This is the sequel to I meet the Turtles! And if you haven't read the first story, go on and read it! This is about my adventures with the turtles, if i ever met them. Warning, this follows the same plots for every episode of Season 2, but they do have some added scenes that aren't in the show. Same thing goes for I meet the Turtles! New OCs will be introduced as well. Enjoy!
1. The Mutation Situation

**Angel: It's the official sequel of I meet the Turtles! YAAAAY!**

 **Everyone: *cheers***

 **Angel: If you haven't seen the first story, what are you waiting for? Go use your mouse (or fingers XD) and check out I meet the Turtles! You just might like it! And I got another OC for this story! Her name is Ann. She is a pale-skinned girl with long black hair, and green eyes like Raph's.**

 **Mikey: Oooh. Someone's got a looove interest.**

 **Raph: I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU! *chases after Mikey***

 **Mikey: AAAH!**

 **Angel: I WASN'T DONE TALKING! Ann wears an olive green shirt, and a pair of jean shorts. She is also short-tempered.**

 **Raph: We're not gonna use that stupid Disclaimer Wheel again, are we?**

 **Leo: *hits Raph's shoulder***

 **Raph: OW!**

 **Angel: Nope! I'm using a different method. You pick a number out of this hat, and whoever has the highest number has to say the disclaimer. The maximum number you can get is 20. *takes out a number* 8. *passes the hat around***

 **Leo: 1**

 **Raph: 6**

 **Donnie: 5**

 **Mikey: 17**

 **April: 9**

 **Casey: 3**

 **Mikey: NOOO! Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **The Mutation Situation**

It's been a couple of weeks since we saved New York from the Kraang's invasion. My hair got longer throughout those weeks, somehow. It now goes down to right above my feet instead of my knees. I did eventually cut my bangs, which went to my chin (no way was I cutting my hair). Now they fall down to right above my ears. As for me and Leo, our relationship has gotten stronger. And you're probably asking: Is Leo my boyfriend? Well…no. We decided to take things slow. I can definitely see him as something more, but for now, I'm happy with where we are. Raph, well he's tried to be nicer to Leo like he said, but sometimes it doesn't work out too well. At least he's trying. Donnie and Mikey never changed, and that's all I need to know. Honestly, they're better off staying the same. April has become my best friend, and we hang out whenever she has the chance. I was allowed to go out whenever I wanted since the Kraang are gone. Everytime I go topside, I usually train (sometimes with Leo), go to April's house (when she wasn't avoiding me that is) or get something for the guys when needed. Or I usually go on a date with Leo. My mother has fixed up our apartment, which she now stays in. I was offered to move back in with her, but I declined after I saw my friends' faces. I just couldn't bear to leave them. My mother agreed with my decision, as long as I visit or call her once a week. The turtles were happy with me staying with them longer, especially Leo.

Speaking of Leo, he and his brothers were still celebrating their victory after defeating the Kraang once and for all. We jump across the rooftops happily. "Woohoo! We are awesome!" Mikey exclaims happily. I backflip to the next building. "Yes!" I exclaim. "And then I took my sai-Whoo!- and shortened that Kraangdroid's skull. Wham! So cool," Raph replies. "Sure Raph, but I used my uncanny scientific knowledge to bring down an interdimensional portal. Equally as awesome!" Donnie says. "What about Master Splinter?" I ask. "Wish I could've seen him take out the Shredder!" Leo answers. "And let's not forget cottage cheese demon. If we didn't stuff him in that microwave, the earth would be drowned in cheese!" Mikey exclaims. I roll my eyes. This again? "For the 22nd time Mikey, there was no cottage cheese demon, ever!" Raph tells him. "Did you see him?" Mikey asks. "No!" Raph answers. "Then how do you know?" Mikey asks. "What? I-That doesn't even make-" Raph sighs while I slap my forehead. "Sure man. Cheese demon. Whatever you say," Raph replies wearily. This is why I don't even bother.

"We are awesome!" Mikey exclaims. "Yes we are!" Donnie replies. "High three!" Mikey shouts and we all high-three happily. "Month-long Kraang/Shredder mega-defeat celebration rules!" Mikey yells and we all holler and howl until I hear a scream. And it was from a girl. I shush them and look around. I hear another scream below us and we all look down to see the Purple Dragons mugging a girl. I huff. Those jerks. "We can't be seen by a human, Ames. You're gonna have do this on your own," Leo orders. I nod and jump down to the Purple idiots. I tap Fong on the shoulder and he turns to me. "Mugging teenage girls? Now you've really gone downhill, Fong," I reply. He smirks. "Get Pinkie. I'll deal with this one," Fong tells his sidekicks. The biggest one cracks his knuckles. I smile and jump over him. He looks around but as soon as he turns around, I punch him in the face, making him crash into a dumpster. The other Purple Dragon charges at me. I duck and kick him where the sun don't shine. He wheezes in pain and falls to the ground. I smile and turn to Fong, who was trying to grab the girl's purse. I narrow my eyes and high-kick him in the head. He falls to the floor.

The girl looks at me and frowns. "I could have handled it, you know Pinkie," she tells me, emphasizing on my awful nickname. I raise an eyebrow. "You know, you should be nicer for someone who saved your life," I reply. She winces. "Sorry, I'm a bit short-tempered," she answers. Gee, I wonder who that reminds me of. The girl looks behind me. "Who are your friends?" she asks me. I give her a confused look. She points behind me and I look to see four shadows with white pupils. I narrow my eyes. "Guys, you didn't have to follow me. I took care of those creeps," I retort. "Leo wanted to come down here," Raph answers. Leo glares at him. "You're the one who wanted to save the girl," Leo replies. Raph shushes him. The girl clears her throat. "Um, hello? I have a name," she retorts. "What's your name?" Raph asks quickly. I smile evilly. Someone's got a crush… "My name is Ann. What's yours? And why are you hiding?" she answers.

Raph doesn't respond for a minute. He looks at Leo who gives him an uncertain look. "My name is Raph. And if we let you see us, you'll freak out," Raph tells Ann. She shakes her head. "I've seen worse in this city. I promise I won't freak out. Cross my heart," Ann replies, crossing her heart. All four turtles look at each other and then at me. I shrug, not knowing what to say. Leo looks at Raph and nods. Raph slowly steps out of the shadows, the others following. Ann looks at them in awe. "Cool! Mutant turtles!" she exclaims. I smile at this. "Wait, so you don't think we're weird and scary?" Donnie asks. Ann shakes her head. "You seem trustworthy, since she saved my life," Ann answers, pointing at me. All four turtles smile. "So…you gonna tell me your names or what?" she asks eventually. I clear my throat. "I'm Amy," I tell her. Ann smirks. "I thought it was Pinkie," she replies, teasing me. I roll my eyes. "That's just a stupid nickname those idiots came up with," I answer. Leo steps up next. "My name is Leo. Nice to meet you," he explains. She raises an eyebrow. "What's up with the politeness?" she asks bluntly. Raph snickers. "He's just being himself, right Fearless?" Raph asks Leo. Ann laughs. "Fearless. Good one," she replies. Raph blushes a little. I grin. "Hi! I'm Mikey!" Mikey exclaims. Ann turns to me. "He the goofball?" Ann asks. I cringe and nod. Mikey pouts. "HEY!" he shouts. We all laugh. "I'm Donnie," Donnie says last.

Ann smirks. "You're the smart one?" she asks. Donnie raises an eyebrow. "How did you know?" he asks. Ann shrugs. "Just a feeling, I guess," she answers. Donnie gasps. "Are we gonna stop by April's?" Donnie asks us. I roll my eyes. Ann looks confused. "April?" she asks. "Another friend of ours," I answer. "We are 3 blocks and six-no, no-seven meters away from her apartment," Donnie explains. He's pinpointed her apartment. Yeah, that's not creepy… "That's kinda freaky, dude," Ann replies. "Yeah, that's not weird or anything Donnie," Raph retorts. Donnie jumps up to the rooftops. "Come on! Sorry Ann, we gotta go!" Donnie shouts. I groan and turn to Ann. "You should get home," I tell her. She nods. "Thanks again for saving me," she replies. I nod and we all jump up to the rooftops. "Wait!" I hear and we turn to Ann. "I was hoping…maybe we can be friends? I'll give you my number," she explains. Raph takes this opportunity to jump down. I shake my head in amusement as he trips. Ann laughs. I see her write something down on a piece of paper and give it to Raph. Raph jumps back up to us and waves to Ann. She waves back and we start to run off.

"Oooh, Raph's got a girlfriend!" Mikey exclaims. Raph turns red. "SHUT UP!" he shouts. We all laugh as we head to April's.

* * *

We knock on April's window. "Handsome-gram for April O'Neil!" Donnie replies. We all groan while I slap my forehead. He did NOT just say that. Leo takes my hand and rubs his hand against my knuckles. I smile at him. "Ugh. Did you really just say that?" Raph asks Donnie. April walks up to her window. I wave and she opens the window. "Guys! Um, great to see you. Yeah, uh, you mind staying on the fire escape?" April says nervously. I raise an eyebrow. She's been acting weird ever since we stopped the Kraang. I wonder why? "Seems like you've been avoiding us lately, April," Leo explains. April shakes her head. "That's not true! Amy comes over here by herself all the time," she answers. I gestured to her to not say that, but it was too late. I smack my forehead. The turtles give me a look. "You've been coming here all the time?! Why didn't you take me?" Donnie exclaims angrily. "Because everytime I come over here, she's always busy," I answer wearily. "It's not my fault, or Amy's. Dad's alien abduction nightmares are getting worse. He's so freaked out, he won't let me out at night. I'm surprised your mom isn't acting like this, Amy," April tells us. "My mom thinks I'm safe with friends around," I answer. "I'm sorry, April. It's just-what if the Kraang are still out there? Waiting? Lurking? I'll do anything to protect you," Mr. O'Neil replies, coming into April's room. "Dad. I can take care of myself now. And-And I'll be with Amy and the guys! I couldn't be more safe!" April answers, gesturing to us. I smile at this.

"Trust us, Mr. O'Neil. Shredder and those little squishy brain-freaks are long gone," Mikey tells him. Hmm…are we really sure about that?

* * *

Mikey, Raph, Leo and I were playing dodgeball with the Kraang communication orb. Donnie was doing something in his lab, as usual. Raph kicks the dodgeball to me. I smirk and high-kick it to Leo. "Missed me again, Raph!" I exclaim. He hasn't hit me once. He growls. "Eat this, ice princess!" he retorts, and kicks the ball harder to me. I duck and it landed in Donnie's lab. "Ha! You're out, Amy!" Raph exclaims. I narrow my eyes at him. "It doesn't count on a bounce," Leo tells him. "What are you guys doing?" Donnie asks us, holding the communication orb in his hand. "Playing dodgeball, fool," Raph answers. "With the Kraang communication orb?" Donnie asks angrily. I roll my eyes. Leo and I sit down on the couch and he wraps his arms around my waist. "This is a rare and fragile piece of alien tech! You guys can't just-" Raph scoffs. "Eh, don't get your shellundies in a tangle, Donnie," Raph replies. "Yeah, lighten up, dude. This is a party! Woo!" Mikey exclaims happily. Splinter walks in from the dojo. "My children, I know you are still celebrating in the defeat of our enemies, but a great question remains," Splinter explains. "What would if cupcakes could talk?" Mikey asks. I smack my forehead. I'm so done… "Are our enemies truly defeated? The Shredder is a crafty and patient foe who bides his time," Splinter says to us. I raise an eyebrow. "But sensei, you said Shredder lost whatever sense of honor he had left," I reply in confusion. "We'd never see him again," Leo finishes. "Yeah, and if he shows up, we got it all taken care of," Raph replies.

Splinter slams down his staff. "Tomaru! You five have become lazy, overconfident. You shirk your training. This party ends…now!" Splinter explains, walking away. I cringe. Maybe he's right… "Well, that was kinda harsh," Raph replies. "Maybe Master Splinter's right," Leo says. "Maybe we are getting too cocky," I finish. "Ha! It's not cockiness when ya got the skills to kick massive-" The communication orb begins to beep. We all look at it in confusion. This isn't possible…I thought… "That thing's working again?" Raph asks. "It's been quiet for weeks. It must have received an incoming signal. Which can only mean one thing," Donnie explains. "Cupcakes can talk!" Mikey exclaims. I pinch my nose in annoyance. "The Kraang are back," Donnie answers. "I guess the party really is over," Mikey replies.

We were in Donnie's lab, who was figuring out what the orb was alerting about. "The encryption's hard to crack, but it seems the Kraang are transporting some kind of cargo…using the stealth ship!" Donnie explains. Oh no… "We gotta find out what that cargo is," Leo orders. "So how do we track a ship that turns completely invisible?" Raph asks. "We cover it in honey so it attracts bees. Then, we follow the bees," Mikey suggests. We all look at him. That is such a bad idea… Donnie pulls out a tracking device. "We track it with this. It's aligned to the radar dishes we placed throughout the city. It'll create a triangulating pulse-" Raph scoffs. "English, professer brainioff," Mikey replies. I roll my eyes. "It will detect the Kraang spaceship," I explain slowly, to emphasize my point. "April, can you stake out a rooftop and feed us the ship's coordinates?" Donnie asks, giving April the tracking device. "Me? I don't know anything about radar!" she answers. "What about your dad?" Donnie asks. "My dad? He barely lets me out of the house anymore," she replies. I remember his worries about the Kraang and April. I shake my head. "He's never gonna go for this. And my mom knows nothing about radar," I reply.

"Please, April! We really need his help!" Donnie exclaims in desperation. April sighs. "I'll-I'll see what I can do," she answers before leaving. "The bigger question is, how do we stop that ship?" Leo asks. "We'll need something fast to catch it," Raph answers. Donnie smiles. "Luckily, I have just the thing," Donnie explains. Should I be concerned?

* * *

We all stand in front of a converted Coney Island amusement ride (my mom went there all the time) that had the shape of a rocket. There were four seats. We were all wearing helmets and something on our backs. I don't know what it was, since no one wants to tell me, no matter how much I pester them. They just keep telling me that it's a surprise. Not even Leo will tell me! "I call it the T-Rawket!" Donnie explains. "You want us to fly in that? Where are we going, Jupiter?" Raph asks. "Jupiter! But that place is infested with space yeast!" Mikey exclaims. I slap my forehead. Really? "Time's up, team. We'd better move. Ames, call April," Leo orders. I nod and dial April's number. "April, you guys in position?" I ask as soon as she picks up. "Um, roger. I think," she answers before hanging up. We all pile in the T-Rawket (I'm surprised Mikey didn't complain about the name), with me sitting on Leo's lap. "Oh, right. Ames, when I tell you to, pull the string right there," Leo explains, pointing to a string near my waist. I raise an eyebrow. "Why?" I ask. Leo smiles. "Trust me. You're gonna love it," he answers. "Coordinates locked! This is it," Donnie replies from the front. "If we explode, I swear I'll slap the green off you," Raph retorts from behind Leo and I. "Launch!" Leo tells Donnie and we blast off outside the sewer through the subway. I scream happily at the speed we were going.

We fly up high in high speed, in the night sky. We all fall from the rocket and I scream. "Ames! Now!" Leo yells. I pull the string and somehow, I float in the air. What? I look behind me to see wings that were pink. I gasp and look at the string. Was that what it did? I soar in the air in awe, flying next to Leo. I scream happily. Leo chuckles. "Well? How does it feel to fly?" Leo asks me. I smile and spin around him. "This is awesome!" I yell happily. I can't believe it…Donnie, you have gained all of my respect! "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims before crashing into something. I immediately stop myself before the others crash next to Mikey. "I think we found the ship," Leo replies painfully. I giggle before we enter the ship. Three floating brains see us. "It is the ones who call themselves the turtles and Pinkie," A brain says. How do they know about that?! The others snicker and I glare at them. "It's AMY," I retort. "Kraang! We must alert Kraang!" Another brain says. "Huh! Three little floating blobs of brains, that's it?" Raph asks. "We could take these guys in our sleep," Leo replies. "We could take these guys in our sleep and with our eyes closed," Mikey says. I roll my eyes. They're getting cocky again…

A noise is heard from behind us. Our eyes widen and we turn around, pulling out our weapons. Eventually, a giant blue ape-robot comes out…with no head. "Uh, where's it's head?" Donnie asks. A floating brain flies to where a head should be and places itself on top of the robot's body. "Biotroid, engage," I hear and the robot roars at us. "Okay, maybe we were a little cocky," Leo replies. Uh, ya think? We fight the robot, but when it's weapons almost struck Mikey, it strucked a button to reveal a shipment of mutagen! "The shipment! It's muta-" Donnie is hit by the robot. "Come on, guys. Bring it down," Leo orders. "Easier said than done," I reply before hitting the robot with an ice dagger, which barely affected it. "This thing's too tough!" Donnie remarks. "I got this!" Mikey answers before accidentally pushing a button. This makes the ship go side-by-side. I stumble a little, and I almost fell out of the ship. Leo grabs my hand and pulls me to him. I smile at him before mutagen containers fall into the city. Donnie tries to grab one, but it's too late. All of the containers fall out from the Kraang ship. "No!" We all scream.

I look in horror. What if someone already got mutated? It'll be our fault… "All that mutagen. You two are the biggest screw-ups ever!" Raph replies. "Hey, don't blame them!" I exclaim. Donnie glares at him. "Well, you could've grabbed one single canister!" Donnie retorts. "Um, you guys wanna focus?" Leo asks. The robot roars at us again. We continue fighting. "Kraang, the console that is broken must be made unbroken!" I hear. Donnie hits the robot's butt before it reveals cannons underneath. "Butt cannons? It has butt cannons?" Donnie asks in disbelief. I don't know whether or not to be worried or disgusted… The robot farts, firing some lasers. Ew… I dodge them. "Mikey, drop those Kraang!" Leo tells his brother. "Done and done! Throwing star time!" Mikey exclaims, throwing his shruiken at some floating Kraang. The robot continues to fire it's butt laser. I grip my katana blade tightly before I twirl it, using the handle to do so. I do a 360 spin, my katana hitting the lasers. Donnie jams his staff into the control panel and moves it around. "How about we set a new course? Like the moon?" he asks, moving his staff upward. The rest of us defeat the ape-robot. "We gotta go!" Leo orders. We all jump out of the ship and activate our flyers. We find April with a mutated bat. That must have happened as soon as the canisters fell out…I wonder who it was. The bat roars at us. "Let's move!" Leo orders and we all run to attack it. "No! Don't hurt him," April tells us.

We all stop in confusion. No…it couldn't be…could it? The bat pushes us away and flies off with April. "April!" Donnie yells out. "Can this night get any worse?" Raph asks. He looks at his T-Phone sadly. I raise an eyebrow, but I don't question it. That mutant…I know who he is. I could tell by the way April protected him. And the only person who was even near her was… "Guys, I think that mutant was Mr. O'Neil," I tell them. The others, except Leo, give me a confused look. "How could you tell?" Donnie asks me. "You see many giant red-bearded middle-aged bats lately?" Leo asks in response. "We gotta go after her!" Donnie exclaims in worry. "But what about all that mutagen? We got canisters spread all over the city!" Raph retorts. "It's gonna have to wait, Raph," Leo answers. I nod in agreement. "April's dad comes first," I finish. I look to where Mr. O'Neil flew off. Poor April…

* * *

We were back at the lair, where Donnie is freaking out. "I can't think! I can't think! I'm seriously stressing here! Okay, think calm thoughts. Think calm thoughts," Donnie says, pacing around the living room. I raise an eyebrow at him. "You think he's a vampire? Ya think he'll drink her blood and turn her into the undead?" Mikey asks. This made Donnie panic even more. "Are you trying to freak me out?!" he exclaims. I slap my forehead. "I think you just made it even worse…" I mutter. Splinter walks by us. "Sensei, say we're, um, trying to catch a stray pet. Like a cat," Leo replies. I wince. Why did he say a cat? "A cat?" Splinter asks. "Or maybe a-a parrot? Um, what's the best strategy?" Leo asks nervously. A parrot? That's the best you can come up with? Splinter sighs. "Food, of course. Any animal can be lured by food. So, what is this truly about?" Splinter answers. "Uh, trying to-" Raph covers Leo's mouth. "Um, nothing sensei. Just talking about parrots like we usually do," Raph replies. Splinter raises an eyebrow and looks at me. I shrug and smile sheepishly before he leaves. I sigh in relief.

"Food! It's so simple, it's brilliant! What do bats eat?" Leo replies. "Rodents and other small invertebrates," Donnie answers. I snap my fingers. "Oh yeah, and bugs. The bigger, the better," I reply to Leo. "So where are we gonna find a huge bug? Dress some sorry sucker in a giant fly costume?" Mikey asks. I smirk and look at the others. I think we got an idea…

"I kinda feel like bait. And why couldn't Amy do this?" Mikey replies to us. He had giant makeshift wings and antennae. He also had something on his eyes that pop out. I narrow my eyes at him. "It was YOUR idea," I answer. "Oh, don't think of yourself as bait, Mikey. This is your new superhero costume. You could call yourself, um…" Leo explains. "Turflytle! Tur-fly-tle. Oh, yeah, I love it! Too awesome. What are my powers?" Mikey says. He actually bought that? "Um, you can hang from a rope," I tell him. "This is sweet!" Mikey exclaims. I roll my eyes. Oh boy…

* * *

We fly with our flyers as we search for Mr. O'Neil. "Turflytle is on the patrol, buzz buzz. His bug eyes search for crime, buzz buzz," Mikey replies. He was dangling from a rope, which was attached to Raph. Speaking of Raph, he looked annoyed. "Will you stop saying buzz buzz after every sentence?" Raph asks. "I could do that, buzz buzz, but I probably won't, buzz buzz," Mikey answers. I roll my eyes. Raph flies around all silly, making Mikey scream a little. "Whoa, dude! Be kind to insects, buzz buzz!" Mikey replies. I sigh in annoyance. "Donnie, any sign of Kirby?" Leo asks. "Nothing yet. Raph, shake Mikey around a bit more," Donnie tells Raph. I nod. "He needs to mimic a fly's flight pattern," I finish. Raph chuckles. "No problem," he tells us before shaking Mikey a lot more. "Whoo, yeah buzz buzz!" Mikey exclaims. I chuckle a bit. Leo grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him. He gives me a peck on the lips. I smile before I spot Mr. O'Neil flying towards Raph and Mikey. "Kirby at 4:00!" Donnie shouts. Kirby flies faster to Mikey. "He's headed straight for Mikey! Pull up, pull up!" I exclaim to Raph. Raph safely pulls up Mikey. I sigh in relief. Kirby turns around and flies towards us. "He's coming around again!" Donnie yells. Raph and Mikey fly around Kirby. "Time for Turflytle to take out his arch nemesis, Wingnut!" he exclaims. Oh, heck no.

"You are not giving Mr. O'Neil a monster name!" Donnie answers. How are we gonna calm him down? I turn to Leo and he points to the straps on the flyers. I nod and we pull them at the same time, freefalling on Kirby to hold him steady. I land behind Leo and wrap my arms around him. "Mr. O'Neil! We don't wanna hurt you!" I yell. "We wanna help!" Leo screams, holding onto Kirby's ears to steer him. "Guys! Over here!" A voice calls out. I turn to see April waving her arms at us. We try to steer over to her, which fails. Leo pulls out his katana and puts it in Kirby's mouth. "Stick to the plan!" Leo yells to his brothers. I raise an eyebrow at him. "There's a plan?" Raph, Mikey, and I ask. "The warehouse! We trap him in the warehouse!" Leo answers. Kirby pushes Donnie, who falls from his glider, landing badly on a rooftop. "Donnie!" Leo and I scream. I see the rooftop of the warehouse up ahead. I tap Leo's shoulder and point at the building. "We're coming up on the warehouse!" Leo says to his brothers. We lead Kirby into the warehouse as planned and trap him into a huge cage. He roars at us and I wince.

"Sorry, Kirby," I reply. "It's only temporary," Leo says. Donnie and April run inside the warehouse. Donnie closes the door. "Yo, we did it, Don! We caught the Kirby bat!" he exclaims. I hit him in the arm with my elbow. "Mikey…" I whisper harshly. April sees her dad in the cage. "Dad!" she yells, running up to him. He growls as April strokes him. "Dad…" she whispers sadly. My eyes droop. April turns to us. "What are we gonna do with him? I mean, keep him caged forever? Feed him a steady diet of mice and flies?" April asks, worried. "Actually, bats love moths and spiders too, so-" April gasps and gives him a sad look. Now is not the time, Donnie… "Sorry," he replies sheepishly. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't lied to Dad-" Mikey turns to April. "Listen, don't blame yourself, April. It was our fault. We spilled the mutagen. We'll fix it," Mikey explains while we silently tell him to shut up. "What? You guys-you guys spilled the mutagen?" April asks angrily. "Yeah. We accidentally unleashed all that mutagen all over the city, but don't worry. We'll get it back," Mikey answers. I slap my forehead.

Mikey, that's not going to help April get her dad back. April turns to us, upset. "You-you-" Kirby roars at us. I cringe. He doesn't look too happy either… "I swear by Darwin's beard, we'll cure him," Donnie tells her. "You mutated my father!" April yells. Kirby breaks open the cage. "What? No!" April replies. Kirby growls and flies at us. We all scream and run. Kirby flies towards April, but Donnie hits him. Kirby flies off from a window. "Dad!" April yells. Kirby growls in the distance. April turns back to us, more upset than ever. I look down at the floor to avoid her gaze. Donnie reaches his hand out. "Don't! Don't touch me! You keep away from me! I never wanna see your faces, ever again! Especially you!" April says angrily, pointing at me. She runs off. "April!" Donnie yells. Raph puts a hand on his shoulder. "Let her go, man. Give her some space," Raph explains. Donnie looks at him sadly. I look to where April ran off sadly. I…I just lost my best friend…

* * *

I smush my face into my pillow in tears. I sob loudly at what April said. This is all my fault…because of me, April is gone…I hear a knock at my door. "Ames?" Leo asks. "Dudette, you okay?" Mikey asks. I sniffle, get up from my bed and open the door. The others stand in the hallway, and Mikey was holding a basket of sweets. He holds it up to me. "We got your favorites," he tells me. I smile a bit before I frown. I take the basket shakily and walk back into my room. "You guys can come in," I whisper. They did as I said. I sit on the bed, clutching my Space Heroes pillow, which was stained with tears. The others sit down on my bed. "How are you holding up?" Raph asks me. My eyes droop and I look down. "…Not well," I answer softly. I open the basket to find all my favorite candy. I grab a gummy bear bag and look at it. "You miss April too, don't you?" Donnie asks sadly. I sigh and throw the gummy bears at the wall, which breaks apart. i watch the bag as it slides down to the floor. "Of course I do. She's-was-my best friend," I say sadly. "Ann can be your best friend," Raph explains. Mikey makes kissy noises at him. Raph hits him in the head. This isn't making me feel better... I start crying again. Leo turns to his brothers. "Go on, I'll handle this," Leo tells them. I feel three pairs of arms around me before I hear the door close. A pair of arms wrap around my waist and I put my head on his plastron, still crying. Leo strokes my hair. "Shh…it's okay," he whispers. I sob louder. "No it isn't. She's like family to me and now she never wants to talk to me again," I reply. I look up at Leo, tears flowing down my cheeks. He kisses my tears away.

"Ames…I don't like seeing you cry," he replies. I choke out another sob. "I can't help it, April was my first friend in years…" I explain. Leo frowns. "I never had much luck making friends. I was usually too shy to talk to anyone. For once, I just wanted a friend…and next thing I know, I move here. When I met April, I was so excited for myself that I was able to have someone to talk to about everything. And now…because of me, because of us, I drew her away. I'm…alone," I whisper. Leo puts a finger under my chin and tilts my head up. "Ames, you're not alone. You do have friends. You have my brothers, Sensei…and me. April will come back in her own time. And we'll always be your friends, no matter what," Leo explains, kissing my forehead. I rub my eyes and sniffle. I look at him. "Really?" I ask softly. Leo smiles. "Really, really," he answers. I smile at him. "There's that smile," Leo whispers before kissing my nose. He starts to get up, but I grab his arm. "Ames?" he asks. I can feel my cheeks going red. "W-Will you stay with me? Just for tonight," I explain. Leo's cheeks turn red. Maybe I shouldn't have asked…

"S-Sure," he answers before he places himself next to me. I smile a bit and snuggle closer to him. Leo drapes my pink sheets over us. Closing my eyes, I sigh. Leo wraps his arms around me. "Goodnight, Leo," I murmur as I feel my eyes closing. "Goodnight, Ames…" he mutters into my hair before he kisses the top of my head. I smile. Maybe things will get better in time...I may have lost April, but at least I have Leo to comfort me...

 **Angel: AAAND finished! I was gonna post this over the weekend, but i had to go out of town at last minute...and since school has come back around, I will post once a week. Q &A chapters will be posted on Fridays or weekends. And if you haven't read it already...go check that out as well! See you next week!**

 **Mikey: Booyakasha! *dumps water on Angel***

 **Angel: MIKEY!**

 **Mikey: AAH!**


	2. Invasion of the Squirrelanoids

**Angel: New chapters for this story are being posted once a week. I wasn't going to post this today, but my sister wouldn't stop asking when am I going to post, so you guys are lucky. For the Q &A, it will be posted on Fridays or on weekends. And if you haven't read my Q&A, use your mouse and click on my page! Anyway, *takes a number* 5**

 **Leo: 8**

 **Raph: 7**

 **Donnie: 10**

 **Mikey: 16**

 **April: 19**

 **Casey: 1**

 **April: Ugh. Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Invasion of the Squirrelanoids**

We were in the Shell-Raiser, searching for mutagen. I was still sad over April, but I wasn't as sad as yesterday. Leo nuzzles his head on my neck. I blush. "Take a right! No, left! Left!" Donnie exclaims as Leo and I turn in two directions. We all scream. "Um, Donnie, maybe you can tell us before we cross the street," Leo replies. "Yeah, I'd rather not get carsick," I retort. "I'm sorry, guys. There's still so many mutagen canisters out there, my tracker is having trouble zeroing in on a single reading. Oh, turn right!" Donnie explains. Leo and I turn right and we all scream. "Whoa, I think I just got shell-lash!" Raph replies. One turtle, however, catches my attention. I turn to Mikey, whose concentration was on a comic book instead of finding mutagen. Leo notices this as well. "Hey, Mikey. You want to stop reading your comics and pay attention to the mission?" Leo asks. "This isn't the best time to be reading," I tell Mikey. Raph walks over to Mikey and snatches the comic book from him. "Hey! That comic's in mint-" Raph hits him in the head with the comic. "Ah! Near mint condition. Don't mess it up," Mikey finishes.

I roll my eyes. "I'd rather have it messed up than to be roadkill," I mutter to Leo, who chuckles a bit. "Great. Another horror story. Guess who's gonna be up all night again?" Raph replies. "What? No. I was up all night 'cause I was…polishing my grappling hook," Mikey answers. I shake my head. "Polishing your grappling hook. Right," I murmur. "Seriously, Mikey, what are those horror comics good for other than freaking you out and-" Donnie's mutagen tracker beeps. "Got one! Stop here!" Donnie tells Leo and I. We stop the car and jump out. I see spots of blue-ish liquid on the street. Donnie looks at it with his Ooze Specs. "My ooze specs are picking up a mutagen trail. Come on!" Donnie explains. We follow the trail to a movie theater. "Remember, this might be another trap, so we need to be careful," Leo whispers to us. We start to sneak to the movie theater, until I hear a squish from behind. We turn to Mikey, who stepped on a popcorn bag. He smiles sheepishly. I roll my eyes. "Some ninja," Raph retorts. "Guys, over here," I hear from Donnie.

We turn to him and Donnie holds up a broken mutagen canister. "It's half empty, but one more mutagen canister recovered," Donnie replies. I hear someone scream. We turn to Mikey, who was still reading that dumb comic book. He looks up at us. "It wasn't me," he tells us before going back to his comic book. I scoff. Well, if it wasn't him, and it wasn't us, then who was it? We turn a corner to find a homeless man being attacked…by a squirrel. I raise an eyebrow. The squirrel chirps and looks at us. "Why's that dude afraid of a cute, tiny little squirrel?" Raph asks. That's what I want to know…squirrels aren't harmless, as far as I know. The squirrel hisses at us, showing its ropy tongue. It's a mutant! We all scream, hugging each other in fear. And before we can do anything, the squirrel scurries INSIDE the poor man's mouth, which makes him gag and faint. Honestly, I feel like doing the same. "Now can I scream in horror?" Mikey asks.

* * *

Leo and Donnie grab the man and lift him up. "Dudes and dudette, this is a terrible idea. This is exactly how the alien got on the ship in my comic book," Mikey says, reluctant. He shows us a page from his comic book. "Maybe Mikey's right," Raph tells the rest of us. We turn to him in shock. "What?" Leo, Donnie, and I ask in disbelief. "I mean, the comic book thing is totally crazy, but I can think of a million other reasons it's a bad idea to take this guy back to the lair, starting with Splinter," Raph answers. My eyes widen. I forgot about what Splinter would say…but this is our fault. "That squirrel was mostly like a result of the mutagen we spilled, which means this is our doing," I explain. Leo nods. "And our responsibility to fix it. Ames and I will deal with-"

"Master Splinter, let us explain," I tell Sensei. The others were dragging the homeless man into Donnie's lab so he can examine his stomach. Splinter was looking at Leo and I, and he was not happy. "Indeed. Amelia, Leonardo, please explain the reason you have brought a complete stranger into our secret, hidden lair!" he says angrily. I wince. "It wasn't Ames's fault," Leo answers. I look at him with a smile before turning to Master Splinter. "You'll laugh your whiskers off when you hear this one," I say nervously before the others laugh. "It's pretty good," Leo replies with a nervous laugh before Splinter slams his stick down. Leo and I put our hands to the side, our eyes widening. Ooh, we're in SO much trouble…

I sigh in relief as Leo and I walk out of the dojo. We had just finished talking with Splinter, who was not pleased with us at all. Eventually, he told us that what we're doing is alright, as long as the man's gone before Splinter is done meditating. I smile and give Leo a peck on the cheek. He blushes. "What was that for?" He asks me. "For protecting me from an angry Splinter," I answer before he wraps his arms around me. "Of course. I'd do anything for you," he whispers to me and he pulls me into a kiss. I put my hands on his plastron. I sigh happily and he deepens the kiss before I remembered the homeless man. I pull away and Leo pouts. I giggle and give him a peck on the lips. "We should tell the guys what Splinter said," I explain before we walk into Donnie's lab, Leo's arm around my waist. "Okay, we're cool, but let's try to get this guy out of here before Splinter is done meditating," Leo tells his brothers. "Where are we at, Donnie?" I ask. Raph glares at me. "Since when do you make the rules?" he asks angrily. I narrow my eyes at him. "I was just asking a question," I answer. "Running an internal scan right now to see if…yep, still in there," Donnie replies.

I see an x-ray of the man's stomach, which had a squirrel inside…with two heads? "Whoa," Mikey replies. "Wait. Does it have two heads?" Raph asks, as if he read my thoughts. I tilt my head at the x-ray. "All right, guys. If you need me, I'll be beating Amy's high score in pinball," Raph tells us, eating a bag of popcorn. He starts to leave. "Pink eye, red eye! The ham went flying! Woot-woot!" The homeless man replies, with a crazy look in his eyes. I raise an eyebrow. What is he talking about? "I think that freaky squirrel made him a little nutty," Leo says, twirling his finger near his head. "Dudes, dudette, I got this. I can totally translate crazy," Mikey replies. "Gimme a hootenanny," the man says. "He's saying 'the squirrel licked some ooze and transformed into a mutant. It's been chasing me for days now, but I'm totally okay,'" Mikey explains. He actually understood all that? I give Leo a look before turning back to the others. "If by 'okay', you mean 'totally insane'," Raph replies. "Well, at least no one will believe a crazy guy if he talks about giant ninja turtles living in the sewers," Leo retorts. Suddenly, the man starts gagging again and throws up a squirrel-as a matter of fact, make that _two_ squirrels! I stick out my tongue in disgust. The squirrels hiss at us and we all scream.

"This-this is unprecedented! The squirrels replicate inside a host. They divided like a single-celled organism," Donnie explains. "That's exactly what happened in my comic! Well, not exactly. They exploded out of the dude's butt," Mikey replies. I gag. The man sees the turtles and panics. I walk up to him. "It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you," I tell him in a calm voice. "Agh! Leprechauns!" he yells, running out of Donnie's lab. "I'll show our friend to the door," Raph explains before chasing after the man. I look at the squirrels, who munch on some dropped popcorn. "We need to catch them. They're emitting dangerous amounts of energy," Donnie explains. Leo, Donnie, and I move slowly. "Move very slowly. We don't want to startle them," Leo whispers. "Steady…steady," I reply before the squirrels look at us and hiss. "Aaah!" I scream. "Get 'em!" Leo orders. We try to catch them, but they run away. This makes Donnie's lab a mess. "Hey! Whoa! Watch my stuff!" Donnie exclaims as Mikey crashes into something. "I got you, you little freak!" Mikey shouts as he chases a squirrel. Raph walks in. "Well, our friend's gone…but we still have plenty of crazy," Raph replies as he sees us chasing the squirrels.

The squirrels run beneath Raph into the living room. "There they go!" I shout. We crash into Raph with a scream. The squirrels run around the lair. We chase after them. "Quick! Help me seal off the lair," Leo orders Raph. "We can't let them escape!" I exclaim as Donnie and I chase a squirrel. "Well, I don't exactly want em in here with us!" Raph retorts. Mikey chases after a squirrel using his skateboard, but ends up tripping on a pipe. One of the squirrels gets on Leo's face. "Get off!" he mutters. The other squirrel runs towards the bedrooms. "Not my room!" Mikey exclaims as he and Raph run after it. I pull the squirrel off Leo, which scampers into…"The dojo!" Donnie shouts, our eyes widening. We sneak inside the dojo quietly. The squirrel chirps and I see Splinter in a deep trance. "Sensei's in a deep trance," Donnie whispers. I put my finger to my lips. "Shh," I reply quietly. "Full ninja mode," Leo whispers. We slowly sneak up to the squirrel and jump to catch it, but we miss, landing right in front of Splinter. The squirrel runs up into the tree.

Shoot. How are we gonna do this? Donnie gestures to the tree. Leo and I nod. Leo jumps on Donnie's shoulders and jumps onto the tree afterwards. I backflip into the tree and land on a branch. We almost fell onto Sensei, but we luckily flip and catch the squirrel as it falls. We fall on the floor. I sigh in relief, but then the squirrel utters a loud hiss. My eyes widen. Uh-oh… "What is going on in here? I was in a deep meditative trance, trying to block out your constant noise, and-" Splinter sees the squirrel in our hands. "Is that a chipmunk?" he asks. Leo and I stand up, holding onto the squirrel. "Uh, it's, um, a squirrel, Sensei," Leo explains nervously. I hold up a finger. "A dangerous mutant squirrel that reproduces inside of stomachs," I finish sheepishly. The squirrel easily hops out of Leo and I's hand and runs away. "I should have been in a deeper trance," Splinter replies. Leo, Donnie, and I chase after the squirrel, but we crash into each other. With a little help from Splinter, the squirrel ends up trapped in a basket.

"You will be safe here for a short time, my distant cousin, until we can find out more about you," Splinter says. Then I remember Raph and Mikey. "I think I should help the others catch the second squirrel," I tell them before running into Mikey's room. I see them chasing after the squirrel. The squirrel runs up to me and crawls into my mouth. I gag in disgust. "Amy!" Mikey and Raph yell. The squirrel crawls into my stomach and I groan. I clutch my stomach in pain and fall to the floor. The door opens to reveal Leo and Donnie. "Amy!" Donnie shouts. "Ames, what happened?" Leo asks, kneeling down to me. I wince and look at my stomach. Leo's eyes widen, immediately knowing what happened. "Donnie, she needs help, now!" Leo orders before picking me up bridal-style. Carrying me with him, Leo runs into the lab. The others follow. "Sorry Amy, but we're gonna need to restrain you," Donnie tells me. I nod in understanding before I feel the squirrel move in my stomach. I groan louder and Leo places me down on the table. Donnie straps me to the table and the squirrel moves around again. I start to hyperventilate and panic. What's it doing in there? "Donnie…I can feel it in my guts, munching on those gummy bears I ate. It's freaking me out!" I exclaim, sitting up. Leo places me down gently back on the table. "Ames, you're going to be fine," he tells me. That doesn't make me feel any better. "Okay, you have to stop with the this, because I can't hear what's going on in your intestines," Donnie explains, making a crazy sign with his finger. He puts an end of a stethoscope on my stomach.

I narrow my eyes at him. "I have a mutant squirrel in my stomach! What did you expect?!" I retort. "Oh, I'll tell you what's going on in there. Let me see…oh, yeah. Right now, the mutant squirrel is probably secreting a mucus into your stomach lining so that when it multiplies-" The others groan. "Not helping, Mikey," Raph says. "Though probably 98% accurate," Donnie explains. My eyes widen in horror and I squirm around. "Now look at what you did," Leo says to his brothers angrily. "Please, get them out, get them out!" I yell in fear, sweat dripping down the side of my head. "Ames, calm down," Leo says, looking down at me. I look up at him painfully. "Just as I thought. We need to perform surgery, stat!" Donnie tells the others. My eyes widen. They're gonna do what?! "Nurse?" Donnie asks Mikey, who pulls up a spinning saw blade with an evil grin. I scream in horror. "Get me out of here!" I yell, closing my eyes. I feel something unlock on my body and I hear laughing. I open my eyes to see the locks are open. Leo scowls at his brothers, who continue laughing. "Fooled you, ice princess!" Raph exclaims. I narrow my eyes and stand up. That was a trick?! "You shouldn't have done that," Leo replies. "I swear, when I-" I feel the squirrel duplicate in my stomach and I groan. I wrap my arms around my stomach in pain. I start to gag. "Ames! Are you-"

"Bros, prepare for grossness," Mikey tells the others. My knees fall to the floor. Leo kneels down to me. I then throw up two squirrels out of my guts. Or at least I thought it was two. It was _three_ squirrels instead! "What the heck? I thought they duplicated into two, not three!" Leo replies. "I think it's because of Amy's DNA, which is different from a normal human," Donnie explains. They screech at us. "Donnie! Donnie! Some sciencey stuff would be a big help right now!" Leo exclaims, pulling me up to him. The squirrels screech again and start to glow green, which makes all the electricity in the lair go off. Oh no… "Glowing. Glowing is bad. Glowing is real bad!" Donnie exclaims. Splinter rushes to us. "I see it's happening here as well," Splinter tells us. "These things are putting out a crazy energy signature. It's messing with my analyzer," Donnie says, looking at his mutagen tracker. "We're doomed. Doomed, I tell you!" Mikey exclaims. The glowing squirrels run away and disappear. "Split up and search each room," Splinter orders. "Split up? Clearly you don't read comics, sensei, cause splitting up is the-" Splinter turns to us.

"Silence. You are trained warriors. We will find these creatures. Now," Splinter replies before going to the dojo. I pull out a flashlight and turn it on. "Split up to search in the dark for multiplying mutants. Could we pick a more cliché way to get eaten?" Raph says. "One of us could twist our ankle, Amy could get kidnapped, or our T-Phones could die, or-" Raph looks at him angrily. "Okay, move," he tells Donnie, pushing him to his lab. Raph heads for the bedrooms. I turn to Leo. "You wanna search here?" I ask him. He nods in response. "I'll look in the middle, and you look around the living room," he answers before jumping up to the spiral staircase. I move my flashlight and look around. Hm, nothing here… I feel a hand on my shoulder. I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth. "Relax, it's just me Ames," Leo whispers. I sigh in relief and turn to him. "Don't do that!" I whisper back. He chuckles before we hear two screams. "Oh, no. Leo! Amy! They're here," Donnie shouts from his lab. A mutant jumps down in front of me. It was the squirrel, but it looked different. It was much bigger, and had red skeleton-like skin with glowing green eyes. It also had a red, furry-like tail. It held up it's hand above my face and I scream.

Leo hits the mutant with his sword and the squirrel mutant charges at him. Mikey and Raph run into the living room, screaming. I narrow my eyes at the one that was fighting with Leo and throw a snowball at it. It looks at me and screeches. Two squirrel mutants jump down to me. Donnie runs out of his lab, and next thing I know, we're cornered. Splinter rushes in and strikes at the five squirrel mutants. They flee and escape into the water. "The sewers lead to the surface!" Leo exclaims. I gasp as I realize something. "If those things get out-" Splinter interrupts me with a "Go then, quickly! I will stay to defend the lair, in case the beasts double back." Mikey wasn't too keen on this. "Which means we have to go after them alone? In the dark sewer? Without you?" Mikey asks in fear. "Who among you wants to prove you are the bravest? The strongest at will? The worthiest of ninjas?" Splinter asks. We all look at each other before I turn to him. "I'll do it," I answer. Leo gives me a look that I couldn't describe. "No! What if those mutants hurt you?" he asks, worried. "I say no," Raph replies. Donnie nods. "It's too dangerous," he explains. "Dudette, don't do it!" Mikey tells me. I narrow my eyes at them.

"Well, if I can't do it, who will?"

* * *

We sit in front of the tv, watching as Metalhead monitors the sewers using his cameras. The electricity turned back on as soon as Donnie sent Metalhead out. I was sitting on Leo's lap, and he had his arms wrapped around my stomach. I cross my arms. As much as I didn't like the fact I was shot down to go, I know they did it for my safety. "Master Splinter, I'd say there's some kind of lesson here like, I don't know, brains over bravery or something?" Donnie asks. "I'd say the something part is most accurate," Splinter answers, sassing him. He pouts in response and I snicker. He just got owned by his own teacher. "You okay, Ames?" Leo whispers to me. I smile a bit. "Other than the fact that I threw up mutant squirrels, I'm fine," I answer before he kisses my cheek. I hum happily in response. Mikey looks at his comic book, and then at the tv. "Uh, hmm hmm. I'm not gonna say this happened in my comic, but this happened in my comic!" Mikey exclaims. I roll my eyes. I hear a screech from the tv. I spot a Squirrelanoid and point to it. "There's one," I tell the others. We inch towards the tv in anticipation. The mutant screeches and attacks Metalhead. "Metalhead!" Donnie exclaims before I hear a clang. "Oh, man! Don't worry, little pal. I'll make you all better," Donnie says, putting his face to the tv.

"I do not want to say I was right but…I was right," Splinter tells us. I scoff. Okay, we get it.

* * *

We had no choice but to go out and search for the dangerous mutants. Leo was holding my hand and I had a flashlight in my other hand as we walk. "Just throwing this out there. What are we supposed to do after we find these Squirrelanoids monsters?" Raph wonders. "Don't worry, they'll find us," Mikey answers. "You always know just the right thing to say," Raph replies. We walk up to two tunnels, one on the left, and one on the right. Donnie's tracker goes off. "I'm picking up strong readings from both tunnels!" Donnie explains. "Then we split up," Leo orders, jumping to the tunnel on my right. "Again? Didn't you guys get-" Leo interrupts with "But this time in teams, ok?" Mikey blinks at him. "It's still splitting up. We're toast! Game over, man! Game over!" Mikey argues. I roll my eyes. "This way, Ames, Donnie," Leo tells Donnie and I. Leo pulls me to him before we start to walk again. I turn to the others and shrug. Donnie does the same. "Sure, you take the guy with the tracking device and the girl with the ice powers. Come on, Mikey," I hear from Raph.

Leo, Donnie, and I walk in the tunnel and I wave my flashlight around. Donnie chuckles a bit. "Remember when we scared you with that saw? The look on your face!" Donnie whispers to me. I glare at him and Leo does the same. "That wasn't funny. You could have scarred her for life," Leo hisses. I look at him. "Leo, it's okay. It was just a prank," I reply, giving him a peck on the cheek. He smiles at me. I hear chirping…I move my flashlight to a hole next to me. "Wait! Did you hear that?" I hear Raph ask. "Yeah. Yeah, we heard it," Leo answers. Donnie's machine whirs. "Over here," he says to us, pointing to a spot up ahead. We walk over to where he pointed. I look around to see nothing. I sigh. "I don't see anything," Leo tells us before I hear a screech and muffling. We turn to see Donnie being grabbed by a Squirrelanoid. "Donnie!" Leo yells. "Let go of him!" I shout. We grab Donnie's feet and pull him away from the mutant, which screeches at us. Leo, Donnie, and I pull out our weapons. "Heads?" I ask Donnie. "Or tails?" Leo finishes. "Heads!" Donnie answers. Leo and I go for the mutant's tail. I hear another screech and turn to see two more Squirrelanoids. I groan. "Really?" I ask before they charge at me. I growl and slash left and right, missing every time. I get hit by one of them and Leo catches me. "Donnie, move!" Leo orders before picking me up bridal-style.

We bump into Raph and Mikey, and we are cornered by the five Squirrelanoids. "They'll crack our shells like nuts," Raph tells us. "Then we might as well go down in a blaze of glory," Leo replies. I narrow my eyes and tighten my grip on my katana. "Hyaaaa!" we all yell before charging at one Squirrelanoid each. We start to face the vicious mutant villains and are able to contain them for a few minutes, but the squirrel mutants make a comeback and defeat us. "Alright, Mikey, I'm in. How does the sole survivor beat the aliens?" Raph asks. I look at him in disbelief. "You're gonna rely on something Mikey read from a comic book?!" I exclaim. Mikey smiles. "It was so awesome! He baited the alien into an airlock, and then he- Ooh!" Mikey answers, not finishing his sentence. I raise an eyebrow at him. He jumps up and runs off. My eyes widen. He just left us?! "Did he just bail on us?" Raph asks in disbelief. "I think he's got a plan," Leo explains. "Whatever it is, I hope it can get us out of this!" I reply. We try to defeat the Squirrelanoids again, but we eventually get cornered...again. Can't win today, can we?

The squirrel mutants screech at us, but then they start sniffing. I sniff the air and smell something buttery… "Yoohoo! Glow heads!" I hear. I turn my head to see Mikey chewing on popcorn? How is that going to help? "Mm, want some?" Mikey asks the squirrel mutants, who divert their attention away from us. They start to chase him to a sewer room. "Mikey has a plan!" Raph exclaims, turning to us. My eyes widen. "And it's actually a good one!" I realize. "Mikey might need our help. Come on!" Leo orders, and we run in the direction where Mikey and the Squirrelanoids went. I hear a scream and look down to see Mikey. Leo grabs Donnie's feet, who grabs Raph's and then he grabs mine. I immediately figured out what they wanted to and jump down, grabbing Mikey's hand before he drowned. "I gotcha, Mikey!" I tell him. "We all do!" Leo yells and Mikey smiles at us. I see a Squrrielanoid's tongue around Mikey's foot and freeze it with my hand. I clench my fist and the ice breaks, which makes the squirrel mutant fall. "Awesome, dudette!" Mikey exclaims. I smile before another Squirrelanoid lunges at Mikey. I growl and throw a shruiken at it and the ruthless creature is washed away. Leo pulls us all up.

"Thanks, Amy. You're cool as ice!" Mikey replies. I roll my eyes. "You know, cause you have ice powers and-" I put a hand on his shoulder. "I get it," I say wearily before smirking. "The septic tanks down below should hold those creeps," Leo explains. "At least until I can figure out a retro-mutagen to turn 'em back," Donnie replies. Raph turns to Mikey with a smile. "I'm glad you didn't get flushed, little brother," Raph tells him. "You and me both, bro," Mikey comments before we head home.

* * *

We are back at the Lair. I was drawing in my book again, Leo next to me. "I hate to admit it, but it looks like Mikey's comic book reading paid off," Raph comments. "And that was pretty clever to realize that Squirrelanoids were attracted to the scent of food," Leo replies, patting Mikey's head. I smile at Mikey and give him a thumbs up. "Actually, that was pretty obvious. I can't believe I didn't think of it," Donnie tells us. "Not everyone can be the brains of the outfit," Mikey says, turning a comic page with a slurp on his finger. Splinter walks up to us. "And have any of you considered, what if one of those creatures manages to escape?" he asks. "No worries, sensei. Those giant nut-loving freaks are gone for good," Raph answers. Mikey gives him an uncertain look. Uh-oh… "Um, actually a bunch of sequel comics came out. The aliens come back," he explains, holding up a different comic book. My eyes widen. If what happened to us really DOES parallel the events in Mikey's comic book, does that mean… I shake my head. It couldn't be possible…

Right?

As I hum along to my music, I catch Raph doing something on his T-Phone. I sneak over to him and look over to his shoulder. He was texting someone…and I have a feeling I know who. Raph growls. "Mikey, I swear-" he turns around and sees me. "Oh. Sorry, Amy. Mikey's the one who usually sneaks up on me," he explains. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Who are you texting?" I ask. He blushes and looks away from me. "Is it Ann?" I ask, teasing him. His eyes widen. "If you tell anyone-" I stop him. "Who said I was going to tell anyone?" I reply. Raph sighs in relief. I smirk. "Leo! Donnie! Mikey!" I yell, running around the room. Raph gets up and starts chasing me. "AMY!" he yells. I laugh in response.


	3. Follow the Leader

**Angel: FINALLY! I had no internet for three days! But it's back on, so you guys get another chapter!** **And I think you guys might like a certain scene I put…*winks***

 **Mikey: Dudette…what are you talking about?**

 **Angel: *giggles* Nothing! *passes the hat to April***

 **April: 7**

 **Casey: 15**

 **Leo: 5**

 **Raph: 3**

 **Donnie: 14**

 **Mikey: 11**

 **Angel: 9**

 **Casey: *groans* Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Follow the Leader**

We were in a back alley, searching for mutagen in dumpsters. "Come on, Donnie. Don't get so bent out of shape about April. She'll come around," Raph tells Donnie. I sigh. Hopefully… "Yeah, I guess you're right," Donnie replies as he waves his mutagen tracker around. I look inside a trash can. Nothing. Mikey pops out of the dumpster next to Leo and I. I scream a little. Donnie and Raph snicker a bit. "No sign of any mutagen, but you're not gonna believe what I found! An iguana wearing a top hat! Isn't it cool?" Mikey tells us as he holds up a stuffed iguana with a top hat and a monocle. I stick out my tongue in disgust and so does Leo. "I mean, why would you wanna throw this out? 'Ello, governor. How do you like my mon-acle?" Mikey says, doing a british voice at the second part of his sentence. "You don't even know where that's been," I reply to him. "You realize that could be a distant cousin? And he's stuffed with sawdust," Raph replies. Mikey jumps out of the dumpster. "Eww, sick," Mikey says in disgust, throwing the iguana at my face. I growl. "And yet you throw it at me?!" I exclaim before throwing the stuffed iguana back in the dumpster. Mikey smiles sheepishly. "Sorry," he replies. "Quiet, guys. My ooze scanner is going crazy again. I told you a mutagen was close by," Donnie explains. Raph rolls his eyes.

"Your scanner's about as useless as a trench coat on a turtle," Raph retorts. I hit him in the shoulder. "Hey, give him a chance. That tracker's the only way we can find all the mutagen," I tell him. "Ames is right. It's our fault those canisters went missing. We got to find 'em before some random joe gets mutated," Leo explains. Donnie stands on a trash can, holding up his tracker. "This way," he tells us. We climb the building and look around. "Found it!" I reply, as I point to a canister. I pick it up carefully. "Awe yeah!" Mikey exclaims as he high-threes me. "How many does that bring us up to?" Mikey asks excitedly. "One…and a half," Donnie answers. The others groan and I stifle a laugh. "But look at the bright side: Only 63 more to go!" Donnie replies. I sigh wearily. It's going to take us forever to find all this mutagen…

* * *

We continue to search. Mikey yawns in boredom. "We've been looking for mutagen for days now, dudes and dudette. This is so boring. I'm gonna scream," Mikey tells us. I roll my eyes. He actually DOES start screaming, in a sarcastic manner. I narrow my eyes in annoyance and we all turn to him. "Mikey!" the rest of us yell. "Okay, okay. We get it. We'll take a little break and do something fun. Cool?" Leo suggests. The others agree happily and turn to me. "What about you, Amy?" Donnie asks me. I shrug. "I guess a little break wouldn't hurt," I answer. Leo smiles. Oh, the others aren't going to like this. "Training session. Yes!" Leo replies. The others groan in response. I don't respond. I knew he was gonna say that. Leo's just being…well, Leo. "Guys, sensei wants me and Ames to train you, and that's what we're gonna do," Leo answers. My eyes widen. "Aw man. You got ice princess roped into this?" Raph replies wearily. I raise an eyebrow. "Um…I'm not really the best teacher," I mutter, rubbing my arm nervously. "Well, I asked Sensei if you could help and he said yes. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it," Leo says to me. I look around and see a building that's the gateway to Chinatown. I get an idea. "Oh! You guys see Dragon Gate over there?" I ask, pointing to the building. "Uh-huh," Mikey answers. "Yeah," Donnie replies.

"Oh, I see. Ames and I are gonna defend it, like king and-uh-queen of the mountain," Leo explains with a blush. My cheeks turn red and the others make kissy noises. I ignore them. "Now, the only way you can get past us is to use traditional close-quarters fighting," Leo tells his brothers. I turn to them. "Got it?" I ask. "Hey, you have ice powers, that's not fair," Mikey says with a pout. I roll my eyes. If that's how things are going to be…"Then I won't use them, to give you a fair advantage," I answer. "Whatever you say, fearless leader and ice princess. Let's just get it over with," Raph retorts. I growl at the nicknames. Leo and I venture out on to some wires to defend our 'territory'. We prepare to fight as I pull out my katana. Mikey goes first, but he plugs in some headphones into his ears. "What's up, ninjas? Ha! Ha!" Mikey exclaims as he dances to his music. I give Leo an uncertain look, which he returns. "What are you doing, Mikey?" Leo asks him. Mikey spins on the wires, ignoring Leo's question. "Real funny. Come on," I tell him, raising my katana over my head. Mikey says nothing and bounces around, making Leo and I lose a lot of our focus. Mikey jump-flips across the wires and on to the roof behind us. I narrow my eyes at him. "Made it. Ha! Whoo!" Mikey yells. "That's not fair!" Leo retorts.

"That wasn't even CLOSE to a real fight," I say before I feel the wires move. I breathe deeply and turn to see Donnie standing on a wire. "Okay," Leo says, smirking at him. Donnie pulls out some shruiken. I raise an eyebrow. What is he planning? He looks at some spots around us. Uh-oh. I know that face. That's Donnie's thinking face. He throws a shruiken at the side of a building, which somehow ends up hitting me on my knee. "Ow!" I exclaim in pain before Leo is hit. "Are you kidding me, Donnie?" Leo asks in disbelief as we use our swords to block tons of them. After there was no more, Leo and I pant, exhausted. I wipe some sweat off my forehead. "King of the mountain, baby!" I hear from behind. Leo and I turn to see Donnie waving at us with a smile next to Mikey. "That's my ninja," Mikey replies. Not cool, Donnie. I pluck the shuriken off my knee and glare at them before throwing it at the two turtles. But, I end up missing. "Tsk," I reply in annoyance. Mikey throws a raspberry at me, and I turn around to see Raph. "So what's your trick going to be?" I ask. Raph jumps onto the wires. "Tricks? What are you guys talking about?" Raph asks innocently before throwing his sais at us. Leo and I dodge them. "Hey. Ninjas never throw their weapons," Leo says. Before we can do anything, Leo and I get kicked off the wires by Raph and land on the street. Ow… I hear three clutters in front of us. "Huh?" Leo asks before we look at our weapons. Mine seemed fine, but one of Leo's blades had the word 'Lame-O-Nardo' on it.

I frown. Is that really how his brothers see him? Leo grabs my hand and pulls me up. I brush dirt off my skirt. "Why do you always undermine my training?" Leo asks angrily, pointing to his brothers. "You just want us to fight exactly like you fight, but the whole point is to make it to the Dragon Gate any way we can, right? And you always try to make Amy be like you when she even doesn't follow YOUR orders," Raph retorts before he leaves with Mikey and Donnie. I sigh at what Raph said. Leo stares at his sword unhappily. I turn to him. "You shouldn't try to change them," I tell him. Leo looks at me with an angry look. "Then why don't you join them? It's not like you think I'm a good leader, anyway," he spats at me. I look at him, confused. "Leo, I do think you-" Leo glares at me, which makes me silent. "You don't follow my orders. Like when I tell you to stay out of danger, you do the opposite," he explains. Where is this coming from? "I only did that because I believed in what was right!" I exclaim. "Well, it's not my fault you want to be stupid and arrogant instead of listening to me!" he yells in rage. My eyes widen and I gasp. Leo does the same and tears form in my eyes. "Wait, Ames I didn't mean to-" I can't listen to this anymore. I run off into the night, Leo calling my name.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

As I stand in front of Master Splinter, I give a sad look around the room. I did it again…I can't believe I did that. As soon as I saw her face, I instantly regretted it. I tried to chase after her, but she used a smoke bomb to disappear. Great…first my brothers disrespect me, and now Ames won't talk to me. I tried her T-Phone, but she wouldn't answer. "I don't know, sensei. Maybe I'm not cut out for this. I really don't think the guys respect me. I just-I just want to be a good leader, you know?" I explain to Sensei. "Leonardo, a true leader doesn't always impose his will but helps his followers flourish, grow," he answers. Do I even have any skills to be the leader? I can't even keep Ames happy, let alone lead the team… "Maybe I shouldn't be leading the team," I explain softly. "My son, how can your brothers and Amelia believe in you as leader if you do not believe in yourself?" Splinter asks. I close my eyes painfully as soon as he mentioned Ames. "Leonardo, are you and Amelia having problems? Both of you seem very happy together," Splinter says to me. I sigh sadly. "I…I made a terrible mistake with Ames. I got angry with her…again. And now, she won't even look at me," I answer. Splinter grunts. "You must not let your feelings for Amelia get in the way of your hesitation of your authority," Splinter replies.

"I know. I just...I know you said she understands my burden of being a leader. Sometimes…sometimes I think she thinks of me as something more than a leader, but I don't know how to get an answer out of her," I explain softly. I like everything about Ames…her smile, her voice, her soft lips…Why does she like me? I'm just a turtle and she's a human, she deserves better than me. All I do in front of her is embarrass myself and yell at her. "Then you must tell her this," Splinter says. I look up at him and nod. Right now, all I wanna do is grab her, kiss her and tell her…I shook my head. I don't even know if I even feel that way…I do think about her a lot, and she makes me happy, but…do I really LOVE her? …It's too soon… I stand up and run out of the dojo. "Leonardo, I meant at another time. Before you arrived, Amelia seemed very upset. Give her time to calm down," Splinter explains. My eyes widen. "Wait, you mean she-" Splinter nods. "She is in her bedroom," he replies.

"But how am I going to get her to talk to me?" I ask with a frown. Splinter strokes his beard. "Try using something Amelia likes. Perhaps then she will listen," he answers. I think long and hard. What does Ames like? I smile as I found the answer. All I have to do is find the right time…

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I stand quietly in the back of the Shell-Raiser as Raph drives, with Leo sitting in Raph's regular station. There's a tense silence in the air. Mikey looks at me, and then at Leo. I blink, showing no emotion. Why is it that every time Leo is mad at his brothers, I'm on the receiving end? He believes I don't listen to him just because I stand up for myself and what I believe is right. And he thinks I don't believe he's a good leader? He's a great leader. It's not my fault he thinks otherwise. "You're not mad at us, are you, Leo? I'll give you Mutant Pus Monsters 23 if you're not mad," Mikey says, holding up a comic book. Leo crosses his arms. "I'm not mad. I just think you guys need to be a little bit better at following my orders," Leo answers. He looks at me and I look away from him. He just wants respect from his brothers… I don't know who to blame, his brothers or me…I will admit I don't follow his orders sometimes, but he knows what's best for the team. "Aw, it's too bad I can't play my violin while I drive," Raph retorts. "What's your problem lately, Raph? You still jealous you're not leading the team?" Leo asks. Please don't start another argument… "Stop the Shell-Raiser. Scanner's picked up another mutagen canister," Donnie tells us. Raph stops the subway car and we pile out, me being the last one. "We're close, guys. Signal's coming from the basement," Donnie explains. I stay silent and give an emotionless look, which Mikey notices. He whispers something to Donnie, who turns to me.

"You okay, Amy? You keep giving that look," Donnie says to me. I slowly nod in response. I didn't feel like talking, not after what happened earlier. All I could do was sit around and listen to the others. Leo sighs. "Okay, let's not make any sudden moves before I give the orders," Leo tells the others, who have already disobeyed him. He grunts in annoyance before I start to walk to the basement nearby. "Wait, Ames, about what I said earlier-" I clench my fists. "Leo…just stop it," I say, finally speaking for the first time in hours. "But…you know I didn't mean-" I put a hand up while my back was turned to him, making him shut up. "Listen, I can't do this…whatever we had is gone, Leo. So just stop trying, because I've had enough of you," I explain before walking inside the basement. As much as it pained me to say it…I had no choice. But…why is my heart beating? I said what needed to be said…right? He tried to apologize, but can I really forgive him for the way he spoke to me? I shook my head, putting away those thoughts for now. I see the others and walk over to them. Mikey was about to grab a mutagen canister. "Don't!" Leo screams from behind me. Mikey picks it up, and I notice a string attached to it. My eyes widen as the doors spring shut. Oh, great. First my relationship is destroyed, and now we're trapped.

"See? If you would just listen to me-" Leo replies before two voices interrupt with "Easier than we thought." Oh no…can this get any worse? We turn to see Karai and Jared pointing their swords at us. "Karai!" Leo yells in surprise. Jared narrows his eyes at him before he gives me a look. I look away from him, not caring about anything right now. "Long time, eh, Leo?" Karai asks before we are surrounded by Foot. "Your lady friend's getting really good at setting ambushes. And so is your boyfriend, Amy," Donnie replies. Wait, what?! That-he-we're not-even…I gag in disgust. Leo growls at Donnie, who smirks. Jared gives a glare. "Ha, they're just Foot soldiers. Won't even break a sweat," Raph comments. We then start fighting, while Karai and Jared watch us. I high-kick a solider in the face, but he grabs my leg and throws me near a crate. I hear a gasp from someone and I look to see Leo glaring at the solider who threw me. My eyes droop. He still cares about me… Could I have been wrong breaking things off with him? "They armored up or something?" Raph asks. "Everybody, fall back!" Leo orders. "What? We're running away?" Raph asks in disbelief. "It's not running. It's a tactical retreat. Move!" Leo answers before he runs to an elevator. I run to the elevator as well, but I stand on the other side of Leo. He gives me a little smile. I give him a small smirk, even though I didn't feel like it.

I turn to the others. "I don't care what Leo says. I don't run from the Foot," Raph retorts. I look at Leo out of the corner of my eye to find him staring at me. His eyes widen before he looks away, turning red. I don't know why, but I feel my cheeks turning red as well. I silently tell myself to stop, but I can't help myself…I _miss_ Leo. His dorkiness, his affection, and his kisses…make me feel like myself. I shouldn't have broken things off with him. I made a huge mistake…I give him a pity look. I should apologize after this… The others are defeated. Leo and I open the elevator with our bare hands. "This way!" I exclaim, and the turtles give me a shocked look. Leo shakes his head. "Go, go, go!" Leo orders. We then enter the elevator shaft and climb the ropes. A soldier grabs my foot. I wave my foot around to try to shake him off, but he holds on tight. I growl. "Get off of me, you creep!" I say before someone jumps down to me, kicking the ninja off. I watch as he falls to the floor and it's head snaps off?! I look next to me to see Leo. He must have kicked him off… "Those guys are robots?" Donnie asks in disbelief. "Move your shell, Donnie. Go!" Leo orders. Since the ninja robot made Leo and I slow down, we were at the bottom. Some robots grab onto us. I struggle to climb and I watch as Mikey, Donnie, and Raph make it to safety. "Hurry, guys!" Raph tells us, reaching out his hands. I try to move, but the robots hold on to Leo and I. A robot grabs my neck. Next thing I know, the elevator ropes snap off. Leo and I fall down with the robots. "Leo!" I hear from Raph. "Amy!" Mikey and Donnie scream. Our screams echo through the walls.

* * *

Leo and I frown. We are being hung from the ceiling in small cages. "You know, I bet we could make a small fortune if we sold you two to a science lab," Jared comments, throwing a knife in the air and catching it repeatedly. Karai smiles at him, and he blushes. "I can see it now. Could you imagine the press? Talking ninja turtle and a cryokinetic teenage girl found in sewer," Karai replies. I narrow my eyes at them. "Sweet. Captured, totally humiliated, and lost the girl I'm totally into. Awesome day, Leo. Awesome day," Leo mutters. However, it seemed like he forgot I was dangling right next to him. My face turns red. D-Did he say what I think he just said? "You two deserve everything you're getting, after you betrayed us last time," Jared hisses. Karai presses a button and Foot bots line up in rows. "Don't you love it? Our new robotic foot bots follow our orders to a T," Karai explains. I raise an eyebrow at the robots. Where did they get these? They make a familiar noise. I gasp. The Kraang must have made them… "No arguing, no prodding. They do whatever we want. Cool, right?" Jared says to us. I glare. "Yeah, convenient. Nice," I retort. "We've been teaching the Foot Bots new skills, but now we're turning the training over to new people," Karai answers before she and Jared throw knifes at our cages.

Leo and I fall to the ground with a grunt. The cages open and three clatters are heard. I open my eyes to see our weapons on the floor. "Foot Bots, de-shell the turtle and eliminate the girl," Jared orders his bot minions. My eyes widen. Karai turns to him. "We can't. We need her, remember?" Karai replies. Leo narrows his eyes. "Why? It's not like she has anything to give you. Stay away from her," Leo says angrily. I pick up my katana and look at him. He says it as if nothing happened between us… "Let's say we need her…special abilities," Jared answers before Karai snaps her fingers. The Foot Bots gang up on us. Leo and I slash our weapons left and right. As soon as we defeat them, more show up. As we get overwhelmed, Jared decides to speak. "You spend years learning a fighting style, and our robots learn it in seconds from you two. Fighting just improves their skills," he replies. I slide, making a trail of ice. The Foot Bots stumble at first, but then they get up, skating to me. Leo jumps in front of me, and slices through them. "I see you two have gone quiet around each other. Trouble in Lovers' Lane?" Jared comments. I growl. That does it.

"I never got to know my mother because your rodent master took her away from me," Karai reveals. My eyes widen. Splinter would never do that! I'm assuming Shredder fed that lie to her. "Splinter? That's a lie!" Leo answers, running up to her before he's held back by Foot Bots. They surround me as well and I try to move, but I can't. Karai narrows his eyes at him. Jared gives us a death glare. "Get them out of our sight," Karai orders. "Karai, listen to us. Splinter would never hurt your mother," I reply before she and Jared leave. The Foot Bots drag us to two chairs and tie us up with rope. One of them grabs some duct tape. "Ames, I need to tell you something. I-" A solider puts tape on his mouth. Leo… a bot puts tape on my mouth as well.

* * *

We were sitting on the chairs, surrounded by Foot Bots. I look down at the floor. I hope the others don't come for us, or else they'll get captured too…I see three shadows jumping. Confused, I look up to see the others. My eyes widen. No, they can't be here right now! Leo and I try to tell them it's a trap, but they can't understand us. They jump down and defeat all the robots that were guarding Leo and I. We mumble in response while I shake my head. "We can't understand what you're trying to say, guys," Donnie tells us as he and Raph take off our gags. "It's a trap!" Leo and I yell before many more robots appear. "Nice, guys. You could've said something," Mikey comments. I narrow my eyes at him. "We did!" I retort. Raph frees Leo and turns to Karai and Jared, who were sitting behind us. "Listen, sweetheart, bonehead, you've got two choices: Let us go, or walk away from this inside a sandwich bag," Raph threatens. Leo frees me and I stand up, turning around to Karai and Jared. "Sorry, Raphael. Can't let you go," Karai explains. "It's not really that personal with the rest of you turtles. We just need you for bait," Jared finishes. "They want Splinter," Leo tells Raph. "Your sensei will eventually track you down here, and when he shows up, Splinter will know what it's like to truly suffer," Karai says. I glare at them. Using us to trap our sensei? Not cool. "Restrain them," Jared orders before we fight the robots.

Unfortunately, they learn our moves. "Our Foot Bots know every move, every skill, every attack," Karai explains. We get cornered. "We're out of real estate," Donnie says in fear. Leo looks behind us. "If I order you to run away, will you guys listen this time?" Leo asks his brothers. Mikey nods. "Heck yeah. And we can still call it a tactical retreat if you want," Mikey answers. Leo looks at me and I slowly nod. Why does he think I don't listen to him? We jump out of the building and run across the rooftops. "All our moves are useless," Raph tells us as we run. I jump to another building. "They know every move we can make, every fighting style, skill, every-Wait a sec." My eyes widen. What if we don't use our skills? What if we do something they've never learned? Leo realizes my plan. "Remember King and Queen of the Mountain?" Leo asks his brothers. "Yeah," Donnie answers. "What about it?" Mikey asks as we jump down into a park. The Foot Bots surround us. Leo spins his katana and throws it in the air before throwing his other blade at a Foot Bot. "Oh, I get what you two are saying. Be unpredictable, do our thing," Donnie replies, brainstorming a plan. I smile and turn to five bots that surround me.

I lift my leg up, spinning it near them in a circle. I place my foot and one hand on the ground. "You missed," Donnie tells me. I stand up and smirk. "Oh?" I ask before touching a Foot with my finger. I watch as all five break apart. I grin. Thank you, mom, for buying me boots with sharp heels. I jump up to a building, leaving the others to deal with the Foot Bots. I hear a yell behind me and I pull out my weapon, touching blades with Jared. At one point, he pins me in a positon where I'm about to fall. I clutch the roof of the building, and hold on for dear life. "Fall!" Jared yells, and throws shruiken at my hand, making me fall. I scream and close my eyes. This is the end… I feel arms wrap around and I open my eyes to see Leo staring down at me. I find myself blushing and he puts me down. He glares up at Jared and points his katana at him. "Splinter would never hurt anyone. Your grudge is with me, not with her. Stay away from my brothers, my sensei and most importantly, stay away from my Ames," Leo hisses at Jared, wrapping an arm around my waist. Jared smirks. "Oh, so you do care about her," Jared replies. Leo growls. "Of course," he retorts. I gasp. His Ames?

"Um, Leo, Amy, the robots have learned our moves," I hear from Donnie. I look up at him. "Our crazy has become normal! I hate that," Mikey replies. We then leave. He said I was his…but I never said things were alright between us…

* * *

I press buttons on the remote as my butt is on the couch, constantly changing channels. I look at the tv in boredom. Mikey plays around with the pinball machine. "Come on, come on…NOO! So close!" Mikey exclaims. I roll my eyes with a grin. Trying to beat my high score, huh? "Leo, you want to play next and see if you can beat Amy's score? You were closer last time," Donnie says. Leo shakes his head. "Nah, go ahead, guys. I'm cool," Leo answers. "It's good to have you back, Leo. I mean it, brother," Raph says to Leo. I clear my throat. "What about me, hm?" I ask. Raph chuckles. "You too, ice princess," Raph replies. You know what, I'm not going to get mad at the nickname this time, because I know he meant what he said. "Thanks, Raph," Leo replies. I turn back to the tv. Leo sits down in front of me. He grabs the remote and turns the tv off. I raise an eyebrow at him. He takes my hands in his, looking at me sadly. "Oooh, here it comes," Mikey whispers to his brothers. I give a confused look. Here comes what? "Ames…I'm really sorry about what I said. I made a terrible mistake. I never should have yelled at you like that," Leo tells me. My eyes droop as I remember our argument. "Before you say anything…I know you're probably still mad at me, but I want to ask you something and I hope you say yes and forgive me," Leo explains. I tilt my head in confusion. "Ask me what?" I ask, curious. Leo smiles at me before Mikey places a stereo next to him. "Good luck, bro," Mikey whispers to him before running back to his brothers, who were watching in anticipation.

"What's going on?" I ask them. Donnie smiles. "You'll see," he answers before Leo presses a button on the stereo. A song starts to play. My eyes widen. I _know_ this song in the back of my head… And then Leo does the unexpected…

 **Baby love, I think it's time now**

 **To share with you these feelings that I'm feeling now**

 **It's been three years since I've known you**

 **Nothing but happiness since I've found you**

 **It's been a long time coming still going strong**

 **Through good and bad, we've been holding on**

 **With my soul it's been overdue**

 **Cause my heart's been longing to ask you**

I gasp. Leo…is actually singing to me? So that I can forgive him?

 **Will you be mine on this day**

 **Will you be the sunshine and rain**

 **Will you be the stars in my nights**

 **Will you be the joy, the joy in my life**

 **Will you be my everything**

 **Will you be the happy song I sing**

 **Will you be the love I can't deny**

 **Will you be the love, the love of all time**

 **Will you be mine**

Leo turns off the stereo with a smile. I stare at him, stunned. Is he asking me what I think he's asking me? Raph hands him a long, black box. Leo opens it to reveal a silver charm bracelet. There was a blue rose, a red gummy bear, a purple music note, and an orange sketchbook as charms. "Well? Will you be my girlfriend, Ames?" Leo asks me. I…I can't believe it. After that argument we had, he wants me to be his girlfriend? I stare at him, not knowing what to say. Well…it wasn't his fault he got angry with me…and I should listen to him more often, even if I don't agree with him. I take the bracelet shakily, as if it was fragile and it would break at the slightest touch. I run my fingers through the charms. Leo looks down at the floor. I blush and smile, knowing my answer. "Yes," I whisper. Leo shots his head up. "What?" he asks, as if he didn't hear me. I smile wider. "I'll be your girlfriend, my blue hero," I answer. Leo gives me a big smile before grabbing my waist and spins me around. We both laugh. The others cheer happily. Leo puts me down and gives me a hug. I hug him back. "I missed you," he tells me. I smile. "I missed you too," I reply. I should apologize to him…"I'm sorry…" I whisper in his ear. He tilts his head at me. "For what? I screwed up," he replies. "For not listening to you all the time," I reply, looking down at the floor. He puts a finger under my chin and tilts my head up. "Ames…that doesn't matter to me anymore. You were just standing up for yourself, and I promise to never yell at you again," he answers. I grin at him. He pulls me into a passionate kiss, which I return happily…as his girlfriend.

As Leo and I walk into the dojo, holding hands and smiling happily, I see Splinter under the tree. He seems to be in a deep trance. "We're sorry to bother you, Master Splinter. We need to ask you some questions about Karai," Leo explains. "We?" Splinter asks, turning to us. He looks at our intertwined hands and smiles. "I see you mended things between you and Amelia," Splinter replies. Leo smiles and kisses my cheek. I look at the bracelet I was wearing with a smile. It's very beautiful, I'll give him that. "But it is late. These questions will have to wait for another time," Splinter tells us. I frown. Why does he want hide from the truth about Karai and her mother? Is there a deeper reason? "She said you took her mother away from her. We know it's not true, right?" I explain. "No, it is not true, but the truth is almost as difficult," Splinter answers. I sigh in relief at the first part. The second part makes me concerned. What does he mean, the truth is almost as difficult? Does he know something about Karai and her past? "Please, sensei. Tell us," Leo says. "Trust us," I finish. Splinter groans and turns around to us. "Karai…is my daughter," he answers. My eyes widen. What?!

 **Angel: Well? Did you like that romantic scene? Cuz I know I loved typing it! *giggles***

 **Leo: *blushes deeply***

 **Raph: *snickers***

 **Leo: Raph…**

 **Raph: Angel and Leo, sitting in a tree, K-I-**

 **Leo: *tackles Raph***


	4. Mutagen Man Unleashed

**Angel: Hey! Another week, another buttload of hw. -_- So I decided to post twice a week instead of once, because not only do I get bored, I also have Chapters 5-10 done already...**

 **Leo: You want Donnie to help you with your homework?**

 **Donnie: What?! No!**

 **Leo: *glares at him***

 **Donnie: Heh heh…just ask, and I'll help you out!**

 **Angel: *smiles* That's okay, Donnie. *passes the hat to Mikey***

 **Mikey: 2**

 **Donnie: 5**

 **Raph: 11**

 **Leo: 20**

 **Casey: Ha! You gotta say the disclaimer, Leo!**

 **Leo: But that's not fair! You didn't draw a number!**

 **Angel: Sorry Leo, but the maximum number is 20.**

 **Leo: *sighs* Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Mutagen Man Unleashed**

Leo and I were in the kitchen, where I was eating a donut (don't ask how I got it) that had chocolate on top. Leo was sitting next to me. I smile. I still can't believe he asked me to be his girlfriend. I was practically on Cloud 9 everytime I walk. I take a bite of my donut happily and Leo chuckles at me. "What?" I ask in confusion. He taps the corner of his mouth with his finger. "You got a little something right there," he answers. I touch around my face, but I don't feel anything. "Where?" I ask. Leo crashes his lips on mine in response. I sigh happily and his fingers get lost in my hair. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. Soon, we had to part, making me a bit sad. Leo chuckles and gives me a peck on my slightly swollen lips. "There was nothing on my face, was there?" I ask with a smirk. He smiles. "No, there was not," he answers before I hear noises from the tv. I look at Leo before we walk over to Mikey, who was watching an old tv show. I raise an eyebrow.

"Super! Robo! Mecha! Force! Five! Team! Five! Go!" The characters shout from the tv. "What the heck is this nonsense? It's terrible!" Raph replies from behind us. "Terribly awesome! I found these old tapes in a dumpster," Mikey says. "Tapes?" Donnie asks. Mikey holds up a box of VHS tapes. Those must be tapes of the series. "Check it out," Mikey tells us. I pick up a tape and look at the title. Super Robo Mecha Force Five? Sounds like a parody of Space Heroes or something. "This looks worse than your pizza noodle soup," I reply, throwing the tape back into the box. "Dude, this is awful," Donnie comments. "And you guys complained about Space Heroes," Leo remarks. "Their lips don't even match what they're saying. I could never watch a show this bad," Raph retorts.

We all watch the show, addicted already. I don't know why, but this show relates to me in so many ways. "There are too many of them, captain!" The princess says from the tv. "So, she's the princess of an entire planet?" I ask in awe. "Cool," Raph comments. "Engage lasertron fury!" The blue captain orders. Leo wraps his arms around my waist tighter as he watches. I choke. "Leo," I wheeze. He loosens his grip. "Sorry," he whispers into my ear. "Yep, and she also pilots the robot's left leg. She rules! But that scientist dude made the robot," Mikey explains. My eyes glue to the tv. "You want a snack, Ames?" Leo asks me. I nod while watching in awe. Leo chuckles, kisses my cheek, and gets up. "Get-" He walks away before I finish my sentence. "I know what to do," he replies. "The story has such an intricate, layered plot. 4 stars!" Donnie says from behind us. Leo comes back, picks me up, and places me on his lap before handing me an apple. He wraps his arms around me again. I take a bite out of my snack. "P-p-princess, I'd like to invite you for space dinner, if you please, yes?" The scientist asks the princess nervously. "What? I, date a weakling like you? Not for 10,000 zarkon crystals!" The princess answers, walking away. The others, except Donnie and me, laugh as the scientist gives a dejected look. I frown. "Donnie, that is so you and April, dude!" Mikey exclaims. Donnie frowns. "It is not! Meh, this show is lame anyway. The plot makes zero sense! I'll be in the lab," Donnie replies, walking into his lab.

"At least you weren't like that," Leo whispers to me. I turn to him. "That's different, I knew you liked me when you first kissed me," I whisper back. Leo smiles. "Which is my favorite memory so far," he says before giving me a peck on the lips. I blush. Raph rolls his eyes. "Barf," he mutters. I stick my tongue out at him. "You're just mad because I got a girlfriend before you did," Leo retorts. Raph glares at him. "NO I'M NOT!" he yells defensively. I roll my eyes and stand up. "I'm going to check up on Donnie," I tell them, but only Leo notices. He waves a wand at me without looking. I walk over to Donnie's lab. He looks at something dejectedly. "Oh, great. Another batch lost! I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna find a cure…and win April back," he mutters before turning around. He screams as soon as he sees me. "You could have warned me, Amy!" he exclaims in annoyance. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Still trying to make a retro-mutagen for April's dad?" I ask him softly. He sighs. "I don't want April to be mad at us for her dad's mutation. I've been trying to make the antidote, but nothing," Donnie answers, pointing to a frozen beaker. I snort. "Wow. Frozen, and I didn't even have to do anything," I reply before Donnie groans. "There has to be a way I can make this retro-mutagen," he complains. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can do this Donnie. Remember, Kirby's fate is in your hands," I tell him before walking out.

* * *

I watch as Mikey skates over to a pizza box with one slice in it. Mikey reaches out to it, but not before looking around with a bug-eyed look. I snicker. Leo and I tackle Mikey, placing a foot on his plastron. Leo slices the pizza on his sword in half and hands me a piece. I throw it in the air and catch it in my mouth. I chew happily. "Ow! What the heck was that?" Mikey exclaims. Leo throws the other half of pizza into his mouth using his sword, and eats it. "That was a stealth attack. And that's what we're practicing in today's training session," I explain, helping Mikey up. "No fair! I couldn't see you guys coming!" Mikey retorts. I roll my eyes. "That's why they call it stealth, genius," Raph replies. "Why would you eat random pizza you found on a roof, anyway? And why did you use pizza, Amy?" Donnie asks Mikey and I. "Roof pizza is like one of my top ten favorite pizzas!" Mikey answers. I slap my forehead. "I used pizza because I knew Mikey wouldn't be able to resist. And have you seen him eat?" I reply to Donnie. "Hmm. True," he answers. "Okay, guys, listen up," I order. "The two keys to stealth: Misdirection and Camouflage. Got it?" Leo explains. The others nod. "Raph and Mikey, you guys are up!" I tell said turtles. Mikey is about to reply but we vanish again.

Leo turns to me from behind a water tower. "You're becoming a great teacher, Ames," Leo tells me. I blush. "Really? I just said what was on my mind," I answer. Leo smiles. "The key to being a great teacher is believing in yourself, which is what you did," he replies. I smile. "You're becoming a great girlfriend, too…" he whispers before kissing my nose. I hum happily in response. "Ow! Ugh! No fair! Stealth attacks are lame!" I hear from Mikey. Leo and I look at each other and snicker. I see Donnie looking down at something. "I'll be right back," I tell him, gesturing to Donnie. Leo grins. "Go on. I know you want to help him," he answers, giving me a peck on the lips. I grin before running to Donnie. "She's on a date? I can't believe it. With some punk human kid," Donnie mutters to himself. I tap him on the shoulder. He tenses up before turning to me. "Seriously, stop scaring me like that," Donnie retorts. I cross my arms. "Then pay attention to your surroundings," I remark before I look down to where Donnie was looking. I see April on the swings with a boy with black hair. He seemed to be the same height as Donnie. He wears a black shirt, jeans, and a black bandanna, along with fingerless gloves. Uh-oh… I look at Donnie, who looked mad. "What are they saying?" he asks, trying to get closer. Unfortunately, he falls into a dumpster, startling the two humans. April was about to look up, but I hide just in time before she sees me. I sigh in relief. As much as I want to see her, she's not gonna want to talk to me…

* * *

Donnie and I were back at his lab, and he was venting to Timothy and I about April and that boy we saw her with. "Ridiculous! And they were swinging together! Swinging!" Donnie exclaims in anger. I look at one of the pictures on his table. It was a picture of him and April. Donnie was pushing April on the swing. My eyes droop and I turn back to Donnie. "And then she looked at him. Can you believe it? She gave him that look, like this," Donnie complains, batting his eyes. I roll my eyes. "She didn't even look at him like that," I mutter. Donnie groans. Either he ignored what I said, or he chose not to listen. "Why was she even with him?" Donnie asks. I place a finger on my chin. "They could have just been studying," I answer. Again, he ignores me. I narrow my eyes at him. "Because he's human, that's why! Big deal! You know how many people are human?" Donnie says. I groan. "Gee, I don't know. 36 million and counting?" I retort. Donnie doesn't respond. "I'm almost done with your voice box," Donnie explains, installing a gray box on Timothy's canister. "How's that?" Donnie asks him. "S-speaking t-to youuu, Don-nieee a-and A-myyyy?" I hear. I gasp. It worked? "Hey, it works!" Donnie exclaims with a laugh.

"Let's see April's boyfriend design something like this!" Donnie replies, emphasizing on the word boyfriend. "I like Ap-ril, Don-nieee and A-myyyy," Timothy says from his box. I tilt my head at him. Should I be worried about that? Not that I'm worried he still lusts after me (which he really can't do in a canister in Donnie's lab). Donnie puts a hand on Timothy's canister. "Yeah, you and me both, Pulverizer," Donnie answers. "H-How a-are youuu and Le-oooo, Am-yyyy?" Timothy asks. Honestly, I was surprised he asked me. I guess he's moved on from me…not that I care. "Oh! Leo and I are great, thanks for asking," I reply with a smile. "I just have to face it. She'll never wanna be friends again," Donnie comments sadly. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Donnie, she'll come around. April can't stay mad at us forever," I tell him. "April friend?" Timothy asks. Donnie is too upset to pay any more attention to him. I turn to him. "I wish," I mutter. "Donatello, my son. I would like to speak with you," I hear from the door of Donnie's lab. I turn to see Splinter. "Amelia, you come along as well," he replies. I raise an eyebrow and give Donnie an uncertain look, which he returns.

"Um, sure, Master Splinter," Donnie answers. I nod. "Hai, sensei," I reply before we walk into the dojo. "Today, Amelia and I will teach you to enjoy falling down," Splinter tells us. Donnie looks at me and I shrug, standing next to Splinter. "Why would I ever-" Splinter sweep kicks him, making him fall to the floor. "Did you enjoy that?" Splinter asks. "No!" Donnie answers. "Then let's keep trying," Splinter replies. After we knock him down a couple times, I grow more and more confused. Why is he teaching him to enjoy falling down? "Do you even like this?" I ask Donnie after I knock him down again. "No. Not at all," he answers before I help him up. What is the point of this lesson? Splinter strokes his beard in thought. "Hmm. Then perhaps one cannot make someone like something," Splinter explains. Oh…I see what he's getting at now. "Of course not. No one wants to be-" Donnie says as he realizes the answer as well. "Oh, I get it. You're talking about me and April," Donnie replies sheepishly. "My son, for someone so intelligent, the obvious often eludes you," Splinter replies. I snicker and they turn to me. I smile a bit. "Sorry," I say, rubbing my arm nervously. "Amelia, you are dismissed," Splinter orders. I nod. "Hai, sensei," I answer before I walk out of the dojo. I feel around for my T-Phone, but I can't find it. I huff. "Leo, did you take my T-Phone again?" I ask, popping my head into the living room. He shakes his head. "It wasn't me this time, Ames," Leo answers. I groan.

"Come on and sit down," Leo tells me. I shake my head. "In a minute, I gotta find my T-Phone," I answer. Maybe I left it in Donnie's lab? I walk inside, only to see Timothy standing up?! "Am-yyyy help find April!" he exclaims and before I can do anything, he grabs me. I scream. "Let me go, Timothy!" I yell before he breaks through a wall. I struggle to get out of his grip. "If you don't let me go this instant, I will freeze you to death!" I exclaim. He tightens his grip around my waist.

Somehow, we end up on the surface. "Wherrre isss April O'Neil?" Timothy asks. People scream. They are clearly terrified of him and run away. I grunt and hit Timothy's arm with my fists, but he does nothing. He grabs a man and shakes him. "Human help us find April!" he says. The man faints. Ugh. Man, I hope the others noticed that I'm gone…

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

"What happened? Where's Ames?" I ask Donnie and Sensei as l look at the huge hole in the wall. "Timothy somehow escaped, and it seems like he took Amy with him. I think he went after April," Donnie answers. My eyes widen. What? Timothy took my girlfriend? I smile a bit at the thought. I have a girlfriend…I shake my head. Focus, Leo. We have to save her. "Come on, I'll fill you in on the way," Donnie tells us. We head out in search of Timothy and Ames. I hope she's okay…

"I didn't know it, but I think all my April talk made Timothy go after her," Donnie says. We jump across the rooftops. "You told your thoughts and feelings to a pile of guts in a jar?" Raph asks in disbelief. "He's a good listener," Donnie answers. I pull out my T-Phone and dial April. If what he said is true, April's in danger. "How dangerous is this thing?" I ask Donnie as the shell-shaped phone rings in my ear. "Well, he obviously doesn't know his own strength. He could end hurting up her," Donnie replies. My eyes widen. "Or Ames!" I exclaim. I hear a beep from my T-Phone. " _This phone currently has no signal,"_ I hear. "April's T-Phone's still off. There's no way of tracing the signal, and Ames left hers at the lair," I reply to Donnie. "Actually, April might be at the park. On a date," Donnie answers, muttering at that last part. However, I still heard him. The rest of us stop in our tracks and turn to him. "And you know this how?" Raph asks. "Um, maybe I was following her," Donnie explains sheepishly. I groan quietly. "Well, that's not creeptastic," Mikey comments. "Okay, so they're either at the park, or April's headed back home. Donnie, we'll take the park. Raph and Mikey, you two head to April's. After that, we can go find Ames," I order. My brothers nod at me. "On it!" Raph and Mikey reply before heading off.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I blame Donnie for this.

As Timothy walks around with me in his hand, I see April out of the corner of my eye, walking with that boy. I raise an eyebrow at them. What's the real story between those two? For Donnie's sake, I hope they really aren't dating…Unfortunately, Timothy sees them also. "Aprilll!" Timothy exclaims. April turns to him and gasps. "Donnie's monster?" April asks. She sees me and narrows her eyes. "What do you want?" she asks me. "April, I tried to stop him, believe me," I reply. "Can't I go one month without some mutant attacking me?" April asks. Timothy grabs my arm with his other hand. I dangle from his grip and look at him. "Am-yyyy not needed anymoreeee," he says before he swings me around like Mikey's nunchuck. I scream before he throws me at a far distance. I land in a dumpster and crash inside. Oh, just peachy. A knock is heard from outside and I open the dumpster door from inside to find Raph and Mikey. "What happened to you, dudette?" Mikey asks me. They help me up and I brush trash off me. "I'd rather not talk about it," I mutter. "Let me call Fearless and tell him we found you," Raph tells me, pulling out his T-Phone. I see someone and stop him from calling. I point to Timothy. "Don't you think we should deal with him first?" I reply. They nod at me and we run to Timothy. "Not so fast, barrel full of ug-lay!" Mikey exclaims. I couldn't help laughing at what he said. "Donnie's right. Pulverizer's been drinking mutagen," Raph explains. I turn to him. "He has?!" I shout.

What's up with Timothy and mutagen? It's like he needs it… "You're not going anywhere, pal," I hiss at Timothy. "Oooh, better watch out, she's serious," Mikey replies. "No! Must find April!" Timothy answers. Raph, Mikey and I proceed to fight him. "What happened to you, Pulverizer?" I ask. Why is he not acting like himself? It's like whatever humanity he had left is gone… "You turned into some kind of…Mutagen Man!" Mikey says before Timothy throws him into a dumpster. "Mikey!" Raph and I shout. Before I can do anything, I'm hit by Timothy in the face with one of his hands. I yelp in pain. "Amy!" Raph yells. Timothy grabs him by the neck and pins him to the ground. Raph struggles to get out of his grip. "Lemme go!" Raph screams. "Goodbye, tur-tllle," Timothy says, about to melt Raph's face. Raph looks in horror. Leo jumps in and frees his brother by cutting off one of Timothy's hands. I sigh in relief. Timothy growls and screeches. "Thanks, dude," Raph tells Leo before he sees me. "Ames! You're okay!" Leo replies before giving me a bear hug. I laugh. "Of course I am. I mean, I was thrown in a dumpster and all…" I explain before Raph sniffs the air. "I think the dumpster smell is getting to you," Raph mutters, covering his mouth. I look down and see various stains on my clothes.

I gag in disgust. I swear, when this is over, I will slap the green off Donnie AND Timothy. Leo runs up to Timothy, but before he can do more damage, Donnie stops him. "No! Don't hurt him!" Donnie exclaims. I raise an eyebrow. Raph grew angry at this. "What? He just tried to melt my face!" Raph retorts. Leo gestures to me. "And look at what he did to Ames!" he remarks. "All he wants to do is make April our friend again," Donnie explains. Timothy didn't seem too pleased with this answer. "No! Ap-ril not turtle and Am-yyyy friend. April only MY friend," Timothy tells us. I frown at this. Donnie, you just had to tell your feelings about April in front of him…but then again, none of us were expecting him to mutate and go after April. "What? I thought you were trying to get April back for me!" Donnie answers. The rest of us give him a look. "Um, us," Donnie says sheepishly. Uh-huh… "Turtles and Am-yyyy hurt April! Hurt me! Must de-stroy turtles and Am-yyyy!" Timothy exclaims. My eyes widen. Uh-oh… He was about to attack us when he starts to lose energy. "Powerrrring dowwwnnn," Timothy says before he falls to the ground. "What happened?" Leo asks. "He ran out of mutagen, because he didn't consume enough," I answer. "Quick, let's get him into the Shell-Raiser!" Donnie tells us. Oh no… As much as I didn't appreciate Timothy kidnapping me and throwing me into a smelly dumpster, he's still my responsibility, like Splinter said.

* * *

"Remind me why we're bringing Mr. Personality here back to the lair?" Raph asks as Leo and I drive. "What he did wasn't his fault, Raph. It's mine. He was lonely! All my April talk made him want a friend," Donnie answers. I snort. "Yeah well, all your April talk made him kidnap me and throw me into a dumpster," I retort. "But more importantly, Timothy's DNA could be the key to retro-mutagen. I could cure April's dad and him if-" Donnie gasps, not finishing his sentence. Confused, I turned my head to see Timothy drinking more mutagen. "Oh no," I groan as Timothy breaks out of the Shell-Raiser. "Aprilll!" he shouts as he runs away. This is starting to annoy me…not that I like him! Because he keeps going after April and putting her in danger. Leo and I stop the Shell-Raiser and we all pile out. "I thought he was out cold!" Raph exclaims. "We split up and find him," Leo orders. "There's no need to split up. We know where he's headed," Donnie explains. We all look at each other. This isn't gonna end well, is it?

We jump down in front of Timothy, who was about to capture April. We pull out our weapons. "Where are you going, handsome? April's house?" Raph asks. "Keep him in the alley! We can't let April's boyfriend see us!" Leo orders. As soon as he said boyfriend, Donnie growls. I wince. Timothy growls at us. "Leave Mutagen Man alone!" He screams. We fight him, but we can barely fend him off. "Destroy you all!" Timothy yells. I sigh. Looks like there's nothing else we can do. "Donnie, we have no choice," I tell him. "Whatever The Pulverizer-Timothy-was is gone now," Leo finishes. "But if we destroy him, I might never find a retro-mutagen. What about April's dad?" Donnie replies. "What about April?" Raph asks. Timothy roars at us. Donnie forms a plan. "We need to distract him. Misdirection and camouflage," Donnie explains before we all hide. Someone grabs my arm. Donnie goes into the Shell-Raiser, pulling me with him. "Donnie! What are you doing?" I ask. He grabs a canister full of mutagen and a beaker full of a blue liquid. He gives me the beaker. "Put your finger in this and make it colder. Hurry!" he orders. "Why?" I ask. "You'll see," Donnie replies before I do as he said. He pours the beaker into the mutagen. "I hope this works," he mutters before coming out of the Shell-Raiser. Hope what works? I follow Donnie outside. "Hey. Timothy! Mutagen!" Donnie exclaims, holding the canister above his head. Timothy inches closer to Donnie. "That's right. This way. Come closer," Donnie says to him. "M-ore muta-gen!" Timothy replies before pushing Donnie and me to a wall. He grabs the mutagen. "Whoa! Don't drink it, Timothy!" Donnie tells him. Timothy, however, drinks it anyway.

"Oh no. Not again!" Mikey replies. I turn to the tallest turtle. "Why would you give him more mutagen?" I hiss at Donnie. "Just trust me," Donnie whispers before Timothy gives a wide-eyed look. "Don-nie? Am-yyyy? Some-thing's Wro-nggg," Timothy tells us as his voice slows down. "I'm sorry, Timothy," Donnie replies. Timothy lunges at me. I scream and cover my eyes, but nothing happens. Confused, I open my eyes to see Timothy, frozen in place. I sigh in relief. "Wow! Awesome move, you two. Real scientific," Leo tells us. Donnie sighs. "Yeah. Real scientific," he replies sadly before turning to Timothy. My eyes droop. "Don't worry, my friend. One day, I'll find a cure," Donnie says. Raph puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Donnie. You did what you had to do. Let's just go home," Raph answers.

* * *

As I tie my hair back into a high ponytail with my green bow, I catch Splinter and Donnie having a conversation. "April's decision to stay away is her own choice. We must let her come back in her own time," Splinter explains. Donnie was probably mourning the fact that Timothy went after April. Timothy was his responsibility as well. "Yeah, but what if she never does?" Donnie asks. "Never lose hope, Donnie," I tell him as Splinter and Donnie turn to me. Splinter smiles before going back to the dojo. I walk over to Leo and sit on his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist. "Oh, Dr. Blip! You saved me with all of your might and brave intelligence! How I adore this!" The princess says from the tv before she kisses Dr. Blip. I giggle and Leo gives me a peck on the cheek. "Yeah…there's always hope," I hear from Donnie, his optimism restored. I hear someone clear their throat from behind me. I turn to Donnie. He smiles. "Amy...thanks for being a good friend. You really know how to cheer someone up," he tells me. I smile. "Anything for a friend, Donnie," I answer.


	5. Mikey Gets Shellacne

**Angel: Arggh! I had this on my computer, but I had to retype it! Uggh.**

 **Mikey: *snickers* Ha ha!**

 **Angel: *hisses***

 **Mikey: AAH!**

 **Angel: Anyway, *takes out a number* 9**

 **Raph: 20**

 **Casey: Ha! You have to say it, Raph!**

 **Raph: What?! But you didn't draw a number, that's not fair!**

 **Angel: Maximum number IS 20…**

 **Raph: Fine…Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Mikey Gets Shellacne**

I yawn and rub my eyes. As I walk into the kitchen, I stretch my arms. My hair was in two messy pigtails that flow down my back. I also had on a Space Heroes shirt that went down to my knees as pajamas. "It stings! It stings!" I hear. Opening my eyes, I see Leo, Donnie, and Raph making breakfast. Or at least, trying to. Donnie runs around the kitchen. I stifle a laugh. A fire alarm beeps and two eggs are on Raph's face. "Donnie, I told you scrambled!" Raph yells. I tilt my head in confusion. Why are they making breakfast? Mikey usually does that. I put my fingers to my lips and whistle. The three turtles turn to me. "What's going on?" I ask. Leo blushes. "M-Morning, Ames. Y-You look pretty," he tells me. My face turns a bit red. Donnie and Raph snicker. I glare at them. "Morning Leo. Someone care to explain?" I reply, gesturing to the mess. "Mikey usually makes breakfast. What's the deal? Mikey! Mike, get up!" Raph answers, yelling at that last part. I roll my eyes. "This place could use my special cleaning skills," I mutter and move my hands around. Mist comes and moves everything back in it's place. Soon, the kitchen is clean. "Whoa…" the three turtles say in awe. "You think you can do that with Mikey's room?" Raph asks before we hear a scream. "What the-I'm a mutant!" Mikey yells from inside his room.

We all look at each other. Did I miss something? "Uh, he's just realizing that now?" Leo asks us. "Guys, look at me!" Mikey exclaims, coming out of his room. My eyes widen at the sight. Mikey had some zits on his face. "I'm covered in turtle zits!" he tells us. I gag in disgust. "Aw, gross, Talk about shellacne. You look like a green chimichanga," Raph replies. I punch him in the shoulder. He groans in response. "Eh, don't worry, Mikey. It's just part of being a teenager," Leo explains. I nod. "Think of it as mutant puberty," I say. Mikey looks at me. "What?" he asks in confusion. I roll my eyes. "Never mind," I mutter. "Have you ever had 'em?" Mikey asks Leo. He puts a hand in front of Mikey. "Heck no," he answers. I giggle with a snort. Mikey pouts at me. "And what about you, _Amy?_ " he asks, emphasizing on my name. I scoff. "Please. As if I let my zitless face get like that. Took a lot zit cream, I'll tell you that," I answer, putting a hand under my chin with a smile. "Hold up, guys. I think this might be serious," Donnie explains. Raph groans. "What about breakfast? I'm starving!" he retorts. I place a finger on my chin. I smile as I get an idea. "I'll make breakfast," I suggest. Leo looks at me and shakes his head. "You don't have to do that, that's Mikey's job, Ames," he tells me.

I grin at him. "Don't worry about it. And besides I _want_ to. Donnie, you go look over Mikey. I got this," I answer. "But-" I look at Leo with a smile. "I'm not taking no for an answer," I reply before grabbing an apron. I tie it around my waist. I untie my pigtails. I hum as I retie my hair into a messy bun. Leo and Raph watch me in anticipation. I grab eggs, a bowl, and a frying pan. "How do you like your eggs?" I ask them. Leo and Raph look at each other and shrug. "Scrambled, please," Leo answers. I smile and crack the eggs. Humming, I sashay over to the cabinets and grab a whisk. I look to see Leo and Raph stare at me. I laugh. "What?" I ask them. "It's just…we've never see you cook before," Raph replies. I snort. "That's because you don't pay attention," I retort before I look in the fridge. "Ooh! Can we have bacon?" Raph asks. I smile. "What's breakfast with _bacon_?!" I exclaim happily, holding up a bag. Leo and Raph smile at me before I continue to make breakfast. Soon, I was done. I put two plates in front of Leo and Raph. Donnie and Mikey come out of his lab and sit down.

"You made this?" Donnie asks me. I smirk and nod. Mikey takes a bite and his eyes widen. I wince. "Well?" I ask. "This…is…delicious!" Mikey exclaims before shoving his face into his food. I cringe at his eating habits. The others take a bite of their food as well, except Leo. "Wow…you really are a great cook," Donnie tells me. "You should cook more often," Raph replies. I smile bigger at the praise. I look at Leo, who still hasn't touched his food. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Leo? Something wrong?" I ask. He looks up at me. "You went to all this trouble to cook this for us. You should eat it too Ames," he answers. I shake my head and take off my apron. "I only made enough for four, since Splinter already ate," I reply. Leo narrows his eyes. "I'm not touching it unless you eat it. Aren't you hungry?" he says. I roll my eyes. I do one nice thing for them… Leo gives me a look that says 'I'm serious.' I sigh in defeat. "Fine," I tell him. He smiles and gestures to his lap, which I sit on. I grab a fork, but Leo gently takes it from me and puts a piece of egg on it. I raise an eyebrow at this before Leo puts the fork full of egg in front of me. I blush and put it in my mouth. I hum happily as I chew. "This is really good," Leo says before he feeds me again.

* * *

I knock on Mikey's door. He's locked himself in his room, and he doesn't want to come out. Donnie told us that the zits won't hurt him right away, but they will continue to spread until he basically becomes a giant zip…and pops. "Mikey, come on. It's not as bad as you think. And Raph promises not to make fun of you anymore," Leo replies, glaring at Raph. He came up with a bunch of nicknames for Mikey during breakfast (which I got multiple praises for). Raph walks up to Mikey's door. "That's right. I'm sorry I called you crust muffin, and fungus face, and godzitla, king of the pus monsters. Now come on out here," Raph replies, knocking on Mikey's door. "No way! Not while I'm covered in gross, slime-filled zits!" Mikey yells from inside his room. I sigh in annoyance. "Technically, they're pustules filled with oil and sebum, which is even grosser than slime," Donnie explains. I shiver in disgust. Gross… "Not helping, Donnie, but thanks," I tell him wearily. Leo knocks on Mikey's door. "Mikey," Leo says sternly. "Forget it, guys. I'm too hideous to be a ninja. I'll stay locked away forever! And even longer if I have to," Mikey answers. I look at the others and shrug, not knowing what to do.

"I think we should just leave him alone, guys. Give him some time," I tell the others. They look at each other. Donnie and Raph go into the living room. I turn to Leo. "You really think he's gonna come out of there?" he asks me. I frown. "It's hard to tell at this point," I answer before he takes my hand. "Come on," he replies before we head to the living room. "Hey, ice princess. Make your legs useful and get me some popcorn," Raph yells. I roll my eyes and head to the kitchen.

* * *

I sit on Leo's lap, who had his arms wrapped around my waist. There was a movie on, and I was munching on popcorn. "Can I have some?" Leo asks me. I smirk and throw a handful at his face. "Hey!" he yells. I giggle. "Oops," I reply innocently. There was some popcorn on my neck and I try to shake it off. I feel Leo smirk. "Let me get that off," he replies before using his mouth to get the kernels off. And every time he ate one, he gives me a kiss on the neck. I blush and moan softly. "Barf," Raph says. Leo glares at him. "Maybe if _Ann_ was your girlfriend, you would do the same," Leo retorts. I snort. Yeah, like that's gonna happen… Raph growls. "She's a friend!" he shouts before giving a sad look. Yep, he's got it bad for her. I turn back to the tv. I hear a noise behind me. I turn to see Mikey trying to hide from us with a pizza box covering his face. Unfortunately, Raph notices this. "Cool. Mikey brought his own pizza. His face!" Raph replies with a chuckle. Mikey slams down the pizza box with a frustrated groan. "Okay, okay. I'll stop. Now come on and zit down," Raph tells him with another laugh. I narrow my eyes at him. "Zit down! I crack myself up!" Raph exclaims. I throw a snowball at his face while Splinter hits him in the head with his staff. "Raphael. You should know better than to make fun of one's appearance," Splinter replies. I nod. "After all, how would humans from the surface react to yours?" I ask. Raph wipes the snow off his face.

"You're right, Amy and Master Splinter. Sorry, Mikey," Raph says before Mikey sits down with a groan. "Just kick me out, Master Splinter. I can't be a ninja when I look like a moldy pickle," Mikey replies. "And why not? I do not let my appearance affect me," Splinter answers. My eyes droop. Aw, poor Mikey… "Well yeah, 'cause old people never care about how they look or smell," Mikey tells Splinter. I wince. Oh, you just had to say that… Splinter raises an eyebrow at Mikey. He chuckles nervously and whistles. Hm…he's hiding something…and I think it has to do with his zits. How did he get those anyway? "My son, I sense there is something you would like to tell us," Splinter says. Mikey scoffs. "What? No. Not at all. Really I didn't do anything," Mikey replies sheepishly. I narrow my eyes at him. "Mikey, I will break you. I want an answer and I want it _now,_ " I tell him, as if I was a bad cop. His eyes widen. "Okay, okay! You got me. I kinda-um-sprinkled a little mutagen on my skin," he answers, holding up a jar of mutagen. Our eyes widen. "What? Are you kidding? Why?" the rest of us ask angrily. "To become better. Cooler, you know? You guys treat me like I'm a big goofball all the time. So I found this vial in Donnie's lab. The label says it'll make you super cool," Mikey answers. I slap my forehead.

"No, it says you're supposed to keep it super cooled. As in temperature!" Donnie explains, turning the just a bit, and I see a label that says 'Super Cooled.' I pinch my nose and shake my head. How could Mikey not see that? I look closer at the jar and gasp, realizing what it was. "Mikey, that was a reject batch of retro-mutagen. Don't you know how dangerous that is?!" I tell him. Mikey glares at us. "Well, Donnie could have made it more clear," he retorts. Donnie turns the jar fully, revealing a ton of warning sings. "Still not that clear," Mikey replies. I sigh wearily.

* * *

Donnie types on his laptop. "Oh no," he replies. "Please tell me that's a good oh no," Mikey says. I raise an eyebrow. How can there be a good oh no? "It's a terrible oh no. According to these blood tests, the mutagen in your system is unstable. You only have three hours until-" Leo looks at him. "Until what? What'll happen to him?" he asks. Donnie and I give each other an uncertain look. "In scientific terms…" Donnie says. "Go boom," I finish with a wince. Mikey's eyes widen. "I'm gonna explode?" he exclaims in shock. "Like a massive zit," Donnie explains. I stick out my tongue in disgust. "Ew," Leo, Raph, and I say. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." I mutter, covering my mouth."No! No…" Mikey replies sadly. I frown. "But now that I know what caused this, I think I can engineer an antidote from the remaining sample," Donnie tells us. Mikey smiles. "Yes, yes, yes! I love you, man!" Mikey exclaims happily. I giggle. "Okay, come on," Leo says. "Then you must start right away," Splinter orders. "I'm just missing one key instrument, though. A molecular centrifuge to mix the solution," Donnie replies. I tilt my head in confusion. Where are we gonna get that? "No problem. Money is no object! Amy, Leo, can I borrow some cash?" Mikey comments, turning to Leo and I. I scoff while Leo rolls his eyes. "As if I have money for that," I mutter under my breath.

"The only place I've ever seen a molecular centrifuge was at TCRI," Donnie explains. I raise an eyebrow. But that place is in pieces… "I thought you guys blew that place up during the invasion," I say in confusion. "We did. What could be left?" Raph answers.

We arrive at the barely standing building. This place was a mess. Kraangdroids everywhere. I shudder. This place brings bad memories. "Everyone spread out and search," Leo orders. I walk over to a pile of Kraangdroids and sift through it. "Is this a centrifudge?" Mikey asks. I didn't even bother looking at what he had in his hand, because I knew it wasn't it. "Centrifuge," I reply, tossing a Kraang head over my shoulder. "No, that's a beaker," Donnie finishes. Mikey groans. "Is this a centrifudge?" Mikey asks again. "No, that's a microscope," I answer, not looking at him. He whines in response. "Is this a centrifudge?" Mikey asks for the third time. "That's the same beaker. Oh, we're never gonna find it," Donnie complains. Raph smirks. "Maybe if someone used her _special_ cleaning skills, we could find it faster," he hints. I glare at him. "Forget it," I hiss and then I hear a voice. Leo notices this as well. "Listen. Do you hear that?" he asks his brothers. "Yes, yes! Perfect!" I hear. I give the others a look before we follow the voice. "Bio-enhancers. DNA catalysts," the voice says. I gasp. I KNOW that voice… "Soon, I'll be able to create my own mutant army. Powerful, unstoppable," the voice says. I look to see Baxter Stockman…again. This guy doesn't quit! "Dorkster Blockhead?" Raph asks in disbelief. I smack my forehead.

"It's Baxter Stockman!" he shouts before he sees us. "W-Wha? T-Turtles? Pinkie? Here? Now?" he asks in shock, as if he wasn't expecting us. I growl. "Get this through that brain of yours. It's NOT Pinkie. It's Amy. AMY," I retort. I hate that stupid nickname… Donnie sees something white in Baxter's arms. "He's got the centrifuge!" he exclaims. "Hand it over, Storkman," Leo orders. "Stockman. And no. I found it first. Mousers! Attack!" he answers, pressing a button. Mouser robots pop up out of nowhere. I groan. "Not those things again…" I mutter before we fight them. Mikey screams. "Don't let 'em pop me!" he exclaims. Suddenly, someone breaks into the building. I cough as the smoke surrounds me. I use my hand to make it go away and I see Dogpound. Aw, great. What is he doing here? "Dogpound?" Baxter asks in disbelief. "Well, if it isn't weasely little Stinkman," Dogpound replies. Leo points one of his swords at him. "Back off, Dogpound. We found him first," Leo says. Dogpound smiles evilly at us. "Stinkman, the turtles, AND Pinkie? And I thought I was having a bad day," Dogpound says. I glare at him. Seriously? My name is three letters. You'd think he'd get it right…

We fight Dogpound, and Stockman uses this chance to escape. "He's got the centerfudge!" Mikey exclaims. Centrifuge… Mikey chases after Stockman. However, Dogpound grabs onto the scientist. "You're coming with me," Dogpound tells him before he punches down a nearby wall, causing a section of the building to cave in. Two support beams fall, one towards Leo, Donnie, and Raph, and one towards me. "Look out!" Mikey exclaims, pushing his brothers out of the way. As the support beam gets near me, I throw up my hands in fear. I wait in anticipation, but nothing happens. Huh? Opening my eyes, I look to see an ice barrier around me. I see a broken support beam near me. Did I do that? The turtles surround the barrier in awe. I move my hands around, melting the barrier. "Cool…" Mikey says with sparkly eyes. I giggle. "Thanks, Mikey," Leo tells him. We look to where Dogpound had caved in the hole he came from. "They're gone. And they have the centerfudge," Mikey complains. "Centrifuge," Donnie replies.

* * *

Back at home, Mikey is looking and feeling worse. He walks around, groaning. I frown. How are we going to help him now? Raph hits the punching dummy. "I can't believe that fleabag beat us. I want a rematch," Raph replies angrily. "Easy, Raph. Focus on what's important," Leo tells him. I nod in agreement while eating an apple. "We need to get that centrifuge to cure Mikey," I reply. "His zits are getting more unstable. If any of them get popped, they could cause a chain reaction, ala my zit-popping diagram here," Donnie explains, showing us a chart. The last picture was, of course, an explosion. Leo, Raph, and I make disgusted noises in response. I cover my mouth and push my snack away from me. "I think I just lost my appetite…" I mutter. "What? So I pop either way?" Mikey asks in disbelief. Hm…if he leaves them alone, he explodes. If any of the zits get popped, he explodes. I'm sensing a explosion pattern here. "We just have to keep you safe," Donnie answers, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "It's too dangerous to leave the lair," Leo tells him. Mikey pouts. "But I never got to visit a wax museum, or learn pig latin, or open a mummy's tomb where the mummy comes alive, but he's so cool we form a hip-hop group and travel around the world in a golden UFO. I wanna do that," Mikey whines. I give the others a look before turning to Mikey. "Right…Listen Mikey, we're gonna get that centrifuge," I reply. "We'll do whatever it takes to fix you," Raph finishes. Mikey gives a sparkly-eyed look. "Wow, thanks Ames, Raph," Mikey replies. Leo growls. Oh no…

"Only _I_ call her that. She's my girlfriend, not yours," Leo hisses, before giving me a kiss on the cheek. We all look at him. "What?" he asks us. I roll my eyes with a smirk. "Okay. Dogpound and Boxcar. Where could they be? The old city dump?" Leo replies. Raph shakes his head. "Nah, they turned it into a retirement home," he answers. "The abandoned nuclear plant?" Leo asks. I sigh. "Now it's a nurseury school," Donnie says. "Ooh, what about Baxter's old lab?" Mikey asks, holding up a hand. "Why would Dogpound capture Dexter and take him to his old lab? It makes no sense," Raph replies. I turn to him. "He could be right. Maybe Dogpound wants Baxter to create something for him," I explain. Raph scoffs. "Like what?" he asks. Mikey pouts. "See? You guys never take me seriously," he complains. Raph turns to his brothers, not responding to Mikey. I put a hand on Mikey's shoulder, and he smiles a bit before I return to the conversation. "Hmm. You think he went to TCRI?" Donnie asks. "No. Why would he go back there? Doesn't make any sense," Raph answers. I turn back to Mikey, only to see that he's gone. I raise an eyebrow and walk out of the lab. "Mikey?" I ask, looking around the living room. Nothing.

I look in the kitchen. "Mikey?" I ask. Nope. I check the dojo, only to find Master Splinter in a deep trance. I sigh in annoyance and turn around to walk to one of my worst nightmares. I gulp and hold my nose as I open Mikey's bedroom door. He's not here, either…I turn around. I scream as soon as I see Leo. He chuckles and I narrow my eyes. "Not funny," I mutter. Leo raises an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Ames?" he asks me. "I can't find Mikey anywhere," I answer in a worried tone. What if something happened to him? I can't even imagine why he would leave… "Wait…you don't think he went…" I look at Leo. "Only one way to find out…"

* * *

Raph throws a Sai at a creature resembling a wolf with spikes and firm, bony flesh. "Get away from my brother," Raph growls. Mikey turns to us. And he was covered in more zits than before. He even had some on his eyeballs… "Oh, hey, guys," Mikey says sheepishly. "You're lucky Ames noticed you were gone in time, Mikey," Leo replies. "Even luckier that she knew you'd come here. What were you think-" Raph gets hit by Fishface. I pull out my katana. "Scatter!" Leo orders, and goes to help Raph. I run over to Donnie and Mikey. "Um, so what happened to Dogpound?" Donnie asks Mikey. My eyes widen and I point my weapon to the wolf mutant. " _That's_ Dogpound?!" I ask in disbelief. "Ha, he got double-mutated. Now I call him Rahzar," Mikey answers. He tries to grab the centrifuge, but Fishface goes after him. More Mousers also show up. And as the fight quickly gets larger, Mikey gasps. I look at him. "I just sorta had an idea," he says. I raise an eyebrow as I try to hit Rahzar with my katana, to no avail. "Here, boy. Good dog," Mikey replies, waving his arms around. Rahzar lunges himself at Mikey. I see the centrifuge and pick it up. Mikey gets out of the way and Rahzar jams his claws into a control panel, electrocuting himself. "Yeah! You just got shell-shocked, son!" Mikey exclaims. I smile at him. "Everyone, to high ground, now," Donnie tells us. We jump up to the roof, where Donnie uses his staff to hit the sprinklers. This makes water fall so that our enemies all get zapped by the electricity, resulting in their defeat. Mikey looks down sadly. "Dudes, dudette, I'm about to pop. And I think we destroyed the centrifudge," he replies. I smirk.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," I explain, holding up the centrifuge. Mikey gives me a sparkly-eyed look. He gives me a bear hug. I shriek in surprise. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he repeats, kissing my cheek repeatedly. Leo growls. Mikey puts me down. I rub my cheek in disgust. Blech… "You're welcome," I reply wearily before we leave.

Donnie gives me the antidote with a wink. I snicker and put the liquid on acne pads. "Antidote's ready, Mikey," Donnie yells. Mikey rushes over. "Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme," he replies before wiping the acne pads all over himself. Leo turns to Donnie and I. "Did you two have to put the antidote on those acne pads?" he asks us. Donnie and I look at each other before laughing. "N-No," I choke out with a laugh. "But it is hilarious," Donnie finishes, pointing at Mikey, who was trying to reach a spot on his shell. Soon, he looked normal again. "It worked. Look at me. I'm super cute again," Mikey says happily. Leo turns to me. "I still think you're the cute one," he whispers to me. I blush and smile at him."Whoo! Thanks, Donnie. You're the best," Mikey replies, giving Donnie a bear hug. I roll my eyes with a grin. Splinter walks in. "I must commend you on your resolve, Michelangelo," Splinter tells him. I walk up to Mikey. "You thought you had to improve yourself, even though you used a stupid method. But you had everything you needed, in here," I explain, putting a finger to Mikey's heart. He smiles at me and turns to his brothers. "See, guys? Who was right about Baxter's secret hideout, huh? Me. Yup. You had no clue," Mikey says, bragging. I roll my eyes.

"Oh no. Mikey, You-you have a zit forming on the end of your nose!" Donnie replies, pointing to Mikey's nose. Mikey gives a fearful look. "Are you kidding me? No! Why?" he exclaims before we all laugh. Mikey feels his face to find nothing there. "Donnie, I'm gonna-" Mikey says before roaring. He lunges at us. Uh-oh…


	6. Target: April O'Neil

**Angel: Okay…after all this hw, I FINALLY got time to post this. I have more OCs! Two, actually. Jamie (aka Ninja Girl 101) is a pale-skinned girl with long deep red hair and blue eyes. She was going to be paired up with Mikey, but I changed my mind. Lily (aka FireLily03) is a bleach blonde with a green eyes, who will be Mikey's best friend. Attire will be stated later on. Anyway, *takes a number* 7**

 **Leo: 2**

 **Donnie: 13**

 **Raph: 11**

 **Mikey: 1**

 **April: 9**

 **Casey: 10**

 **Donnie: Stupid unlucky number…Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Target: April O'Neil**

We were watching some more episodes of S.R.M.F.F. while Raph is slyly stealing some of Mikey's popcorn. I sit on Leo's lap, eating a sandwich I made myself. Mikey bites Raph's hand and Raph hits him in response. I sigh in annoyance before taking another bite of my sandwich. "Hmm, why not laughter and merriment, princess, eh?" Dr. Blip asks Princess Zee, who looked upset. "You have all forgotten my glorious royal birthday, Dr. Blip," she explains angrily. The other team members look in horror as dramatic music plays in the background. "I am hurt beyond recognition. I never want to speak to you agaaaaain!" she replies, detaching the left leg and departing. "Princess Zeeeeee!" Dr. Blip shouts. I roll my eyes. Like I haven't seen this before… "Whoa, dude. This show, like, totally paradoxes your life. Kinda owie in the corazon. That means heart," Mikey explains. I already knew that…but it does seem similar to Donnie's life. "It's parallels and it does not, okay? It's just a cartoon," Donnie retorts. I place a finger on my chin in thought. I don't know…some tv shows DO foreshadow what happens later on… "Besides, the princess has quit the team, like, 27 times." Leo points out. I nod. "She always comes back," I finish, taking another bite of my sandwich. "Yeah, but let's face reality. April's gone for good. We'll probably never see her again," Raph answers. I close my eyes painfully. "I'll…be in the lab," Donnie tells us sadly before leaving. A tear flows down my cheek. We should have never spilled that mutagen…

"Ames? Something wrong?" Leo asks me. I sigh. "No…" I whisper. Leo hugs me from behind. "Give April some more time. I'm sure she can't be mad at us for that long," Leo whispers, kissing my tear away. I smile a bit. "Guys, we have a problem!"

* * *

Leo and I drive the Shell-Raiser. "From what I could translate from the orb, it seems the Kraang are building some kind of advanced heavy weaponry," Donnie explains. I shiver at the word 'weaponry.' The Kraang _did_ try to brainwash me to be their secret weapon, after all. "Any guess what it could be?" I ask the others. "Ooh! Lasers disguised as burritos! Yes! It all makes sense now," Mikey exclaims. I roll my eyes. "It does make sense…you have the brain of an avocado!" Raph retorts. "All right, guys, stay focused. We find the weapon and destroy it," I tell them. "And then we get Mexican…pizza," Leo replies. You thought he wasn't gonna say pizza, were you? I sigh as we drive. "Let's play Twenty Questions," Leo whispers to me. I scoff. "While we're driving?" I ask in disbelief. I feel him shrug. "Just to pass the time," he answers. I giggle. "Okay…favorite color?" I ask. I feel him smile. "Blue. Favorite song?" he answers. I ponder this. There's so many out there… "Can I skip this one?" I ask. "You can't answer a question with a question," he tells me. I huff. "Then I don't have a favorite song. Best thing that ever happened to you?" I reply. Leo puts his chin on top of my head. "When I met you…" he eventually answers. I blush. "Next question," I murmur. He doesn't respond for a minute. I pay attention to the street. "Does it bother you that I'm different?" he asks quietly. My eyes widen. What?! Why would he ask that? "What makes you think that?" I ask. "…Well, you're this beautiful, amazing, and sweet girl who's full of surprises and I'm just…me," he replies sadly. I blush deeply and then I frown. I try to figure out what to say. On one hand, I was fuming because he felt this way and never told me. But on the other hand, I was distraught that he was sad. Finally, I decided to ask him a question. "Do our differences bother you?" I ask. He shakes his head. "They never have," he tells me. "So why does it matter? People don't know what we've been through. I like you for you, Leo," I answer. He presses his lips to my neck, and I lean back into him, relaxing into his plastron. "You're right. It shouldn't matter to us, or anyone. Sorry I made you worry," Leo whispers. I smile. "Don't worry about it," I reply softly.

We are just finding the Kraang hideout, where there was some Kraang standing near. "There's our entry point. We just need a distraction," Leo tells us. "Dude, I got the best plan!" Mikey exclaims. "Why do I feel slightly nauseated?" Raph asks. Mikey smirks. "What about when you see Ann?" Mikey asks, teasing him. Raph growls. "Mikey, I swear-" I clear my throat. "Mikey, your plan?" I ask. He smiles. "Check it out. I been practicing," Mikey answers, putting his hands up to a light. He makes a rabbit with his fingers. "Kraang, creatures known as rabbits have infiltrated Kraang's lab," I hear down below. I raise an eyebrow. When did he learn how to do that? Mikey shapes his hands to make an elephant. "No, Kraang, clearly a small but obese pachyderm has breached Kraang's security," A Kraang says. Mikey then makes a belly dancer dance with his fingers. I gape at him in awe. "Kraang are both wrong. It is a belly dancer wearing what is known as a flamenco dress," Another Kraang replies. Leo gives us a signal and we jump down, disabling the droids. "Wow, Mikey, you've got mad shadow puppetry skills," Leo tells his brother, who smirks. "Like a turtle do," Mikey answers before we go into the building. I notice a giant Kraang robot that they're working on. "I'm guessing we just found the secret weapon," I reply. "All right, Donnie, we need you to shut that thing down," Leo orders.

"No problem," Donnie answers before his shell moves. "Dude, you're vibrating," Mikey tells him. At least it didn't go off… Donnie pulls out his T-Phone. "It's April!" he exclaims. I gasp quietly. April? What happened? Is she in trouble? "Hi, this is Donay Diner Dono Dano Dinomi-" I slap my forehead silently. Really? "She needs me, guys. I gotta go! Hold on, April!" Donnie says to us before he runs. "Donnie, we need your help," Leo whispers so he wouldn't alert the Kraang. Donnie doesn't hear him and he leaves. Oh, he did NOT just ditch us! He agreed to help us! "He ditched us?" Raph asks in disbelief before an alarm blares. "Alerting of one known as the intruder," I hear. "Turtles, Ames, attack!" Leo orders and we charge at the Kraang. I grab a Kraang, freeze it, and throw it to the ground. I smirk as the brain runs away. "Ames, can't you shut that thing down? You're smart," Leo replies, gesturing to the giant robot. I shake my head. "I'm smart, but not Donnie-smart," I answer. The Kraang fire their laser guns. I backflip, missing the lasers. I sigh in relief before I slice through a Kraang. One of them screeches at me. I glare and hiss before slashing through it. "Whoa, that thing is awesome! In an evil kind of way," Mikey exclaims, looking at the giant robot. I roll my eyes and hear a digital beep, followed by a whir.

My eyes widen. Oh no… "Um, guys, giant freaking robo-ninja just finished charging," Leo tells us in panic. The robo-ninja stands up. "You don't look so tough," Mikey replies before charging at the robot. However, the robot easily defeats him. "Mikey!" Leo, Raph and I yell. We fight the robo-ninja. Unfortunately, this robot has a plasma sword and whip, which is more than a match for our weapons and my powers. Next thing I know, the robot ties me up with his whip. "Ames!" Leo yells. I struggle to get out of the whip. "Let me go!" I scream. I move my hand to the whip and try to freeze it, but nothing happens. The robot gets ready to blast me with his laser eyes. Leo charges at him. "Don't you dare hurt her!" he shouts, but the robot hits him in the stomach, making him crash into a wall. I wiggle and close my eyes. No… I hear a rapid beep and more whirrs. "Subroutine program taking over. Target April O'Neil located. Target Amelia Smith acquired," the robot says. Huh? I open my eyes and look up at the robot. Did he say target? The Kraang want to kidnap me? And April? This can't be good. The robot flies up, taking me with him. "Amy!" Mikey and Raph shout. "It's going after April. You gotta find her, now!" I yell to them before the robot and I leave the building.

* * *

The robot and I land in front of Karai, Jared, Donnie, and April. Donnie was fending off Foot Bots while April was fighting Karai and Jared. "Amy!" Donnie exclaims as soon as he sees me. "Um, Donnie, I'm thinking retreat," April tells him. Karai and Jared smirk. They flip over to the robo-ninja. I narrow my eyes at them. "Like our new little toy?" Karai asks. "Robot, eliminate the girls," Jared orders. My eyes widen. The robot pushes Donnie and grabs April. April grunts and struggles. "Let us go!" she shouts. The robot looks at us. "System override. Do not destroy April O'Neil and Amelia Smith. Capture for the Kraang," The robot replies. I look at him. "What?" Karai and Jared ask in disbelief. The robot starts to fly off, but Karai and Jared stop him, dropping us to the ground. I grunt in pain. The robot looks at Karai and Jared. "Threats detected. Eliminate threats," The robot says. I stand, and Donnie and I help April up. "You okay?" Donnie asks us. "For once, I'm actually glad the Kraang want to kidnap us," April answers painfully. The Shell-Raiser then shows up, crashing into the robot. "Eat it, Chrome Dome!" I hear from Mikey. If that's the name he came up with, he could do better than that. Manhole covers are fired, but Chrome Dome destroys them all with his laser eyes. It then grabs the subway car and flips it on it's side. The others jump out of the Shell-Raiser. "Aw, I just waxed her too," Leo says with a pout. I giggle and Leo turns to me.

"Ames! You're alright!" he exclaims, hugging me. I smile. The robot attacks Jared. "Dude, I so want plasma chucks. Donnie, can you hook a turtle up?" Mikey replies. I roll my eyes. "Trust me, you do not want plasma chucks," I mutter. Then, I notice a cracked panel on the robot's back, which could be a weak point! Donnie sees this as well. "Guys, I think I know how we can take that thing down," Donnie tells us. "Oh, are you on this team?" Raph asks, still mad about him ditching us. "Yeah, way to ditch us, dude," Leo retorts. Mikey throws a raspberry at Donnie. Donnie narrows his eyes at them. I glare. "Hey, don't blame him," I reply. "Go easy on him, guys. If it wasn't for Donnie, I would have-" April is then hit by Karai and Jared. "We don't need that stupid robot to finish you," they say. "April!" Donnie exclaims. Leo grabs my hand. "Ames and I will help April. You guys take down-" Mikey smiles. "Chrome Dome!" he exclaims. I groan. Leo and I defeat the two villains with a strong kick. We point our weapons at them. "It's over, you two," Leo and I tell them. They smirk. "For now," they reply, disappearing with a smoke bomb. Mikey managed to defeat Chrome Dome by using its own plasma sword. The robot broke down. I walk up to it and slam my boot down on it's chest. Take that, you piece of junk! Mikey looks at the plasma sword in awe.

"Whoa. Can I keep it? Can I keep it?" Mikey asks, playing with the sword by slashing it around. Raph, Donnie, and I duck just in time. We give him a death glare. Mikey chuckles. I snatch the sword away and throw it. It lands in a dumpster. Leo helps April up. "You all right? Easy does it, April," Leo tells her. "It's over now," I say softly. She gasps. "I just need to catch my breath. Thanks, guys. I just wanted to say-" Her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh! I forgot about Casey!" she yells, running off. "That's what she wanted to say?" Donnie asks. I raise an eyebrow. Who's Casey?

* * *

We watch S.R.M.F.F in silence. April's probably still mad at us… "Hey guys," I hear. My eyes widen. I turn to see April at the entrance. "April," Leo and I say, getting up. "You're back," Raph replies. "What up?" Mikey asks. Splinter walks up to April. "Hmm, it is very good to see you, April," Splinter tells April. "I missed you, Master Splinter. I hope we can start training again," April answers. "Of course. Whenever you wish," Splinter replies. She then turns to us. "I never got a chance to tell you guys that I'm sorry…for everything," April tells us. I raise an eyebrow. She didn't do anything, though. We spilled the mutagen and mutated her father. "You're sorry?" Leo asks. "But we were the ones that screwed up," I say, confused. "It was an accident, and more importantly, you're my friends. I don't ever want to hold a grudge ever again," She answers. We all smile. She's our friend again… "You da best, April. To mark this day, I offer you this slice of eternal reunion," Mikey replies, holding up a slice of pizza that looked moldy. I gag in disgust. "It has lint and dead bugs all over it," April tells him. "I know. I just found it under my bed. It's eternal," Mikey replies before he EATS it. I make a disgusted noise and cover my mouth. April goes over to Donnie. "Thanks Donnie, for always being there, even when I didn't want you to be," April says before hugging. Donnie gives a surprised look before hugging her back. I smile.

April then gives him a kiss on the cheek, and well, let's just say it made Donnie's day. "So…awesome," he says. I giggle before April looks at me. "Amy…I'm really sorry for blaming you for everything. You're my best friend, and I'll never get upset with you again," April replies. I didn't know what to say…well, actually, I do. I smile. "You're not my best friend," I tell her. She gives me a sad look. I smile wider. "You're my sister," I explain. She gives me a happy look before hugging me. I hug her back. I look at Leo and he smiles at me.

I was in the dojo, sparring with Leo. And I was winning. I block Leo with my sword. "What's the matter? Afraid to lose to your own girlfriend?" I ask, teasing him. He smirks before he tackles me. "No, but you just lost to your own boyfriend," he answers, looking down at me. I pout at him. "Okay, you won. What do you want as a prize, a medal?" I retort. Leo cups the right side of my face. "I'm looking right at her," he whispers. I blush. He smiles before he lowers himself down and presses his lips to mine. He supports himself above me, one arm slipping behind, under the arch of my back and dragging me closer. His body pressed into me, pinning me to the floor at the same time. I could feel the erratic beating of his heart when my hand came up to grab his bandana. My other hand curled up around his neck. I melted into the kiss, my breath hitching as he kisses me deeper. I whimper, trying to get closer to him, dragging down on his plastron. He just chuckles into my mouth, sucking on my lip gently. All I could focus on was the feel. The feel of his skin and his plastron against mine. The hand that dipped below and untied my bow, letting my hair flow down on the floor. I untie his bandana and place it on the floor. I couldn't get enough of the feel of his legs as I hook my own around his as he straddled me.

The pressure of his weight. His soft lips as they brush across my skin. The small nips from his teeth. The smooth swipe of his tongue. My entire body felt as if it were charged with energy as I quivered beneath him. He trails kisses underneath my ear, and then my neck. A gasp escaped my lips. "L-Leo…What about Splinter?" I whimper. At the sound of my voice, he looked at me. Bright sapphire eyes sear into me, making heat pool in my stomach. "He's meditating. He won't know," he answers. With an incredibly satisfied smirk, he stole my lips again. I mewled into his mouth and his tongue darted out to lick at my lower lip. This made me gasp again, and he used this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, stroking my own. I roll my hips into him, barely aware of what I was doing. Leo growled out a deep moan. My body was acting on instinct, I didn't-couldn't-think. All I knew was that I wanted more.

Suddenly, someone clears their throat. We barely had time to break apart and look before I saw Splinter looking at us. Oh my god…We were frozen as we were, with Leo hovering over me, both of us too shocked to move. "Master Splinter!" Leo eventually exclaims, grabbing his bandana from the floor with a red face. I grab my green ribbon and tie it back into my hair with a blush. I also see Leo's kneepads on the floor. When did those come off? I hear snickering and I turn my head to see the others pointing at us. Leo gets off me and helps me up. "I see you two are very…friendly with each other. But I was in a deep trance," Splinter replies. Leo clears his throat. "S-Sensei, w-we're sorry, I thought y-you were meditating," Leo says, stuttering. I still couldn't say anything, I was too embarrassed. "Both of you, extra training, now for breaking my concentration," Splinter orders. I wince. "Wait, Sensei. It wasn't Ames's fault. It was mine. I thought we were alone. Please don't punish her," Leo explains. I look down at the floor, staying silent. "Hmm…Alright. Leo, 4 hours of training, now. Amelia, you may go. And be careful, next time," Splinter answers. "Hai, sensei," I reply shakily before turning to Leo. "You didn't have to do that," I whisper to him. He smiles. "Don't worry about me. 4 hours of training isn't so bad. I'll see you later," he mutters before pulling me into another kiss. "Amelia," Splinter says sternly without looking at us. I squeak, breaking the kiss. "I'm going, I'm going," I answer before running out of the dojo.

The others smirk at me and make kissy noises. "Dudette, I can't believe you of all people got busted going all smoochy smoochy with Leo," Mikey says with a laugh. Donnie and Raph snicker. I glare at them and walk into the living room. I see April on her laptop. Surprised, I sit down next to her. "You're still here?" I ask her. She smiles. "Yeah…I was thinking you and I needed some time to catch up. It's been a while. Although, I didn't think you would be so busy," April answers with a smirk. My eyes widen and I blush. She snickers. "Shut up..." I mutter. "Speaking of Leo…are you two boyfriend and girlfriend yet?!" she asks happily. I nod slowly and show her my charm bracelet. April gasps. "He gave you this? It's so beautiful," April replies. I smile. "Yeah, he did, after he asked me to be his girlfriend…" I answer. "Aww! How sweet," she says to me. I giggle. "I've missed this. Just us girls talking, sharing secrets," I reply with a grin. She grins. "I did too," she tells me. I gasp. "I should invite Ann here. It's been a while since I've seen her," I explain. As soon as I said her name, Raph tumbles into the living room. I giggle. April gives a confused look. "Ann's coming here?" Raph asks happily.

"Who's Ann?" April asks. "A friend. She met us when I saved her from the Purple Dragons. Someone's got a thing for her," I answer. April nods in understanding. "I DO NOT!" Raph yells. Mikey makes kissy faces at him, which results in Raph chasing him. I roll my eyes and stand up. I walk over to the dojo. "Amy! HELP!" Mikey screams as he's chased by Raph. I shake my head. "You're the one who decided to make fun of him," I reply before I walk inside the dojo. Splinter was making Leo do katas. Leo sees me and performs a perfect kata. Or least it was, until he tripped and fell on the floor. I snicker and walk up to Splinter. "Yes, Amelia?" Splinter asks. I shift my foot around. "Um, sensei, we met this girl when she was being mugged by the Purple Dragons, and…well…" He strokes his beard. "I see…you wish to bring her here?" he asks me. I slowly nod and wince. I know how he is with strangers coming to the lair. "Very well. She may visit," Sensei answers. I gasp and jump up excitedly. I hug him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaim. He chuckles and hugs me back. "You are welcome, my child," he tells me. I squeal and run out of the dojo, but not before giving Leo a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

I walk up to the door and knock. I already told Ann I was coming, and she happily agreed to come with me to the lair. A few minutes, Ann answers the door. "Hey, Amy," she replies with a wave. I smile. "Hi, Ann," I tell her. She scratches her neck sheepishly. "I was wondering…can my best friends come with us? They're really nice, and they insist on meeting the guys," she says. I raise an eyebrow. I don't know about this…Splinter would definitely be mad. I sigh, knowing my answer. Hopefully, they can keep a secret. "Fine…but I have to explain to Splinter why they're coming with us," I explain. Ann gives me a confused look. "Splinter?" she asks. "He trains the guys in ninjitsu," I answer. "And you too?" she asks. I nod. "Is that Amy?" I hear from inside Ann's apartment. I tilt my head. Ann sighs in annoyance. "YES. Now come on so we can get the introductions over with," Ann says from behind her. Two girls, a redhead and a blonde, walk up to me and smile. "I'm Jamie," the redhead tells me. "What's up? The name's Lily," the blonde replies. Lily had on a hot pink tee shirt, and a pair of dark green jean shorts. Her hair was in a ponytail with a hot pink bow instead of a hair tie. Jamie had on a white blouse, black skirt, and black boots. Her hair was down. "Nice to meet you," I reply before Ann closes the door. "So where do the guys live?" she asks. I wince.

"Well…"

We walk in the sewers. "How can they stand this smell? And the bugs? Sick," Ann replies as we walk in the sewage. I shrug. "So you and your friends live here? Why?" Lily asks. "They can't be seen by humans. And it wasn't my choice to live in a sewer," I answer. "How much longer? This stench is going to be the death of me," Jamie says. I roll my eyes. "Just a few more minutes," I tell her. I had already told the others about our unexpected guests, and they were not pleased. I assured them they wouldn't tell anyone, but Leo told me I was going to have a _long_ talk with Splinter later. I sigh. "What's the deal with these guys anyway? I bet they're not that bad if you two met them," Lily replies to Ann and I. We give each other an uncertain look. "Let's just say they're…different," Ann explains. We arrive at the lair. I turn to the two girls. "You have to promise not to tell anyone," I tell Jamie and Lily. They nod and we walk in. Since I warned them I was bringing new people, the others except April had hid in various places around the lair. April sees us and walks over. "Hey. Ann, Jamie, and Lily, right?" April asks. They all nod. "This is April, the girl I told you about," I say, gesturing to her. They greet each other and my T-Phone beeps. I pull it out to see a text from Mikey.

 _Dudette, when can we come out? I wanna meet them!_

I roll my eyes. "Okay, you two are going to meet the guys now. Just…don't freak out, or faint," I reply. Ann rolls her eyes. "Enough waiting. Guys, get out here!" Ann yells. One by one, the turtles step out of hiding. Jamie and Lily don't say anything. "Hi! The name's Mikey!" Mikey exclaims with a wave as they stare. Donnie clears his throat. "I'm Donatello, but you can call me Donnie," Donnie tells them. Raph grunts. "Sup? Name's Raph," Raph replies. Leo steps up to the girls. "My name is Leonardo. Nice to meet you," Leo says. Jamie and Lily blink. "Wow. And I thought I was going crazy," Jamie mutters. Lily smiles. "I'm Lily, and this is Jamie," Lily replies happily. The turtles all look at them. "You're not going to scream?" Raph asks in disbelief. Jamie shakes her head. "No. You guys look trustworthy," she explains. Lily smiles again. "Besides, it's nice to make new friends!" she answers. The turtles smile and I do the same. "Amelia," I hear. I cringe and turn to see Splinter. The three girls don't respond. "I must speak with you, _now,_ " Splinter says angrily. I wince and turn to the others. "Man, I'm in so much trouble…" I mutter.


	7. Slash and Destroy

**Angel: Meh, don't have much to say. Well, except for the fact that I felt like updating twice today. *shrugs* It's Friday, I figured why not? *picks out a number* 19**

 **Casey: Not 20, not 20…Aw, man.**

 **Mikey: *laughs* Casey has to say it!**

 **Casey: *growls at him* Mikey…**

 **Angel: Just say it, Casey.**

 **Casey: Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Slash and Destroy**

Leo and I watch as Mikey plays a video game, with Leo giving me pecks on the cheek every now and then. I smile. I like how affectionate he is with me… "Oh, yeah! Level 83, dude! I'ma flip it!" Mikey exclaims as he defeats the enemies. And then a cackle is heard. Mikey gasps. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! It's Skullorax!" Mikey yells in fear as a giant head appears on the screen. He's gonna flunk, I just know it. "Eye beam! Use the eye beam!" Leo tells him. "I'm scared, man. What am I gonna do?" Mikey whimpers before he is ultimately defeated. "Oh! No! I was so close, guys. So close," Mikey complains as Skullorax cackles at his victory. I giggle before Leo pats his shoulder. "You did well, my son. Now watch a real sensei at work," Leo replies before pushing Mikey away. He cracks his neck before starting to play. I watch him until I hear a door slam. I sigh. Not again…now what? A disappointed Raph comes in, with Spike on his shoulder. He holds up some comics in Mikey's face. "Mikey! You got pizza stains all over my collection of Modern Ninja Magazine. They're ruined!" Raph yells. Mikey scoffs. "Dude, those things are, like, 20 years old. They're not exactly modern," Mikey explains. I wince. That doesn't mean you had to ruin his stuff…

"They're vintage! It took me six years to collect 'em. Six years!" Raph retorts. "Chillax, bro. I'll clean it for ya," Mikey tells him before licking the magazine. Ew… Raph sets Spike down and whacks Mikey hard in the head. "Ow!" Mikey yells in pain. "You mess up everything, Mikey," Raph says angrily. I roll my eyes. "Raph, you can get those back. It's just magazines," I answer. "What does it matter?" Leo asks, still playing the video game. "What about your precious comic book collection, huh? And your music collection, ice princess? You always stick up for Mikey, and you're always bossing us around when you're not even the leader. Try seeing my point of view for once," Raph replies in anger. I sigh in annoyance. He's always blowing up like this…"We get it," Leo tells him. "We just think, like Master Splinter says, material possessions are fleeting-" I was about to finish that sentence, but Raph hits the video game, making it shut down. "All right, enough! I'm tired of you four. You're always messing up, and I got to pay for it," Raph tells us. I groan. I hear a sizzle before fireworks shoot across the entire lair! I scream and one comes for me. Leo pushes me out of the way just in time. I look up at him wide-eyed. He smiles at me. I grin with a blush.

"Aw. Hey there, little guy. You okay, Spike? You're all good. Old Raph won't let anything happen to you," I hear from Raph. Leo gets off and helps me up. A firework must have came for Spike… "Wow," Donnie replies, coming out of the lair with a cough. Did he cause the fireworks? "I did not see that one coming. Everyone okay?" Donnie says. I smile. I was about to answer, but Raph looks at him angrily. "What, are you crazy? No, we're not okay!" Raph answers in rage. Splinter comes out of the dojo. "What happened here?" he asks us all. Raph decided to answer. "I'll tell you what happened, Master Splinter. Donnie almost blew us up, again! And worse, he almost blew up Spike," he retorts. Donnie gives a sad look. "Raph, dude, I'm really sorry. I-" Raph gives him an angry glare. "Sorry doesn't cut it this time!" Raph yells, going into Donnie's lab. He brings out a canister of mutagen. "Until the mad scientist gets his act together, I'm holding this for safekeeping," Raph tells us, going to his room. He's being really unreasonable… "No, Raph, be reasonable. Man, that's my last canister of mutagen," Donnie replies. Master Splinter sighs. "You must clean this up, now," he tells us. "What about Raph?" I ask. "Everyone must help," he answers. "He's still in his room, though. He's not gonna help," I reply. "Michelangelo, please get your brother," Splinter orders. Mikey pouts. "Aw man…fine. Amy, come with me? Pleeeeeease?" Mikey replies, giving me puppy eyes. I sigh. "Fine," I say before we go to Raph's room.

Mikey knocks on his door before he opens it. "Uh, dude?" Mikey asks. "You still mad?" I ask. "What do you want, guys?" Raph asks in response. He was laying on his bed. "Master Splinter wants us to help clean up," Mikey tells him. "No way!" Raph shouts, sitting up. "Not a chance! Donnie can clean up his own explosion," Raph retorts. "Hey, you wanna tell Sensei you're not helping us, that's on you," I reply, pointing at him. "Fine, I will!" Raph answers, getting up. He pushes Mikey out of the way and we follow him into the living room. "Sensei, this is completely unfair. Donnie made this mess. How come I have to help?" Raph says angrily to Splinter. Donnie gives another sad look. I put a hand on his shoulder and give him a sad smile, which he returns. Splinter turns to Raph. "Allow me to make a suggestion, Raphael," he tells him. Raph sighs. "Suggest what, Sensei? I'm sick of suggestions. What could you possibly suggest?" Raph says before Splinter gestures to me. I nod and pressure point Raph's neck. He shrieks, grunts, and falls to the floor. "Perhaps you should sit and meditate for a while," Splinter replies. Raph groans in response.

* * *

Leo and I sit in the den. We listen to music while Leo nuzzles my neck. I hum happily and he places kisses on my neck. I moan softly at his touch. "Ugh, sick, dude. Why do you always do that in front of us?" Mikey replies in disgust. Leo glares at him. "If you had a girlfriend, you would be doing the same thing," Leo retorts. I giggle while Leo gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I feel terrible. It's my fault Raph's mad," Donnie explains. I give a sad look. Aw, he shouldn't blame himself for that… I know how much Raph cares for Spike, but he shouldn't have gotten mad at him. "It's not you, Donnie," I tell him softly. "Well, it's-it's partly you. Raph just has to work on his insanely bad temper," Leo explains. "Maybe he should switch to decaffeinated pizza?" Mikey asks. I roll my eyes. Donnie's tracker beeps. I turn to him. "Whoa. The mutagen tracker just picked up a new canister. It's close," Donnie explains. Leo and I stand up. "Then let's gear up. Ames, can you come with me to get Raph?" Leo orders. "Better you than me," Mikey mutters. I shook my head. "I gotta grab my stuff," I answer. "I'll go with you Ames," Leo tells me with a smile. "You don't have to, I can get my things myself," I tell him. Leo presses his forehead to mine. "I know, but I want to," he whispers, giving me a peck on the lips. I grin. "Well, if you insist," I reply.

We head over to my room. I look around for my purse. "Here," Leo says, holding it up. I smile and take it from him. "Thanks," I tell him. He grins and grabs me by the waist. "Leo, aren't you supposed to get Raph?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He smirks. "Let's just say I've gotten a little distracted," he answers before he presses his lips to mine. My heart was drumming so loudly in my ears I was sure he could hear it. But I didn't care. He moved slightly, his nose nuzzling against mine. A gasp escaped my lips. I suddenly pushed myself forward, spurring on the kiss. Leo smiles before pulling me in tighter. My mind went blank, and all I knew was touch, sound, and taste. Every nerve ending was on fire, and so sensitive to everything. I could feel our hot breaths mingling together, his teeth scraping my bottom lip. A soft moan escaped me. He runs his hand against my hair, untying the bow that held my hair up. It flows down to my feet. I drew a whimper and felt his tongue slide gently against my lips. I gasp, opening my mouth to him. There was a deep rumbling sound coming from his chest, almost like he was purring (Can turtles even purr?). I could feel it humming through his chest and smiled. I didn't want to stop. Oh god, I never wanted to stop. But we have a mutagen mission, and the others are waiting. Slowly, I started to pull back. Leo softens the kiss, giving my lip a few nibbles before I pull away. He rests his head against mine, his breath coming hard and heavy. I was no better off. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was already staring down at me, a slight smile on his swollen lips. He gives me a peck on the lips. I give him a smile. "We should get Raph," I whisper. Leo sighs. "Yeah, we should…" he whispers back. He lets go of me, but his hand is stuck in my hair. I giggle. He pulls his hand, which hurts my scalp. I wince. "Ow," I reply softly. "Sorry Ames, but it won't untangle," he explains, trying to get his hand out. "Maybe we should get some help…" I say to him before grabbing my katana. We walk out of my room and knock on Raph's door. "Hey, Raph," I say.

I could have sworn I heard him say something…he opens the door. "Yeah?" Raph asks us. "Got a mutagen mission. Need you on deck," Leo tells him. "Right, uh, I'll catch up in a minute. Go on without me," Raph answers. Leo struggles to get his hand out of my hair. "Fine, 'cause we're not waiting," Leo replies before shutting the door. I sigh. "Let's get some help from Donnie," I suggest and he nods. We slowly walk into the living room. "What took you two so long? And where's Raph?" Donnie asks us. "He said to go on without him," I answer as I try to pull out Leo's hand without damaging my hair, but that hurts my scalp even more. "Ow…ow, ow, ow!" I exclaim in pain. Mikey sees us and laughs. "You two were really going at it, huh?" Mikey asks with a laugh. Donnie chuckles. We both blush. I sigh in annoyance. "Would you just help us so we can find the mutagen?" Leo asks. Donnie walks over to us and unties a knot in my hair, which frees Leo's hand. We sigh in relief. Mikey snickers. "What? What is this time?" I retort, glaring. "Y-Your hair," Donnie says with a laugh. I grab a mirror from my bag to find my hair a mess. I narrow my eyes. Leo sighs. "I'll fix it," Leo tells me, grabbing my hand. He drags me to the couch and sets me on his lap. "Give me your brush, Ames," he orders. I hand it to him.

He then proceeds to brush my hair, which has a bunch of knots in it. "Ow," I wince. "I'm sorry, there's a lot of knots in it," Leo answers, before pulling on my hair. "Leo…" I tell him, cringing. Donnie and Mikey laugh even harder. I give them a death glare, and they shut up. "I did it!" Leo exclaims. My eyes widen. Already? I didn't even feel anything! "H-How does it look?" I ask Donnie and Mikey. Leo hands me a mirror. "See for yourself," he replies. I take it shakily and gasp. My hair was in a French braid, and it was beautiful. "Leo…it's…gorgeous. Thank you," I reply, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushes. "Y-You're welcome, Ames," he stutters. Donnie and Mikey snicker. Leo glares at them. "Shut up," he mutters.

* * *

We were on the rooftops, and Donnie's tracker goes off. "Ooze jar in full effect," Donnie tells us. I spot a canister on the street. "There it is," I say, pointing to it. "Sweet. Let's grab it and bag it," Mikey replies. "Looks like we didn't need Raph after all," Leo comments. Mikey was about to get it, but Leo and I spot a pizza-delivery boy coming. We stop Mikey. "Hold up. Somebody's coming," Leo tells him. "Cool. A free energy drink. It's still sealed too," the delivery boy says, picking up the mutagen. I slap my forehead. Really? "I'll get it," Leo says before positioning his grappling hook. As Leo tries to grab it, he smacks right into…Raph?! When did he get here? Raph and Leo start an argument because Raph was late. I roll my eyes. "Hey, you wanna stop arguing? The mutagen's getting away!" I yell down at them. "Dude, I can totally see Raph's forehead veins bulging from here," Mikey comments. I sigh in annoyance. "Check it out. His head's gonna pop," Mikey explains, pointing at Raph. I slap my forehead and then I feel a hand on my mouth. "Huh?" I muffle. Whoever it was, he/she starts to drag me away from Mikey. I muffle loudly, but he doesn't hear me. I'm dragged to another rooftop. I see Donnie, injured. What happened to him? I gasp and bite on the person's hand. I could tell by the way the voice screamed that it was a he. I turn around to see a giant turtle tower over me. "Hello, Amelia," the turtle spits at me. My eyes widen. No, it can't be…can it? "Spike?" I ask in disbelief.

He chuckles. "The one and only. And it's Slash now," he answers before punching me in the stomach. I wheeze in pain and look up at him. He snickers evilly. "And you're supposed to be one of the strongest on the team? Pathetic," he says. W-Why is he doing this? "Spi-Slash, what are you doing? What's happened to you?" I ask him. "I'm just granting Raph's wish…to be rid of you and his brothers," he explains. What? Did Raph really say that? He tries to punch me, but I dodge. "Slash, I don't want to hurt you," I shout to him. He smiles. "Oh? Because I really want to hurt you," he retorts before injuring me with punches. I wince in pain and he kicks me in the stomach. I try to move, but my injuries prevent me from doing so. I wheeze and Slash walks up to me with a mace. "I'm going to enjoy this," Slash says evilly before I close my eyes in pain.

Why? Why would Raph want this?

 **Mikey's POV**

I run up to Raph. Since Leo went to get the mutagen, he was my only choice. I'm scared, dudes! Amy and Donnie disappeared on me! "Raph, Amy and Donnie have disappeared! They were right behind me when-" I feel someone next to me. I turn to see a huge turtle! What's going on?! "Holy chalupa. Another turtle?" I reply to Raph. "Wait, wait, no. It's Spike. I mean, Slash now. He got into the mutagen," Raph answers. What? Another mutant?! And it's a turtle?! "Dude, this is too much to process. I'm gonna-" My head explodes. "I'm freaking out!" I exclaim in surprise. "Raphael, you said it yourself. We don't need these clowns. We got to hunt that mutagen down now," Slash tells my bro. What? But what about our family? Raph has to care about us, he just has to! "But what about Amy and Donnie? We have to find them," I explain sadly. Amy is like a big sister to me, and she would do anything for us. And Donnie is my big, smart brother. Family is important, like a jellybean, anchovy, and jalepeno pizza! "Sorry, Slash. My brothers and sister come first, no matter what," Raph answers. I smile. Aw yeah! I knew he cares about our siblings like I do. "How about I make the choice a little easier for you?" I hear before I'm hit with dozen of punches.

 **Raph's POV**

"Mikey!" I yell in surprise. What the heck is going on? Why is Spike-I mean, Slash-hurting my brother? "Spike! What are you doing?" I ask in disbelief. I elbow him. No one hurts Mikey except me! "I don't want to fight you, Raphael. Just go. Leave me to my work," he explains. Fight, my shell! "Your work? That mutagen warped your brain, Spike. This isn't you," I reply. "Told you, the name's Slash," he says before roaring at me. He's not Spike anymore…no, he's much more. I have to get out of here, and find my siblings. I throw a smoke bomb at Slash's face and drag my brother to safety.

We soon find Donnie, but he doesn't look so good. No…who did this?! When I find out, I'm gonna pound him! I look around. Where's Amy? "Donnie? Donnie!" I exclaim, jumping over to him. He didn't have his mask on. I wonder what happened to it? Donnie groans. "What hit me? It was like Raph, only bigger and meaner. Angrier, but not quite as ugly," he says painfully. I would hit him for saying that last part, but he's already suffered enough… "It was Spike. He got into the mutagen. I was gonna tell you guys, but-" Donnie looks at me. "Spike? Way to keep that mutagen safe, Raph," he retorts. Okay, I get it, it's my fault. "But where's Amy?" Mikey asks. Donnie gives a confused look. "Amy? I thought she was with you," Donnie answers. Oh no, don't tell me Slash already got to her. "Dudes! I'm starting to get scared. What if we can't find her?" Mikey says fearfully. I frown. "Come on. We got to find some cover, then we'll look for Amy," I tell my younger brothers. We pick up Donnie, and walk him across. This is all my fault… Donnie drops to the floor. "Can't make it. I'm too weak. You go on without me, fellas," Donnie tells us. I narrow my eyes. No way. I'm not leaving him behind. "No turtle left behind-that's our rule. I'm gonna tie off your sprained arm. It might hurt, okay? Bite down on this," I tell him, putting my sai in his mouth. "It tastes like leather and sweat," he tells me. I roll my eyes.

 **Leo's POV**

As I look up from a trash can, I sigh. I've been on a wild goose chase for this mutagen. First, a pizza delivery boy took it, then a salesman takes it, and now he's trying to sell it. I considered calling Ames for help, but I decided against it. I did eventually text her, but nothing. I look at my T-Phone with a frown. It's been almost an hour since I've texted, what's going on? "Oh, daddy, look at the neat lamp," I hear from outside. My eyes widen and I look to see a little girl looking at the canister of mutagen. I groan. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" I ask, annoyed. "I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, ahhh," she says as her dad buys her the mutagen. This is not looking good at all… "Maybe it's better the guys and Ames aren't here to see this. Definitely not my night," I reply to myself before I disappear from the trash can.

 **Raph's POV**

I watch Spike fall. Despite all he's done to my family, he's still my pet turtle. "No!" I yell. I look down sadly. My injured brothers walk up to me. "You guys alright?" I ask them. "Yeah, thanks to you," Donnie answers. "What happened to Spike?" Mikey asks. Leo gives me a shocked look. "That was Spike?" he asks me. "Fill you in later, dude," Mikey answers. I look to where Spike fell. "He's gone. Well, he's still out there somewhere," I reply, looking at the city. Then I remember someone. "What about Amy? We have to look for her!" I tell my brothers. Leo gives me a wide-eyed look. "What do you mean, what about Ames?" he asks sternly. I sigh. "She disappeared along when Donnie was pummeled. But he hasn't seen her, and I can't find her anywhere," I explain before I hear a groan. "Wait! Did you hear that?" Leo asks. I hear the groan again, only more softly. We jump down to a dumpster. I hear the groan a third time, coming from behind me. I turn to the dumpster and open it. My brothers and I all gasp at the sight. No…

Amy had a large, purple bruise on her head. Since Spike took the bow I gave her, her hair was splattered over the trash. Her lips were bloody, and there was cuts all over her body. Her clothes had tears everywhere. "Ames…" Leo whispers. He looked like he was going to cry. I felt like doing the same, not only because Spike is gone, but because I caused this to happen. "D, is she okay?" Mikey asks, giving a sad look. Donnie wobbles over to her and feels her neck for a pulse. "She's a little sore, but she'll be fine," he explains. We all sigh in relief. I hear another groan from her. We all turn our heads to her. Her eyes slowly open.

 **Amy's POV**

What happened? I look up to see the turtles staring down at me. "Why are you looking at me like that? And what happened?" I ask painfully. Leo picks me up bridal-style and sets me down. I feel a sharp pain in my ankle and wince. I look at my clothes, which had tears all over it. "Spike…he got into the mutagen, and…he attacked us," Donnie explains. Spike? Now that I recall, someone did injure me on the rooftops…I feel my lips and look at the red liquid on it. What? I feel four pairs of arms around me. This is all so confusing… "We're so glad you're okay, dudette," Mikey tells me. I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I ask them, tilting my head. Leo shakes his head with a smile. "It doesn't matter," he replies. Raph holds up my green ribbon. "Here," he says, giving it to me. I take it shakily, since I was still injured. I tie the ribbon back into my regular bow and put it in my hair. "Let's go home," I reply before starting to walk, but not before I feel another pain in my ankle. "Ah!" I yelp, holding it in pain. "You okay?" Raph asks. I shake my head. "What's wrong?" Donnie asks, coming over to me. "M-My ankle," I answer painfully. Leo frowns at this. "I think your leg is sprained. We can patch it up at the lab," Donnie explains. Leo picks me up bridal-style and looks down at me. "I was so worried about you," he whispers to me. I smile at him and we start to walk home.

After I was cleaned up, Leo wrapped a cast around my leg. I have to use a crutch for a week or two, but other than that, I was starting to feel better. The guys told me what happened with Spike. I feel sad for Raph, the former pet he's once known is gone for who knows how long. As for Leo, he did get the mutagen, but when I asked him how, he keeps blushing in embarrassment and tells me he'd rather not say. I wonder what happened? Donnie had a sprained arm, but he was going to fine, just like I was. I watch as Mikey plays the same video game he failed at earlier. "Go up. Up! No, down, down," Leo tells Mikey. He sticks out his tongue in concentration. "Eye beam. Use the eye beam!" Donnie replies as he looks at the game. "Grab that power up," I say to Mikey. Leo wraps an arm around my shoulder. Mikey fails…again. Level 83 is a hard one. "Oh, come on!" Mikey complains. I giggle and Leo gives me a peck on the cheek. I grin at him and turn back to the game as Mikey tries it again. "Hey, what's a guy got to do to get in your little competition, huh?" I hear from behind me. I turn to Raph. "Next game is all yours, dude," Mikey replies. "Sorry about Spike, Raph," I say sadly. He smiles. "It's okay. If anything, I'm sorry about your leg...sis," he answers. I gasp quietly. No wonder why they kept giving me looks. Wait, did he just call me his sister?

"Raph…I've been through worse. I'm a fast healer, I'll be fine...bro," I reply with a smile. He grins and turns to his brothers. "You guys aren't too bad to hang out with either," Raph tells us all, wrapping an arm around Leo and Donnie. We all look at him with a smile. I know he's not entirely okay…but at least he's not grieving anymore.


	8. The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones

**Angel: This is the only episode that doesn't have a script online (That's how I know all the lines, heh heh. I thank and curse you, Internet), so I'm gonna have to improvise, since my memory is terrible and I can't remember all of the dialogue. And I've rewatched it 10 times! Anyway, *takes out a number* Nooo! Curse you, number 20!**

 **Mikey: Ha, ha!**

 **Angel: *glares* Unfortunately, I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones**

We all look at each other, holding our weapons. We were preparing to spar. I was fully healed from that 'Spike got mutated' situation. "My children, you are all becoming impressive warriors. But to grow as a team, you must know each other's strengths and weaknesses," Splinter explains. I twirl my katana. Donnie and Mikey are quickly outmatched, leaving Leo, Raph and I to face each other. I waste no time disarming Raph and quickly leave him in a defeated position on the floor. And then there was one…I turn to Leo. We circle each other. Leo gives me a sad look. "Leonardo, show no mercy, no matter who you are facing," Splinter orders. I don't want to hurt him…Leo throws his katanas to the floor. Everyone, including me, gives him a confused look. "Leo?" I ask him. "I…can't. I won't fight her," Leo whispers. I smile at this before I'm hit. My back hits the tree and I fall to the floor in pain. "Ames!" Leo yells, kneeling to me. "What the heck was that, Raph?" Donnie asks angrily. "Amelia, are you alright?" Splinter asks me. I nod slowly before I get up. "Dude, what is wrong with you?" Mikey asks Raph, who looks at his fist. "I-I didn't mean to, sensei. I was just upset that I lost," Raph explains. I narrow my eyes at him. "Amy, you know I wouldn't do that, right?" Raph asks, walking up to me. Leo stands in front of me, shielding me from Raph.

"I don't care what you say, but don't even _think_ about touching her," Leo hisses at Raph. Raph looks at me and I close my eyes painfully in response. "Fine! I'm outta here," Raph retorts, leaving the dojo. Leo turns to me. "Ames, are you sure you're okay?" Leo asks me. I look to where Raph had left. "Yeah…I'm sure," I answer.

* * *

I sigh as Leo and I watch tv. I know Raph has anger issues, but he didn't have to hurt me… Leo wraps his arms a little tighter around me. "I'll protect you from him Ames," he whispers. I shake my head. "Raph may be a hothead, but he's still my friend. Don't worry about it," I tell him. I see Raph come back into the lair. Leo and I look at each other before walking up to Raph. Leo stands in front of me again. "Amy, Leo, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry," Raph says, muttering that last part. I smirk. "Oh? What was that, Raph?" I ask him. Raph growls a little. "I'M SORRY!" he yells. Donnie and Mikey give him a wide-eyed look. "Yes, I will admit I get angry a lot, but I have it under control now," he explains. "I bet in ten seconds he'll get angry again. 10…9…8…7…" Mikey replies. I narrow my eyes. Don't irritate him even more, Mikey… As soon as he started counting, Raph gets angrier by the second. "SHUT UP!" he shouts. "Called it," Mikey says before Raph glares at him. "Whatever. I need some fresh air," Raph tells us, and he starts to walk out of the lair. AGAIN! I sigh in annoyance.

Leo and I sit in front of Splinter as we meditate. I breathe in deeply. I feel someone grab my hand. I smile as I concentrate. "You may stop. Amelia, may I speak with you for a moment?" Splinter replies. I slowly open my eyes. "Am I in trouble? Whatever it was, Mikey did it," I answer. Leo chuckles next to me and so does Splinter. "I can assure you, you did nothing wrong. But I must speak with you…alone," Splinter says, looking at Leo. Leo and I look at each other. I shrug. Leo kisses me on the cheek and leaves the dojo. I turn to Sensei. "Before we speak, let me make you some tea," Splinter says, going to his room. I raise an eyebrow. I'm so confused…Why does he want to talk to me? If I didn't do anything wrong, then why does he insist on having a conversation with me? He comes back in with a table and sets it down. He places a tea pot on the table, along with two cups. He sets down a little burner, and places the tea pot on the burner. I tilt my head at him. "Sensei, not to be rude, but why do you need to speak with me?" I ask in confusion. He smiles. "We do not get much time to talk. I believe this is the right time to have a long-waited conversation," he explains. I sigh in relief. He pours me some herbal tea and hands me a cup. "So, things are alright between you and Leonardo?" he asks me. I smile and look at my charm bracelet. "Yes. I really like him," I answer with a blush. "Would you say you have deeper feelings for my son?" he asks. My breath hitched. I don't know how to answer that…I look around and see the door. "Oh, look at the time. I gotta go, it was nice talking to you!" I quickly say, dashing out of the dojo. I sigh in relief.

As much as I like Leo, I'm not sure if I feel _that_ way about him. I don't even know what love is, let alone _how_ to love someone. I frown. What if Leo does feel that way about me? I shake my head. When the time comes, I'll figure this out. I walk in the den and sit next to Leo. He picks me up and places me on his lap. "What did Splinter want?" he asks me. Should I tell him? …No. Not until I figure this out. "He just wanted a little chat," I answer with a smile. He turns back to the tv. I frown again. It technically wasn't a lie, but I didn't want to tell him what Splinter asked… Mikey smiles evilly at me and snickers. I raise an eyebrow at him. I focus one eye on Mikey and one eye on the tv. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Mikey holding up a water balloon. I narrow my eyes and throw a shuriken at the balloon. "Aw, man. Amy, how do you do it?" Mikey complains. I smirk. "I have my ways," I answer. "You're never going to able to prank her, dude. Stop trying," Donnie tells him. "Dr. Prank-enstein will have his revenge!" Mikey exclaims. "Mikey, she's like a detector of pranks," Leo explains. I roll my eyes. Oh, brother…I see Raph walk in. "You okay, Raph?" I ask him. "I'm fine. Move over," Raph answers, and Donnie does as he's told. We all quietly watch tv until I hear a clink.

I gasp and we all turn to see a boy holding a pizza box! What is he doing here?! How did he find us?! "Intruder!" Leo yells. Donnie and Mikey grab him. "Let me go, you freaks!" the boy yells. He was wearing a mask, so we couldn't see his face. I narrow my eyes. Rude! "He must have followed Raph down here, since he was the only one to leave the lair," I explain. "Time to figure out who this punk is," Raph says. Leo pulls off the mask. We all scream at the black and white over his face. Leo looks closer. "It's face paint. He's just a kid," Leo explains. "This is all your fault, Raph," I say to said turtle. He glares. "Hey, how was I supposed to know he followed me?!" he exclaims. "Casey?" April asks in disbelief. Is this the same guy I kept seeing her with? "You know him?" The turtles and I ask as Casey asks "You know these guys?" She walks up to Casey. "Let him go!" she tells us and we comply. "Casey, what are you doing here?" April asks bluntly. "Me? What are you doing with a bunch of mutants?" he asks. I clear my throat. "Oh. Right. Sorry," he replies to me. "These were the friends I told you about," April explains. "Wait, so they're not the bad guys?" Casey asks. I nod. "Casey, this is Leonardo," April replies. Leo nods.

"Donatello," Donnie nods. "Michelangelo," Mikey smiles. "What up?" he asks. Raph hits him in the head. "And the one and only Raphael," April finishes. Casey tilts his head at me. "Who's the chick?" he asks. April puts a hand on my shoulder. "This is Amy. I've told you about her, remember? Amy, show him what you can do," April explains. I raise an eyebrow. "And exactly how much did you tell him?" I ask in response, crossing my arms. April sweats a little. "Oh, nothing too bad," she replies sheepishly. I roll my eyes and held out my palm. A snowflake appears in my hand. Casey looks at me in awe. "Dude…I so want ice powers," Casey says. I chuckle a bit and melt the snowflake. "So the turtles are Italian?" Casey asks. Splinter appears. "I named my sons after my favorite painters and sculptors from this book," Splinter explains, holding up an Italian Renaissance book. Casey's eyes go wide. "A g-giant t-talking rat?" he asks in disbelief before he faints in shock. I'm guessing he doesn't like rats… Raph laughs at him. "Y-You're scared of r-rats?" he asks while laughing. I glare and hold up a cockroach out of nowhere. Raph screams and hides in his shell. "Just like you and cockroaches, Raph," I tell him. He growls at me. "I will throw you into sewage!" he yells. Leo scowls at him.

April was trying to wake Casey up. "Casey!" she yells. I walk over to them. "I got this. Sorry, April," I tell her. She raises an eyebrow. "For what?" she asks me. I raise my hand up and slap Casey in the face. "OW!" he yells. "You do not need to worry, my friend. Rest assured, I do not bite," Splinter assures him. April closes her eyes in thought. "Guys…we're not alone," April explains. I raise an eyebrow. I see something come towards us. "Foot Bots?!" I ask in disbelief. "Thanks a lot, Raph!" Leo tells him. We all pull out our weapons. "It's not my fault. The kid followed me here!" Raph answers before we start to fight. I growl and make my hands chilly. I backflip and slam my hands on the ground, making an ice rink. A couple of Foot Bots slide and I smirk. I skate over to them and slice the bots with my katana. "Awesome!" Casey exclaims. We manage to hold our ground pretty well, and we begin to defeat the robots one by one. However, more keep entering. I sigh in annoyance and I spot one robot standing alone. I look closer to see he's scanning our location! "If that robot gets away, it'll tell Shredder about the lair!" I yell, pointing to it. "You must not let that robot escape," Splinter orders.

"I'll stop him," Raph tells us. Casey smiles. "Aw yeah! Casey Jones vs. robo-ninja!" he exclaims. I roll my eyes. Yeah, that's not going to get annoying… "Tell Casey Jones I don't need his help," Raph retorts, running off after the robot. Casey runs after him. I hope they'll be okay…the fate of our home is their hands. Two Foot Bots chase after me. I glare and throw my hands above myself, freezing them. I sigh in relief before one of them grabs me. I struggle to get out of his grip. "Ames!" Leo yells, but unfortunately, he's surrounded by bots. I growl and for some reason, I start singing. As I sing, I feel something cold. I smile and throw the frozen Foot Bot to the ground, which breaks apart. "How…did you do that?" Donnie asks in awe. I shrug. "I don't know! I panicked, and singing was the first thing on my mind!" I exclaim, looking at my hands. Was that a new power? More Foot Bots show up. "Dudette, whatever you did, can you do it again?" Mikey asks fearfully. I nod and place my hands together. Singing, I fall to the floor. I tilt my head and belt out a note. I open my eyes and look around to see all of the Foot Bots frozen. "Well done, Amelia," Splinter tells me. I smile as I notice Raph and Casey coming back. They engage in a mini-celebration. They must have taken down the last robot.

Raph looks around. "What happened here?" he asks. I sigh. "Tell you later," I answer. Raph shrugs and goes back to celebrating again. "What happened to you two? Are you like best buds or something?" Mikey asks. "Indeed. It seems you have found a new ally, Raphael. Thank you for saving my home," Splinter replies. "No problem, rat dude," Casey replies. Donnie gives a scared look. "Do you know what this means? We now have TWO Raphaels!" Donnie exclaims before Raph and Casey head up to the streets. Probably to go kick some more butts. I sigh in annoyance. Two Raphs? Now I've seen everything…

* * *

I hum happily. Raph and Casey returned, and now Raph was telling him about our adventures. I turn to Leo with bowls of ice cream in my hands. Leo raises an eyebrow. "Ames, are you sure this will taste good?" he asks me uncertainly. I giggle. "Trust me, Leo. Ice cream is a beloved treat for us humans," I answer before I place the bowl in front of him. I sit down next to him. "What's the flavor?" he asks. I smile. "My favorite, cookies and cream," I tell him before he takes a bite. His eyes widen. "Whoa…it's…it's-" I smile wider. "The best dessert you've ever tasted?" I finish. Leo nods and takes more bites of his ice cream. I laugh with a snort and he looks at me. "What?" he asks me. I smirk. "Oh, nothing," I answer innocently. He smiles evilly. "You got something on your face," he replies. I gasp and feel my face. "Where?" I ask worriedly. Then, I feel something on my nose. "There," he answers with a grin. I look down at my nose to see some ice cream on it. Leo snickers and I smirk. I dip my finger into my ice cream and place it on Leo's mouth. He stops laughing and looks down. I start giggling again, pointing at Leo's face. "Two can play at that game, Ames," I hear before I feel his finger on my mouth. I gasp and look down to see ice cream on my mouth. "Hey!" I yell in annoyance. Leo smiles. "I wonder how it would taste when I do this," he says before pressing his lips on mine. He twirls his finger around one of my bangs. I smile and press harder against his soft lips. His tongue slipped into my mouth, making me moan slightly. One of his hands get lost into my hair again while the other one holds my waist. Suddenly, I feel him tug against my hair. I laugh, breaking the kiss and he pouts while trying to get his hand out of my hair.

I laugh harder. "What am I going to do with you?" I ask him while laughing. He frowns and sighs. "Donnie! Need your help again!" Leo shouts. I laugh with a snort. Donnie sighs in annoyance.

"Not again…"

 **Angel: I know it wasn't exactly how the episode played out, but I tried my best…Bye!**


	9. The Kraang Conspiracy

**Angel: Hey! I wish school was over already, too much work…Oh well. *takes out a number* 3**

 **Casey: 4**

 **April: 7**

 **Leo: 5**

 **Donnie: 11**

 **Raph: 16**

 **Mikey: 2**

 **Raph: ARRGH! Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **The Kraang Conspiracy**

We're on one of our typical training exercises, jumping from rooftop to rooftop throughout the city. Except this time, we had April with us. Raph wanted Ann to come along, but she was busy, and so were Jamie and Lily, which made Mikey a bit disappointed. He and Lily have gotten really close. No, they're not dating. They're more like brother and sister, just like April and I are like sisters. Speaking of April, she looks exhausted. She pants. "I never knew turtles could-could be so-so fast," she replies with a groan. "Come on, April. This is just the warm-up," Mikey replies. "The warm-up? For two hours?" she asks in exhaustion. "That's what ninjas do," I tell her with a shrug. "Training sometimes last four, five hours at a time. Awesome, right?" Leo says with a laugh. "Yeah…" I say hesitantly. April groans again. "Are you kidding me? I'm gonna puke. Amy, how do you do it?" she explains. I roll my eyes. I pull out two bottles of water from my bag. "Drink lots and lots of water. That's what I do," I answer, giving her a bottle. She snatches it, quickly opens it, and chugs it down. I raise an eyebrow at her. It must be difficult for her to keep up with us.

I take a sip of water. "What about a real mission?" April asks. My eyes widen and I do a spit take. "You wanna go on a REAL mission?" I ask in disbelief. "It took 15 years for me and my brothers were allowed to go on a real mission. You got a long way to go, sister," Raph answers. "Not that long. A decade or two will fly by like that," Donnie replies, snapping his fingers. I roll my eyes. "For a turtle," I mutter under my breath. "Maybe we should take her on more missions, Leo. It makes sense," Donnie explains. Mikey smiles. "Yeah! The best training she could have is hanging with the ninjas," Mikey says happily. I place a finger on my chin. It would give her more experience… "She could learn more than a thing or two from us," I reply in thought. Leo shakes his head. "Uh-uh. No way. It's too dangerous. What if something happens to her?" Leo replies. Mikey gives me a look. "We take Amy with us. She's in danger just as much as April is," Raph retorts. Leo glares. "That's different. Ames can handle herself," Leo explains, taking my hand. I smile at him.

I hear a groan from April. "My head. Guys, I think there's someone watching us…right over there!" she tells us, pointing to a man. I see him holding a camera. My eyes widen. Was he spying on us?! The others spot him as well. "Get him!" we all scream. As sirens blare, I see the man run off. I narrow my eyes and pull out my grappling hook. The others do the same and we all fire. The grappling hooks click onto the next rooftop and we slide over to the building. We speed over to spot the man escaping into a window. "Let's move, people," Leo orders and we jump over to the window. I place my ear on the window. "It's quiet," I whisper. "Too quiet," Donnie finishes. Leo pulls out a knife and wedges it into the window. He opens the window and we all jump inside. We pull out flashlights and turn them on. I see tons of pictures everywhere…of the Kraang…and _us_?! I gasp in shock. "It's…us," I whisper in disbelief. I see a picture of me and the guys as we stand on a rooftop. "Not just us. Photos of mutants and Kraang. Lots and lots of Kraang," Donnie replies. I also see a picture of Leo and I. We were in a training session. He was spying on us then?! Leo takes a hold of my hand. "So what's with the creep-tastic pictures?" April asks. Raph looks at something behind him. "Well, I guess we've seen enough here, guys. Let's get out of here," he tells us. I raise an eyebrow at him. He grabs someone and lifts him up. It's the spy!

"Whoa! Don't hurt me. I'm a friend," the man says. I glare at him. "We don't even know you," I reply harshly. Who knows what he's seen? "Stalker's more like it," Raph replies angrily. For some reason, he lets him go. "After all these months, finally face-to-face with the talking ninja turtles…and April O'Neil herself," he says in awe before turning to me. "Y-You're alive?!" he asks me in shock. I raise an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean, I'm alive? You've seen me in the photos," I reply in confusion, pointing to a photo of me and the others. He shakes his head. "I thought it was someone who looked like you. Your father was so convinced you were dead-" my eyes widen as soon as he mentioned him. "W-wait. Are you saying…" He nods. "Amy…your father is alive," he explains. W-what? There's no way…right? I don't respond. This...this can't be true. Leo turns to the man. "You better start talking, pal. What's with the photos? Who are you?" Leo replies. I frown. "The name's Kurtzman. I'm a close friend of Mr. Smith. I was a journalist on the case of the missing scientist last year, and then I discovered something much bigger," he answers, throwing a photo of a Kraang on the table. "The Kraang," Donnie says. I narrow my eyes. "If you're a friend of my father, how come he's never mentioned you?" I ask. He smiles a bit. "I was actually there when you were born. Our work is very secret," he explains. I don't say anything.

"The alien infiltration is long-lived. Ancient, in fact. The Kraang have been trying to use mutagen to terraform the Earth for thousands of years. But they couldn't use the mutagen in our universe without specific chains of human DNA. They spent millennia capturing people, shaping humankind's genetic code, until finally…" he explains, holding up two pictures. One of them was of April and the other was of…me. I was clutching a teddy bear, looking with a smile. April and I gasp. "That's me," we say at the same time. I was surprised and confused. What does this have to do with me? "Your mother and your father were taken by the Kraang. Ms. O'Neil was taken before April was born, and Mr. Smith was taken before Amy moved here. Then, they were experimented on," Kurtzman tells us. "Our parents?" April asks, giving me an uncertain look, which I return. "That's why you two are so special. April, because her DNA can perfect the mutagen in this dimension. And Amy…because of her powers," Kurtzman says. If what he said is true…Tears form in my eyes. Leo looks at me.

"Ames?" he asks me. "M-my father really IS alive," I whisper. I didn't know how to react. After all this time, he was right here all along? I thought he was dead. I thought… "Wow. I-I think I need to sit down," April replies, appalled. I don't blame her…Coincidentally, a squad of Kraang droids show up. "They found me. I don't know how, but they found me," Kurtzman says in shock. "Kraang, the human known as Kurtzman has allied himself with the ones called the turtles and Pinkie, who are turtles and Pinkie," a Kraang says. I growl and April raises an eyebrow. "Pinkie?" she asks in confusion. "Tell you later," I whisper to her. "Observe, Kraang. Disintegrate first. Capture for interrogation later," Another Kraang replies. They begin firing our weapons at us. April almost gets abducted, bur Donnie saves her. "I'll protect you, April," Donnie tells her. Awww… she pulls out her tessen. "Protect yourself," she replies with a glare. Aaand the moment's gone… I slice through a Kraang, and I see April about to get abducted _again_ , but this time Leo saves her. "Takes a little practice, April," he tells her. She narrows her eyes. "So I'm told," she retorts.

"Retreat!" Leo orders. We jump out a window and I see Kurtzman falling out of his window! I close my eyes and kneel on the staircase. I open my mouth and sing. I concentrate on the ground beneath me. I breathe in and out and then I open my eyes. I look down to see Kurtzman on a large pillow made of ice. I smile. We all jump down to the ground. A Kraang's van is parked, and a Kraang (walking on several new metal appendages) steps out of it and opens fire on us again. We all quickly jump into the Shell-Raiser, which was activated to come to the scene, and we escape. "Here's the plan. You infiltrate TCRI, then wipe out all the data the Kraang have on the girls' DNA," Kurtzman tells us. My eyes widen. TCRI?! "Infiltrate TCRI? I thought you guys blew that place up," April says in confusion. Unless…

* * *

We stand near TCRI, which was somehow rebuilt. "Whoa. They rebuilt TCRI? Already?" Donnie replies in shock. "We break in, erase the girls' DNA codes, and get out. Infiltration only," Leo orders. I nod. We have to get rid of those codes, for April's sake and mine. "Let's do this," April replies, determined. "Great. You and Kurtzman stay outside on lookout," Leo explains. April didn't seem too happy about staying on the sidelines. "Stay outside? On lookout?" April asks in disbelief. Kurtzman seemed to be satisfied with this plan. "No problem. Take this. It's a key card I stole from one of their vans. It'll get you into TCRI," he explains, handing me a card. April crosses her arms. I smile at Kurtzman. "Thank you, Mr. Kurtzman," I tell him. "Amy, about your father-" I stop him there. This is still too much for me to bear. "It'll have to wait," I whisper softly. He nods. "Good luck," he replies to us. We jump across the rooftops and I hear a grunt. I raise an eyebrow and turn to see April coming over to us. "All right, April. Stay here and maintain radio communication," Leo orders. April frowns.

"But I want in the action, too. It's not fair. Amy always gets to go with you guys," April explains. So that's what this is about…Why didn't she tell me about this? "Don't worry. We'll be back in two shakes of a Kraang tentacle," Donnie tells her before we leave her behind. When we enter the building, we come face to face with an android staring at us. Mikey and I gasp and scream. But the android does nothing. "It's okay. It's alright. I think these androids are just charging," Donnie explains. I sigh in relief and look at the droid. "Weird. I wonder if there's any Kraang inside them," I reply. I look down to see a sleeping brain. Yep, there are. Mikey laughs and pokes the non-moving android. "Dudes, dudette, their faces are all rubbery and stuff," Mikey tells us as he messes around with the droid. I roll my eyes. "Donnie stinks. Blah, blah, blah," Mikey says and I stifle a laugh. "Stop that. We gotta move before they wake up," Donnie retorts. Something jumps down in front of us and we all scream. I was relieved to see that it was April. Wait, April?! "April? What are you doing here?" Leo asks. She turns to him. "I told you, I'm sick of sitting in the sidelines," she explains.

Leo sighs. This girl is so stubborn…I knew we had some things in common. "Fine. Just be quiet, stay close, and do not let Mikey touch anything," Leo orders. We begin making our way through all of the in-active robots, when I hear a buzzer beep. We all gasp. "Wasn't me," Mikey replies as we look at him. Well, if it wasn't Mikey, than who was it? "I think they're done charging," Donnie explains. "Let's get out of here!" Leo orders. We narrowly avoid being seen as we silently make our way to the nearest elevator through the walkways. The elevator opens at the last possible second, and we enter. I use the key card Kurtzman gave us. "The floor known as level 40 has been accessed to Kraang," I hear from above us. "Whew! Not bad so far," Donnie replies before elevator music starts to play. My eyes start to twitch. This music sounds terrible… "This music is making my ears bleed," Raph mutters. I sigh in annoyance. "You and me both, Raph," I murmur. When the elevator reaches the top floor, and we exit, there's a bunch of Kraang there. Kraang Prime is seen through a screen and other Kraang float in midair. "What's going on, Donnie?" Leo asks. "It's a Kraang sweet 16 birthday party. How am I supposed to know?" he retorts. I giggle with a snort. April places a hand on her head and walks toward the Kraang. "It's Kraang Prime. They're mediating, communicating. I can hear their thoughts," April explains.

I tilt my head at her. She can? I hear nothing… "Whoa, man. You're like tele-pathetic," Mikey replies in awe. I slap my forehead. "Telepathic," I mutter. "They're talking about invasion," April tells us. My eyes widen. Another invasion? "How come you can't hear what they're saying?" Donnie asks me. I shrug in response. "I honestly have no idea myself," I answer. April gasps. Kraang Prime looks at us. Uh-oh… "What? Intruders?" Kraang Prime asks. We then begin to fight. We give the Kraang a good run for their money. Unfortunately, April is grabbed by a Kraang. "April!" Donnie shouts. I kneel down on the ground, and I feel something grab me. I open my eyes to see a Kraang. "Let me go!" I yell before April and I are dragged out of the room. "Ames!" I hear from Leo.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

No… I pick up Ames's purse. "Let's get April!" Donnie exclaims. I glare at him. He laughs sheepishly. "And Amy," he replies before we give chase to rescue April and my girlfriend. We run through the apparent door that the Kraang had dragged them through. We then find ourselves in a hallway, but to my surprise, the girls run out of nowhere. "Run!" they yell. How did they escape? They open a door and motion to us. "In here," they tell us. We run inside, and the girls close their doors. "So why are we hiding in a dead end?" Raph asks bluntly. "Ames, you okay?" I ask. She doesn't respond. I raise an eyebrow. I don't question it, and turn to the doors. I try to open them with a grunt. "Door's locked. We're trapped," I explain before toxic gas begins to fill the room. April and Ames laugh maniacally. What is going on? Why is our friend and my girlfriend acting like this? My brothers and I cough. "Poison gas? Girls, why are you doing this?" Donnie asks. They continue laughing, as if they didn't hear him. This isn't like them… I cough. "Got to get out," I say with another cough.

"There is no escape, turtles," the girls reply. Donnie turns to April. "April, what's wrong with you?" Donnie asks. I turn to Ames, to see if I can knock some sense into her. "Are you mind-controlled?" I ask in a worried tone. "Try again," they answer. April hits Donnie and Ames hits me. I narrow my eyes. That's not the Ames I know. "Donnie! No," Mikey yells. I cough again. "It's not them, Mikey. They're androids. Get them!" I explain. They're able to put up a very good fight. If it was the real Ames, I would praise her and kiss her. We eventually defeat the clones by knocking them off-balance and slam their faces into nearby control panels, electrocuting them. The fake Ames and April then explode into nothing but black slime, and the doors open for us. "They were some kind of replicas," Donnie explains while coughing. "A fake Amy and April," he finishes. I growl. How dare they make a fake replica of my girlfriend? That's sick and unnatural. "But they looked so real. Like tofu bacon," Mikey replies. I roll my eyes.

We soon arrive at a door that has a laser turret above. It fires at Mikey, who screams and jumps away from it. "I bet whatever's behind that door is pretty important," Mikey replies. For once, he said something that made sense. I use the card I got from Ames's purse and use it on the doorway. As soon as the door opens, we enter a large room full of April and Ames clones. The April clones had a white shirt and pants on, while the Ames clones had a white shirt and skirt on. "By Darwin's beard. Amy and April clones," Donnie says, shocked. I don't blame him. It's weird seeing clones that look like your girlfriend. "Weird," Mikey mutters. "They're perfect genetic duplicates," Donnie explains. "Weird," Mikey repeats. "I bet the Kraang have been growing them to harvest their DNA," Donnie says. "Weird," Mikey tells him. "I got it, okay?!" Donnie exclaims in annoyance. "So where are the real Amy and April?" Raph asks. If only we had an answer to that question…The Kraang better not hurt her, or else. I look at an Ames clone. The clone opens her eyes and hisses at me. I frown. "Hurry, Donnie. Faster," I order my brother, who was trying to hack into the computers. "I'm hurrying as fast as I can," he tells me before I hear two screams.

"April!" Donnie yells. "Ames!" I scream, worried. What are those creeps doing to her? A Kraang walks out. "The turtles survived. Open the bin that is known as the reject bin," he says before a hatch opens from the floor. Ames's head pops out. I was about to run over to her until something emerges. I didn't know how to describe it, it was a…malformed Ames and April. We all scream. "What the heck is that?" Raph asks in shock. "Derp, derp, derp." The clone says. "It's some kind of reject clone. A genetic mishap," Donnie explains. "An Apmy-Derp," Mikey exclaims (A/N I had to come up with that, because 'Amy and April-Derp' sounded too long to me). I give him a weird look. Did he just combine the girls' names? Mikey and I fight the rejected Ames and April clone. "You guys take care of the derp. I'll rescue the girls," Raph tells us as he jumps to another room. "Oh man. I wanted to do that," Donnie complains. I frown. "Same here, Donnie. Same here," I reply.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I struggle to get out of the table. They were pointing at a needle at April and I. The Kraang were preparing to extract our DNA so they can perfect those clones of us. I was freaked out, to say the least. "Amy, April," I hear from above us. I look up to see Raph. "Oh, great. Saved by Raph. I'm never gonna live this down," she mutters. I sigh. "Well, we've all been there, April. Trust me," I reply. Suddenly, Raph gets seized by numerous Kraang droids before he can rescue us. "Let me go!" Raph yells. "Raph!" April and I shout. No…this is too much pressure…first I find out my dad's alive, then I get kidnapped, and now Raph is in trouble…The needle hovers closer to my head. "Do not struggle. The ones called April O'Neil and Amelia Smith will soon expire," I hear. No…don't take my DNA. Don't! I couldn't help screaming, and April does the same. As soon as we stop screaming, I open my eyes to see half of the Kraang frozen, while others are incapacitated. W-what happened? Raph frees us with a grunt. I don't feel so well…Raph steadies April and I. "You two okay?" Raph asks. "Brain on fire…ready to pop," April answers. "Other than that…meh," I reply with a groan. I see the others up ahead. Donnie runs over to April, pushing Raph. Donnie hugs April. "April! Oh, I'm so glad you're alive!" Donnie exclaims happily.

"Ames!" I hear before Leo spins me around. He hugs me and I hug him back. "Thank god…" he whispers, still holding onto me. He kisses my forehead. An alarm starts to blare. "Uh-oh. Time to haul shell," Leo mutters as all of the clones that looked like me and April are released. They surround us. One of my clones grab me, and I slip into the crowd. "Ames!" Leo yells. I look around but I don't see anyone except me and April clones. "I'm the real Amy," a clone says. I narrow my eyes. How are they gonna find us in this mess? I try to push the clones away, but they move me. "There's only one real Amy, and that's me!" I exclaim. I don't think anyone heard me, though. "Amy?" I hear. I turn to see April. I blink. "April? Is that really you?" I ask. She nods with a smile. "Let's get rid of these creeps," she tells me. I grin and we hit some clones with our weapons. I see the turtles smile. "Yep, that's the real Amy and April," Raph comments. We then destroy the army of clones. The clones shout and explode into black slime. "Okay, that was just gross, dudes. There's Apmy-Derp on my chucks," Mikey says, throwing his nunchucks, trying to get off the black slime.

I raise an eyebrow. "What?" I ask in confusion. Leo shakes his head. "Tell you later," he answers, giving me a peck on the cheek. "Let's move," Leo orders. We jump to outside the building. A van is parked right outside. Kurtzman pops his head out of the window. "Hurry! Get in," Kurtzman tells us. We pile in and he drives off. "Escaping from the Kraang in their own van," he says with a laugh. "Thanks for the save, Mr. Kurtzman," Leo tells him. "I owed you one. So did you wipe out the Kraang computers?" he replies. "We did, by the skin of our noses," Donnie answers. "The only reason we survived was because of the girls. Whatever you two did back there saved us all," Raph explains. I blush at the praise. "I have no clue what we did…" I reply. "We were freaking out, and then zap, the Kraang were toast," April finishes. Kurtzman stops the car. We jump out of the van. "You walk from here. Well, I'm off. Somebody's got to keep an eye on the Kraang. They're everywhere. And Amy, about your father-" I close my eyes painfully. I didn't want to hear this, at least not now. A tear flows down my cheek. "You know what? Maybe another time. If you ever need my expertise, you know where to find me," I hear before the van drives off. Leo wraps an arm around my shoulder. "You okay?" he asks me. I turn to him with a small smile. "No, but I've endured worse," I answer. He frowns and gives me a peck on the nose. I sigh. If my father's alive…where is he?

Donnie inspects April and I's DNA under a microscope. I wait in anticipation. "Well? What'd you find out, Donnie?" Leo asks. "This doesn't seem possible," he answers. What? What is it? What doesn't seem possible? "What is it? What's wrong?" April asks. "Based on all the info I've culled from the clone lab, April's cellular makeup is actually a morphogenesic blend of human and Kraang DNA," Donnie explains. "What about Ames?" Leo asks. Donnie gives me a sad look. "What? What is it?" I ask impatiently. "The source of your powers is in your molecular structure, which is made of Kraang and human DNA as well," Donnie explains. I gasp in shock. April knocks over a beaker in disbelief. "Wait. Are you saying…" April asks. "You're not entirely human, girls. That's why you have psychic powers and ice powers. In fact, you two are half-human, half-alien mutants," Donnie answers. I look at him in disbelief. "A mutant?" the rest of us ask. Donnie nods. "And that's not all. Since Amy has Kraang and human DNA, that means…the Kraang _gave_ her the ability to manipulate and create ice," he tells us. WHAT?! (A/N dun…dun…DUUUUN! Sorry, couldn't resist) "Aw, yeah! Welcome to the family!" Mikey exclaims. I start to hyperventilate. I look around in horror. The Kraang are the reason I have my powers?!


	10. Fungus Humungous

**Angel: Hiiiiii! I decided to update today simply because...I can. :P** **Anyway, *takes a number* 19**

 **Leo: 18**

 **April: 6**

 **Casey: 4**

 **Raph: 7**

 **Donnie: 2**

 **Mikey: 13**

 **Angel: AAGH! I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Fungus Humungous**

April, Casey, and I sit on a random bench in the middle of New York City, listening to music. Ann, Jamie, and Lily were busy again, so I decided to hang with April and Casey instead. I nod my head to the rhythm. "You know Casey, it's awesome having someone else who knows about the turtles. I had like no to talk to, especially after Dad turned into a mutant bat," April tells him. Casey smirks. "What about ice princess?" he asks. I roll my eyes and give April a pretend hurt look. "Yeah, what about _moi_?" I ask. "Amy is more than my friend. She's my sister," April explains, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smile. "Gotta admit the whole thing's pretty mind-blowing. Bunch of ninja turtles living in the sewers with their rat master? I mean you couldn't make this stuff up," Casey replies. I scoff. "Well, having ice powers isn't something you can make up, either," I retort. Casey looks at me. "So what's it like having a mutant for a boyfriend?" he asks. April grins and nudges me. "Yeah, _Amy._ Bet it's pretty exciting," she says happily. I grin. "Leo is a sweet guy…or turtle," I answer before April looks around. "Coast is clear. Let's do this," April tells us before I open a manhole. I jump down and grab a pipe. I spin around before landing on sewage. "So what's with the mask? It's not like the turtles don't know who you are," April comments.

I turn to Casey, who was indeed wearing his black and white mask. "Same reason people have worn masks throughout history: 'Cause it looks cool," he answers. I give April a look before I lead the way. Casey sniffs the air. "Ugh. Doesn't help with the smell, though," he replies before sniffing again. Casey groans. "Ugh. Disgusting. How can you two stand it?" Casey remarks. I scoff. "I've been living here since I met the turtles, and April had to stay here for a few weeks," I answer. "You get used to it," April finishes. "Sick, dude," Casey replies, covering his mouth. I roll my eyes before I smell something as well. I gag. Ew…what is that? "Ugh. Something does smell really weird, like moldy cheese and puke," April comments. "Smells worse than Mikey's room…and that's saying something," I explain. We hear a scream and turn around. A garbage man was running towards us. "Squirrel! Giant mutant squrriel!" he screams, running past us. My eyes widen. "Oh no, don't tell me that Squirrelanoid is back!" I exclaim. April and Casey give me a look. "Squirrelanoid?" April asks. I shake my head. "Let's just say you missed a lot down here," I reply before we chase after the man. However, he's not here. "Where'd he go?" April asks.

"Hello?" I ask, looking around. "Crazy dude?" Casey asks. I pull out my flashlight and turn it on. April gasps. "Something's wrong," she tells us. I give Casey a look, which he returns. April looks inside a tunnel, only to be hit with some kind of yellow powder. "April!" I exclaim, running to her. "You okay, Red? What'd you see?" Casey asks her. She looks at us and screams. She runs in the opposite direction. "April? April!" I say. I was about to run after her, but Casey stops me. "We should tell the guys," he replies. I look over to where April ran off. I sigh. "Okay," I answer. We'll come back for you April...Count on it!

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

Splinter and I were in deep meditation. I sigh and try to concentrate. I inhale deeply, but all I could keep thinking about was that nightmare…

" _Hello?" I ask, only to find no one. I frown and look around. "L-Leo?" I hear. I turn to see my brothers and my brunette girlfriend. I smile and run up to them, but then a black circle opens, a giant hand emerging from it, and starts to suck them in. "No!" I scream, trying to grab them. Raph glares at me. "You really let us down, Leo!" he yells before my brothers are sucked in. I give a look of horror before I see Ames struggling to get a good grip. She was dangling from the roof. I run to her. "Grab my hand, Ames," I tell her. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. She reaches up to me. I smile before her other hand loses its grip. She falls into the ocean. "NO!" I yell. I jump in after her. Her eyes start to close, and she clutches her silver charm bracelet in her hand. I reach out my hands to her, but I'm too far to grab her. Her eyes fully close. No…No… "NOOOOO!" I scream loudly._

"Leonardo?" I hear. I scream and look at Sensei. "Sorry, Sensei. Can't seem to focus," I explain. "I noticed. What is it that troubles you?" he replies. I sigh and look down at the floor. "I keep having the same nightmare, Sensei, every night. I let the team down. They're dragged off into darkness, Ames drowns, and I'm powerless to help," I explain. Splinter grunts. "And why have you not told Amelia this?" he asks. My eyes widen. I don't want to tell her. She has enough going on already. "I don't want her to know…I'm scared," I answer, whispering that last part. "This is not uncommon. All leaders must face the fear of losing their team. I face this every time you, Amelia, and your brothers leave the lair," he tells me. I close my eyes painfully.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I was missing S.R.M.F.F., but I didn't care. April is lost in the sewers, we have to help her. Casey and I run into the living room. "Guys! April…sewers…hurry!" I pant out. The guys run up to us. "Guys, what's wrong?" Raph asks us. "Are the Foot Bots back?" Leo asks. I shake my head and put my hands on my knees, panting. "We were on our way here. Next thing we know, April starts acting freaked out, then runs off. She's gone," Casey explains for me. "Dudette, you okay?" Mikey asks, walking over to me. I wave my hand at him and breathe deeply. That's so much better…too bad it only worked for a second. We have to find April! "Wait, wait. You two just lost April?" Donnie asks angrily. I narrow my eyes at him. "Relax. I'm sure there's a logical explanation, like she was eaten by a giant sewer snake or something," Mikey says. We all give him a look. "Let's go!" Leo orders and we run off.

We turn a corner. "I think we-we-we lost her around here," Casey explains. "You think? Oh, that's not vague or anything," Donnie retorts. "Back off, stick master," Casey says. Donnie glares. "Who are you calling stick master, puck head?" Donnie asks. Casey and Donnie glare at each other. I pinch my nose and sigh. I step in between them. "Easy, you two. We don't have time for this," I reply. We start to walk again. Rats crawl in front of us. "Ah! Rats? Why'd it have to be rats?" Casey asks fearfully. I roll my eyes. "Dude, they're everywhere down here," Mikey replies, picking one up. I also pick one up and pat its head. "They're nature's cuddly little friends," Mikey finishes, smushing a rat to his face. I smirk at him. I grab a piece of cheese from my pocket and hand it to the rat I was holding. He takes it with a squeak. "What is wrong with you two?" Casey asks us in disbelief. I put the rat back on the floor, and it turns around. I gesture for him to leave. He squeaks again and runs off. I smile before I hear a cough from behind me. "That was hideous," Casey replies with a cough. "Dude, you put your nose in a New York City sewer. What'd you expect?" Raph retorts. Casey coughs again. "Thought I saw-" he says before he screams. I raise an eyebrow and turn around to see nothing. "Casey, what is it?" I ask, turning back to him. "I-I saw it, dudette. The demon rat," he answers in fear.

"Demon rat?" Raph asks in confusion. I give the others a look. "Get 'em off me!" Casey screams. What is he talking about? We don't see anything! I wonder if that's what happened to April… "They're everywhere!" Casey yells before Donnie hits him. "Not gonna lie. That felt pretty good," Donnie replies. I nudge him in the shoulder. "What is your malfunction?" I ask Casey, as he grows more and more frantic. I hear a scream. "April!" Donnie shouts before running off. I look at the others before turning back to Casey. "Calm down, man. There's no demon rat," I tell him calmly. He screams again. I look at Leo and twirl my finger near my head. We grab him and run in the direction Donnie went in. I see Donnie and April, and run to them. He was trying to calm April, which doesn't work in the slightest. "Calm down. Everything's going to be okay," Donnie says to April, who looked like she was in the same condition as Casey. I hear a whir and so does Leo. "Hold up," I say, holding up a hand as I listen. "What's that sound?" Leo asks before I hear the sound get closer. I turn around to see something on the floor. It pops up to reveal a mushroom standing up on two feet?! "What is that?" Raph asks. "It's a mushroom. With…feet," Leo answers. "Aw, it's so cute," Mikey replies. "More like creepy..." I mutter.

It must be a mutant! The mutant mushroom attaches itself to Mikey's face. "AAH! Get it off of me! Get it off of me!" he screams. I hit it with my ice, and it drops to the floor. It crawls on the ground. "It's on the move," Leo tells us. "I got this," Raph replies, and tries to hit it, to no avail. It sprays him with the same yellow powder I saw when April was sprayed. "Fascinating. Evolved fungi," Donnie says in awe. I look at him in disbelief. "Seriously? Now?" I ask before I turn to Raph. "Raph?" I ask. He looks at me with a groan and gasps. "Keep back!" Raph screams, backing away from me. I raise an eyebrow. "Get away from me!" April yells, running around. "Ah! The rats!" Casey shouts, squirming around. "What the heck is going on?" I ask the others. "Get 'em off me!" Raph shouts. Leo and I walk up to him. "Raphael, are you okay?" Leo asks. Raph looks at us in fear. "No, it's you. Anyone but you. And there's two of you? Keep away from me!" Raph answers. I'm so confused… "Raph, take it easy, man," I tell him. He glares at me. "That's it. If you won't stay away, I'll splatter you," he replies, pulling out his sai. He charges at Leo and I. We dodge out of the way and Raph falls to the ground. He runs at me, sai in hand. I duck.

"Raph, what is wrong with you?" I ask in disbelief. I feel a sharp pain on my cheek. "Ow!" I exclaim, falling to the floor. "RAPH! What the heck? Why did you slap Ames?!" Leo asks angrily. "That'll teach you, you disgusting bug!" he screams before holding his sai up in the air. I close my eyes and scream, but nothing happens. Opening my eyes, I see Leo in front of me, blocking Raph with his swords. "Donnie? Quick explanation?" Leo asks. "Wish I knew," Donnie answers. I touch my cheek, but a hard pain comes on. I wince and look at my hand. I see a bit of blood. "You're not getting me, roaches. I smashed you once, I'll smash you again," Raph retorts. "Roaches?" Leo asks, and he pushes Raph away from me. While Donnie and Mikey deal with Raph, Leo kneels in front of me. "Are you okay, Ames?" he asks. I nod, hiding my bruise from him. I didn't want him to get even madder at Raph… Leo frowns. "What's that?" he asks, pointing to my hand. "N-Nothing," I answer nervously. He narrows his eyes and gently grabs my arm. I grunt. "Leo…" I say sternly. He looks at me. "What is it?" he asks. I shake my head. He sighs and pulls my arm. I try to resist. "Leo, I'm fine. Let-" He moves my hand away and gasps. He growls. "Did Raph do that?" he asks. I look at him with tears in my eyes. "Answer me, Ames," he replies. I sigh, tears flowing down my cheeks. "Yes…" I eventually answer. His eyes soften and he wipes the blood off my cheek gently. "It doesn't look too bad, but you should let Donnie look at it," he explains. I shake my head again. Leo sighs. "Ames…you need help, whether you like it or not. Please. You're not just doing it for me, you're doing it for yourself," he explains. I don't answer. As much as I hate asking for help… "Okay," I reply softly. He smiles and kisses my tears away. He helps me up and I see Raph tied up by Mikey's nunchucks. "Get away from me!" Raph yells. "What is going on here?" Leo asks. "Fungus," Donnie answers. Casey was gone. Probably ran off in fear.

"Language, please. There are ladies present," Mikey retorts. Donnie shakes his head. "No, whatever's happening to Raph is happening to April and Casey," I explain. "It's like they're experiencing their worst fears. And I think I know why," Donnie says.

* * *

We're in a different area now. Donnie had a makeshift lab table in front of him. The right side of my cheek was patched up by Donnie. He tries to take a DNA sample from April. While's he doing that, Leo turns to me and frowns. I raise an eyebrow. "Ames, why did you try to hide your injury?" Leo asks bluntly. My eyes widen and I look at the floor. "Ames?" Leo asks. I turn to him. "I just didn't want you to get mad at Raph," I answer softly. Leo chuckles. "I'm always getting mad at Raph. You've seen us," he replies. I sigh. "Yeah, but I didn't want you to get mad at him…because of me," I tell him with a sad look. Leo grunts. "I was upset at him…but I know it wasn't his fault. And it wasn't your fault, either. Don't ever think that," he answers, kissing my forehead. I smile at him. I hear a scream from April. I turn to Donnie, who had managed to get a sample. He puts in a beaker full of liquid. "April's been exposed to toxins found in certain types of fungi. That mushroom man must produce them as a defense mechanism," Donnie explains. "Defense against what?" I ask. "Being stir-fried?" Leo finishes. "I'm freakin' out! I'm freakin' out! I'm freakin' out!" Raph screams, still trapped in Mikey's nunchuck.

I turn back to Donnie and Leo, only to hear someone vomiting. I gag in disgust. Really, Mikey? You just had to make Raph do that…

We then come to a place where it's covered in mushrooms. "What is that stuff?" I ask, pointing to them. "It's fungal mycelium, where mushrooms come from," Donnie answers. "You mean like all these right here?" Leo asks, gesturing to the mushrooms. "Fungus grows like crazy in the dark. If we don't stop these by sundown, the mushrooms will spread all over the city," Donnie explains. I gasp in realization. "Millions of people will go crazy with fear," I reply in shock. "Don't worry, Raph. I'll protect you," Mikey replies to his brother. I roll my eyes. Oh yeah. That's reassuring… The mushrooms chirp. "The bats. No, not the bats," April says in fear. "Don't worry, April. Everything's going to be alright," Donnie replies. The mushrooms chirp again and start to stand up. I sigh nervously. "Fungus balls," Mikey mutters. They start to attack us. "Keep an eye on Raph and April. No matter what, stay together," Leo orders. "Booyakasha!" Mikey yells, jumping on mushrooms. He laughs. "Check it out. Super Mikey brothers," Mikey replies. I roll my eyes. Another mushroom gets on his face, and then he gets sprayed. "Mikey!" I yell while he coughs. Raph, who is somehow free, looks at Mikey and screams. "Cockroach!" Raph yells. "Squirrelanoid!" Mikey screams before they run off. "Guys, wait!" Leo yells. "Stop!" I shout but I don't see them. I see a mushroom near Donnie.

"Donnie, watch out!" Leo and I scream before said turtle gets sprayed. He coughs and then looks at April. He screams. "She hates me. April hates me! No! Leave me alone! I don't want to hear anymore!" Donnie shouts. I look at April, who was still thinking there's bats around. Both of them run off. "Donnie, April, come back!" I yell before I hear a gasp. "Ames, behind you!" I hear. I look to see a mushroom on my shoulder. My eyes widen. Oh no…it sprays me in the face. I start to cough and look around. There's…w-water! Everywhere. I try to swim around, but I can't move. Tears flow down my eyes. No, no, no…

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

I watch in horror as Ames falls to the floor. I catch her in my arms. She was crying… "Ames, it's okay," I say, trying to soothe her. She chokes out a sob. "No! Stop trying to drown me!" she yells, pushing me off. I look at her in confusion. Oh right, she's afraid of water… She clutches parts of her hair in her hands and gives a fearful look. "No! Stop it, stop, stop!" She screams in panic. I walk up to her, but she kicks me away. Next thing I know, I'm sprayed as well. I cough. I look around to see no one. "No…Everyone's gone…" I say with a cough. "It's my fault…I failed them…It's all my fault…" I reply. I failed my brothers, my friends…even my girlfriend. I groan and cough. Captain Ryan appears in front of me. "It's your fault, cadet Leonardo," he tells me. No…I cough and slip. Ames slips as well, and we fall off a nearby ledge. We scream and land in an unknown place. I groan. "Where are we?" I ask Ames. She shivers and cries in response. She's not going to be much help right now... I frown and look ahead. A giant figure is in front of us. It's a giant spore with one huge eye in the center of it's head. Mushrooms dance to the Dance of the Sugar-Plum Fairy (I only knew that because Ames was listening to it one time). I look in surprise. More mushrooms spray our faces and we cough. I look up to see darkness. My brothers and Ames appear behind me.

"You let us down, bro."

"You did this."

"It's your fault, Leo."

"How could you?"

I cover my ears. "No! No! Come on. Fight your fear, Leo. Get your head straight. Fight it," I tell myself as they spray me and Ames. "Mutagen. Taste. Fear. Feed," I hear. I groan. Flashes of my nightmare appear. "It's in my head," I say. Ames groans. "Get out! Get out of my head!" she yells. She can hear them, too? "More fear. Stronger. Spread, my spawn," I hear. "Fight it, Leo. Fight your fear," I tell myself. "Spread, spawn," I hear. "Fight it…" I hear a feminine voice. My eyes widen and I turn to Ames. She had stopped crying. "Fight it, Amy…" she whispers. The mushrooms continue to spray us. We cough. "Keep going, Ames. Don't give in," I say to her. I don't even know if she can hear me… I groan as we keep getting sprayed.

"It's your fault, Leo."

"You did this."

"You let us down."

"Way to be a failure."

I gasp as I hear that from Ames. She thinks I'm a failure? "I can't do it…I'm a failure…" I say. "No…Can't do this…I'm too scared…" I hear from Ames. "I let the guys down…I-I let my Ames down…I-I-" I open my eyes as I remember something. _"All leaders must face the fear of losing their team."_ I narrow my eyes. "No. No, I can't give up," I say to the giant figure. I turn to Ames. "Ames, you control the fear. Don't let it control you," I tell her. She closes her eyes painfully. "I can't…" she whispers. I grab her shoulders. "Yes you can. You can do this. I believe in you," I reply. She opens her eyes and looks at me. "L-Leo?" she asks me.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

He smiles at me. I turn to the giant figure with one eye. "Your spores won't work on us. We face our fears everyday," I hiss. Leo and I charge at it, and I hit a crack above. The figure groans. "So that's your fear," Leo replies. "Sunlight," I realize. We grab our katanas and destroy the giant figure by letting a huge amount of light into the room. This causes a chain reaction of the mushrooms being destroyed. Leo and I fall to the floor, closing our eyes.

"Do you two need mouth-to-mouth?" I hear. I cover Mikey's mouth. "Absolutely…" I say. "Not," Leo finishes. I open my eyes to see the others looking down at us. Leo and I sit up. "You're all okay?" I ask them. "Whatever you two did, you saved us. All of us. Thanks, guys," Raph replies. We smile. "No problem," Leo answers.

* * *

Back at the lair, everyone was discussing what happened to them. My cheek was all healed from earlier. Leo and I were sitting next to Splinter, where Leo was finishing up our story. "And then the sunlight destroyed him and his little mushroom freaks," Leo says. "Impressive. And would you two say you conquered your fears?" Splinter comments. Leo and I look at each other. "No," I answer. "W-we just faced them, sensei," Leo finishes. Splinter smiles. "And that, Leonardo, is why you are a great leader, and why Amelia is a great kunoichi," he tells us. We smile at him. "He's right, Leo. You are a great leader..." I say, giving him a hug. Leo gives me a peck on the cheek. "Yeah, boy. Check it out," Mikey remarks, coming in with a pizza box. We all walk over to him. "An extra-large pizza with anchovies, pepperoni, and extra…mushrooms," Mikey tells us, opening the pizza box to reveal mushrooms. We all look with a frown. "Mikey," we all say wearily before one by one, we walk away in disgust.

"You can't be serious."

"Okay, that is just wrong."

"Mushrooms."

"I've had enough of mushrooms today," I tell Leo as we walk into the kitchen. I see Mikey about to eat a slice, but then he gives a wide-eyed look. I shrug and turn to the fridge. "What do we got?" Leo asks. I look around to see nothing I wanted to eat. "Nothing," I answer and slam the fridge door. Leo smiles. "Wanna go out for some pizza gyoza?" he asks. I smirk. "Thought you would never ask," I reply.


	11. Metalhead Rewired

**Angel: Hey! Let's get to it! *takes a number* 13**

 **Leo: 7**

 **Mikey: 5**

 **Donnie: 8**

 **Casey: 11**

 **April: 10**

 **Raph: 4**

 **Angel: NOOO! Unlucky 13! Why?! I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Metalhead Rewired**

Metalhead observes us while Donnie is standing right next to him. Something tells me I'm not gonna like this… "I give you the new and improved Metalhead!" Donnie tells us. "Whoa…" Mikey says in awe. I raise an eyebrow. New and improved? "I've been upgrading his artificial intelligence, so he'll be the perfect training tool," Donnie explains. I give Leo a look, which he returns. "You sure? Training with Metalhead usually ends up in him breaking something," Leo replies. I can't confirm or deny that. "I've programmed him to stimulate dozens of fighting styles, including the Foot and the Kraang," Donnie says. "Pssh, can't stimulate my fighting style," Mikey retorts. I roll my eyes. "Well, we might as well test Metalhead," I reply. Raph twirls his sais. "Let's just go already," Raph comments before we fight Metalhead. He kicks our butts, even going to the extent of grabbing Mikey's face. But what really made me laugh was when Leo was given a thumbs-down from Metalhead. That was priceless! "Ames…" Leo whines. The robot's fist flies around the dojo, carrying Mikey with it. "Get it off!" he screams. "Ya me," I hear. I turn to Splinter. We all sit down in front of him. Well, except Mikey, who screams louder. "Can I get off the ride now?" he asks, still flying around the dojo. "Donatello," Splinter says sternly. Donnie turns to Metalhead. "Metalhead, stop training program," he orders. The robot beeps, and the fist is returned to him. Mikey falls in front of us. "Oh! I think he put my chin up my nose," he replies painfully.

"I'm sorry, Sensei, but overall, I think that was a successful test," Donnie says. Leo glares at him. "Successful? Metalhead almost ripped Mikey's face off!" he retorts. "Please. I had it under control," Donnie tells him, crossing his arms. "And when you don't?" Leo asks him angrily. I scowl at him. "Donatello has made a powerful tool. It is to our advantage to study an enemy's techniques. But you must use that tool wisely," Splinter orders before Metalhead starts to beep very loudly. "What's wrong with him now?" Leo asks while I cover my ears. "Something tripped the security wires. It's approaching the lair fast," Donnie explains. We all gasp and run out to the entrance of the lair. "Do you think it's Foot Bots again?" I ask before I hear gunfire. "Ow!" I hear. I feel like I know that voice…but from where? "Was that-Nah, couldn't be," Raph replies before more screaming is heard. Something runs towards us. It's a mutant. And it's not just any mutant, it's… Mikey screams. "Spider Bytes!" he yells. My eyes widen. What is he doing here in the sewers?! He runs up to us. "Frogs! Pinkie! You guys gotta help! Those foreign triplets are after me!" he shouts. I narrow my eyes at him. I growl and make one of my hands cold. Leo puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, and he shakes his head. I pout.

"We are not frogs," Leo replies. Then I remember the second part of what the spider mutant said. "Wait. What?" I ask in confusion. Spider Bytes runs off before explaining further. "They're heading for the surface," I reply before we chase after the three Kraang droids and the spider mutant. As much as I didn't care for Spider Bytes, he is still an innocent mutant…or least was. And he _did_ plea for help. "Help! You can't do this to me! I want my phone call! I got rights as a spider. Help! Help!" Spider Bytes yells before the Kraang shove him in a van. The vehicle drives off. What? Why would those blobs need someone like Spider Bytes? Last time we saw him, the Kraang were afraid of him…"They're getting away," Leo replies to us. Raph glares at him. "Why is that our problem? That slobbering bug gives us nothing but trouble," he retorts. Leo and I turn to him. "He asked for our help," Leo answers. "The Kraang want him, and we want to find out why," I finish. My turtle boyfriend smiles at me and grabs my hand. Raph groans. "Fine. So how are we supposed to catch up-" Tires screech. Hm? I turn to see the Shell-Raiser coming towards us?! The door opens to reveal Metalhead. "I called for backup," Donnie explains with a smile.

* * *

I sit with Leo in the back, since Metalhead took our spot. "Nice, Donnie. When did you teach him how to drive?" I reply. Metalhead bumps into something and we all scream. "You did teach him to drive, didn't you?" Raph asks. Soon, we get caught up in a lengthy battle with the Kraang's van. Metalhead stops the van with the Shell-Raiser. We all pile out, coughing. "There's no way out of there. Metalhead, stay with the Shell-Raiser before you blow anything else up," Leo orders. I cross my arms. "He stopped the truck, didn't he?" Donnie asks. "The Kraang know we're coming. He can help," I explain, patting the robot. He makes fire appear and floats up in the air a little. I giggle. Leo smacks his forehead. "Ugh. Whatever," Leo replies wearily before we enter the crash site with a scream. However, no one is there. "Huh? They just disappeared?" I ask in confusion. "That's impossible," Donnie remarks. I turn to him. "Oh, what's your theory, then? They turned invisible?" I retort. Donnie narrows his eyes at me. "There must be a secret door or a hidden passageway somewhere. Fan out," Leo tells us before we examine the place. I feel the walls, but nothing that can trigger a passageway. "Metalhead, use your scanners to check the structure for any hidden rooms or passageways," Donnie orders. Metalhead flies up to the middle of the room. His eyes turn blue and blue lasers scan the room. As it passes over me, I feel a chill. I shiver. Mikey giggles. "It tickles!" he exclaims. Raph screams. Leo crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. "Tickle ray? Real useful upgrade, Donnie," he comments in a sarcastic tone.

I turn to Leo. "Have a little faith in him, would ya?" I ask. "It happens to be a three-dimensional volumetric scan," Donnie explains. Metalhead stops scanning and beeps at Donnie. "But that makes no sense. There should be tire marks or a seam on the floor, but the Kraang left no trace at all, just some junk and-" I hear a gasp, interrupting Donnie. Looking around, I see Mikey at a vending machine. "Super Macho Burrito? Whoo, yes. It's the ultimate combination of pizza and burrito. Pizzarito! It's super and macho," Mikey says before shaking the vending machine. I roll my eyes and reach into my purse. "I think I have a dollar in here some-" I hear a clatter. I look at Mikey to see his arm stuck into the vending machine. I slap my forehead. "Should have expected that…" I mutter to Leo, who chuckles a bit. "Your arm's stuck, isn't it?" Raph asks. Mikey tries to pull his arm out with a grunt. "Possibly," Mikey replies with another grunt. "Maybe on purpose," he tells Raph before he tries to pull him out. "Hey, ice princess, you wanna help me out on this one?" he asks me. I pinch my head and sigh. "Fine," I answer wearily before Raph and I pull. Soon, we get Mikey out and we fall to the floor. I sit up and see a computer?! "Whoa. It's like a vending machine from the future," Mikey says in awe. I get up and turn to Donnie. "Is that a Kraang computer?" I ask him. He nods. "Yup. Mikey, you're a genius," Donnie answers. My eyes widen. Never thought I'd hear those words…

"That's how I roll," Mikey replies. "Can that computer tell us where the Kraang went?" Leo asks. Donnie looks at Metalhead. "Metalhead, see if you can access its database. It should tell us where they disappeared to," Donnie orders his robot. Metalhead plugs itself into the Kraang computer with a beep. Leo looks at Donnie with an uncertain look. "Uh, are you sure plugging Metalhead into unknown Kraang tech is a good idea?" Leo asks. I look at the robot, who was trying to gain access to any potential info. I admit, an improved Metalhead might seem a little untrustworthy, but I have faith in him. He's proven himself to be very useful. I just hope the others will see him the way I do… "Trust me, Leo, the Kraang processor in Metalhead makes him perfectly compatible with their computers," Donnie answers with a chuckle. "What could go wrong?" he finishes before the computer explodes. We all cough. "Great, Donnie. Great," Raph retorts. "Not only did we lose the Kraang, but Metalhead blew up our only clue to where they went," Leo replies angrily. Mikey pouts. "Even worse, he blew up my Super Macho Burrito," he complains. I scoff. "It probably wasn't worth it," I mutter. Donnie walks up to Metalhead, who was shortening out. "It must've been some kind of energy surge. You okay, little buddy?" Donnie replies. Metalhead's fist grabs Mikey's face again. "Gah! Can we go home now, please?" he asks under Metalhead's fist.

Wait. But the Kraang are nowhere to found. "What about the Kraang?" I ask them. "What about 'em? Spider Bytes is their problem now," Raph answers with a shrug. I groan. "But what did they want with him?" Leo asks him. Spider Bytes is in no way useful to the Kraang. And the spider mutant wants nothing to do with them. His grudge is with us. So why did the Kraang capture him?

* * *

"Metalhead's memory core isn't too badly damaged," Donnie tells us. We were back in his lab, where Donnie was examining the robot. Mikey pokes Metalhead. "Stop it, Mikey," Donnie replies. He looks over the turtle robot. "It seems that the Kraang security algorithms were too complex to decrypt," Donnie says. "Less science-y, more English-y," Mikey retorts. "I should be able to retrieve what he downloaded from the Kraang computer," Donnie explains before Mikey pokes Metalhead again. I slap Mikey's hand. "Mikey!" I shout. "Ow!" he screams in pain. "He might take a little time to fix, though," Donnie comments. "How long?" Leo asks. "Well, in technical terms…a while," Donnie finishes as Metalhead shortens out again. I sigh and pat the robot's head. "Get well, Metalhead," I say softly.

Leo and I sit outside Donnie's lab, waiting for him to finish repairing Metalhead. "Duck!" I hear before a fist shoots out from Donnie's lab. Of course, it hit no one other than Mikey. My eyes widen. "We know that the Kraang rebuilt TCRI. What if they got the portal working again?" Raph replies. "That's what we need to find out," Leo answers. I look down at the floor and twiddle my fingers. What if…what if they make something to try and take over my mind? The Kraang _did_ give me these powers, after all… "Ames? Something wrong?" Leo asks me. I turn to him. "What if the Kraang want to kidnap me?" I ask him. He frowns. "We're not going to let them touch you," he answers. I smirk before it disappears. I look at my hands. "I know that, but…you know they want to use me as a weapon against you, your brothers, and Sensei…I just don't want them to brainwash me and make me…" I tell him, not finishing my sentence. I close my eyes and put my head down. If they control me to destroy my friends, or my boyfriend, I'll never live it down… I feel a soft pair of lips on mine. My eyes widen and I look to see Leo with his eyes closed. He cups my face with his three-fingered hand. I sigh and close my eyes, returning the kiss. Leo peppers my lips with small kisses before he gently pulls away. "Ames, there's nothing to worry about. I won't let anything happen to you. I swear," he whispers. I look at him. "Leo, you don't have to-" he gives me a peck on the lips. "Don't try to convince me otherwise. I know how stubborn you are," he explains softly. I smile at him and he smiles back. Fire shoots out of Donnie's lab. "How's it going, Donnie?" I ask loudly. "Not bad!" he answers before a scream is heard. Leo sighs. "I'm putting an end to this right now," he mutters before he walks into Donnie's lab. Confused, I follow him.

"Okay, Donnie. It's late. Give it a rest," Leo tells his brother. "I've almost got it. Just working out the bugs," Donnie answers. There's a loud explosion from Metalhead. Leo pulls me to him and turns to Donnie. "Donnie, you got to shut down his A.I," Leo orders. My eyes widen. "What? No! He stopped the Kraang, and he's very useful," I explain. "But he destroyed our only chance of finding the Kraang," Leo answers. "Shut down his A.I? But that would be like turning off his brain," Donnie replies. "He's just too dangerous," Leo comments. "We need him, Leo. The Kraang and the Foot are more armed up than ever," I reply, standing in front of Metalhead. Leo sighs. "It's not worth the risk, Ames. Metalhead was glitchy before he plugged into the Kraang computer. He was taken over by the Kraang once already. Are you sure you can trust him, Donnie?" Leo retorts. I narrow my eyes. "Yes," I answer before Donnie can say anything. They turn to me. "What?" Leo and Donnie ask at the same time. "I trust him, whether or not he has glitches. Nobody's perfect. Just look at Mikey," I explain. Leo and Donnie look at each other before the tallest one sighs. "Maybe you're right. I'll take care of it," Donnie tells his brothers. I give him a wide-eyed look. "What?!" I exclaim.

"Sorry, Donnie," Leo tells him before turning to me. I give him a sad look. Why can't he see Metalhead as a good robot? He's reliable. "I'm sorry, Ames. But it has to be done," he explains. I look at Metalhead and sigh. "Okay…" I answer before I glance at Metalhead one last time. Leo guides me out of the lab. I hear a scream and a grunt. I gasp and turn around. "Donnie!" I yell, running back into the lab. Donnie is stuck in his algae pool, and Metalhead is gone. The others run in. "Donnie, what are you doing?" Raph asks. "Yeah, dude, you know better than to go algae diving without a spotter," Mikey replies before we help Donnie out. I hear a door lock, and Leo and I try to open it. "Locked," I mutter. "Open this door, you oversized toaster!" Raph yells. "What about the garage door?" Leo asks. Donnie and Mikey try to lift it up, only to find it locked. "No good, he welded it shut," Donnie explains. Why would Metalhead lock us in? He probably heard what Leo said… "Donnie, I told you he was dangerous. Now he's probably out there trashing the city," Leo retorts. I narrow my eyes at him. "You don't know that! Maybe…maybe he was just unwilling to be shut down," I explain softly.

Raph glares at me. "Get this through your thick head, ice princess. Metalhead has gone nuts, and so have you for thinking otherwise," Raph retorts. I frown. No, I refuse to believe Metalhead has gone rogue. It's not like him. "Well, I'll fix it. We just got to get out of here," Donnie answers. Mikey screams and pounds on the door. "Help! Help! Somebody! Killer robot on the loose!" he screams. "He's not a killer robot!" I reply, defending Metalhead. "What are you doing? You don't want Splinter to-" The door opens, interrupting Leo. And the person who opened it was none other than Splinter. "Do you children have any idea what time it is?" he asks angrily. I wince. "Uh, pizza time?" Mikey asks sheepishly. "Why was the door locked?" Splinter asks bluntly. We all laugh nervously.

"Ah, you know-"

"Just messing around."

"No reason."

"Yep. Just locking ourselves in rooms at night…like usual," I reply nervously. "Metalhead tried to kill us," Mikey answers. We all growl at him. Snitch. "Amelia, Leonardo?" Splinter asks. My eyes widen. Oh no, why me?! I'm a terrible liar! "The truth is Sensei…we got to meet April at Murakami's. Big mutant sushi problem. We'll be back before dawn," Leo answers. "Don't wait up for us!" I exclaim as we run out of the lair. I sigh in relief.

* * *

Leo and I drive in the Shell-Raiser. I frown. I wonder why Metalhead went off like that…maybe he has something else in mind other than destroying the city? And if so, why? "Ames…I know you think you can trust Metalhead, but he's too dangerous. I don't want him to hurt anyone, especially you," Leo whispers to me. I don't respond. "Should we just follow the cries of terror or-" Donnie looks at Raph. "Metalhead couldn't have gotten far. If his tracking device is still active…Let's see, hmm. Oh, there! Make a left at the next block, guys!" Donnie explains. I nod and we turn left. We pile out of the subway car. I look around and see Metalhead. "There he is. Over here," I whisper to the guys. We hide behind the corner and watch Metalhead. He looks around and opens a port-a-potty. He then walks into the portable bathroom. "Going into a port-a-potty?" Raph asks in confusion. I raise an eyebrow. "Why would he go in there?" I ask. "Maybe he has to change his oil," Donnie replies. "Wait. I saw this on a magic show. There's a secret door down here. Hello?" Mikey says, opening the port-a-potty. A disgusting smell pops out, covering Mikey. He groans. "Definitely not a secret door," he says with a cough. "I think I'm gonna hurl," Mikey mutters. I roll my eyes. "Don't believe everything you see on tv," I remark. Mikey opens the portable bathroom again to reveal a portal!

We all gasp before the door is closed. "What was that?" Leo asks before Donnie opens the door. However, the toilet was there instead. What the heck?! "I don't understand. It-it was just-" Mikey opens the door to reveal the portal again. H-How… "Um, ta-da!" Mikey replies sheepishly. "What?" Donnie asks in disbelief before closing the door yet again. He opens the door, only no portal. "How did you do that?" I ask Mikey. He smiles. "I just got the touch. LTD. Like a turtle do," Mikey answers before opening the door to reveal the portal. Donnie sighs. "It's some kind of dimensional gateway, like-like the Kraang portal," Donnie explains. I gasp in realization. "Of course! This portal must be how they disappeared earlier," I reply. Donnie gets closer to the portal. "Hmm. I wonder if-" Donnie then starts to get sucked into the portal. I gasp and grab his legs. "Donnie!" I scream before both of us start to get sucked in. "Ames!" Leo yells before Donnie and I are sucked in.

We both scream, and then I hear three more screams before we fall down with a grunt. "Ow…" I reply painfully before I look up to see the portal getting smaller. Uh-oh… "The portal! It's closing!" Donnie exclaims before the only way of getting out of here is gone. "Aw, man. Now how are we gonna home?" I ask to myself. "No turning back now," Raph replies. "So is this Dimension X?" Leo asks. Dimension X is the Kraang's home planet. "If it was, we probably wouldn't be able to breathe," Donnie answers. "My guess is not Dimension X. Got it," Mikey comments. Leo looks up. "Guys. I found where they took Spider Bytes," he whispers, before pointing upwards. I follow to where he was pointing to see the spider mutant being pushed into some kind of cage. "Hey, fellas. Can we talk about this? I know bugs in high places. I could-" Something is injected into Spider Bytes before he can finish that sentence. "Wait till I get out of here," I hear. I gasp. Is that… "Spike?" Raph asks, looking for the mutated turtle. I look around and see him trapped, just like Spider Bytes. "I'm gonna break every tentacle on your pink-" The same thing that was injected into Spider Bytes is now placed on Spike. "It looks like a prison," Donnie explains. "How many mutants are here?" I ask. All these mutants I see are mutants we've seen in the past…like Pigeon Pete, Spy-Roach, and… "Snakeweed?" Mikey asks as he sees him. "Dr. Rockwell?" Raph asks. Donnie gasps. I look to see April's dad! "Mr. O'Neil! We've gotta get him out of here," Donnie tells us. We jump up to Mr. O'Neil's cage. Unfortunately, the Kraang show up.

But where's Metalhead? I know I saw him come through the portal… I look down to see the robot, at the main computer. "Metalhead!" I exclaim happily. "Is he working for the Kraang?" Leo asks. I narrow my eyes at him. "Dude, I knew something didn't feel right when he grabbed my face," Mikey replies. I roll my eyes. "He came here to free the mutants. All along, we thought he was going crazy, but he's here just to save 'em," Donnie explains. WE?! I clear my throat. "I did not think he was crazy. YOU guys thought otherwise," I retort. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew there was good in him! My instincts are never wrong! I smile. I love being right. "Guys. We got company," Leo tells us as the Kraang surround Metalhead. "We got to help him!" Donnie and I say, and we jump down to help Metalhead. "Ames, Donnie, wait!" Leo screams.

We all work together to stop the droids. Despite the interference of a brainwashed Snakeweed and Spider Bytes, Metalhead manages to rescue us, release all of the captured mutants, and re-open the portal back to Earth. "Metalhead, we're leaving," Donnie tells him as we jump up to the portal. "Come on, you tin can! Move!" Raph shouts. I look down at Metalhead. He gestures to the portal. I gasp. "He has to keep it open for us," Donnie explains softly, as if he knew what I was going to say. "But what about him?" Leo asks. "We don't have a choice," I whisper. The others jump through the portal. Donnie and I are the last ones to go. We look down at our friend. He gives Donnie a thumbs up. Donnie returns it before jumping up. "Come on, Amy!" he shouts to me. I look at Metalhead again. He waves at me. I smile and wave back. "I knew I could trust you…" I say to him before I jump through the portal.

We all jump out of a mailbox, landing on the ground. I sit up with a groan. "Metalhead?" Donnie asks. We see that all that's left of him is his head. "Oh, no," I whisper before Donnie picks it up. "Dude, he saved us," Mikey comments. "He saved all of us," Raph replies. "You two were right. Ames, Donnie, I should've trusted you," Leo tells Donnie and I. I smile sadly. He hugs me. "It's okay, Leo…" I whisper before turning to Donnie. "Do you think you'll try to build another one?" I ask him softly. "Maybe I will…one day," he answers as we give a moment of silence for our fallen friend.

* * *

I sit in my room with a sigh. Someone knocks on my door. "Ames?" Leo asks. I walk up to the door and open it. I give Leo a small smile. "Can I come in?" he asks. I nod and let him in. He turns to me. "You still upset about Metalhead?" he asks. I shake my head. "No…he sacrificed himself for us. I know you thought he was dangerous, but-" He kisses me. I'm mid-sentence, and he leans down and kisses me. I feel his warm, sweet lips pressing against mine with the softest pressure, and his arms snaking around my waist, pulling me in closer. I kiss him back, not caring about finishing my sentence anymore. My hands work their way to Leo's face and his head. He moves us, pressing my back to my bed, his body pressed against mine. The kissing takes on a new edge, laced with burning ferocity. He pulls away for a second, both of us gasping, and then bites my bottom lip. A soft moan escapes me and he groans in response. Then, suddenly, he stops and looks down at me. "Sorry, I just had to-" I pull him down to my lips again, making him shut up. He moans before untying my hair. It flows down while I untie his bandana. He licks my lips with his tongue, making me gasp a little.

I press my lips harder against his before he pulls away. He then moves my tank top strap to my arm before attacking my neck with delicate kisses. I clutch my bed sheets and shiver in delight. "Do you want me to stop?" he whispers in my ear. He's joking, right? "N-No. Please…don't stop," I answer softly before he picks me up. I sit on his lap, one leg on each side of him, and press my lips to his. He sucks on my tongue. I sigh happily. I didn't want to stop. God, I never wanted it to _end._ We were so into the passion…and each other…I hear a scream, which makes Leo pull away. "What now?" Leo asks annoyed. I hear another scream. "AMY! Help me!" Mikey screams from outside my room. "I'm gonna slap the green off of you!" Raph shouts. I roll my eyes before turning back to Leo. "I should…" I reply before he sighs. "Yeah, go help him," he tells me. I frown. "I'm sorry…" I say to him before he smiles. "Don't worry about it. I think I have solo training with Splinter soon, anyway…" he answers before giving me a peck on the lips. I get off him and grab my ribbon. "Wait, Ames…I think you should leave your hair like that," Leo replies. I raise an eyebrow. "Why?" I ask. He blushes and runs his fingers through my hair. "Because you look gorgeous with your hair down…" he whispers before kissing me again. I smile before I hear another scream. I groan and pull away from him. "I'm coming, Mikey!" I yell before placing my ribbon on the table. I run out of the room, but not before I heard a chuckle from Leo.


	12. Of Rats and Men

**Angel: Hey guys! Tomorrow is a late start day for me, yay! And some of you might hate me for the ending of this chapter...Anyway, *takes out a number* 4**

 **Leo: 12**

 **April: 3**

 **Donnie: 5**

 **Casey: 9**

 **Mikey: 2**

 **Raph: 8**

 **Leo: *sighs* Angel doesn't own anything except her OCs.**

 **Of Rats and Men**

We walk along the streets, the girls and I. Yes, Ann, Jamie, and Lily were with us, along with April's friend, Irma. I think she's a bit clingy, if you ask me. "Ugh! I know they claimed that pizza was gluten-free, but I definitely tasted gluten," Irma says, walking along with us. Casey walks up to her, dragging his bike. "Thanks for hanging out with us on our date, girls. We really needed chaperones," Casey retorts. "Anything we can do to help," Irma replies. The others, except April and Irma, and I roll our eyes. "We gotta go. See you later, guys!" Lily tells us with a wave. They run off. April and I wave to them. "Bye!" I yell out before a rat crawls in front of us. Casey yelps in fear. "What the?" he asks. I stifle a laugh. He glares at me and throws his cup of water in my face. "Ha ha. This is gonna be good," he says to April. I growl and April puts a hand on my shoulder. I breathe deeply. "I thought you were scared of water!" he shouts. I slap my forehead. "I think you mean large bodies of water, like the _ocean_ ," Irma retorts. I nod. "I can't believe someone as big as you is afraid of a little rat," I retort to Casey. An orange tabby cat shows up and screeches. April and I gasp.

"And I can't believe that rat was afraid of this adorable little kitty," April says, picking up the cat. "Aww, it's so cute," I squeal, petting the cat. It meows at me. I hear a beep from my T-Phone and I pull it out.

 _Ames, where are you? Training is about to start in five minutes!_

I gasp. NOOOO! "I gotta go!" I exclaim. Irma raises an eyebrow. "Why?" she asks curiously. Casey and April make kissy faces. My face turns red. "Boyfriend calling?" Casey asks. I glare at him. "Something like that," I mutter. I wave to them. "Bye, guys! Good luck with the cat!" I say as I run off.

* * *

Leo shifts around nervously as I stand in front of him. I ended up making it right before training started, to my relief. "I don't know, Master Splinter. This doesn't seem fair," he tells Sensei. I wrap the white cloth around my eyes. Leo has been ordered to face against me, except I have to be blindfolded. Leo had protested, saying he didn't want to hurt me, but Splinter and I managed to convince him. "I assure you, it isn't," Splinter answers. I nod. "Leo, I know you won't hurt me on purpose. It's fine," I reply softly. I hear him pull out his katana. Feeling his footsteps, I move to the right. "Huh?" Leo asks in confusion. The others laugh. "Oh, man. A swing and a miss," Donnie replies. I roll my eyes under the blindfold. I hear Leo lunge at me, but I evade all of his attacks. "Blind fighting is more than honing your other senses. It is about perception, and giving the illusion of control," I explain as I dodge more attacks. "You may think you have the upper hand in the situation, but you do not," Splinter finishes before I grab Leo's wrist and throw him to the floor. I hear more laughter from his brothers. "Looks like someone needs a shower. How's that floor taste, Lame-o-nardo?" Raph retorts. "Got his shell kicked by his own girl!" Mikey exclaims. I grunt in annoyance. I hear a slap while I make snow fall down on them.

I take off my blindfold and smile at what I've done. Mikey, Donnie, and Raph were covered in snow. Splinter stands behind them while Leo is still on the floor. I snicker and help him up. "It is not hard to sense loudmouths. Well done, Amelia," Splinter replies. I smile while stifling a laugh. Splinter grunts and collapses. I gasp and run over to him. "Sensei, are you okay?" I ask, looking down at him. He doesn't answer, and soon he stands up. His eyes are red. Why does that look familiar? "You insolent child! You turtles!" he tells us. He raises a hand up. My eyes widen. "You will all-" he gasps, not finishing his sentence. "Master Splinter, are you alright?" Leo asks. He grunts and looks at us. "I am sorry, my children. This is…something is wrong. I must mediate," he answers. He stands up and starts to leave for his room. "We will continue this training another time," he finishes, closing the door. "Yo, did you see that? Sensei gave me the crazy eyes," Mikey replies to his brothers. I give Leo an uncertain look, which he returns. I wonder what could be bothering Splinter?

* * *

I sigh as I aim my arrow at the target. I've been trying to practice my archery for about a half hour now, but all I can think about was Splinter. Those eyes…I've seen them before…but where? Something is definitely wrong with Splinter, but I can't figure it out…Hm, when was the last time he scolded us like that? I groan as nothing comes to mind. "Ames?" I hear. Turning around, I see Leo behind me. I smile sadly. "Hey," I reply softly. He tilts his head at me. "You're worried about Sensei, aren't you?" he asks softly. "What gave you that idea?" I ask in response. He points behind me and I look to see a bunch of arrows around the tree, not a single one on the target that was in front of it. I sigh and throw down my bow to the floor. "I just…those eyes. They're giving me a bad vibe," I explain to him. "You think this is a warning?" he asks me. I shrug. "I don't know what it is, but I feel like something bad is going to happen…and that it has to do with Splinter," I reply. Leo frowns. "Maybe it's nothing to worry about, Ames," he answers. I ponder this. It's possible…I shake my head. I'm going to put this aside for now. "Probably…" I whisper before picking up my bow and arrows. I steady my hands and aim. "You're doing it wrong. Let me help," he says before placing his hands on top of mine. I look at him. "Take a deep breath. Focus on nothing but your target," he whispers to me. I inhale deeply and let it out. "Now let go," he whispers. I let go of the arrow and watch as it lands right in the middle of the target. I smile and look at him. He blinks in awe.

I tilt my head at him. "Leo?" I ask him. He blushes. "T-That was impressive. You're impressive. Wait, not impressive, but you looked perfect. Not that you're not impressive. I mean-" I laugh and he blushes even redder. "I think I got it, Leo," I tell him with a giggle. He snakes his arms around my waist. He leans in towards me, but I place a finger on his lips. "I'm not getting in trouble with Sensei again," I whisper. Leo presses his forehead to mine. "Just one?" he asks quietly. I nod. I can't say no to him… He presses his lips to mine gently. I sigh and place my hands on his shoulders. He licks my lip softly, silently asking for permission. I smile and lower my jaw. He moans quietly as I let him explore my mouth with his tongue. Soon, I pull away and he pouts. I giggle while he kisses my forehead.

* * *

All of us were in the kitchen. Mikey was doing…something in the fridge. He seemed like he was talking with someone. "Ahh," Mikey says dreamily, rubbing his arms back and forth. My eyes widen and I drop my spoon into my soup. What the heck? "Mikey?" Leo asks. As soon as he heard his name, Mikey slams the fridge shut and turns to us with a wide-eyed look. We all look at him. "Uh, I didn't do it. I swear I never touched it, and-" Raph looks at him. "What are you babbling about?" he asks bluntly. "Weirdest thing I've seen all day," I mutter to Leo. "You're telling me," he murmurs. Splinter comes from the dojo, holding his head painfully. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Need ice for my head…and possibly a cheesicle," he tells us, walking to the fridge. He was about to open when Mikey stops him. "You can't do that! No, sensei!" he exclaims. He's hiding something… "No? You tell me no?" Splinter asks angrily, turning to Mikey with the same red eyes. I gasp. Next thing I know, Splinter attacks us. We all scream. Splinter raises his paw near my face. I back away slowly as he gets closer to me. I don't want to hurt him…but he's gone rogue. Splinter was about to attack when someone pushes me out of the way. Looking up, I see Leo. "You okay, Ames?" he asks me. I nod and we get up.

"Help him!" I shout to the others. We manage to grab Sensei's joints and pin him down at one point. I sigh in relief, but then he jumps free and stands on the table. "I've got what I came for. Soon New York and the world will be mine!" he exclaims. My eyes widen. That seems like an unlikely thing for Splinter to do. And why does that statement sound familiar? Splinter grunts and holds his head. "Sensei, are you okay?" Raph asks. "What happened?" I ask frantically. "The Rat King…has returned," he answers wearily. I gasp. What?! I knew there was something familiar about those eyes! The Rat King is back!

"This is Joan Grody reporting live from Bleecker Street, where giant rats have emerged from the sewers."

We all sit in the den, watching the news. And as you guessed it, giant rats have invaded the city, which has resulted in utter chaos. Anyone got any huge cheese? "These revolting rodents are snatching people away. On this edition of Grody to the Max," the reporter finishes with a scream. I frown. "Giant rats? Giant rats?" Casey asks fearfully. April puts a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should sit this one out Casey," April replies. Raph's eyes widen. "They better not have kidnapped Ann!" he exclaims frantically. We all look at him. "Uh, you know 'cause she's our friend, just like Jamie and Lily," he replies sheepishly with a blush. I smirk. "You know, I could text her if you want," I say, holding up my T-Phone. He immediately snatches it and texts Ann. I snicker and he growls at me. I stick my tongue out and turn to Splinter. "We could really use your help Sensei," I tell him. "Last time you took that creep down with one punch," Leo finishes. Splinter looks at us. "Last time was different, Amelia and Leonardo. The Rat King has grown too powerful. I do not fear for myself but for what he could…force me to do," he explains. I sigh. Guess we can't guarantee his help on this one…

* * *

Leo and I drive the car in front of the others, who were distracting the rats with cheese. "Sorry we're late," Leo replies. We try to fend off the rats with the Shell-Raiser. Unfortunately, we fail as Leo and I are pushed onto the side of the subway car. "A little help here, guys!" I exclaim before I see Leo on top of me. He must have fell when the car was tipped over. Our lips were an inch away from each other. Leo smirks and leans in. I scoff. "Now is not the time, Leo!" I retort. He blushes and gets off me. I crawl over to the top hatch and kick it open. I step out into the rain and help Leo up. I sigh before something grabs my leg and drags me around. I look to see a giant rat chewing on my boot. "Ames!" Leo yells. I scream and try to get the giant thing off, but it drags me to a manhole. "Amy! Casey!" April screams. Casey? I turn to see Casey being dragged as well. The rat picks me up in his mouth and jumps down to the sewer.

"Mister? Amy? Are you two okay?" I hear. I groan and open my eyes slowly to see Irma looking at me. "Mister? Amy?" she asks. My eyes widen and so does Casey's. "Aah! Oh, great," he mutters before clearing his throat. "Uh, we're fine, miss," Casey says in a deep voice so Irma won't recognize him. "Where are we?" I ask, looking around. We're in some kind of cage, Casey, Irma and me. I see other people trapped as well. "The sewers. We're prisoners of the Rat King," Irma explains. What? Why would the Rat King want humans? Unless… "Welcome, esteemed guests. There's no need to fear. I will not hurt you. That I promise," Rat King says to us. I look down at him. "Let us out of here, you freak!" Casey shouts. I pound on the cage. "Yeah, you creep!" I yell, shaking my fist. "All in good time. These were simple, ordinary rats, until I transformed them. With my special mutagenic growth serum. But these were not the soldiers I was looking for. I have just unlocked the secrets of the ultimate army," he explains, holding up a needle full of serum. That's how the rats got larger! I scoff. "Oh yeah? What's that? Another sad Halloween costume?" I retort.

"Ooooh! You just got burned!" Casey exclaims in his deep voice. The Rat King growls and looks up at me. "Ahh, Amelia. So glad to make your acquaintance again. Still pathetic I see," he replies. I growl and start to make a snowball, but Casey stops me. Luckily, Irma did not see this since she was in front of us. "There's people around us. And Irma is right there. You can't risk them finding out about your ice, dudette," he whispers. I take a deep breath and look around. Phew, no one saw me. "Rat people! And you, my friends, will become that army," Rat King finishes. We all gasp. He's gonna turn us into rat people?! I look at my T-Phone. No signal. Man, the guys better hurry up… "So Amy, is this the secret boyfriend April told me about?" Irma asks, gesturing to Casey. My eyes twitch in disgust. "WHAT?! NO!" Casey screams. "We're not into each other like that!" I exclaim. Casey and I look at each other and gag. "She's my…sidekick!" Casey answers. I glare at him. "Sidekick?!" I whisper angrily. "That was all I could come up with!" he answers.

"Every time one of my rat people bites a human, they will infect them, causing the mutagen to spread. And spread until every human being in this wretched world transforms into one of us," Rat King says. I narrow my eyes at him as a rat squeaks from his shoulder. "He's such a creep," I mutter. "I second that," I hear from Casey. "What's that you say? The serum's not perfected? What do you mean?" Rat King asks. I give Casey a look before turning back to the Rat King. I see a repulsive, deformed humanoid on the floor. "Cheese. Give me cheese," he says ominously. I look in horror. That was a rejected one?! "Well, not every experiment can be a success. But this new serum will work. Perhaps we should test it," Rat King replies, holding up a syringe with new serum. Oh no… the rat on his shoulder squeaks. Rat King looks at Irma and I. "You're right, Aristotle. They are the perfect test subjects," he says with an evil laugh. I narrow my eyes while Irma faints. "Great. First I'm trapped in a cage and now this. Peachy," I mutter.

I sigh as I look around. Then, I hear a grunt, and the cage falls down. The cage opens up. "Yes! Finally free!" Casey exclaims. I sigh in relief as April runs up to us. "April!" I reply happily with a smile. "How did you find us? Did you follow the trail of rat droppings? It has an unique aroma of-" The three of us turn to the purple-haired teenager. "Not now, Irma!" we exclaim. "You free the others and get out of here. I'll go help the guys with the Rat King," I whisper to Casey and April, who nod. I run and jump up to a platform. A giant rat jumps down to me. I narrow my eyes and kick it to the ground. I hear a scream and turn to see Donnie…falling towards a moving fan! I grab a rope and swing towards Donnie. I grab his arm and land on a platform. He sighs in relief. "Thanks, Amy," Donnie replies. I smile at him before I see a cat made of ice cream?! …Why do I feel Mikey has something to do with this. The cat meows at me. "We're gonna talk about that later," Donnie tells him. "Definitely," I answer.

* * *

I run from rooftop to rooftop. Splinter had defeated the Rat King once and for all. I look at my T-Phone. Mom had sent me a message…about my father. I was heading over to her place as we speak. I stop running and look at the city, my hair flowing the wind. All the damage from the 'rat attack' had been cleaned up. I smirk. Dad, wherever you are…I hope to see you soon. I hear a noise from behind me. I pull out my katana and turn to see Leo. I raise an eyebrow. "Leo? What are you doing here?" I ask him, putting my katana away. He smirks. "You're meeting your mother, right? About your father?" he asks me. "Yes…why?" I answer hesitantly. "I wanna help find your father," he answers. I shake my head. "No. What if the Kraang show up again? What if my father already left New York?" I reply. He frowns. "Ames, I am with you for better or for worse. You and your dad seemed really close. I just wanna make you happy," he answers. I didn't know what to say. What if this was too good to be true? What if my dad got hurt, or worse? I really don't want to find out… I turn to Leo. "You sure?" I ask softly. He nods with a smile. "Anything to make you happy," he tells me, kissing my forehead. I grin. "Come on, we're almost there," I tell him. We start running again.

Soon, we arrive at my old home. "Go to my old window and I'll let you in," I tell him. He nods and leaves, but not before giving me a peck on the cheek. I smile and feel around my purse for a key. Smiling, I pull it out and open the door. "Mom?" I ask, looking around. Luckily, the place wasn't trashed, so that's a good sign, but it's dark. No one answers. "Mom?" I ask again, going into the kitchen. Nothing. I sigh in annoyance and go to my old room. I see Leo at the window and let him in. He jumps in and I close the windows shut. "Something wrong?" he asks. I shut the curtains and turn to him. "My mom isn't here. Why would she call me here if she's not home?" I answer. "You check the place?" he asks me. I shake my head. "I haven't checked all the rooms yet," I reply. Leo grabs my hand and pulls out a flashlight. He turns it on and we walk around. "Ms. Smith?" he asks. "Mom?" I ask. I see my mother's room and point to it. "I haven't looked there yet," I tell him shakily. I have a bad feeling about this. What is going on? Why isn't she here? Leo turns to me. "You okay, Ames?" he whispers. I shake my head in worry. "What if something happened to her?" I ask fearfully. "I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she's just…sleeping," he replies. I look at him. "She said she had something important for me…about my father. She seemed fine on the phone. Why would she fall asleep?" I remark. Leo turns to the door again. "Come on," he whispers, dragging me with him. I whimper. I don't know about this… "Ames, it's okay. I'm right here," Leo says quietly. I nod and I slowly open the door. It's very dark in here…

As Leo and I look around, I smell something familiar. What is that? Is that…I turn to my mother's bed and gasp at the sight. No…Leo turns to me. "What? What happ-" He sees my mother and gasps as well.

Lying on the bed was a lifeless body surrounded in blood. A bloody knife was in her chest. Glassy eyes stared back at me with a gaze that ripped its way through my heart and soul. It was then that reality began to sink in. "No!" I scream. And I didn't stop there. I continue to scream and scream and scream. I scream and wail until I didn't have the voice to do so. Leo wraps his arms around me. "Ames…I'm so sorry," he whispers. I look at my mother's cold body and cry. I feel the pool of blood that was on her bed and look at my hands. I can't believe this…why?! "It should have been me…" I whisper, choking out more sobs. Leo looks at me. "What do you mean?" he asks softly. I don't even acknowledge him. All I could focus on was the corpse of the woman who gave birth to me…who raised me when my father disappeared… I start to turn pale and tremble. Leo calls out to me, but I don't listen. I look down at the floor, my shaking hands clenched in fists. "Ames?" I hear. My body stiffens at his voice. After a few seconds of silence, I lift my eyes to meet his gaze. My eyes were filled with sadness and pain.

"L-Leo?" I whisper in a voice heavy with emotion. "I'm here," he whispers back. I look at him with wide, scared eyes. And then tears started to pour down my face again. "Sh-she's gone," I hiccup, continuing to stare Leo in the eyes. "I couldn't help her, and now she's gone," I choke out. He wipes a tear away with his thumb. "No, don't say that. It's not your fault," he reassured in a soft voice. I look at him, and then I jump right into his chest, knocking him back a bit before he was able to catch himself. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck. "She's gone! Why did she have to die?! Why'd she have to leave me alone?!" I sob into his plastron. "Shh, I know," he whispers, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me tightly. "It's okay. Let it out," he tells me, stroking my hair. "Why?! She didn't deserve to die! I was there for her! I could have helped her!" I reply. Leo doesn't say anything. He just holds me and lets me vent. After a few minutes of yelling out my frustrations, I managed to calm myself down enough to stop crying. Even so, Leo still didn't let me go. "Leo?" I ask quietly. "Hmm?" he asks. "I'm tired," I answer. "I know," he says, understanding the double meaning behind my words. "But hey, look at me," he whispers.

I pull back from him just enough to be able to look into his eyes. He cups the right side of my face. "You'll always have me, okay? No matter what happens, I'm there for you. And we're gonna find out who did this. You can count on it, Ames," he states before kissing my forehead. I relax at his statement, but I didn't smile. "Thank you," I murmur as I bury my head into his neck. He didn't say anything else. He just tightened his grip on me, which lets me know that he would always be there and that he wasn't going anywhere.


	13. Wormquake! (Part 1)

**Angel: Got another OC, which is Clare's, not mine. Here is his bio:**

 **Name: Mark Jones**

 **Age: 18**

 **Species: Human with fire powers**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Powers/weapons: Fire(shoots fire, whole body can go on fire, and can heal himself with fire), fire swords**

 **Crush: Karai (Oooh, Jared's got some competition!)**

 **Fear:Losing Karai**

 **Weakness: His affection towards Karai (Villains like Tiger Claw would use that against him like Karai getting hurt)**

 **Personality: Sarcastic, funny, good strategist, skillful, tough, quick and fiery temper, conflicted inside, soft side for Karai, clever, protective (basically, nothing like Casey)**

 **Appearance: Brown spikey hair, light blue eyes, on his left cheek is a tattoo of the Foot Clan symbol, and wears a black ninja outfit with silver outlines on it. He also wears a mask that covers his whole face except for his eyes.**

 **Side: Foot, but switched sides like Karai**

 **Enemies: Raph (cuz of his temper), Turtles, Tiger Claw, Amy, and Jared**

 **Backstory: Older brother of Casey (Clare, I aged him up because I realized Casey is 17, hope that's okay with you). Mark was kidnapped by the Foot as the age of 7 along with a few other kids who were also kidnapped. They injected him with fire serum and he became one of Shredder's high-ranking soldiers.**

 **Angel: Whew, that's a mouthful...Anyway! *takes out a number* Stupid 20...I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Wormquake! (Part 1)**

It's been a few days since the...incident. Quite a bit has happened then. It was decided that I would stay with the Turtles, permanently. The police were looking through records to see if they could find and contact any other family I may have, but so far, nothing. April suggested I stay with her and her father, but I politely refused. I needed the comfort of the guys, at all times for some reason. An officer had shown up the morning after the incident to ask me some questions and look around for clues. They did eventually find a will and a letter to me. Luckily, the officer did not read it. I was surprised when I found out that my mother was experimented by the Kraang as well. As for my father, all she wrote was that he was in hiding. At least he didn't flee the city. My mother wrote something to everyone, even Sensei. He has now become my guardian. Leo had initially thought it was way too soon for me to re-live everything, but he was surprised when I told him I held back my tears and told the officer everything…well, except the fact that Leo was with me.

I spoke about my mother and how I found her. I also had to tell the police about my father, since that was the reason I was there. I had made sure I mentioned that I had no knowledge of who would do such a thing, and why. I couldn't think of anybody else who would do it. As I was recounting everything that's happened over the past few days, I couldn't help but think about how strong I was. I had been through so much and yet here I was, still standing on my feet. I found out my father is alive, I'm half-mutant, I have ice powers. And now, my mother was gone…for real this time. As soon as Leo and I came back from my mother's place, I told the guys everything. They had given me their condolences, which made me half-better. A part of me was still hurting, but I didn't show it, not even to Leo. I just hope my future would be bright enough to reward me for all the suffering I've been through.

"Morning," I hear. I look up to see Leo stretching out with a yawn. He was always getting up early for his solo training. And yes, I had been staying in his room since the incident. The night it happened, I could barely get a wink of sleep. I kept getting nightmares. After the first night of not getting any sleep, Leo had dragged me to his bed and gave me permission to sleep here. No, we didn't do anything. It actually was comforting to have Leo by my side while I slept. He made me feel like nothing could harm me while I was next to him. My nightmares went away after that. I open my eyes and yawn. "Morning," I mutter. Leo chuckles. "You wanna stay here or watch me train?" he asks quietly. After a few seconds of silence, I respond. "Don't wanna go back to sleep. Carry me," I murmur, holding out my arms. He sighs and lifts me off the bed. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around him. "You're lucky you're my girlfriend," he whispers as he opens the door. I roll my eyes. I felt extremely…bitter-sweet. I was happy that the others did their best to comfort me every day. Donnie would get me music, Raph would call Ann, Jamie, and Lily and invite them over, and Mikey would make me laugh with his pranks. Leo always hugged me and be by my side whenever I needed. Splinter would make me tea, and April would come over and gossip. Casey told me stories about before he met the turtles. He even told me about his mother, who died in a car crash. However, it just reminds me that all I had was gone. I would never see my father again, or my mother.

It's really amazing how everything could change so quickly.

As if sensing my depressing mood, Leo kisses my forehead. I smile at his action. I really love being around him. He knew how to cheer me up and put my mind at ease. I realize…I love him, but I want to wait until I'm sure he loves me. After what's happened, there really isn't a good time for romance. Even so, Leo and I grew closer. So sure, my parents were gone. And sure, I didn't have any other blood relatives left. But I still had the guys, Sensei, my friends, and most of all, Leo. That alone is enough to assure me that things were going to be okay. I was going to be okay.

Leo sets me down in the kitchen. I raise an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to train," I reply to him. He grabs something from the fridge and turns to me. "No training, just this," he answers, holding up two pints of cookies and cream ice cream. I smile. "You really are the best, you know that?" I ask. He smiles at me. "No, that title belongs to someone else," he replies. I smirk. "Do I know her?" I ask. Leo smirks. "Maybe. She's beautiful, talented, and sweet," he answers. I place a finger on my chin. "Hm, is it April?" I ask teasingly. He laughs and wraps his arms around my waist. "Try again," he whispers. "Is it moi?" I ask softly. He smiles. "Always," he answers before placing his lips on mine.

Yeah, I was definitely going to be okay.

* * *

We leap across rooftop to rooftop. I pause. I sense something… "Hold up, ninjas! I have a feeling we're not alone here," Leo says, sensing it as well. Mikey sees a squirrel eating an acorn. "You're right, Leo. We have a potential spy," Mikey replies. I roll my eyes. "Shh. I thought I heard-" "Foot! Attack!" I hear. I turn to see Karai, Rahzar, and foot bots. Oh, great. While Rahzar and the Foot Bots target Raph, Donnie, and Mikey, Leo and I duel with Karai. Jared was away. We seem to fight with these two a lot… "Karai, listen. There's something you should know," Leo says to her. Is he trying to tell Karai about Splinter? She's not gonna believe him away…but I decide to help, in case she comes to her senses. "It's about your father," I tell her. She scowls at us. "Your real father! Your real name is Miwa!" Leo yells as we clash swords with her. "I'm not interested in anything but you two begging for your lives," she spits angrily and pushes me near a brick tower. Suddenly, a tremor interrupts our intense fight, which catches everyone off guard. "Earthquake!" Leo screams. "In New York?" Donnie asks.

"Ames! Look out!" I hear. I turn to see the brick tower falling. I scream and Leo pushes me out of the way, covering him in bricks. I gasp and run to him. "Leo!" I scream, pulling some bricks away. The others follow. "Keep digging!" Raph orders his two younger brothers. We see a part of a shell. "Leo?" Raph asks. Leo stands up. I sigh in relief. "Ugh! I think my shell got knocked loose," he replies painfully. I help him up. "Thank you…" I whisper to him. He smiles at me and kisses my nose. "No problem," he whispers back. "What was that?" Raph asks Donnie. "Some kind of localized quake. But what caused it?" Donnie answers. Leo and I look to see Karai has left. "Oh no, she's gone! We could have changed everything," Leo replies. "Now it's too late," I say, losing all hope of Karai accepting her history.

We were watching the news about the quakes. "Scientists are calling them microquakes. But they shake so hard, this reporter's hair was badly messed up! No need for concern, I'm being treated by my stylist," the reporter says. "Dude! His poor hair!" Mikey exclaims. I roll my eyes and take a sip of my tea. "Earthquakes in Manhattan? Something is definitely up," Raph replies. I stand up and head for the dojo. Leo was walking there as well. He didn't see me, and he bumps into me, making me spill my tea over my shirt. "Ah! Hot, hot, hot!" I exclaim painfully. Leo gasps. "Ames, I am SO sorry. Let me get that off," Leo replies. He brings out a rag out of nowhere and starts cleaning my shirt with it. I blush deeply as he does so. And unluckily, he notices. "Why are you-" he looks down at my shirt, realizing the answer. "…Oh," he replies with a red face. I stifle a laugh. "I can get this off myself," I tell him. I move my hands around, making an ice flower. The cold plant sprays some stain remover on my shirt, and the stain instantly comes off. "Whoa…" Leo replies in awe. I giggle and open the door to the dojo. We approach Sensei.

"Master Splinter, we tried to tell Karai…that you're her father," I explain. I still didn't know how to take this all in. As much as I didn't like Karai in the first place, she's family. And you never leave family behind. "Hmm?" Splinter replies. "We thought that if she knew, she might come over to our side," Leo finishes. "Mm, there is a saying. He who runs his mouth gets a face full of nunchaku," Splinter tells us. "They say that in Japan?" I ask in confusion. "They would if you two were there," he answers angrily. I wince. "Still, your hearts are in the right place. Perhaps it is time she knew the truth," He finishes. "Maybe you should tell the other guys, Sensei," Leo tells him. He sighs in response.

* * *

Splinter stands in front of us, ready to tell the truth. I look down at the floor and twiddle my fingers. I know how hard this is for him…"This is difficult, but it is time you all knew the truth. The child I thought I had lost in the fire, Miwa, is Karai…my daughter. Fury became flame, and flame darkened the world with smoke. And in that darkness, Shredder stole Miwa away. I thought she had perished, but she was raised by Shredder as his daughter and trained as a deadly foot assassin," Splinter explains to the others. They give a shocked look. Leo looks at me uncertainly, which I return. "Wait. T-this can't be," Donnie replies in shock. "It's some kind of joke, right Sensei?" Raph asks. "Karai's our sister?" Mikey asks in disbelief. "Sensei, she's still our enemy. She was raised by Shredder," Raph explains. "Yeah, how can we ever trust her?" Donnie asks. I sigh. "There is good in her. I know this. The truth must be told, and it too will be an earthquake," Splinter answers. I look down at the floor. Truth or not, Karai is never going to believe this, no matter what we tell her…

April and Casey found some Kraang tech, which they were showing us now. "And then you press this button and portable portal," April explains, pressing a button on the tech. It flies up and makes a portal appear. "Wow. The Kraang are always one step ahead. I wonder if this is behind the earthquakes. We're gonna have to test it," Donnie replies. My eyes widen. "Wait, so let me get this straight. You wanna test a Kraang portal?! We don't even know where this thing goes," I retort. Leo nods. "Ames is right. You think that's a good idea?" Leo replies. Casey turns to us. "If you turtles are gonna be slow about it, I'm going," Casey replies, walking to the portal. "You're crazy! Nuts! Out of your gourd! I'm going!" Raph tells him, pushing him out of the way. He runs into the portal. "Raph!" Leo exclaims. Casey grabs April's hand. "Come on, Red!" he shouts and they enter the portal as well. "April, wait for me!" Donnie yells, following. I roll my eyes. "Can't let them go alone, dude and dudette," Mikey remarks, running into the portal. I look at Leo and sigh. "We might as well go after them," I mutter. Leo sighs wearily and takes my hand. "Mikey!" he shouts, and we run into the portal.

Upon entering, there was multiple doorways everywhere. I look around, slightly impressed. Where do these all go? "Okay, this is weird," Raph murmurs. Donnie gives an awed look. "Wow! It's like the Grand Central Station of dimensional travel!" Donnie exclaims. So, these doorways lead to different dimensions? Why would the Kraang need these? "The Kraang must use it as a gateway between realities…" I explain quietly. Suddenly, I hear a whir behind me. I turn around to find the portal we came through is gone! "Guys, the door's gone! We're trapped!" April exclaims. "There's thousands of doors. Everyone, start searching for a way home," Leo orders. We all nod and look through doors. I see a field of space flowers through one of the doors. "Seems peaceful enough…" I mutter until I see a giant alien eat the flowers. Luckily, it did not see me. "That was short-lived," I remark quietly. Someone clears their throat. I turn to Leo, who had a red face. I raise an eyebrow and he pulls out a pink space flower behind his back. He holds it out to me and shuffles his feet. "For you, Ames," he murmurs. I smile and take it. The space flower blooms as I sniff it. Smells like…something, I just didn't know what. I didn't even know what kind of flower it was, but it was very sweet of Leo to give this to me. I give Leo a peck on the cheek and he smiles at me. "Thank you…" I tell him. "Aww," I hear from April. I giggle.

"Check this out, Red," Casey replies. Curious, I look over to where Casey was looking to see incarnations of everyone! Well, except me. "It's us! Why do we look like dorks?" Mikey says. "How come Amy isn't there?" April asks. They all look at me and I shrug. "I probably didn't exist in that dimension," I reply. "Is that supposed to be April?" Raph asks. I see a brown-haired girl in a yellow jumpsuit. "That does look like her…sort of," I mutter. "Nice jumpsuit," Donnie remarks, hearts going around his head. I snicker, and then I spot another dimension that had Kraang in it. I wave the others over. "Guys, look! I think it's Dimension X," I reply as they look from behind me. "Home of the Kraang," Raph explains to Casey. "This place is making my brain melt!" Mikey exclaims. I roll my eyes. "Even if it did, no one would notice," I mutter. "Shh! I-I sense something coming!" April tells us. Unfortunately, the Kraang spot us and come towards the portal. I gasp. "Oh no. How do you close the door? Where's the-the knob? Where's the knob?" Mikey replies. "They're onto us!" Donnie says. "Get ready, team," Leo orders. We all scream and fight the Biotroids. You know, those ape-robots that have butt cannons? You 'member. Okay, off topic.

The Biotroids prove to be strong foes (not like they were when we last encountered them), but we work together to slay several of the droids. However, the last one manages to knock Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I through a portal when our backs are turned. We all scream and land on something hard. However, something sits on my stomach. "Ow…" I murmur. "Guys, what dimension are we in? And what am I sitting on?" I hear. I look to see Mikey's shell in my face. "Uh, ME! Get off!" I mutter under him. He doesn't hear me, unfortunately. He looks around. "Where's Amy?" Raph asks. "Ames?" Leo asks in a worried tone. I clear my throat and tap Mikey's shell. "I'm right here!" I yell. "Raph, stop tapping my shell," Mikey retorts. "I'm not! Did you hear something by any chance?" Raph answers. I groan and put my hand on Mikey's arm. I make my hand colder. "AAAH! SO COLD!" Mikey screams, jumping off me. I sigh in relief and sit up. "Finally!" I exclaim in annoyance. Mikey smiles sheepishly. "Sorry," he tells me. Leo grabs my hand and helps me out of the dumpster. "The others are trapped over there," Leo realizes. I look around to see that indeed, the others weren't with us. Oh, no!

I brush trash off my skirt. "Yeah, and the smart member of the team is trapped with them. This is your fault, Leo," Raph retorts. I narrow my eyes at him. "Don't blame Leo!" I exclaim. "What about you, ice princess? If you hadn't gotten us-" Another tremor occurs. "Whoa!" we all scream. I wobble and Leo catches me. The tremor stops a few seconds later. I wipe sweat off my brow. "Phew!" I mutter under my breath. "We got to find the source of these quakes," Leo orders. "We know that some kind of advanced tech is causing this, but what?" I ask in response. Raph scoffs. "Oh, look. Ice princess is finally showing her potential," he remarks. I turn to him with a death glare. "Listen I might not be as smart as Donnie, but at least I'm not a hothead!" I reply. "Oooooh," Mikey replies, teasing Raph. He growls at me. "Oh, I'll show you who's a hothead!" he exclaims before Leo stops him. "Raph, cut it out. We don't have time for this. That was uncalled for and unnecessary. Apologize," Leo orders. As Leo and Raph argue, I sense someone…I take a few steps forward. "Amy?" I hear from Mikey. I held up a hand from behind me. "Shut up. Don't you say a word, because I think someone's trying to ambush us," I whisper. "What?! There's no one out here!" Raph replies before something jumps down in front of us.

It was a 6-and-1/2-foot-tall humanoid Bengal tiger with razor-sharp claws. He has no tail and wears a blue scarf. A brown-haired guy was with him as well. Someone hired them…and I think I know just the villain who did. The tiger snarls at us. "Who the heck are they?" Leo asks. I don't know, but they look deadly… "You may call me Tiger Claw!" the mutant tiger answers menacingly. "And I am Mark. Prepare to be destroyed, turtles!" the guy finishes. "I knew it! I was totally gonna name him Tiger Claw!" Mikey exclaims. I slap my forehead. "I ask only once. Summon your rat master," Tiger Claw tells us. I pull out my katana. "Never!" I yell. "Sorry, pal! I'm not a cat person," Raph retorts. I like all animals, don't get me wrong, but mutant animals are another story. Tiger Claw hits Raph, who falls with a grunt. "Raph!" Leo and I yell. We charge at Tiger Claw, who throws us at Raph. He's surprisingly powerful for a giant tiger! While Mikey deals with Mark, Tiger Claw shoots at us with his revolvers. Luckily, one of them shoots ice. I move my hands around, making the ice melt. Mark shoots a fireball at Mikey. "Whoa...I so want powers!" he exclaims. I slap my forehead. How is this even possible? "Master Shredder was correct. You do have unique power," Tiger Claw replies to me. I smirk. "Not so powerful now, huh kitty?" I ask, teasing him. He growls and shoots more ice at me. Using my hands, I flip over them. Doing a cartwheel in the air while he was still shooting, I blast an ice dagger at one of his revolvers. He growls at me. "You are nothing but cubs," he tells us.

We find ourselves overwhelmed by his artillery and Mark's fire powers quickly, even me (he has extra revolvers). "Come on, bros and sis, we got to get to high ground!" Mikey tells us. We do just that. We run from rooftop to rooftop. I hear a growl and turn to see Tiger Claw on a jetpack! Mark was using his fire powers to fly. "Aw, sewer apples," I mutter before they fire at us again. Raph gets pinned down by a net that Tiger Claw let loose. Leo gets trapped in a cage, leaving Mikey and I. Tiger Claw raises his claws at Mikey, who whimpers. I gasp, and before I knew it, I jump in front of Mikey, taking the blow on my right arm. "Amy!" Raph and Mikey shout. "AMES!" Leo yells. I wince and grab my arm, falling to the floor in pain. Leo gets out of the cage, using his sword. Something grabs my uninjured arm and I dangle from his grip. "You are defeated," Mark tells us. "Summon your master, or the little ice girl goes into the furnace," Tiger Claw demands. I groan painfully and look down to see a very long chimney, which was probably wrecked from one of the quakes. "Don't do it, Leo, please…" I tell him. Raph grunts. "Dudes! What are we gonna do?" Mikey asks. "It's a trap for Splinter!" Raph remarks. "Of course it's a trap. Tell me the part where I have a choice," Leo replies.

* * *

Tiger Claw has finished tying us up with rope. "I can't believe you called him. If anything happens to Splinter-" Leo looks at him. "What else could I do, Raph?" Leo asks in response. I sigh. Tiger Claw and Mark were just too powerful… "The rat! Where is he? One push and you all go into the furnace," Tiger Claw says. Raph glares at him. "Just wait, Tiger Claw and fire boy. Splinter's gonna kick that little stub of a tail so deep in your striped-" Tiger Claw turns to him angrily. "Silence! I am tired of waiting. Your lives end now," Tiger Claw replies, and Mark begins to push us very slowly towards the side of the chimney. Mikey whimpers. "This is it! I love you guys. Raph, it was me who ate your last piece of chocolate pepperoni pizza. I'm sorry, man! I was so hungry!" Mikey says. Leo turns to me. "Ames, I have something to tell you. I-" I see Splinter and shush Leo. "Release my children…now!" Splinter orders. I sigh in relief. After having a short conversation with Splinter in Japanese (I wasn't paying attention to their conversation, so I didn't catch what they said), Tiger Claw starts firing freeze-rays at him while Mark throws fireballs. Splinter dodges all of the attacks. I watch in awe as Splinter then jumps down to the platform where Tiger Claw is, but he moves away by using his jetpack. While being shot at, Splinter manages to weave through the blasts and uses his cane to launch pieces of brick at Tiger Claw and Mark.

This actually does knock them off-balance, but only for a second. Tiger Claw takes out a large sword from his holster. "I prefer to slice you into bite-sized pieces," he claims before charging at Splinter. Leo and I struggle to get out of the rope. "Can't you freeze the rope?" Mikey asks me. I shake my head. "I can't. I'm near the furnace, and I can't absorb this much heat," I answer wearily. Splinter, who has gained Tiger Claw's sword, starts to slowly push Tiger Claw and Mark toward an edge of the building with open-fisted strikes. "You got them, sensei!" Mikey yells. "Slap the stripes off that cat!" Raph shouts. Leo and I try to move again, with no success. Next thing I know, a dart is fired at Splinter's neck. "No!" I scream. Splinter pulls out the dart, but loses his balance and falls over, sprawled on the ground. Karai then appears in front of him, smiling over her victory. I growl. She must have fired that dart. "Miwa…" Is all Splinter can say before falling unconscious. I look in horror. I…I thought he could help us… Karai turns to us. "Karai. Karai, don't do this. Splinter, he's your father-your true father," Leo tells her desperately. She scowls at him. "Liar! You'd do anything to save him," she spats. I shake my head. Why won't she listen? Why is Splinter being her father so hard to believe? "No, we swear it. He's your father-Hamato Yoshi," I explain. Having heard enough, she raises her sword above us. "If you won't be silent, I'll silence you," she replies, about to deal the finishing blow!

* * *

 **Angel: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Sorry, couldn't resist! I hope I did a good job with Mark...**


	14. Wormquake! (Part 2)

**Angel: Ugghhh...the website I use for the scripts lost data so now I have to wait for who knows how long...I'm already done with episode 22, getting close to the season finale on my laptop! Yay! Anyway, *pulls out a number* 9**

 **April: 7**

 **Leo: 13**

 **Mikey: 12**

 **Donnie: 6**

 **Casey: 1**

 **Raph: 4**

 **Leo: Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Wormquake! (Part 2)**

* * *

 _Last time…_

" _If you won't be silent, I'll silence you!" Karai replies, about to deal the finishing blow!_

Just when I thought Karai was about to slay us with her sword, Tiger Claw blocks her attack. What? We all gasp. "What?" Karai asks, as if she read my thoughts. Tiger Claw snarls. "Master Shredder desires them alive. He wants the pleasure of finishing the turtles and the female himself," Tiger Claw reminds her. "Fine. Let's deal with the rat first," Karai reluctantly agrees. She, Mark, and Tiger Claw approach the paralyzed Splinter. "Leave him alone, Karai! Or you're gonna have to answer to me!" Raph says angrily as he tries to get out of the rope. Splinter quickly stands up. "My children…go. Now!" Splinter tells us, throwing some shruiken at the rope binding us, which lets us free. "Run!" Raph yells, starting to leave. Leo and I turn to Splinter, who is kicked down by Tiger Claw. "Splinter!" Leo and I scream. I don't want to leave him here for dead! I've already lost my mother, I don't want to lose him, too… "We got to come back for him, guys," Raph replies. Tiger Claw snarls at us. Leo and I look at each other and sigh. We run along with Raph and Mikey. "Move!" Leo orders. Tiger Claw and Mark chase us, but Mikey uses a smoke bomb so we can make our escape.

Poor Sensei…

* * *

Leo wraps a bandage around my wound. I wince. "Ow," I reply softly. As he wraps the bandage around my arm, the wound gives me more pain. "Ow, ow. OW!" I say. "I'm sorry," Leo replies gently. I look at him painfully. "This is your fault, Leo. If you hadn't called Splinter, we wouldn't be in this mess," Raph tells Leo. I glare at him. "Stop blaming Leo," I hiss. "I didn't have a choice, Raph. It was him or Ames. I thought-I thought Sensei would take care of him," Leo explains. He presses his forehead to mine. "Well, you thought wrong!" Raph retorts. "We know where they took him-Shredder's lair. There comes a time, brothers and sister, when history is forged like melted cheese. It sticks together as one! But is still soft and squishy in the middle. Mm. Are you with me?" Mikey tells us. I give Leo a look. "Lamest speech ever. But I'm with you," Raph answers. I nod. "So am I!" I exclaim. Leo looks at me. "What?" I ask. "Ames…maybe you should stay here, where it's safe," Leo tells me. I gape at him. "Are you asking me to stay here and do nothing?!" I ask in disbelief. "With your injury, I don't know if I can bare seeing you get hurt by Shredder," he explains. I scoff and gesture to Mikey. "I saved Mikey! And Sensei needs all the help he can get," I retort. Raph looks at me. "She _did_ save him," he replies. Mikey smiles. "Yeah, dude! Let her come!" Mikey exclaims. I smile at them. Leo says nothing for a minute and then sighs.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, Ames?" he asks wearily. I smirk. "Cause," I answer. "Let's do this," Leo orders. We then start to gear up to save Sensei. "Amy?" I hear. I turn to see Mikey. "Thanks for the save back there. I would have been turtle nip if it wasn't for you, dudette!" he tells me. I smile. "Aww, you're welcome Mikey," I tell him. He smiles and goes to get the rest of his gear. I put my hair into a bun and put war paint on my face. "What are you doing?" Raph asks me. I turn to him. "Hey, I gotta look the part," I tell him. Raph snickers. "Oh yeah? Where's the camo pants then, ice princess? Did you turn it into a skirt?" he asks, teasing me. I glare at him. "I gave them away to my dead mother!" I scream. Mikey and Leo wince. I scoff. "I'm going to my room to get my katana," I hiss before going to my room. I slam the door. Sighing, I stand behind the door. I slide to the floor in agony. Why does Raph always do this? It's so annoying…I see ice forming around my room. I don't even have the heart to defrost anything… A knock comes from the other side of my door. "Ames? Can I come in?" Leo asks. I groan and stand up.

I open the door to see Leo. "Yes?" I ask impatiently. "You know Raph was just kidding," he tells me. I roll my eyes. "Uh-huh. Yeah well, my mother is not something you should tease about," I reply. Leo frowns. "I understand that your mother is a sore subject for you, but Raph would never hurt your feelings on purpose," he explains. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Okay…I'm calm now," I say to him. Leo smiles. "If you want, I'll get him to apologize," he replies. "Pfft. Don't worry about it. Save him the trouble," I say. Leo chuckles. I grab my katana and Leo snakes his arms around my waist. "Can I have just one? For good luck," he whispers. "Tsk. Leo, you don't need luck with me and your brothers by your side," I remark. He smiles. "But your kisses give me strength," he answers. I blink at him and blush before I press my lips to his. He sighs and pulls me closer. I put my hands on his cheeks. "Gross," I hear. I pull away from Leo to see Mikey and Raph looking at us. I roll my eyes. "Amy and Leo, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage-" I growl at Mikey. Leo and I start to chase him.

"MIKEY!"

* * *

Leo and I climb up on the building of Shredder's lair, both of us on either side. Dogs bark in the distance. Leo nods at me and I throw ice daggers at some Foot Bots. They fall down, defeated. Leo jumps down and slashes through the rest of them. I backflip over to him. We sneakily move to a hole in a window. Leo gestures to me. "Ladies first," he whispers to me. I giggle quietly and give him a peck on the cheek. I jump down inside, leaping down several platforms before Leo and I land in front of Splinter. "Sensei," I whisper, shaking him. "Sensei," Leo says quietly. "Amelia, Leonardo, go now!" Sensei tells us before the throne room is lit up with orange lights at the sidelines. Shredder appears behind his throne. I gasp quietly and pull out my weapon. Leo does the same, but then Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Fishface, and Stockman appear. Rahzar grabs me and twists my arm, making me drop my weapon. And unfortunately, it was the arm that was injured. I wince in pain. "Ames!" Leo yells before Tiger Claw grabs him, making him drop his weapons as well. We struggle to get out of their grip. "Hello again, my friends," Tiger Claw says. "Let us go!" I scream. Karai jumps down in front of us and points her weapon at Leo and I. Mark jumps down as well, making his hands light on fire. "I knew you two lovebirds would come for us," he replies. I glare at them.

"Where are the other turtles?" Shredder asks aggressively. As if I'd tell him! Tiger Claw sniffs around the area. "It's just them, Master Shredder. They're alone. I sense no one else," Tiger Claw tells him. "Watch, turtle and insolent girl, for it will be the last fight you ever see," Shredder says to Leo and I. I growl. I am not insolent! Shredder unbinds Splinter's arms and removes his cape. I roll my eyes. He doesn't need a cape… "The destruction of your master, Hamato Yoshi," he finishes. I gasp in horror. We have to watch Sensei fight Shredder? While he's still weak from that dart? That's not fair! "You're going to fight him while he's still poisoned? I thought you were supposed to be honorable!" I retort. Leo tries to tell me to not say that silently, but it was too late. "Amelia…please," I hear from Splinter. Shredder growls and turns to me. I gasp as he towers over me. His blades come out of his armor. "You dare to question me? Foolish little girl. Once I am finished with your master, I will deal with you," he tells me angrily. I don't respond. He turns back to Splinter, who has stood up. "You can do it, sensei," Leo says to him.

In spite of being poisoned, Splinter is actually able to avoid several of the Shredder's attacks, but then he is kicked hard in the torso, knocking him a good length across the room. "Sensei!" Leo and I scream. "Fight me!" Shredder yells. I growl. Shredder is such a jerk! Shredder picks Splinter up. "Pathetic. I will put you out of your misery," Shredder tells him. No! Maybe something can help us out…something that would catch Shredder off guard. I got it! I start to sing, closing my eyes. Come on, Amy…do it for Splinter. I stop singing as soon as I feel a rumble. Tiger Claw and Rahzar lose their grip on Leo and I. "You caused a quake?" Leo asks me in disbelief. "The Kraang gave me these powers. I just thought of a quake and it happened!" I answer. Splinter strikes the floor with his fingers, making Shredder fall into the water below. Not only that, fireworks whistle around the room, causing some explosions. I didn't do that, but I know who did! The fireworks distract the villains, which give time for Raph and Mikey to come in. "Oh yeah! Rescue time!" Mikey exclaims. We grab Splinter. "Come on, Master Splinter!" I tell him before I throw a smoke bomb at the floor, letting us escape. We run across the rooftops, Splinter trailing behind with Leo and Raph. "You were foolish to come for me," Splinter tells us. "We'd never leave you, sensei," Raph replies. I smile.

* * *

We are still escaping with Sensei. He falls a bit. Leo and Raph set him down gently. Splinter breathes deeply. "I need to rest. Must get the poison out of my system," he explains. I pull out a canteen of water and hand it to him. "Here you go, Sensei," I tell him. He takes it slowly and drinks from it. "Thank you, Amelia. Must mediate," he replies before going into a deep trance. He breathes deeply. "Let him rest. We'll keep a lookout for those goons," Raph says to us. I hear a gun power up and I turn to see Tiger Claw and Mark. I narrow my eyes and throw an ice dagger at the gun, making it shut down. Tiger Claw growls at me and jumps down. "Found 'em," I mutter. "Attack!" Leo orders. The rest of us engage in an inevitable face off, except Splinter. He was still trying to get the poison out of him. Tiger Claw and Mark were fighting me, Leo was fighting Karai, Raph with Fishface, and Mikey with Rahzar. Tiger Claw shoots freeze-rays at me. I smirk and make an ice shield, stopping the rays. He raises his claw above me and I flip over him, kicking him to a wall. I sigh and turn around, and then Mark hits me, knocking me to the ground. I yelp as he towers over me. He grabs my waist with one hand while Tiger Claw raises the other. I scream and close my eyes. "Ames!" I hear from Leo.

"Get away from my daughter!" I hear. I open my eyes to see Splinter grabbing Tiger Claw's arm and dropping him to the ground. Mark is knocked to the ground. I sigh in relief. "Sensei!" Leo and I say happily. We all hug him. The mutants and two ninjas growl at us and we turn to them. "Are you ready, my children?" Splinter asks. We all pull out our weapons. "Yeah!" we answer before charging at the mutants and ninjas. And so we engage in another large battle, this time the score even. This time, Leo and I were fighting Karai and Mark. "Karai, we don't want to fight you anymore," Leo tells her. I nod. "We're not your enemies," I finish. Another rumble occurs…AGAIN. This is starting to get serious… Karai falls off the edge of the building. "Karai!" Leo and Mark scream. I sense Mark feels something for Karai...and I sensed the same thing when Jared came into the picture... "No!" Splinter yells. He was about to go after her, but Tiger Claw stops him by stepping on his tail. "You're not going anywhere," Tiger Claw tells him. I narrow my eyes and run to him. I kick him away from Splinter and he growls. Before he can do anything, a GIANT worm emerges from a manhole cover…with April and Casey?! "Woohoo!" April shouts. "Yes!" Casey yells. I can't-I don't even… Everyone is quite shocked, except Tiger Claw. He jumps right back into fighting Splinter, who punches him in the chest multiple times.

Tiger Claw's jetpack seems to malfunction, causing fly backward right into the worm's mouth. Splinter sighs and puts a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Not too shabby," he says softly. I smile before April and Casey are sucked back into the manhole by some weird force. The villains are nowhere to be seen, which means they retreated. I blink. "What the heck just happened?" I ask the others. They look at me and shrug.

* * *

We regroup with the others, who explained everything. "So the earthquakes were caused by giant worms in the sewers?" I ask. Sounds insane, but then again I've heard of crazier things. "That sounds worse than giant cockroaches!" Raph retorts. I roll my eyes. "Well, I'm stoked you guys are back. Come here!" Mikey replies, hugging his brother, April, and Casey. They all laugh. "We're glad to be back, trust me," Donnie says. Leo and I walk up to Splinter. "You did it, Sensei," Leo tells him. "With the help of my brave children, yes, we all did it," he remarks. I smile and look down as the police investigate the giant hole in the ground. "But what about Karai?" Raph asks. I frown. I don't know if she's accepted the truth…but at least she finally knows about her true past. "I still can't believe that evil witch is your daughter. Um, sorry to be so honest," April comments, that last part sheepishly. "Perhaps one day she will believe the truth. But that is her decision. For now, we celebrate," Splinter explains. "Yeah! Time for some Antonio's!" Leo exclaims happily. I giggle as we start to head home. "So where do you think that Kraang worm went anyway?" Mikey asks. I scoff.

"As long as it's not here, then I don't care," I tell him. Raph gasps and I give him a look. "I gotta call Ann!" he exclaims, running off. I snicker and sense someone nearby. I stop. I look at a billboard. Hm…I walk up to the billboard to see Karai! She gasps as she notices me. "Karai? You heard everything, didn't you?" I ask softly. As much as she annoyed me to no end, she's Splinter's family. And you never give up on family. She doesn't respond. "Ames! Are you coming?" I hear from Leo. I turn to Karai. "Don't tell anyone you saw me, not even him," she whispers. I frown. "But-" she gives me a pleading look. "Please, keep this between us, and us only. I know we're not exactly friends, but promise me you won't tell anyone," she tells me. I groan quietly. "Fine, but only if I can tell Leo. I don't like keeping secrets from him," I answer. "Okay, just don't tell anyone else," Karai replies quietly and she disappears with a smoke bomb. I cough and cover my mouth. "Ames? What happened?" Leo asks, coming from behind me. I look at him. I don't like keeping secrets from anyone, but Leo wouldn't tell the others. "…Karai was here," I reply softly. He frowns.

"She heard what we said?" he asks me. I nod. "What did she say?" he asks quietly. "All she said was to not tell anyone I saw her. I was hesitant, but she made me promise not to tell anyone. I told her I would unless I could tell you," I explain. Leo sighs. "It was about time she learned the truth," he whispers. I place a finger on my chin. "I think…I think she's had a change of heart. She hasn't fully accepted the truth, but this definitely changes things," I tell him. "Amelia, Leonardo, time to go home," I hear from Splinter. Leo turns to me. "I won't tell the guys about this. Come on," he replies before putting an arm around my shoulder. We start to walk home again to celebrate our victory over stopping the earthquakes and saving Sensei. Mikey did have a point, though.

What _did_ happen to that giant worm?


	15. Mazes and Mutants

**Angel: I'm so happy! I've been wanting to do this episode forever, which is why I'm updating again today.** **Mostly because Amy's larping outfit! Squeeeeee! I came up with it while doing research for this story. Hope y'all like it!**

 **Casey: 20...**

 **Angel: HA!**

 **Casey: Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Mazes and Mutants**

* * *

As I tie my hair into my regular ponytail hairstyle, I see the others playing a game. "No! You can't! No! No! No! My Ring of Awesome didn't save me. Avenge me. Avenge the beloved elf," Mikey replies sadly. I raise an eyebrow. Ring of Awesome? Elf? Curious, I walk over to the guys. "What are you playing?" I ask. Leo turns to me. "Mazes and Mutants. Wanna play, Ames?" Leo answers. Mikey smiles. "You could be a princess, a fairy, or a warrior princess!" he exclaims. Raph glares. "No way! Ice princess is way too girly for this game," he retorts. I smack him in the head, which he rubs painfully. "We have to teach her the basics," Donnie explains. "Uh-uh. She can't play," Raph tells him. I frown. It sounds really fun! "Let her play, Raph. She might like it," Leo tells him. Raph growls. "Fine," he answers. Leo pulls out a chair for me and I smile. "What do you want to be, dudette?" Mikey asks me. I ponder this. I want to prove I'm strong (A/N: In the real way. XD) to the others. Princess is out…and a fairy seems too innocent. "Warrior princess," I answer. "Awe yeah! Amy, the warrior ice princess!" Mikey exclaims. I laugh. "So how do you play?" I ask. "Well…"

After some basic rules and instructions, I was ready to play. It was basically an RPG game. "Suddenly, your party is attacked by evil, vicious monkey goblins!" Leo tells us. "Huh?" we all ask. No, not monkey goblins! "You have to roll a 2 or higher to avoid being bitten," Leo explains. Mikey hands me the dice and I roll. I watch in anticipation as it lands on… "8! Yes!" I exclaim, pumping my fist. I high-three Donnie and Mikey rolls. "Twenty!" he yells happily. Raph rolls next. He isn't so lucky, however. "One?" he asks in disbelief. "How's that for irony?" I mutter. "Critical fail, dude!" Mikey replies. "The monkey goblin bites. Raph loses 11 hit points," Leo says. "11?! Give me that! I'm gonna use my magic sword +3 to strike!" he replies, grabbing the dice again. I giggle and Splinter walks up to us. "Hmm. What is all of this?" he asks. "It's called Mazes & Mutants. We found it in the trash up top," Leo explains, showing the box. "A game? Don't you have mutagen to find?" he asks in response. "But Sensei, we just beat the Kraang and Shredder's forces. We could use a break," Donnie answers. "I cannot understand why you play a fantasy game when your lives are already fantastic," Splinter replies, leaving for the dojo.

It's just an innocent game. It's not like it will become real. "Me next. Everyone's favorite elf wants to attack goblins too!" Mikey replies, rolling the dice. I roll my eyes. "Aw yeah! +1 Ring of Awesome!" he exclaims.

* * *

Donnie, Raph, and I watch an episode of S.R.M.F.F. "His mind is too very great! Boom!" the captain fires a bazooka out of nowhere, causing an explosion. "Where did he get the bazooka?" Raph asks. "I have theories," Donnie mutters. "Let me guess, none of them are pleasant?" I ask in response before I hear a tap. Turning around, I look to see Mikey and Leo. Leo was holding a flag. "Hear ye, hear ye! We have seen the future, and it is L.A.R.P.," Mikey replies. What? I give the others a look, and they shrug. "L.A.R.P. Live Action Role Play. We dress up as our heroes, then finish our Mazes & Mutants game in the sewers," Leo explains. I gasp. That sounds awesome! "We get to dress up?!" I ask excitedly. "Cool! Sounds like fun!" Donnie replies. "Sounds like stupid. Count me out," Raph remarks. I pout at him. "Come on, Raph. It's no fun if all of us don't do it," I tell him. "If you play, I'll let you wear my +1 Ring of Awesome," Mikey says. "Oh, really? Can I? That would be so keen, Mikey. Forget it. I don't do rings," Raph answers. "That's four to one. Let's L.A.R.P.," Leo says. I squeal in excitement. "If we're gonna L.A.R.P., we're gonna need costumes!" Donnie explains. I gasp in awe. "We get to make costumes?!" I ask happily. "Yeah!" Leo and Mikey exclaim. Yay!

"Amy, come on! Hurry up!" Mikey says, pounding on my door. I roll my eyes. "Just a second!" I yell before putting the finishing touches on my costume. I move my fingers around my hair and look in the mirror. Satisfied with my work, I open the door. Hmm, if they really want to see… Might as well give them a show. I glide in, a cloud of icy mist trailing behind me. I thrust my arms out, dispelling the mist and landing in front of the others with a smirk. "Well?" I ask them, twirling around with a laugh. "Nice entrance!" Donnie exclaims in awe. "Nice entrance? Nice outfit!" Raph replies. I was wearing a blue dress that was made entirely out of ice. The left sleeve was cut out, and jagged ice edges extrude from sides of the dress as well. My hair was down, covered in snowflakes, to give it an icy feeling. I also wear long blue boots with straps and a golden crown. "Dudette, you did this yourself?" Mikey asks. I nod with a smile. "You can do a lot with old clothes and ice powers," I answer. Leo has said nothing so far. He had a wide-eyed look, and his jaw was on the floor. I wave my hand in front of him. "Leo?" I ask. The others snicker. "I think Leo likes your look a lot," Raph comments. Leo blinks. "Ames…you look…you look _hot_ ," he mutters. I blush deeply. W-What? "Well, not hot, I meant cool, cause you know you have ice powers and- I'm gonna shut up now," he replies with a blush. I giggle. "Well, thank you kind sir," I tell him with a curtsy. He thinks I'm hot?

The others were dressed in costumes as well, made of trash and other resources they found around the lair. They also had makeshift weapons. "You're not gonna have anything to fight with?" Donnie asks. "I don't think I'll need a weapon," I reply (A/N: I did plan for her to have a weapon in this episode, but I'm saving it for Season 3). "Amy the warrior ice princess. Leo the knight. Donnie the wizard. Mikey the elven thief, thank you very much. Raph the dwarf barbarian," Mikey says. "Psst, you should L.A.R.P. on your knees so you look like a real dwarf barbarian," Mikey whispers to Raph. He hits him in response. "Ooh! Come on, dude. It's slo-mo time," Mikey replies. We all walk in slow-motion as we enter the sewer tunnels. "I've set up the game so that we can finish in the tunnels. Whoever solves the clues and defeats the dragon wins," Leo explains. A practice dummy is thrown in front of us. It had a Halloween mask on. "Ah! It's a deadly tree troll! Get it! Get it! Get!" Mikey exclaims. Raph rolls his eyes. "Ugh," he mutters and hits the troll. It falls to the ground. "Well done, adventurers. The troll is defeated," Leo tells us. "Oh, yeah! Uh-huh, uh-huh. That's how I do it, uh!" Mikey says. I giggle before I spot a piece of paper. "Hey, I found something," I explain, picking up the paper. "Soon you will find yourselves in a haze. Solve the riddles to beat the maze," I read from the paper. Leo gives a confused look.

"That's not the clue I wrote down," he explains. I raise an eyebrow and look at the paper. Why would someone change the clue? An orange haze then appears, covering us. I can't see anything ahead… "The haze! Just like the rubber tree troll said," Mikey replies. Raph sniffs the air. "It smells. You been eating asparagus again, Mikey?" Raph says. When the haze clears, our surroundings look exactly like the game! "Wow, Leo, you really hooked this up," Donnie remarks. "This…wasn't me," Leo tells him, looking around. There were torches everywhere. "A dungeon?" I ask in disbelief. How is this even possible? "Um, what did you mean exactly when you said it wasn't you?" Donnie asks nervously. "Leo's just being humble. This is amazing. Everything feels so realistic," Mikey replies, touching the walls. I hear a noise. "What was that? What was that?" Raph asks before dagger-like weapons are shot towards us. We dodge them and successfully reach a different part of the maze. No way could Leo have done this. This place seems too realistic. And Leo wouldn't have that much time to pull this off. "Leo, I appreciate all the hard work you put into this, bro. I really do. The craftsmanship is a thing of beauty. It's commendable. But, um, what is going on?" Donnie says. "I have no idea. Are we really in medieval times?" Leo answers. "Dude, I don't want to be stuck in the 1980s," Mikey replies. I slap my forehead. "Really?" I mutter.

Suddenly, a blue mist appears and once it clears, there's a mutant sparrow who carries a wand with an egg-shaped decoration on top. "Who is?" Leo asks. "What the?" Donnie questions. "Weird," Mikey comments. "Huh?" I ask in confusion. "Thou possesseth questions. I am the one who possesseth thy answers," the sparrow tells us. "What did he say?" Raph asks. "I don't speak Spanish, dude," Mikey replies. I slap my forehead. "He's saying we have questions, and he has the answers," I explain. "My name is Sir Malachi. I am the one who changeth your clue. I am the one who brought you here. And I am the one who will rewardeth you if you win the quest," the sparrow explains. I tilt my head in confusion. "Win the quest?" Leo asks. "Your four turtles and you, warrior ice princess, must solveth the puzzles and defeateth the dragon to free the princesses," Malachi answers. Princesses? He shows us April, Ann, Jamie, and Lily all trapped in some bubble. "Ann!" Raph shouts. "Lil!" Mikey yells. "Jamie?" I ask. How did he find them? "April-you have her? Why you-you-" Mikey glares. "You let them go! Or I'll possesseth your face-eth! Righteth?" Mikey replies. I sigh in annoyance. "What happens when we succeed?" I ask Malachi. "If thou succeedeth, I will free your princesses and send all of you safely back home. Fail and the dragon devours them and thou will be trapped in the maze forever! Forever!" he answers. WHAT?! "Well, maybe we don't want to play your game," Raph retorts.

"Thou will play for thine lives! Monkey goblins!" Malachi says, summoning monkey goblins. They look familiar… "Monkey goblins. Real monkey goblins," Donnie replies in shock. "A lot freakier than-" The monkey goblins charge at us. We fight them, and as I freeze one, I see that it disappears. "This ax is impossible!" Raph exclaims. "You can't play like Raph the ninja turtle. You have to play like Raph the Dwarf Barbarian," Mikey tells him. "Never should've agreed to be a dwarf," Raph mutters. I grab a monkey goblin and look at it closely. "Do these monkey goblins remind you guys of something or someone?" I ask the others. "They almost look like Rockwell," Donnie answers. I jump up, freeze the animal goblin, and throw it to the ground. The monkey goblins disappear. "What is going on? And where did those things come from?" Donnie asks. "No idea, but there's only one way out of here," Leo explains. "We're not really gonna do this, are we?" Raph asks. "Unless you know some other way out, we have to play Sir Malachi's game," I answer. We then explore a long hallway. "Man, it's getting darker by the second," Donnie replies. I circle my hands around, making an ice ball. "How is that gonna help?" Mikey asks. I smirk and tap the ice ball, and it lights up. "Whoa…" they all say in awe. We start walking again.

"If this is a dungeon maze, it's probably loaded with traps, so watch your step," Leo orders. "I never want to see you get hurt, +1 Ring of Awesome, so shiny and beautiful, my magical source of power. My awesome," Mikey murmurs. Raph hits him in the head with his helmet. "I'll give you a magical headache," Raph tells him angrily. Mikey hisses at Raph. Okay, he's too possessive over that ring… I catch Leo staring at me again. "Leo, I know you like my dress, but focus on the quest, please," I tell him. He blushes. A blue mist appears again and Malachi floats in front of us. "Wanderers, my congratulations on solving the first puzzle. And now for thy second riddle," he explains. "You stupid bird head," Raph mutters. I hit him in the shoulder. "Ow!" he exclaims in pain. "A maze is like a brain. A dungeon is a mind. Make one slip, and you'll be forever left behind," Malachi explains before he disappears again. "Can this get any weirder?" Raph asks before taking a step forward. An axe passes in front of us. My eyes widen. "Guess so," Donnie replies. "I think all of those tiles are trapdoors," I explain. "You heard him, team. Ninja stealth," Leo orders.

The trapdoors eventually lead us to the center of a lava pit! We slowly step sideways on the wall. Mikey drops something into the lava pit. "Ah! My dagger of limitless skill! Eh. It wasn't all that," Mikey replies. I roll my eyes. I bet he would react differently if it was his oh so precious Ring of Awesome. We all use our stealth to go to the next room. I sigh in relief. "Whew! That was too close. What is going on here?" Leo says. Raph turns to him. "I'm gonna tell you what's going on here, Leo. This is all magic. There's no such thing as magic," Raph tells him. I scoff. "Hey! What about me? This doesn't count as magic?" I retort, making a snowman with my hands. Next thing I know, the snowman comes alive and turns to me! "Hi! I'm Olaf! I like warm hugs!" he exclaims, holding out his stick arms to me. I scream and melt the snowman (A/N sorry to all the Frozen fans and haters for making Olaf melt and for putting the reference XD). The others look at me with wide-eyes. "Was that a talking snowman?!" Mikey exclaims. "Okay, that…that was unexpected," I mutter. Raph blinks. "Why am I having this conversation? I just want to hit Sir Nerdachi so hard, he turns back into an egg. I want to clobber his feathery face into a pillow. I want to-" A blue mist appears yet again, revealing Malachi. "Sir Raphael, you challenge my power, the power of the gray highland wizards of the north?" Malachi asks. "You must be eating some really crazy birdseed," Raph tells him. "That doeseth it. Zinza makooloo carookoo chookoo!" Malachi replies, pointing his wand at Raph. Some mist appears, covering Raph. "Bring it on! Yeah! Give me your best shot! Let me see what you can really do," Raph remarks, before the mist disappears to reveal him…with a turkey head?!

This is getting freaky…Malachi must have cast a spell on him. My eyes twitch in surprise. The others look in shock. "Um…Raph you have the head of a turkey…" I tell him in disbelief. "What?" Raph asks, feeling his face. I make an ice mirror and he looks at himself. "Huh? Huh?" he asks in horror. I snicker and sneakily take a picture of him. I melt the mirror and we turn to Malachi. "Ooh! That's right! You're playing by my rules now. Anyone who forfeits the game next turns into a squirrel. And-And now for the next riddle. Where you thinketh you are, trouble if you boast; if thou taketh too long, you shall be as toast. Poof!" Malachi explains before leaving. I narrow my eyes. This is getting serious… A hatch opens and a flaming boulder rolls towards us. "Oh, no! Flaming boulder! Flaming boulder!" I exclaim before we run. "Hoteth! Hoteth! Hoteth!" Mikey shouts. I see a hole hidden in the wall and point to it. "Guys! In there!" I yell before we all jump in it. The flaming boulder passes us. I pant and sigh in relief, my head resting on the wall. What do all those riddles mean? Do they have something to do with this dungeon? Maybe… I gasp in realization. Of course! We find a narrow pathway, and walk along the wall. "I've been giving this some thought," Leo and I tell the others. We look at each other and smile. "About me being a turkey?" Raph asks. I roll my eyes. "Uh, no, about the riddles," Leo answers. "I think Leo and I get it. All the riddles…" I explain. "Are really one single riddle," Leo and I finish. He winks at me and I giggle. "You're saying the riddles point out the true nature of this place," Mikey replies. I gape at him in surprise.

"You actually understand what Amy and Leo are talking about?" Raph asks. "+1 Ring of Awesome, dude," Mikey replies. "How did you guys know what you were gonna say?" Donnie asks Leo and I. Leo smirks. "She's my girlfriend, so I can predict what she says. Boyfriend instincts," Leo answers. I grin. "Yeah. That's also how we-" "Finish each other's sentences," Leo finishes. "So you two know everything about each other?" Mikey asks. Leo and I nod. "Prove it. What's Amy's favorite colors?" Raph asks. "Pink, green, and blue," Leo says. "What's Leo's favorite thing to do?" Donnie questions me. "Training," I tell him. "Amy's favorite dessert?" Mikey asks Leo. "Cookies and Cream ice cream," Leo remarks. "See? Told you," I reply before we find ourselves in a room full of gold coins. At the top of a gold coin mountain, we see Ann, April, Jamie, and Lily. "April!" Donnie shouts. "Lil!" Mikey yells. "Ann!" Raph screams. "Jamie!" Leo and I say. They see us. "Guys! Thank goodness!" Jamie says. "We're saved!" Lily comments happily. "Finally!" Ann says sarcastically. I roll my eyes. "Can you get us out of this snow globe?" April asks. "Hold on. We'll have you girls out in a-" It was then that I remember the first riddle that Malachi said. "Didn't Malachi say there was, hm I don't know, a dragon?!" I exclaim before something appears in front of us. It was a version of Leatherhead…who can somehow breathe fire. "Leatherhead?" I ask in disbelief. I thought he disappeared into Dimension X! "Leatherhead. But I thought you were gone forever, dude," Mikey replies. We then fight the fire-breathing version of Leatherhead, but he is too powerful. He breathes fire, and I move my hands around. The fire is frozen in front of me, but Leatherhead grabs it and breaks it. Uh-oh… "That-that can't be the real Leatherhead," I say to them. He can't even breathe fire. Leatherhead depends on his strength.

"If we imagine our weapons, or powers, are magical and all-powerful, we can beat Leatherhead," Leo orders. I nod. "Yes, that's the answer!" I exclaim. "But that makes no sense!" Raph retorts. "Trust us. Believe!" Leo replies. "Focus. Use your imagination," I tell them before I close my eyes in thought. Leatherhead isn't real…this isn't real. I open my eyes and make my hands chilly. "Ames, come on. If we work together, we can defeat him," Leo says to me. I nod and we run towards Leatherhead. Leo jumps up and kicks Leatherhead. I cartwheel over to Leatherhead, jump over him, and kneel on the floor. I sing in concentration, focusing on defeating Leatherhead. I open my eyes again to see Leatherhead frozen. I smile. He disappears, along with the girls. "April!" Donnie shouts. "Lil!" Mikey yells. "Ann! What is going on? This whole adventure is totally looney! Show your ugly bird head, Malachi!" Raph replies. Malachi then appears. "Well done, fellowship of turtles and female. Now I shall prepareth thy next adventure. Then I will playeth the game with you forever and ever and ever!" Malachi says. I narrow my eyes. He can't make us play forever if we imagine it's not real! "Forget it, Malachi. We figured it out," Leo explains. "We did?" Raph asks. "This whole thing is an illusion. It's not real," I explain. "It's not?" Mikey asks. "Nonsense! Thou mustest travel the maze until my heart's contentethery," Malachi replies. "No way," Leo and I answer. "With mine first attack, I cast magic fist!" Malachi exclaims, attacking us with his powers. I flip over it.

"Told you. Lighting of Lorenzo! Rockets of Ravendorf!" he replies, attacking us again. I throw my hands up, making an ice barrier around us. As soon as his attack is deflected, I melt the barrier. "Everyone, listen. Malachi is a mutant," Leo explains. "He's creating the maze inside our minds," I finish. "Inside our minds? Are you two crazy?" Raph asks in disbelief. "He's got magic, but I've got the +1 Ring of Awesome," Mikey replies. "Thou thinkest thou can surprise the game master? I cast egg bombs of power!" Malachi says, throwing another attack at us. Using my hands, I dodge them all. "Ooh! My Ring of Awesome. It failed," Mikey remarks sadly. Raph turns to him. "Mikey, give me that ring," Raph tells Mikey. He hisses. "You-you want to carry my ring?" Mikey asks creepily. I shudder. Raph grabs it. "Not exactly," he answers before throwing the ring at Malachi's head. "Uh! Ow! That smarteth!" he replies. Because Raph threw the ring, this makes the mutant more irritated. He begins to attack our minds with his powers. "Guys, focus! The only way we can beat this is if we all believe it's not real," Leo and I say before we break the hold. "I get it. And I don't believe," Donnie replies before the hold breaks from him. "Amy and Leo say it's not realeth. Amy and Leo say it's not realeth…yes!" Mikey whispers as he snaps out of it. Leo and I turn to Raph. "It's up to you now, Raph," I tell him. "I'm trying," he answers before Malachi strengths his hold on Raph. The illusions we encountered appear again.

"Raph!" Leo exclaims. "I don't believe! No!" Raph shouts. All the illusions disappear, including Raph's turkey head. "Yes! I'm handsome again!" Raph exclaims. I roll my eyes and look at Malachi. "We're not playing anymore, Malachi," I tell him before we appear in the sewer tunnels. "We're back! Oh, man!" Mikey yells happily. We then turn to Malachi angrily. "Ooh! You shall not pass!" Donnie replies, pointing his makeshift weapon. "We were in the sewers the whole time," Leo explains. "What were you trying to do?" I ask Malachi, livid. Trapping me in my own mind? Hmph! "I-I just wanted to play. My name is Martin Milton. I used to be obsessed with Mazes & Mutants-Every hour, every day. All that changed the day I was feeding the birds on my roof. I donned fair cloak and wizardly hat to become Sir Malachi, the sparrow wizard. I went into the sewers to play a solo L.A.R.P.-ing game of Mazes & Mutants when I accidentally found you. I made sure you found the game. I was so happy you liked it, so happy indeed. And when you mentioned Lady Amelia, I figured she might like it as well. I just wanted people to play with," Malachi explains.

My eyes droop. Aw, he just wanted to find people who could share his love of Mazes & Mutants. And the mutagen spilling on him was kind of our fault…I see Malachi in a new light now. He wasn't doing us any physical harm… "Dude, solo L.A.R.P.? That is so sad," Mikey replies. "Aw, Malachi wasn't entirely bad. He did leave us clues that everything was an illusion. It really was a game," Donnie says. I look at Leo. "Maybe we should just let him leave. I feel sorry for him," I whisper to Leo. He nods and we kneel in front of Malachi. "You can go, Malachi," Leo explains. "But you have to promise that you'll never force anyone to play with you ever again," I tell him. "Sounds faireth to me," he answers. I smile and move my hands around to make a snowflake on a chain. "Your powers are real?!" Malachi exclaims. I place a finger on my mouth, shushing him with a giggle. "Let's keep that between us, okay?" I ask. He nods and I put the snowflake necklace around his neck. "For keeping your promise," I explain. "Thank you, Lady Amelia. I will treasure this forever," he replies and I ruffle his head. Leo fist-bumps him and he slowly backs away. "Boom! Wah! Boom! Boo! Boo-wah! Bwah! Boo! Boom!" he says, making boom noises. I giggle. "Goodbye-eth, my friends! Live long and L.A.R.P.," Malachi tells us before walking away, his illusions following closely behind him.

He might be a bit dorky, but I thought that he was kind of adorable. "That was sweet of you to give that to him," Leo tells me. I smile. "And thus the turtles and female champions fought the wizard Sir Malachi and won by the sheer power of their awesomeness! Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims. I roll my eyes. "I think I've had enough of Mazes & Mutants today," I mutter to the others. "You said it, Ames," Leo replies. We start to leave, Leo's arm around my shoulder. I need to get out of this dress anyway… "Leo, stop staring at Amy's dress," Donnie murmurs. I look at Leo to see him behind me, staring again. I giggle and throw a snowball at him. "Hey!" he shouts, wiping the snow off. "Keep your eyes in front of the tunnel," I tell him. "Um, guys? Wait up!" Mikey replies.

I could have sworn I heard a clink…

* * *

 **Angel: As of now, I have over 2,000 views! Thanks guys! You're awesome! *hands out virtual cookies***


	16. The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman

**Angel: Oh my god! I went to Universal this weekend, and I had SO much fun! I even got to go on the Despicable Me ride! So, I would like to apologize for not putting the OCs as much as you guys might want, because sometimes it's hard to input them, for me, that is. Anyway, *takes out a number* 9**

 **Leo: 4**

 **Raph: 6**

 **Donnie: 11**

 **Mikey: 7**

 **April: 14**

 **Casey: 12**

 **April: Oh god...Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman**

I feel someone shaking me. I groan. Seriously? "Ames, time to get up…" Leo whispers, kissing my nose. I whimper. "No, too tired," I mumble. Man, I hate getting up… I hear a 'pfft' from Leo. "Come on," he replies. I groan again and slam the pillow on my head. "Nooo…" I mutter. "There's a chocolate bar with your name on it…" he tells me. I sigh. "Fine," I murmur, getting up. I stretch my arms with a yawn. The one time I take a nap… "You owe me," I say to Leo. He holds up a Kit-Kat bar with a smirk. I look at it, licking my lips. "Give me chocolate, or give me death," I whisper hungrily. I dive for it, but he moves away before I can grab it. "Leo…" I reply sternly. He smiles. "I want a kiss first," he answers. I snort. "Really?" I ask. He nods. "No kiss, no chocolate," he explains. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck. I tiptoe a bit, giving him a peck on the lips. Leo shakes his head. "Uh-uh, a proper one," he says. I grunt. "You're such a tease," I murmur before pressing my lips to his again. He sighs and strokes my hair. I pull away from him. "Uh-uh, do not get your hand stuck in my hair again," I reply. He pouts. "So I can't touch your soft hair?" he asks. "You can, just don't mess it up again. I don't think Donnie will fix it if that happens," I answer. Leo holds up my hair. "It'll grow back, this goes all the way to your feet," he retorts. I roll my eyes. "You know how long it took me to grow this? 10 years!" I reply. "I did it! I really did it! Whoohoohoohoohoo!" I hear. I look at Leo. "Was that Donnie?" I ask. "I think he found a way to turn April's dad back to normal!" he replies. We leave his room and walk into Donnie's lab.

"You did it? You really did it?" I ask. Did he really create a retro-mutagen? "Did what? Invent pizza that doesn't get soggy in milk?" Mikey asks. I slap my forehead. Why would you wanna dip pizza in milk in the first place? That sounds unappetizing. "I finally made it! Retro-mutagen, you guys! The key to turning Mr. O'Neil human again. And you too, Sensei," Donnie explains, showing us a vial of orange liquid. I gasp. Splinter…as a human? I wonder what he would look like… "Human once more? Save April's father first, and then I will consider it," Splinter answers. He then leaves for the dojo. Mikey grabs the retro-mutagen from Donnie. "Ooh, what if I turned myself human again? I wonder what I'd look like. What up?" Mikey says excitedly. I pinch my nose and shake my head. "You weren't even human to begin with…" I mutter. "We'd just turn back into turtles," Raph replies. "Give me that," Donnie says, snatching the retro-mutagen from Mikey. "I've only got enough for two doses, one for April's dad and one for Master Splinter," Donnie explains. "Can you make more of the stuff?" Leo asks. "Yeah, but it takes 10 canisters of mutagen to refine just one tiny dose of retro-mutagen, and I don't have any left. But at least we can find your dad and change him back," Donnie answers. I frown. I hope no other mutants come looking for this… "Oh, I'm just speechless. Thank you. Thank you so much," April replies happily before kissing Donnie on the cheek.

He babbles and falls onto his table. I giggle at this. Nice job, Donnie. I turn to Raph. "So, you haven't asked out Ann yet?" I ask, teasing him. He blushes. "N-No! I don't know what you're talking about!" he screams. "Your face says otherwise, dude," Mikey replies. Raph growls and chases after him. "AAAAH!" Mikey shouts.

* * *

We watch as Mr. O'Neil bites into a billboard that had a woman pictured on it. That really emphasizes his similarities with vampires… "Dad," April whispers. I place a hand on her shoulder and she smiles at me. "All right, April. Hang back. We don't want to rile up your dad like last time," Leo orders. "But I can help. I can calm him down," she explains. "Last time you tried that, he took you to his nest," Raph replies. I shudder. "And tried to feed you dead rats," I finish, gagging a bit. "Good point," April remarks. We begin to approach the bat mutant with relative caution. "All right. Got to do this quick," I whisper. "Ames, Raph, and Mikey, we can't let him escape. Donnie, spray him fast," Leo tells us. We nod. Mr. O'Neil was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, something grabs April and I. Donnie, seeing this, drops the syringe of retro-mutagen. Luckily, it didn't break. Unluckily, Mr. O'Neil heard it and he flies off. "Dad, no!" April yells. I struggle to get out of the hold, but no use. "Ames!" Leo shouts in worry. I hit the mutant's arms with my leg, making him drop April and I. "Sssentimental humansss. Give me the retro-mutagen. Now!" I hear. He sounds familiar… I look up to see a mutant. He had a large head, bulging green eyes, a vertical mouth, and a shriveled lobster claw. The others gasp. "Another mutant?" Donnie asks in shock. "Retro-mutagen. Mine!" The fly mutant replies, diving for it. Donnie does the same. "No! Get your claws off that vial!" Donnie screams. Both the mutant and Donnie struggle to grab the retro-mutagen. Unfortunately, it ends up falling out of Donnie's grasp. "No!" I yell. The vial breaks open when it hits the trunk of a car below. I growl. Who is this mutant?

The fly mutant grabs April and I again and flies. "Let us go, you ugly germ farm!" April shouts, wiggling around. "Or else!" I finish angrily. "Silenccce!" he replies. I KNOW that voice… "I know who that is. It's Derek Stockboy!" Raph explains. "It's Baxter Ssstockman!" he retorts. I can't believe this, when did he get mutated? He was working for Shredder…and he fails all the time so…Shredder must have ordered for him to be a mutant for all his failures! I'm such a smartie! "Come to my lab. And you will bring more retro-mutagen, or the girls mutate with me!" Stockman orders before he flies off, April and I with him. We scream. I don't want to be mutated with him!

 **Leo's POV**

"No!" I shout as I watch my friend and my girlfriend fly away with Derek Stockboy. He's gonna mutate them? "Wow, we really messed that one up," Mikey replies. "I only have one vial left. It'll take me months to synthesize more," Donnie explains as he looks at the girls, who we could barely see. Ames is really important to me…I…I think I _love_ her. I love her silliness, her sweet and protective personality…everything about her makes my heart pound. That's why I worry about her so much. I've tried to tell her on several occasions, but either I chicken out or I get interrupted… I should tell her…soon. "Don't worry, Donnie. We'll get them back," Raph tells Donnie, who looked worried. "And make April's dad human again," I finish. "Let's hope so. Let's really hope so," Donnie whispers.

* * *

I pace around the living room, my mind on Ames. I hope she's okay…I see Casey walk in, but he wasn't alone. He had Ann, Jamie, and Lily trailing behind him. "All right, who's the soon to be slapshotted goon that kidnapped April?" Casey asks. I growl. Does he not care about Ames's safety? "Amy was kidnapped, too, you know," Donnie replies. "Pfft. Her, too," Casey mutters. Ann cracks her knuckles. "You guys got a giant fly swatter?" she asks. Jamie clenches her fists. "Time to kick some mutant butt! Yeah!" she exclaims. Lily smiles evilly. "That fly will feel my wrath for kidnapping our friends!" she yells creepily. My eyes widen. They can't come with us. What if something happens? "What are you girls doing here?" I ask. Raph sees Ann and immediately runs to her. "Ann! G-Great to s-see you," he stutters. I roll my eyes. Lily runs to Mikey and starts to read comic books with him. "We're here to help save Amy and April, duh," Ann answers. I shake my head. "No, it's too dangerous," I explain. Jamie pouts. "But we can help! And three extra pairs of hands gives you guys a great advantage!" she remarks. "They're our friends, too!" Lily shouts. I think about this. True, having more people can help us a lot…but… "You don't even know how to fight," I tell them. Ann smiles. "That, Fearless, is where you are wrong! We took karate classes!" Ann explains. I groan silently at the nickname. Raph's eyes widen. "So cool…" he says in awe. Ames was right, he does have it bad…

"Oh yeah? What belts did you get to?" I ask. "Purple," Jamie answers. Hm…that's pretty impressive. "Okay, you can help. Long story about what happened. We need your help bigtime. And yes, you'll get to hit someone. Probably more than once. Heh," I answer. "Yes!" Casey and the girls exclaim. Mikey decides to bring out his Turflytle costume, much to Raph's dismay (A/N *clapping* It's the return of Turflytle! Buzz Buzz Buzz! Raph:…Kill me now).

We're coming, girls…

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

Stockman places April and I to the ground. "Ssstay!" Stockman orders. I roll my eyes. We're not dogs, you fool… "Baxter, you don't have to do this. Donnie can help you. He can make more retro-mutagen. It'll only take a few months-I mean hours!" April tells him nervously. "If he fails, I have a backup plan," he replies. April and I look at each other with a nod. "So do we!" we exclaim before hitting him with our weapons. We start to run away from him, but not fast enough. "Nnnno escape!" he yells angrily before he grabs us again. We gasp and he flies us to a rope. He ties us in the rope, and we dangle above a vat of mutagen! He wasn't kidding when he said he was going to mutate us… "You two go here, and I presses a button. You both fall! And I jump in. We cccome apart and then we come together. You girls, me, as one. More human than I am now," Stockman explains. I narrow my eyes at him. That's not going to return him to his former self. "Baxter, listen to us. Dropping us into a vat of ooze isn't going to save you. Trust us on that one," I retort. He spits a bunch of goo on the rope that's holding April and I. "No! This is only way. Only way! Stockmanfly ccccannot trust anyone," he replies. "Stockmanfly?" I whisper to April. She shrugs in response before the rope moves a little. "Can't you freeze the rope?" April asks me. I snort. "Would you rather be frozen to death or mutated?" I ask in response. I hear a slap and the three of us turn to see Leo, Donnie, Casey, Ann, Jamie, and Lily. "Turtles…and girlsss I don't know. You tried, yesss. Tried to sneak in. No retro-mutagen, no trade," Stockman says.

"I got your retro-mutajunk right here!" Casey shouts, charging at the mutant. "When you mess with our friends, you mess with us!" Ann exclaims angrily. "Yeah!" Jamie and Lily yell. While the girls and Casey deal with the fly mutant, Donnie and Leo manage to get to April and I using a grappling hook. The rope unsnaps a bit more. Uh-oh… "Um, guys?" I ask nervously. "Little help here?" April asks. The rope snaps right then and there, and we start to fall near the mutagen. "Ames! April!" Leo shouts. Donnie reaches for us, but misses by a smidge! April and I fall into the mutagen with a scream.

 **Leo's POV**

I watch in horror as she and April fall into the mutagen. "NOOOOOOO!" I scream, falling to the floor. "April!" Donnie shouts. Tears flow down my face. I…I couldn't save Ames…and I swore I would. I broke my promise to her! I never got to tell her I love her… Stockmanfly attempts to dive into the mutagen. "Three become one!" he says. "Eat it, bug!" The girls and Casey shout. Casey hits the fly mutant with his puck. The girls tackle him so he can't move. "A-Are they…" Ann starts to ask. I look down at the floor. I…failed her. I'm such an idiot! Soon, a hand emerges from the mutagen. I look in surprise before someone comes out of the ooze, her hair flying behind her. Is that…

 **Amy's POV**

I emerge from the mutagen, my hair flowing behind me. I take a deep breath while coughing. "Blegh, nice catch, Donnie," April retorts, pulling me with her. "A-Ames?" Leo asks softly. I look at him and see the tears on his eyes. I smile. "Who else?" I ask in response. April helps me out of the mutagen. As soon as she does, Leo wraps his arms around me, hugging me. "April! You two are okay!" Donnie exclaims. I hug Leo back and he hiccups. "I-I thought you were…" he explains. I look at him and wipes his tears away with my thumb. "I'm covered in mutagen, not dead," I reply before I shake ooze off me. Wait…I'm covered in mutagen! But… "How did…You're both immune to mutagen! That's why April's DNA worked to create retro-mutagen. And how Amy was given her powers by the Kraang! Amazing," Donnie explains. "I'll devour you all! I'll drink you like blobs of delicious filth!" I hear from Stockmanfly. "You guys wanna just sit there or do you wanna help?!" Ann exclaims. We jump down and attack the fly mutant. I hear Leo's T-Phone ring and he answers it. I do a slide, ice trailing behind me, but Stockmanfly flies up. There's a crash and when the smoke clears, I see Rahzar and a squadron of Foot Bots. "What the heck?!" The three girls exclaim. Oh no, what is he doing here?! "I heard you say retro-mutagen. I can become human again?" he says. "On second thought, we might be a little late," Leo replies into his T-Phone. Just how many mutants are going to be coming for this? "Bring that vial to me," Rahzar orders his robot minions. "Donnie, next time you make retro-mutagen, keep it hidden in a safe or something," I mutter. "Point taken," he murmurs before we fight Rahzar and the Foot Bots.

Leo was about to snatch the vial of retro-mutagen, but Stockmanfly grabs it and is about to inject himself with it! I quickly grab a Foot Bot, throw it on the floor, and snap it's head off with my boot. I grab the head off my boot, freeze it, and spin my arm around. "Come on, Amy…arms, don't fall me now!" I murmur before I throw the frozen robot head at Stockmanfly. The head hits the retro-mutagen and it drops. I gasp and make icy mist appear. The mist catches the retro-mutagen. The retro-mutagen flies into my hand and I smile. "Whoa…" Ann, Jamie, and Lily say in awe. I slap my forehead. "I gotta quit doing that…" I mutter. "Let's get out of here!" Leo orders and we leave the lab.

* * *

Leo and I drive the Shell-Raiser. We dropped Ann, Jamie, and Lily off, much to their dismay. I assured them I would tell them everything later, and they reluctantly agreed. "Take a right!" April tells us, and we turn shakily. "Now a left! Dad's this way," April explains. I give Leo a look before we turn again. "How do you know?" Casey asks. "She just does," I retort. "I told you I get certain feelings about things. Faster, guys! Another right," April replies. We do as she says and soon, we stop. We run out of the Shell-Raiser to see Raph, Mr. O'Neil, and Mikey…in his Turflytle costume (A/N *Clapping* It's the return of Turflytle! Buzz buzz buzz! …Let me stop). "Wait!" April exclaims. "April?" Raph asks. "Let me talk to him," she replies. She then slowly moves towards the bat mutant. He groans. "Stay calm, dad," April tells him softly. He snorts in alarm. "We're here to help you. Just calm down. Calm," April whispers, kneeling down to him. He snorts and then nuzzles April, cooing. I smile. Donnie pulls out the retro-mutagen. "Sorry this took so long, Mr. O'Neil. Just a quick spray on your skin and you'll be as good as new," Donnie explains. However, something grabs the canister. I look to see Stockmanfly. "I have it! Mine. Mine!" he says while buzzing. "Seriously?" I ask in disbelief. "Again?" Donnie questions in annoyance. Some Foot Bots with gliders of their own then appear. "Flying Foot Bots? Dude, this is getting out of control," Mikey points out. He has a point, these mutants won't stop at anything to get this retro-mutagen!

Leo jumps onto the back of a flying Foot Bot. "Let's move, Ames and turtles. Now, let's get that vial back," Leo orders before flying off. "Turflytle and his sidekick Maggot Boy to the rescue!" Mikey exclaims. I snicker. M-Maggot Boy? I can't…"Maggot Boy! I'm gonna make you eat that stupid costume," Raph replies. I laugh with a snort. "Why are you laughing?" Donnie asks. I hold up my T-Phone. "I recorded the whole thing to Ann!" I exclaim, wiping a tear from my eye. Casey smirks. "Ooh, Raph's not gonna like that," he says. "April, you and Casey stay put. Keep an eye on your dad. Amy, come on!" Donnie tells us, running off. I shrug and run towards the edge of the building. I jump off and as I'm nearing the street, I pull the string on my glider, making me fly up. I soar towards Mikey and Raph. "Aw, yeah! Maggot Girl joins the fight!" Mikey exclaims. Raph starts laughing and I glare at them. "Uh-uh, I ain't no Maggot Girl," I retort. We see Stockmanfly and I throw a snowball at him, but miss. Dang it… "Taste the sting of Turflytle! Buzz buzz!" Mikey exclaims. He slaps the vial of retro-mutagen out of the fly mutant's hand and it ends up in Raph's clutches. "Ha! Nice hit, Tur-Er, Mikey," Raph replies. An airborne battle then follows for the retro-mutagen. It reaches a fever pitch, specifically when Stockmanfly foolishly crashes into a billboard and the canister is dropped a second time. It comes to rest on the edge of a building and it falls, eventually shattering against the top of a light post. "No!" I hear from April. I see her and Casey flying on her dad. I blink slowly. Not the weirdest thing I've seen…She pulls back the wings of her dad and makes him go directly underneath the spilling vial, where a drop of ooze touches his face.

The others and I jump down, throwing a blue cloth over Mr. O'Neil and he lands on the ground. He screeches as he flails around the cloth. But did that one drop change him back? I watch in anticipation. He doesn't move and then his head pops out. Not his mutant head, mind you. His human head! "All right!" Mikey exclaims. "Yes!" I yell happily. "We did it!" Leo exclaims, spinning me around. I laugh. "Kirby's back!" Donnie screams. "Whoohoo!" Raph says. "Dad! I can't believe it. I missed you so much!" April replies, hugging him. Mr. O'Neil gives a confused look. "A-April? What happened? Where am I? And why am I nude?" he asks. My eyes twitch at the last question. Did not need to know he's naked… "Dude, when you hear what happened, you are gonna laugh so hard!" Mikey answers. I hit him with my elbow. "You did it, Donnie! You're the best of the best!" April exclaims happily, kissing Donnie on the cheek. "Two kisses in one day. Eat it, Casey Jones. Eat it!" Donnie insults, doing a humorous victory dance with a cackle. "Bow chika bow bow!" he exclaims. I stifle a laugh. As he continues to do the dance, I can't hold it in. I laugh, clutching my stomach and falling to the floor (A/N I still think that's funny. I laugh just by thinking about it! XD). I stop laughing when Casey evens the odds by tripping Donnie with his hockey stick. "No sign of Stockmanfly," Leo explains, looking through a periscope. I snort.

"Add him to the list of the stray, mutated bad guy freaks running around New York," I mutter. "Stockmanfly is Turflytle's ultimate superhero enemy, buzz buzz. But if he's still out there, buzz buzz, I'll find him, buzz bu-" Raph gives him an annoyed look. "Enough with the buzz buzz!" Raph tells him. Mikey smiles. "Okay," he answers. "Don't. Don't," I reply. "Buzz buzz, dog," Mikey says, putting his Turflytle antennas on Raph's head. Unfortunately for Mikey, this annoys Raph and he starts to chase him. Mikey yells and runs off. I roll my eyes. "AMMMY! HEEELPP!" Mikey shouts. I shake my head. "I _did_ tell you not to say it," I answer.

* * *

We stand in the presence of Master Splinter. "I'm sorry, Master Splinter. I wanted to change you back. But I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I'll-" Splinter puts a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Do not fret, my son. I am content with what I have become. I have no place in the human world anymore. This is my home, and you five are my family," Splinter explains. I smile and hug him. He chuckles and hugs me back. "I am glad to see you are alright, my daughter," he whispers. "Me too, Sensei…me too," I answer. "That reminds me, wait here. I would like my sons to see this as well," he explains. I raise an eyebrow. Splinter walks into his room. I look at the others. "Do you know what he's doing?" I ask. They all shake their heads. "I'm sure everything is fine, Ames," Leo tells me. Splinter comes back in, holding something behind his back. We all sit down and wait. He walks up to me. "Amelia, in the few short months I've known you, I have seen you grow and evolve along with my sons. And since my sons have this, it is only fair I give you this as well," he tells me. I tilt my head in confusion before he reveals a pink mask in his hand. I blink in surprise and gasp. It was the purest pink I had ever seen in my life. I slowly got to my feet and walked over to stand in front of Sensei. "This is a mask I've had for a long time. And I thought I would never find anyone worthy of wearing it. Until now..." he says. I look at the mask, speechless. "The pink mask; the color of sweetness, politeness, sensitivity, and femininity. It is a symbol of one's purity. May you wear it and represent it well," he finishes. I stare in amazement at the mask I was being given. "Does...does this mean I'm an official kunoichi?" I ask softly. He smiles and nods. "It seems you have a gift of improving your skills very quickly. My sons have had years of training while you have caught up to them in months," he remarks. The others cheer and I lift the mask to my face.

He wants me to have this? The cloth was soft against my skin and I tied it up without catching it in my hair. I look up at Splinter and he smiles at me. "Congratulations, my daughter," he replies. I squeal and hug the others. We all laugh. "Best day ever!" I exclaim. I'M A KUNOICHI!


	17. Newtrailized!

**Angel: Pretty soon, I'll have to stop posting this story for a while because the website I use for the scripts still has lost data... Anyway, 7**

 **Leo: 16**

 **Raph: 2**

 **Donnie: 5**

 **Mikey: 8**

 **April: 10**

 **Casey: 3**

 **Leo: Ugh...Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Newtralized!**

* * *

Leo, Donnie, and I watch as Mikey plays Space Heroes pinball. Raph and Casey were out doing who knows what. Probably just hanging out again. Leo gives me a long kiss on the cheek. I smile and look at my charm bracelet. "Uh-huh," Mikey says with a laugh. "That's where I want it. That's where I want it. Mm. Aw, yeah. About to beat your high score, dudette," he replies. I smirk. If only he knew. Leo and Donnie cheers him on as he gets to a million. "Aw, yeah boi! You see that? I finally beat you! All hail the new pinball champion," Mikey says. I slowly clap. "Why are you clapping? He just beat you," Donnie remarks. I smile. "I beat my own high score, which is now 2 million. Which means that you didn't win," I explain. Mikey's eyes widen and he turns to see the ball drop into the slot. He falls to the floor. "NOOOO!" he screams, looking at the ceiling. "I am forever the pinball champion!" I exclaim. "Great use of your time," I hear. I see Raph and Casey walk in. "While somebody else is out there busting the Kraang's brains in. And that somebody wasn't us. We got other vigilantes out there going after those alien blobs," Casey explains. I raise an eyebrow. Other people are fighting the Kraang? Why? "Sounds good to me. Less work for us," Mikey replies. I roll my eyes. "It's not good. The Kraang stole Plutonium. And whoever took 'em down stole it from them," Raph tells him.

Why would they need Plutonium? Whoever stole it, not the Kraang. I already have theories of what they need plutonium for, and none of them have a happy ending. "Interesting. Maybe Shredder's going after the Kraang again," Donnie wonders. I shake my head. "I don't think these were Shredder's guys. They don't have a motive for stealing Plutonium," I explain. "Ha! I know exactly who's behind this," Mikey replies. "You better not say squirrels with lasers again," Raph tells him. Mikey whines in response. "So what do we do, Leo? Hunt down whoever's hunting the Kraang?" Casey asks. "I think we better blanket the area, keep an eye out. Raph and Casey, stick to the alleyways. Donnie and Mikey, you take the rooftops. Ames and I will cover the sewers. We'll meet back at the lair at midnight," Leo orders. Mikey pouts. "How come you always get Amy?" he asks. "Yeah, that's not fair," Donnie retorts. I roll my eyes. "I'm in charge," Leo answers. "Bet you two are just gonna make out. Oh, Leo. You're such a good kisser. Muah, muah, muah," Raph replies, the second part in a falsetto voice. Was that supposed to be an imitation of me? Casey laughs. Leo and I glare at him. He stops laughing. "I'm gonna shut up now," he says sheepishly. I turn to Raph. "And I sound nothing like that!" I exclaim.

* * *

As Leo and I walk, hand in hand, I listen to music. "Um, Ames, not to sound rude, but could you focus on searching?" Leo asks. I fake gasp and put a hand to my chest. "Well," I say while looking at him. "I know you love music, but this is important," he explains. "But I'm bored," I reply. "You can hum it quietly," Leo tells me. I sigh and put my T-Phone away. "Fine, but only because it's you," I say. He smiles and kisses me on the lips. I return it happily, cupping his face. He places one hand on my waist, and the other one on my hair. As much as I wanted to do this, we have priorities to take care of. I pull away from him and he pouts. "Now who's not focusing on searching?" I ask, poking his nose. He smiles. "I can't focus on my girlfriend?" he asks in response. I snort. "Maybe I shouldn't come on these missions anymore, since your mind is always elsewhere, mister," I answer, teasing him. His eyes widen. "What?" he asks in shock. I giggle. "I was just kidding, Leo," I reply. He frowns. "Why do you always call me Leo? I call you by your nickname," he replies. That caught me off guard. To be honest, I thought it didn't matter what I called him… I close my eyes, which were filled with a lazy amusement. "Leonardo is too long of a word for you. Leo…mmm…Leo is much better. Two syllables. Three letters. And you don't call me Amy anymore," I answer. "I…I see your point," he replies, his voice barely audible. I chuckle and kiss him on the cheek.

We start to walk again. It was silent, but it was a peaceful silence. A noise grumbles from my stomach. My eyes widen as Leo snickers. "Someone's hungry," he replies, teasing me. I huff. "Remember when Mikey was hyper last night?" I ask. He nods. "Yeah, why?" he questions. "He might have found my candy stash…" I answer sheepishly. Leo sighs. "Ames, you gotta stop eating all that candy. Next thing you know, you'll be like Mikey," he explains. I scoff. "Okay, one, this is _me_ we're talking about. Two, all that training is like exercise, which is why I barely gain any weight. And three, I'm not gonna be like Mikey. Have you seen him eat pizza?" I tell him. Leo laughs. "Okay, you win," he replies before I see multiple Kraang. Only they weren't moving, they were obliterated. And all the brains are gone. "Wow," I whisper as I look around with my flashlight. "Whoever did this not only destroyed them, they obliterated them," Leo says to me. Something on the ground sparkles. I raise an eyebrow and pick up a small, chipped piece of a spike. Leo and I examine it and I look closely at the piece. This looks familiar…I gasp. "Oh no," Leo and I say at the same time.

* * *

I hum as I eat a slice of leftover pepperoni pizza. Leo and I were in the kitchen, and we were waiting for Casey and Raph to return. Mikey was probably annoying Donnie again in his lab. Leo looks at me eating. I roll my eyes. "Ames…do you think we could share that?" Leo asks me. I look at my slice which was ¾ eaten already. And it was the last slice. "You said you weren't hungry, and there's barely any left," I answer. He smirks, which makes me suspicious. "What? What's that look for?" I ask. "If I can't have any, you can't have any," he replies before he stands up, grabs me by my waist from behind and lifts me up. I scream in surprise. "Leo!" I exclaim, flailing my legs around. I still had the piece of pizza in my hand, however. "Let me go!" I yell. "Hmm…nope," he replies. I sigh in annoyance. "This isn't going to get you the pizza," I tell him, crossing my arms. "Oh? Then maybe this will!" he exclaims, spinning us around. I laugh. "Stop! You're making me dizzy!" I shout while laughing. He stops, but not before giving me a long kiss on the cheek. I laugh at his dorkiness. "Ahem," I hear. We turn to see the others behind the counter, staring at us. "I see you two are having fun," Raph retorts. The rest of the guys make kissy noises. I roll my eyes and Leo lets go of me. I see Raph and Casey with some minor injuries. "What happened?" I ask.

"Spike…he's working with Newtrailzer, and they're the ones who have been hunting the Kraang," Raph explains. That alien is back?! And he's working with Raph's old pet? We don't say anything and Casey sits down at the table with a groan. "My head. Amy, ice me," he replies in pain. I walk over to the fridge and open the freezer to see Ice Cream Kitty. She meows happily at me. I smile at her and she hands me an ice pack. "Thank you," I tell her. I pat her head before closing the freezer. I throw the ice pack at Casey and he catches it, putting it on his head. "You should have never gotten involved, Casey. Slash and Newtrailizer are way too powerful," Raph says. I frown. They're destroying the Kraang, but I have a feeling that there's something more sinister about what they're planning… "Those two goons are nothing. They lucked out. Won't happen again," Casey answers. I give Leo an uncertain look. We couldn't take either of them when we faced them…What's going to happen when we have to fight them? Raph and Casey have already proven they're strong as a team… "Let's focus, people. We got two crazy mutants running around," Leo says. "Blowing up the streets. I think we should shadow the Kraang until they show up," I suggest. Raph glares. "Since when could you boss us around? We don't need another Leo on this team," he retorts. Donnie and Mikey look at each other. "She was just making a suggestion…" Donnie mutters.

I growl and hit Raph in the shoulder. "I can't make a suggestion once in a while?! I'm not trying to be a leader. Leo does a better job than me. I'm attempting to help you guys out! But since you feel that way, fine! I just won't help anymore! How do you like that, RAPH?" I retort angrily. "Fine by me, ice princess!" Raph replies. Leo's eyes widen. "Ames, he didn't mean it. He was just-" I scoff and walk away from the kitchen. "Amy!" I hear from Donnie. "Dudette, wait!" Mikey yells, running in front of me. "You know how Raph is, Ames. He just doesn't think about anyone's feelings sometimes," Leo explains. "Yeah, that's just his personality," Donnie replies. "He's like a time bomb," Mikey finishes. I narrow my eyes. "Feelings or not, I'm out. I'm going for a walk. And if you even _think_ about following me, don't!" I reply, pushing past them. "Ames! Come back!" Leo shouts. "Dudette!" Mikey yells. "Amy!" Donnie screams. I don't listen. All I can do is walk, ice trailing behind me.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

I glare at Raph. Casey stays quiet. "What?" Raph asks eventually. "What do you mean, _what?!_ Why did you say that?" I respond angrily. He's always doing this…it's so annoying. He keeps saying he has his anger under control, but then he's yelling and being inconsiderate! And what's worse is that he made Ames leave! "Leo, she keeps trying to be like you. I know she's your girlfriend and all, but one of you is enough for me," he answers. I growl. "She's just trying to help us! And all you do is be ungrateful to her!" I yell. My brothers' eyes widen. He scoffs. Is he serious right now? "Don't you think I know that, Fearless? I know she's trying to help, but we can take care of this ourselves," he explains. I narrow my eyes at him. "You're lucky we have to go stop Slash and Newtrailizer right now…let's go," I order. "What about Amy?" Mikey asks. "We can catch up with her later," I answer.

We were sneaking near a warehouse. "You think this is the place?" Raph asks. I narrow my eyes. I was still mad at him for what he said to Ames. I hope wherever she is, that she's not here. Lasers blast in the warehouse. "Either that, or there's one bangin' party going on in there," Mikey comments. I roll my eyes. "Come on, guys. Let's do this," Casey whispers. "Whoa, whoa, hold up. Who invited you to this stakeout anyway?" Raph replies. "Casey Jones invited himself," he answers. We soon break in and a battle starts, though it soon falls into disaster. After Slash has defeated Donnie, Raph, and Casey, the Newtrailizer manages to throw a thermal detonator into a nearby wall. "Holy mackerel! Run!" Donnie shouts. We quickly exit out, although Casey has trouble fitting through a window. Just after he succeeds, debris from one of the windows falls down towards Casey. Raph manages to save him in the nick of time. "You guys all right?" I ask. "Yeah. We're cool," Casey answers. "Cool? You would've been flattened if it wasn't for me," Raph retorts. I frown. He shouldn't berate people like that… "I've done the same for you, Raph," Casey replies angrily. "Oh, yeah? When was that?" Raph asks. "Like, dozens of times," Casey explains. "If you didn't slow us down, they would've never gotten away," Raph remarks. "Are you kidding me? Why? You think this is a joke?" Casey asks. They both growl at each other. I narrow my eyes. They have GOT to stop…

Before I can say anything, Casey starts to walk away. "You know what, Raph? Forget this. I'm out of here," he replies. "Good. Just go," Raph says. "Good. I'm going!" Casey answers. I reach out my hand to him. "Casey, wait. Hold on," I reply before he departs. We all look at Raph. "What? If he's gonna act like a baby, I don't want his help, or Amy's," he remarks. I growl. "Great, first Ames and now Casey. Who's next, April?" I retort. "Not cool, Raph. People have feelings, dude. Real squishy feelings," Mikey comments. At least he understands… "Well, I'm not people," Raph replies angrily. No we're not, but he really has to get his priorities together…

* * *

We stand on a rooftop. "This better be good, Donnie. What are we doing up here?" Raph replies. "We are gonna listen in on everything Slash and the Newtrailizer say. While I was wrestling with Slash, I slipped a spyroach on him. We'll be able to hear everything they say through my T-Phone," Donnie explains. I smile at him. Donnie laughs. "I know, awesome, right? I'm smart," Donnie brags. And now I regret my silent praise for him… "Nice, and here I thought you were just getting beat up," Raph retorts. "Yeah, well, uh I was multitasking," Donnie answers sheepishly. I chuckle a bit before we listen in on the conversation.

"The Kraang orb revealed a new weapon. They're testing it on the docks at midnight."

I slowly pull out my T-Phone and look at a photo. Ames was smiling with a wink. Hearts and flowers were around her picture. I press dial and then record, hiding my T-Phone behind my shell. Even though she still might be upset, I still want her to help us. She IS technically a kunoichi now...

"We can use it to wipe out the Kraang once and for all. We can destroy this whole stinkin' city. And every innocent human with it."

I frown. This city is worth saving! All our friends are here! Ames is here! I blush at what I just thought. Luckily, my brothers did not see me.

"Are you crazy? I'm here to take out Kraang, not people."

"Why should I care? I'm not people."

Mikey smirks at Raph at those words. "Hmm. Sounds oddly familiar," he replies. Raph scowls. Now that I think about it, he _did_ say that…

"If it comes down to it, I won't take any chances, brother." The conversation ends there. "Okay, this just got real. Let's end this," I order. Hopefully Ames comes…

* * *

We arrive at the docks first. We see a large shipping container that the Kraang were about to open. "Is that the new weapon they were talking about?" I ask. "Whoa," Mikey says. "Oh, doesn't look like much," Donnie replies. I wouldn't be too sure about that… The Kraang blast open the container, and a huge, two-legged mech is revealed. We all gasp. "Never mind," Donnie says. As the Kraang test the weapon, I turn to my brothers. "Here's the plan," I whisper before I hear a scream. We look to see Newtrailizer on the robot, being electrocuted. My eyes widen. Uh-oh… the alien jumps into the cockpit and a Kraang is thrown out. Newtrailizer then starts shooting everywhere. I dodge the lasers and I see Slash about to get stepped on. "Spike!" Raph yells, pushing him out of the way. "You…you saved me, Raphael," Slash pants out. Newtrailizer laughs. "I'll destroy you all! Raka Raka Roka Raka!" he exclaims. I narrow my eyes as we fight along with Slash. I bet if Ames were here right now, she would be disappointed…where is she? Slash jumps up on top of the Walker and uses his Mace to cave in the metal. "Slash, how could you, brother?" Newtrailizer asks. "You're no brother of mine," Slash replies. Newtrailizer aims his plasma weapon at Slash, but Raph throws his shuriken at it, which prevents it from firing. "Goongala!" I hear. I turn to see Casey. I frown. But where's…

 **Amy's POV**

"Goongala!" Casey shouts, shooting his pucks at the weapon. I had found him on my way here and asked him to help. I almost had to smack him, but he eventually agreed. After Leo sent me the recording of Slash and Newtrailizer, I had to debate with myself on whether or not to come here. But they're my friends, and I have to be there for them, whether I like it or not. I look down at Leo, my hair flowing behind me, and wink at him before I jump down. I freeze an arm of the Walker, giving us some time. "Amy? Casey? You two are back?" Raph asks. "We figured we'd wait for you all to be in trouble, and then we'd make an awesome entrance. Pretty cool, right? Although Ice princess here was a little rusty," Casey answers. I roll my eyes before hitting him with my elbow. I dust dirt off my skirt. "Leo sent me the recording," I reply. Newtrailizer (I assume it's him because only Slash is out here) slams the mech's hand down, breaking the ice. Casey and I narrow our eyes. "Hey ice princess, you think you can do something with this hockey puck?" he asks. I nod and work my magic on the puck. I hand it back to him. "I'll distract it long enough for you to destroy it," I tell him. He holds up his fist and I pound it with a smile before he gets ready. The Walker turns to me. "Ahh, you again. I will destroy you! Raka raka!" Newtrailizer replies before firing his lasers. I pull out my katana and spin it. Doing a 360 spin, I block the lasers. As soon as I stop, I turn to Casey. "Now!" I shout to him before he tosses the puck into a ventilation hole of the weapon. The weapon starts to freeze before it explodes in tiny, frozen pieces. I smile. "Yeah!" Casey and I scream happily. "Aw yeah! You've been newtralized, son!" Mikey exclaims (A/N Kind of a coincidence that he said the episode's name…Or is it?). Raph turns to Spike.

"Thanks, Spike. I mean, Slash. You know, there's always room on the team for one more," Raph tells him. "I need to go my own way, Raphael. Think I'm better off solo. Goodbye, brother. I'll see you all again someday," Slash answers. I don't know how to respond to him, he did try to destroy us. Slash teleports away. "Goodbye…Spike," Raph replies. I put a hand on his shoulder, and so does Casey. "Don't sweat it, Raph," I say. "You still got Casey Jones on your team," Casey brags. I clear my throat. I helped too, you know…"Oh, and Amy," he finishes sheepishly. "You two did awesome. Casey, you're the best partner a turtle could have," Raph comments, fist-bumping Casey. Raph turns to me. "Amy, you're the best sister I-we could have," Raph remarks. I smile. "Aw, Raph. Thanks," I reply, wrapping my arms around him. He hesitates before I feel his arms around me. I grin and pull away. "It's been a long day, guys. Let's go home," Leo orders. We start to walk, Leo's arm around my shoulder. "I'm glad you and Raph made up," he whispers. I look at Raph who was talking with Casey. I smile again. "Yeah…me too," I whisper.


	18. Pizza Face

**Angel: In two weeks, this story will be put on hold-**

 **Mikey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Angel: UNTIL the website I use for the scripts can get back all it's data. Cuz if it doesn't *shakes fist in the air* they will be hearing from my lawyer! And of course, I would have to cancel the whole series. Unless someone can give me a website that actually has the scripts for this show (I've checked, and so far, I have found NOTHING), that would be greatly appreciated! Anyway, *takes out a number* 1**

 **Leo: 6**

 **Donnie: 7**

 **Raph: 13**

 **Mikey: 18**

 **April: 4**

 **Casey: 3**

 **Mikey: Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Pizza Face**

* * *

Ann, April, Irma, Jamie, Lily, and I walk through the streets of Manhattan. I needed some girl time. And I stated this to the guys that they cannot follow us, especially Raph. I say Raph because he's really into Ann. Telling her though is a major problem. I frown. I need to do something about that… "Something wrong, Amy?" Ann asks. My eyes widen. If I tell her about Raph liking her, he will be SO mad at me! "Oh, nothing!" I exclaim nervously. She raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question it. I sigh in relief. "So what do you say, girls? Let's check out a movie. Dusk of the Zombies 4 is playing at the Argosy," Irma suggests. "Uh, sounds cool, Irma but-" Five T-Phones ring. The five of us pull out our T-Phones. I had gotten a text from Leo.

 _Ames, you're about to miss S.R.M.F.F.! I'll make some popcorn for you, but you better hurry!_

My eyes widen. "Oh, man, I'm already late for, um, my date with Casey," April explains nervously. I slap my forehead. Really? No one is going to believe THAT…the other girls give her a look. "You expect me to believe that? And what's your excuses?" Irma asks us. I clear my throat. "My…boyfriend is calling me! Big emergency with one of his brothers," I explain. "And we have…karate classes!" Ann replies hesitantly. Irma crosses her arms. "You said you stopped taking those classes. And Amy, your so-called boyfriend can wait. This is getting a little insulting," she replies. I wince. "What are you talking about?" Jamie asks. "I know you guys are really gonna hang out with your secret boyfriends that you won't tell me about. So what's the deal?" Irma answers. Why does she want to know so much? Okay, it may seem suspicious, but we're not doing anything wrong! Ann blushes at the word 'boyfriends.' Hmm…I wonder. "T-They're not our boyfriends…yet anyway," Ann replies nervously. I smirk. Does she have feelings for Raph? "Help! I'm being attacked!" I hear. A pizza boy runs right past us. We all look behind to see nothing. "Uh, there's no one here except us, dude," Lily answers. "Oh yes there is," he tells us before running off, dropping something. I raise an eyebrow. "Okay…?" Jamie asks in confusion. Ann scoffs. "You find all sorts of nut jobs in this city…" she mutters.

"Should we be worried?" Lily whispers to me. I shrug. "I've seen weirder things," I murmur. "So that just happened," Irma replies. April turns to where the pizza guy ran off. "Hey, you dropped your…" she doesn't finish her sentence as she sees something on the ground and picks it up. It was a pizza box from Antonio's. "Well, at least we get a free pizza," April says to us. I roll my eyes. "I should take it to the…on my date with Casey," April finishes, that last part nervously. I raise an eyebrow. If someone who was screaming his head off dropped a pizza, would I take it? …Yeah, I can see a bunch of reasons why to NOT take this pizza with us. "April, you don't know where that's been," Ann retorts. Jamie and Lily nod in agreement. "Did you not see that guy?" Jamie asks. "I really don't think you should take it," Lily tells her. "That's garbage pizza delivered from crazy town. I'd sooner eat a jar of toxic waste," Irma replies. "What? It's pizza. Amy, you love pizza!" April exclaims, turning to me for help. I held up my hands in mock surrender. "I do, but not pizza delivered from crazy people," I explain. Our T-Phones ring again. "Oh, we're late. See you, Irma," April replies. "I'll meet you guys later," I whisper. They nod and run off with April. "Bye, Irma," I say to the purple-haired girl before I start running. She grabs my arm.

"Amy…I know you can't lie. What do those friends look like?" Irma tells me. Oh no, don't use my weakness against me! I hate it when people do that…My T-Phone rings again. Irma narrows her eyes and reaches for it. "Time to find out the truth," she replies. I pull my arm away from her. "Oops, gotta go! I have to…shave my pet fish!" I exclaim before running off. As soon as I find an alleyway, I smack my forehead.

"Shave my pet fish?!"

* * *

I sit with Raph and Leo, watching tv. I made it just before the guys played it, thankfully. I munch on my buttery popcorn while on Leo's lap. As a robot explodes, I cheer. "Oh, yeah! Did you see that last explosion?" Raph replies. I look at Donnie, who was dialing April again. I frown. She and the other girls have been gone for a while, I wonder what happened… "Ah! I've been trying to reach April for hours. Hope nothing's wrong," Donnie complains. Raph's eyes widen. "Ann!" he exclaims, and picks up his T-Phone. "Weren't you with them, Amy?" Leo asks. Donnie turns to me. "Yeah, you were! What happened?" Donnie replies. I sigh. "Listen, April and the other girls were gonna meet up here, but I don't know what happened. Maybe there was an emergency?" I say. "Have you tried the others?" Donnie asks. I nod. "I've called them 15 times, Donnie," I answer. Raph growls and throws his T-Phone at the wall. "Ann's not picking up, she always picks up!" Raph exclaims in anger. I give Leo a look. "Can't you go search for them?!" Raph asks me in rage. I narrow my eyes. "Sure, I'll go look in the last place I saw them and send you an email…if I can even find them! They can take care of themselves," I retort. "Something sure is wrong, bro. There's isn't a single pizza shop in town that's picking up!" Mikey comments in worry. We all groan in complete aggravation as I slap my forehead.

"I'm serious, Mikey," Donnie tells him. Mikey frowns at him. "You think I'd joke about the pizza? You know me a little bit better than that, Donnie, to joke about the pizza," he retorts. I sigh. Not everything can be about pizza… "You're the culinary expert. Why don't you just make your own?" Leo replies. My eyes widen. Oh no…I hear bells dinging, that's not a good thing! "Yes! I will make the ultimate pizza!" Mikey exclaims before running into the kitchen. I shake my head in disbelief. Now he's done it… I turn to Leo. "What about me? I'm a great cook," I tell Leo with a pout. "Mikey's the expert, but you're the…Donnie, is there a better word for expert?" Leo replies. Donnie rolls his eyes. "I'm not helping you this time, bro," he answers. Raph laughs as I glare. "W-Well…um…" Leo says nervously. I giggle and kiss his nose. "Leo, I was just teasing you," I tell him. He sighs in relief. "A cheesesicle I need my chessesicle Ice Cream Kitty give me a chessesicle!" I hear from the kitchen. Curious, I walk into the kitchen to see Mikey dancing and singing with Ice Cream Kitty. I smile and sing along as well. "Kitty, kitty, kitty. Ice Cream Kitty, give me a chessesicle!" I sing while stifling a laugh. "Aw, yeah, dudette!" Mikey exclaims, giving me a high-three. "Are they ever gonna stop singing? It sickens me," Raph mutters. I roll my eyes and sit back down in the living room. Leo sniffs something in the air and covers his mouth.

I sniff as well and my eyes twitch. "Whoa!" Leo exclaims. "Ugh. What is that repulsive smell?" I ask in disgust, covering my nose. "If by repulsive you mean delicious, I agree. Dig in!" Mikey answers, coming from the kitchen. He holds up a pizza covered in mold and worms. We all scream. I gag and hold my stomach. "Doesn't it look sublime?" Mikey asks. I don't know what's scarier, the fact he used that word correctly or that he made this…

"No."

"On a diet."

"None for me."

"No thank you."

Mikey shrugs. "Your loss," he answers before he starts eating the pizza. I look in horror. "Where are you gonna get better, huh?" Mikey asks us. We all gag. "He can eat anything," Leo comments. "You take disgusting to a whole new level, bro," Raph replies. Leo sticks out his tongue. I feel my stomach start to churn. My lightly tan skin starts to get pale. "Ames?" Leo asks me. I clutch my stomach and grab a bucket. "I think I'm gonna…" I answer wearily before I gag again. Turning to the back of the couch, I blow chunks in the bucket so they wouldn't see. They could still hear it, though. "Aww, sick," Raph remarks. Mikey scoffs from behind me. "You're such a priss," he mutters. I turn back to the others. "Amy?" Donnie asks. "You okay?" Leo questions. I look at Mikey eating the disgusting pizza and gag again. "Could you excuse me? I might be a minute," I say before my stomach churns again. "Make that a half-hour," I reply wearily before I run into the bathroom. I throw up in the toilet in disgust.

* * *

I walk out of the bathroom with a groan. My hair was frazzled, and my face looks like a mess. "Amy?" Donnie asks. I don't respond. I grab a pillow, slam my face into it, and scream. I crash on the couch, the pillow still on my face. Leo rubs my back gently. "It's ok, Ames. We made Mikey go get a pizza for dinner," Leo explains. I murmur into the pillow, moving my hands around. "Yes, I know I shouldn't have said that Mikey should make his own pizza," Leo replies. I ask a question, my face still in the pillow. "Yes, I made him get your favorite, which is pepperoni and sausage," he answers. "Hold up, you can understand what's she saying right now?" I hear from Donnie. "April taught me," Leo explains. "So…you done blowing chunks?" Raph asks. I mutter into the pillow. "What?" Donnie questions. "She said that Mikey eating that pizza is now the most horrifying thing she's ever seen, but she's okay," Leo says for me. I give the others a thumbs up, telling them that Leo got it right. "It was that bad, huh?" Leo asks, patting my shoulder. I nod. "Oh, come on. Mikey's made worse," Raph comments. I grunt and sit up. "Come on, we should do some training," Leo tells me, grabbing my hand. He tries to pull me up, and I groan. "Nooo…" I whine.

"But you actually like training," Raph replies. "I just threw up for almost an hour. I don't want to train," I answer with a pout. "Ames, it'll be good for you," Leo says, trying to pull me up. I fall on the floor as he does so. "Ames," Leo tells me sternly. I shake my head. He looks at his brothers, who whistle and look away from him. He sighs and picks me up bridal-style. "Put me down," I reply. "Not until you do some sparring. It'll make you feel better," he explains, Raph and Donnie following. "He just doesn't want to see you vomit again," Donnie replies, Raph hitting him in the shoulder. "OW!" Donnie shouts in pain. I laugh a little before groaning. "That was not pleasant," I mutter. We enter the dojo. Splinter was in a deep trance, and he opens his eyes. He sees me and raises an eyebrow. "Mikey," Leo, Raph, and Donnie explain at the same time. Splinter nods. "I will go take a rest. You may use the dojo, quietly," he replies before going into his room. Leo places me in front of the tree and sits down next to me. "Raph and Donnie, you two will go first. Let Ames catch herself for a minute," Leo orders. Donnie rolls his eyes. "Sure, make me go first just because of Mikey," Donnie mutters. I roll my eyes. Sighing, I put my head on Leo's shoulder. I look up to see him blushing. I smirk. Raph easily defeated Donnie, which earned him a couple of laughs. Donnie groans at his defeat and sits next to me. "Who's next? How about you, ice princess?" Raph asks. Leo shakes his head. "I'll go," he answers, getting up. I watch in anticipation.

Raph defeated Leo by a smidge. Leo frowns and sits down. Raph smirks. "Your turn. I'm in a good mood today, so I'll go easy on you…if that's even possible," he brags. I glare. "Ames, you don't have to-" I get up and pull out my katana. We look at each other intensely. "Hajime," Leo orders before I charge at Raph. He sweep kicks me, but I jump over his leg, my hands landing on his shell. I use his shell to jump to the floor. Raph kicks me to a wall, but not enough so that it wouldn't hurt. Raph laughs. "I win," he retorts. I look at him before I jump to the floor. I run to him and kick him on his plastron, making him crash into the tree. He slides down between Donnie and Leo. They clap in response and I curtsy. "You're right, Leo. I do feel better," I tell him with a laugh. I hear a scream. I look at the others before walking into the living room. Mikey was attacking a pizza? "Guys, help! Don't you see what's happening?" he says. "We see you rolling on the ground covered in pizza," Leo replies. "Pretty much like any other day," Donnie mutters. I shrug. "Not like anything I haven't seen before," I murmur. Raph looks at the pizza he was holding. "Wait. Is that the pizza we ordered from Antonio's?" Raph asks in anger. I narrow my eyes at Mikey. He just couldn't resist eating our dinner, could he? "Uh, well, yeah, but it's evil, I tell you. Look! Come on, pizza, say something!" Mikey answers, looking at the pizza. Okay…weird. Is today crazy day or something? "I think he's finally lost it," I mutter. "You're embarrassing me," Mikey whispers to the pizza. I know he loves pizza, but this has gone past his limit. "Another stupid excuse to eat all our food," Raph replies. "Thanks for ruining dinner again, Mikey," Leo tells him before the others leave for the dojo. Mikey gives me the puppy eyes. "You believe me, don't you Amy?" he asks. Sweat drips from my forehead. "Um…Mikey, not to be rude, but evil talking pizza? I find that hard to believe," I answer before going to the dojo. "Fine! Don't believe me! I'm going to Antonio's and demanding a new pizza!" he yells. I roll my eyes and close the door.

"Hey, Ames, can you get us a new pizza? We're starving, and if we send Mikey, he's gonna eat it," I hear from Leo. I smile. "Sure," I answer, leaving. Mikey has already left. Probably to stuff his face with more pizza. I call Antonio's, order the pizza, and start to leave.

* * *

I arrive at the place I told the pizza guy to meet me at. I frown. He sounded really weird on the phone…almost like a zombie. I see him arrive and he stops his bike. He picks up the pizza boxes with a groan. I raise an eyebrow. I only ordered one pizza... He shoves the boxes in my hands. "At Antonio's the first one is always free," he tells me wearily. I raise an eyebrow. "Thank you…?" I ask in confusion. "Can I have your number, cute thing?" he asks while groaning. I huff and push him onto his bike. "Yeah, keep dreaming," I mutter before I start to leave. I turn to him again, and he was staring at me weirdly. "No tip!" I yell before I start to walk back to the lair. Weirdo…

"I'm back!" I shout, putting the boxes on the floor. They walk in from the dojo. "Thanks, Ames," Leo tells me, giving me a peck on the cheek. I smile before they start eating recklessly. Even Master Splinter. I roll my eyes with a smirk. Boys…I take a bite and I start to feel…weird. _One of us…become one of us…_ I hear before I lose control of myself.

 **Mikey's POV (The rest of the chapter is in his POV, by the way)**

I run into the lair, panicking more and more by the second. This is getting out of control, dudes! I need help! "Guys! Guys! At Antonio's, there's all these pizza zombies, walking around with cheese faces and-" As soon as I run in, I see pizza boxes eaten…from Antonio's! "Oh, no. Antonio's! Guys, don't eat that stuff!" I exclaim. They groan. I run to Leo and shake him. "Four cheese blend," he replies. I turn to Raph, who was munching on the zombified pizza. I shake him. "Spit it out, Raph!" I scream. "Can't talk. Cheese crust," Raph says while chewing. The ONE time I don't want to see pizza right now! I shake Donnie. "Donnie! April's one of them. We got to save her!" I explain. "Mmm! Anchovies," Donnie answers. I scream and turn to Amy. "Dudette! Come on, you gotta help me!" I exclaim to her. She smiles. Phew! "Pepperoni…" she whispers with a groan. I gasp. NOOOOO! I look at Master Splinter and whimper. "Not you, Master Splinter," I reply. He belches out some cheese in response. "No! No! No! Snap out of it!" I yell. "Pizza!" they all moan. "This can't be happening!" I say with a sob. My family…taken over by pizza! "But it is," I hear. I turn to see several pizzas inching towards me. "Mikey, join us in the bliss of real pizza toppings. The bliss!" One of them says. Heck no! "Never!" I scream. "Join us!" he screams before I hit him. "Ha! Eat it pizza!" I exclaim before I defeat them all with my ninja skills! "Yeah, boy! Guys, I did it. Oh, no. Guys? Guys?" I say as I look around. Oh man, they must have left when I was kicking those pizzas' butts! Or crusts. You know, cause they're pizzas and they have…if Amy was here, she would have told me she got it.

* * *

I look at one of the pizzas, pacing back and forth. It was tied up in a chair. I had sunglasses on. I took them from Amy's room, cool right? They make me look like a boss! "Where am I?" the pizza asks. I slam my hands down. "I'll ask the questions here, see? Tell me what you've done with my sister, my brothers, and my sensei, see?" I ask. "Think I'm gonna spill my toppings? No way. My crust is sealed," he answers. I slap him. "You're gonna talk," I tell him, grabbing a pepperoni off him. I munch on it and turn back to him. "Now let's try this one more time. Who is the pizza mastermind?" I reply. "Grill me all you want. I'm not gonna give up the big cheese," he retorts. Hm, grill, huh? "Tough guy, huh? Cause I don't grill cheese. I bake it in a hot, sticky oven! Get the picture?" I remark, tossing the pizza on a pan. I inch the pan closer to the oven. "Don't do it, man. Please. I'll talk. I'll tell you anything," he replies fearfully. I smile. I'm so intimidating, yo! I place the pizza down. "Okay. It all started when one day, a humble pizza chef named Antonio was tossing pies when he heard a crash outside. It was glowing and blue. Antonio had to know if this secret ingredient from the heavens could make a delicious pizza topping. And that was when we came to life, to serve our delicious master," he explains. Hmm…I have to know this, I just gotta! "Does he have a pizza for a face?" I ask. "Yes," the pizza answers. I got it! "Then I will call him Pizza Face!" I exclaim. "But we all have pizza faces," the pizza retorts. I glare and slap him again.

"Enough smack! What is Pizza Face gonna do with his zombie customers?" I ask in anticipation. The pizza laughs. "He will feed on them. He wraps them like Calzones. And tonight he will eat them whole!" the pizza answers, laughing diabolically. I frown. "Pizza who eats calzones? That is sick. Ugh! Got to save them. But first, I'll deal with you," I explain. "Hey, what-what are you gonna do with me?" the pizza asks. "You'll go where all leftovers go," I answer, picking it up. I turn to the freezer. "No, man. Come on, wait! Not the freezer," the pizza says. I don't listen and I throw him into the freezer. "You let me out of here! Help!" I hear before I leave.

* * *

I sneak to Antonio's. Man, if Leo was here right now, he would compliment me on my stealth! Like a turtle do! I desperately try to blend in as a zombie, which works. "Ha! Fooled them with my awesome zombie skills! Go ninja, go ninja, go!" I exclaim to myself before I see the kitchen. Pizza Face was preparing April for a calzone. "Pizza that eats you. It's like my worst nightmare come true," I mutter. "Yes, yes! Bringa me more loyal customers. We makea room for them all. Get the others inside of those calzones. You will all make a tasty filling for tonight's great feast," Pizza Face orders. One of the pizzas flies to Pizza Face. "What about the green ones and the girl who can manipulate ice, master?" the pizza asks. What?! I see my sister, my bros, and Sensei next to Pizza Face. "Aha! They have clearly tasted the secret ingredient. I'll make them part of my Elite Mozzarella guard," he answers. Pizza Face throws up dough on their faces. I see a pizza box and toss it at Pizza Face. Leo and Amy stop it with their katanas. I twirl my nunchucks, standing up. "The jig is up, Pizza Face!" I exclaim, pointing at him. "Pizza Face? I likea that, cause I got the pizza for a face," he replies. I knew that was a good name! "Get him!" Pizza Face orders. My family starts to attack me. I knock down Donnie first. "Oops! Sorry, D," I tell him. Leo charges at me, but I hit him with my nunchucks. "Oh, man. Sorry, Leo!" I exclaim. I hear a yell and I turn to see Amy holding her katana. She runs to me but I kick her into a wall. I wince. "Sorry, Amy," I reply.

I kick Raph down. I laugh. "Not sorry, Raph," I say. Oh, relax, I was joking…sort of! Splinter knocks me down. I get up. "Only way to stop you is get your boss!" I exclaim, but then I get stuck to the wall by Pizza Face, who laughs. "It's all over, turtle. Let the feast begin. Oh, yes. She looka delicious," he replies, about to eat April! "No. He's gonna eat them all. I failed them," I tell myself dejectedly. I hear a growl and look down at my stomach, which was empty. With all this pizza zombie craziness, I haven't had time to eat! "There's only one way out of this, and that's eating my way out!" I exclaim before I bite my way out. "Wait. Mama mia! What are you doing? Don'ta do that!" Pizza Face says in horror as I chew. I turn to him. "Booyakasha!" I shout before I charge at him. He eats me, but I eat him from the inside out, reducing him to nothing but a slice of pizza. I belch. "No! No! Please don't eat me! I havea kids! I have a little Pizza Faces in Jersey," he tells me. "Let my family and all these other people go, or else!" I exclaim. "Okay! Okay, you win! You win," he answers. He closes his eyes and the people start to leave with a moan. "Where are they all going?" I ask. "To their homes. When they wake up, they won'ta remember a thing," he explains. I smile. Aw, yeah! I saved them all with my ninja skills! "Whoohoo! I did it! You hear that? You made fun of my iron stomach, but it saved the day. Man, I'm like, totally awesome now! Nothing can stop me!" I gloat before something strikes me in the face. I scream.

I suddenly wake up in my bed, and my family and April walk in. "Mikey! Are you okay?" Amy says. "What's with all the screaming?" Raph asks. They're not zombies anymore! "Dude, you guys are normal!" I exclaim. Amy gives Leo a look that I couldn't describe. "Um, did I miss something?" April asks. Don't they know what happened?! "Hello! The giant pizza monster? Mozzarella on your faces? April turning into a giant calzone?" I ask. Amy raises an eyebrow while the others give each other looks. "Giant calzone?" Amy asks. "It's called a bad dream, Mikey. You had a nightmare," Leo explains. "I did? But it seemed so real," I reply in confusion. "Well, either that or you're nuttier than a squirrel's lunchbox," Raph retorts. "Get some sleep, Mikey," Donnie tells me. They all leave except for Amy. She smiles. "Wanna see something really cool before I leave?" she asks. Oh my pizza, yes, yes, yes! "Heck yeah!" I exclaim. She giggles before making a snowball. She throws it up in the air and it explodes into snow. Whoa…She makes a kitty appear and it meows at me. I gasp and wave at it. Amy laughs before making the snow melt. I pout. "Awww," I whine. She opens the door and turns to me. "You should get some sleep. Night, Mikey," she answers before closing the door. I smile and snuggle into my greasy pizza-stained pillow.


	19. The Wrath of Tiger Claw

**Angel: Hi! Let's get to it. *takes out a number* 3**

 **Leo: 9**

 **Raph: 20...**

 **Mikey: HA!**

 **Raph: I will kick your shell! Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **The Wrath of Tiger Claw**

* * *

" _Karai, don't do this. Splinter, he's your father."_

" _Your true father. Hamato Yoshi."_

She thinks about what Amy and Leo told her about Splinter. Is what they said really true? Is Splinter really her father? Looking back, she remembers the look on Amy's eyes. They were filled with honesty…and she doesn't seem like the type to lie…Shredder (A/N: Boooooooo!) approaches her. "What is it that troubles you, Karai?" he asks. Jared watches intensely. He had noticed that Karai was upset about something, but he did not want to bother her about it. "I want to know the truth. The truth about my mother…and Splinter," she demands. Jared silently gasps. Luckily, no one had heard him. Well, except one. Mark sneaks up to him and taps the ninja on his shoulder. Jared jumps a bit and turns to Mark, who was snickering, with a glare. "Ha, ha, very funny. Now shh!" he whispers. Mark gives a confused look before Jared sighs. "If you must know, Karai wants to know about her mother and that rat master that's supposedly her father," he whispers harshly before he turns back to the conversation. "You know the truth, my daughter. Hamato Yoshi took your mother away," Shredder answers. Mark frowns. He didn't really believe that Splinter would do that…what really happened?

A door slams open to reveal Tiger Claw. He had an eyepatch covering his right eye, and a torn left ear. Jared and Mark gasp. "I thought he was eaten by that giant worm," Mark whispers. "Shh," Jared whispers harshly. Mark growls and looks at what's going on. "I have returned," Tiger Claw says, walking into the throne room. Karai gives a shocked look. "How? You were eaten by a giant alien worm," Karai replies in disbelief. "And you believed such a thing could contain my hate? My hate is what kept me going. As I tore my way out of the belly of the Kraathatrogon. As I battled through the armies of the Kraang, across alien worlds that would drive lesser men mad and finally, back here, back to my enemies. I would have my revenge against Splinter, against his hideous reptiles and kunoichi, and against those who trapped me in that wretched worm's belly," Tiger Claw explains. Shredder ponders this. Mark thinks about this. If he's going after the Turtles, Amy, and their friends, they're in serious trouble…especially Casey. "I will grant you this wish," Shredder answers. Karai didn't seem pleased with this answer. "What? It's because of him that Splinter, the Turtles, and Amy are still alive in the first place," Karai explains angrily. "Karai, you will go with Tiger Claw. Destroy Splinter, the Turtles, and the female at any cost. And take Mark and Jared with you. I'm sure they would like revenge as well," Shredder orders. Jared pumps his fist. "Yes," he exclaims quietly while Mark frowns.

* * *

At Murakami's, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph fight over two small pieces of pizza gyoza. Leo and I had refused to play. Murakami can always make more. I watch as Mikey looks at his brothers. "I've put up with you guys for a long time, but this is about to get real!" he exclaims. I roll my eyes. "Psst. Ames, you wanna steal a piece?" Leo whispers. I smile and nod. "Wait for my signal," he orders quietly. I give him a thumbs up as I time the others. "You don't want this kind of pain, Mikey," Raph tells his little brother. "Big talk for someone with such a limited vocabulary, Raph," Donnie retorts. Raph growls at him, and he yelps in response. "Are you sure you're ready?" I ask Mikey. He scoffs. "I was born ready," he answers. Leo turns to Murakami. "Okay, Mr. Murakami," Leo replies before giving me a wink. "Two pizza gyoza, coming right up," Murakami replies before throwing it up in the air. The others push each other to catch it. The dumplings were about to fall in Mikey's mouth. "Now!" Leo tells me. I move my hands around, summoning icy mist. The dumplings fly over to us and Leo and I catch them in our mouths. "Ha, thought we'd play after all," I explain while chewing. "What happened to Mr. and Mrs. 'I'm too broody for this game?'" Raph retorts. "Mmm, these things are really good," Leo answers, still eating. He walks to the window. "I could never pass up the chance to eat these," I say as Murakami turns to the others. "My restaurant was never that popular until I invented these for you," he remarks, offering more pizza gyoza to the three. They happily chomp while slurping. I roll my eyes. How I got stuck with these pigs, I'll never know…

I turn to Leo, who was looking at a window. "He's still brooding," Donnie comments. "He's thinking about her. About Karai," Raph points out. I frown. I know she's technically their sister, but did he have to think about her that much? "Master Splinter is her father. How could she still want to be with the Shredder?" Leo replies. I frown. I don't know how to help him… Mikey stands up on the counter, still chewing on food. "You have to have faith, Leo. Her entire life was shown to be a lie. This is a challenge to everything she knows. The truth will set her free. Just give her the time she needs to accept who she is," Mikey explains while accidentally spitting gyoza on my face. I growl while Raph and Donnie laugh. "Sorry," Mikey mutters. "Hmph," I simply reply while getting a napkin out of my purse. "Right. Look, Leo, she'll come around. And so will Mark," Donnie assures. "Yeah, well, personally, I hope they don't. I don't trust them, not for one second," Raph replies. With Raph distracted, Mikey steals a pizza gyoza from right from his fingers. "You're right, Raph," Donnie answers. "You shouldn't trust anyone," I finish, pointing at Mikey. Raph turns to him and attacks his little brother to reclaim his food. Leo sighs. I put a hand on his shoulder and kiss his forehead. Leo smiles a bit. "Thanks. I feel a little better now," he whispers. I raise an eyebrow. "A little?" I ask. He smirks and pulls me to him. "Actually, I would feel a lot better if you gave me something," he mutters. I smile and place my lips on his.

* * *

Karai, Jared, Mark, and Tiger Claw run across the rooftops. "Having a hard time keeping up?" Tiger Claw asks the three. "We were taking it easy on you since you're working with only one eye and no tail," Karai retorts. Jared snickers. "You think you're clever? You're a fool," Tiger Claw answers. Mark growls. How dare he call Karai a fool. "She's the fool? You've faced the Turtles and Amy in battle before and lost. What exactly is your grand plan for revenge here?" he replies. Karai smiles a bit for him defending her. Jared narrows his eyes at this. "To destroy warriors such as these, you don't strike at their limbs, you go for their heart," Tiger Claw answers. "And what does an overgrown cat know of the heart?" Jared asks in annoyance. "Why do you think the Shredder sent you three with me?" Tiger Claw asks in response. Their eyes widen. "Because we know them," they all say at the same time. "We know the places they go," Karai explains. "We know their weaknesses," Mark says. "Their friends…those three girls, April O'Neil, and…" Jared finishes, not remembering someone's name. Wait…they couldn't be talking about…him, could they? "The boy rider of the worm," Tiger Claw says. Mark frowns and he feels something on his hand. He looks down to see a fireball. Making it go away, he grits his teeth. There was no need to go after Casey. Mark sighs as he follows his teammates. If only he could tell Casey the truth about his family…

I hold onto Leo as we skateboard towards a manhole. I hear a gasp from behind. "Guys, stop!" Mikey tells us. Concerned, I backflip off Leo's skateboard while it was still moving and turn to the youngest turtle. "What is it, Mikey?" I ask him. "I feel like we're forgetting something. Something important. Something…something the fate of the world could depend on. It's right on the tip of my tongue," he explains in a serious tone. The others turn to him. What could be so important? "The Kraang?" Donnie asks. "No," Mikey answers. "The Foot Clan?" Raph questions. "No," Mikey says. "The Rat King?" Leo asks. "No. Wait! I remember. My doggy bag. The leftover gyoza are back at Mr. Murakami's. We have to go back," he remarks, skating back the way we came. So, there was no emergency?! It was about pizza gyoza?! The others groan while I slap my forehead. "Fate of the world, my butt," I mutter before we follow him. Unbelievable…

As soon as we enter the noodle shop, we find that the walls in the restaurant have been torn apart. Murakami is cowering in fear underneath the main counter. "Oh my god…" I gasp. Who could have been here? Whoever it was, they shook Murakami up pretty badly… "What happened?" Leo asks before Mikey runs up to Murakami. "Mr. Murakami! Mr. Murakami, it's me, Mikey. Are you okay?" Mikey replies. I kneel down to Murakami. "They came looking for you. They wanted to know where you live. But I didn't know. They asked about your friends. To my shame, I told them everything I knew," Murakami explains. I frown before I see the scratches on the wall. I run my fingers through them. These feel familiar… "Who did this?" Donnie asks. "The girl, two boys, and a growling man," he answers. I feel the scratches more before I recognize them. These are from a tiger…and who's the only mutant I know who could make these marks? "Tiger Claw is back…" I explain softly. "And he's going after the girls and Casey," Leo finishes. This is really bad… "We have to get to April…and Casey and the girls, you know, time permitting," Donnie replies. Raph's eyes go wide. "Ann's in trouble!" Raph exclaims, grabbing his T-Phone. He quickly texts Ann and sighs in relief. "She said she's home, but Jamie and Lily are walking home right now. The girl has got to be Karai, and the boys have to be Jared and Mark, Leo. I told you-" I give him a look. "Not now, Raph," I hiss at him as Donnie calls April.

"April's not answering. She always answers," Donnie explains in worry. Mikey shakes his head. "Jamie and Lily aren't either, dudes and dudette," he replies. "We'll split up. Me and Donnie will go to April's place, you and Mikey get to the ice rink and warn Casey. Ames, you use the rooftops to find Jamie and Lily," Leo orders. We all nod before Mikey and Raph leave. "Let me clean up your place for you, Murakami," I tell him before I use my ice powers to quickly clean the place up. I leave the scratch marks alone and turn to the other two turtles. "Good luck, guys," I remark. "You too, Ames," Leo answers before I head out.

* * *

I run from rooftop to rooftop. I backflip and pull out my T-Phone to dial the two girls again. No answer. Shoot. I groan. Where could they be? I see Jared at a rooftop, and he was about to attack someone. Curious, I look down to see Jamie and Lily! I jump to Jared and high kick him. He groans and I look down to the two girls. "Jamie! Lily!" I scream. They look up at me. "Amy?" Jamie asks. "What are you doing?" Lily questions before I'm kicked by Jared out of nowhere. "We meet again," he tells me. I cough, clutching my stomach. "This will be quick and painful," he replies, raising his sword above me. I gasp and brace myself before I hear a cry of pain from Jared. Confused, I look to see Jamie and Lily pouncing on him. I stand up, brushing dirt off my skirt. "Get out of here! We'll deal with him," Lily tells me. I frown. I can't leave them here… "But what about you?" I ask. "Go! It's us he's after. Karai is probably with April as of right now!" Jamie explains. I gasp and nod. "Thanks!" I yell before I start to leave but before I heard "You're welcome!"

I flip as I'm near a different rooftop. In the distance, I see Karai about to attack April! I quickly jump to them and pull out my katana. "Wait, stop! I didn't come here to fight. I came to talk," Karai explains. I glance at April, who shrugs. We slowly put away our weapons. "Oh, well I've been trained in that too," April proclaims. I raise an eyebrow. Someone's missing…or should I say two people. "Where's your sidekicks?" I retort. "Looking for your friends," she answers before sitting down in front of us. I give April a look. "All my life, I was raised to believe that the Shredder was my father. That Splinter was the enemy. So when Amy and Leo told me that Splinter was my true father, I couldn't accept it. But then I began to have doubts about Shredder's honor," Karai tells us. April and I cross our arms. "Doubts about the evil leader of the evil ninja clan?" April asks. "Really?" I question. "Yes, even now, the Shredder has sent Tiger Claw, Jared, and Mark to destroy the turtles and Amy. Tiger Claw's trying to use me to set a trap for them. But I can't…even if it means betraying Shredder," Karai answers. Our eyes widen. Does she really believe that? "How do I know you're not lying? Last time you tried to be on our side, you were angry at us," I reply. Karai looks at me. "I'm not lying. Trust me on this," she says. I press my lips together. I don't know about this…

Leo and Donnie jump right next to us. "Get away from her!" Donnie shouts and before he can attack Karai, April stops him. "Leo, Donnie, wait," April says. "You have to listen to what she has to say," I explain, gesturing to Karai. "I believe you, Leonardo. I believe that Splinter is my true father," she replies. "I believe that she believes you," April tells Leo. "I believe her, too," I reply. "I believe April," Donnie remarks. "She's telling the truth," I hear. I look around and see Mark. When did he get here? "This…this is great. I knew you'd come around. We'll take you to the lair to see Master Splinter. You too, Mark," Leo answers, grabbing Karai's hand. I frown and start to follow them. "Whew. Raph's not gonna believe this," Donnie murmurs. I can see his reaction now…

* * *

"I don't believe this! What have you guys done?" Raph yells angrily as we stand in front of him. We were back at the lair, where a badly wounded Casey lays on the couch. "Casey!" April shouts and runs to him. "What world do you live in that it's okay to bring the princess and one of the princes of the Foot Clan to our secret lair?" Raph asks us. Leo glances at Casey. "What happened to Casey?" he asks. "Tiger Claw threw him off a building. And you just brought their partners in crime home for dinner," Raph answers. Mark gives Casey a remorseful look. I raise an eyebrow at this. Does he know him? "Shredder lied to me! I didn't know," Karai replies. "Did you know I'm about to stick this sai right up your-" Leo stops Raph from finishing his sentence. "Raph, no! She understands now. She gets it," Leo tells him. "She knows the truth, Raph. And Mark has embraced his good side. Everything's gonna be fine," I finish. "No it's not, because they're the enemy!" Raph screams. "Will you just listen?" Leo asks. "I've heard enough from you and your girlfriend. They're probably leading the Shredder here right now," Raph explains in rage. Splinter comes into the living room. "Enough!" he yells. Raph throws down his sai. Splinter notices Karai. "Miwa," he whispers. "Splinter," Karai says, hugging him. I smile. "Come with me," he tells Karai and they head to the dojo.

Mark sighs. "Since I'm not technically with the Foot, I might as well tell you something," he explains. I look at him. "Tell us what?" Leo asks. Raph frowns. "I don't care what he has to say, he's still the enemy," he mutter. "Would you stop it?" I hiss at him. "I'm…I'm Casey's long lost brother," Mark says. We all gasp. Casey is not up yet, thankfully. "How? I thought he only had a sister," Donnie replies in shock. "He does, or we do. I was born a year before him, and when I was 7, I was kidnapped...by the Foot. A few other kids were kidnapped as well, but I don't know what happened to them. They injected me with fire serum and I became a part of the Foot Clan," Mark explains. We don't respond. "I…I can't believe it," I hear from the dojo. We all look at each other before sneaking to the dojo. April stays to watch over Casey. "You're telling the truth. All these years, Shredder has been lying to me," I hear from Karai. What? I thought…We all walk into the dojo. "Wait, you can't believe it? I thought you did believe it," Leo explains. "If you didn't believe it, why did you come here?" I ask in confusion. She said she believed us…was she lying? "Father, what have I done?" Karai asks. I gasp. Is she leading Tiger Claw and Jared here?

"You had to see with your own eyes. You had to learn the truth for yourself," Splinter replies. "You knew. You knew I was lying," Karai comments in shock. "No doubt the Shredder's forces are on their way," Splinter answers. "What was that last part?" Donnie asks. "Tiger Claw and Jared are tracking me," Karai explains. Mark says nothing. He probably knew Karai was lying… "What about Casey? Were you lying about being his brother?" Leo asks Mark with a glare. He pulls out a piece of paper. "Does this seem like I would lie about being someone's family?" he asks in response. I take the paper and see that it's a birth certificate. And the words 'Mark Jones' were at the top. "You really are his brother…" I whisper. "I told you!" Raph shouts. "Karai!" Leo yells in disbelief. "There's no time to argue. We have to get out of here. Mark and I can…we can lead them away," Karai explains. "Go, take Karai and her friend and watch over them. I will stay with April and attend to Casey," Splinter tells us. We all nod and run to stop Tiger Claw and Jared.

* * *

We run through the sewers. We stop at a tunnel. "Well, princess? You got us into this. Where to?" Raph replies to Karai. "I-I don't know," she answers nervously. "Everyone, stop! I know exactly where to go," Mikey tells us. "I feel scared," Donnie says in fear. Mark stifles a laugh. "Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine," I assure Donnie. He sighs in relief and I turn to Leo. "Hopefully…" I mutter.

Mikey lead us to a butcher shop where we stage an ambush for Tiger Claw and Jared. We hide behind some frozen meat. "I can't smell you, but we can hear you," Tiger Claw says. "Show yourselves!" Jared screams. Tiger Claw hits a piece of meat, but no one's there. Jared growls in response. "They're stalking us," Tiger Claw replies. "You think I don't know that?" Jared asks in anger. Raph attempts to attack them from behind, but Jared tosses him aside while Tiger Claw grabs one of his sai. "Are you afraid to face us?" Tiger Claw asks. "Are you afraid to fight us?" Jared asks. They then back up into a different room and we follow. "Let us finish this," Jared and the tiger mutant say. We battle them. Despite our best efforts, we simply cannot defeat them. They injure Mikey and pin Leo and I. Karai and Mark jump down behind them. "Would you two like the honor of finishing them?" Tiger Claw asks them. No… "We have no honor," Karai remarks. "But that's about to change," Mark finishes before they fight Jared and Tiger Claw. Jared looks heartbroken at the fact Karai turned against him. Unfortunately, they don't last long against them, as they are struck, knocked out cold, and taken as hostages. Tiger Claw and Jared activate a saw machine and hold the two once-Foot Clan ninjas above the saw. "If you value their lives, do not take another step," Jared tells us. We narrow our eyes at them. I thought he liked Karai, what happened? I think it's because she was gonna leave the Foot.

"Just as we thought," Tiger Claw replies before he and Jared escape the building, Karai and Mark on their shoulders. "No! Come on, we have to-" a groan interrupts Leo. I turn to see Mikey with a couple of bruises. "Wow, I think his shell was knocked loose. We have to get him back to Master Splinter," Donnie explains. Leo and I look to where our enemies escaped. "Karai…" Leo whispers. "Mark…" I mutter softly. How were we gonna explain to Casey that he has a brother? "I still don't trust them," Raph replies. I turn him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me right now? They saved us," I say. "The Shredder raised them. Daddy's probably welcoming them home right now," Raph answers. Donnie and Raph help Mikey and start to leave. "Poor Casey…" I whisper. As much as he annoyed me, he still should know he has a brother. I want to reunite them. After all, my parents are gone. Casey should have a completed family. Leo kisses my forehead. "Come on, let's go home. We'll rescue them," Leo tells me, grabbing my hand. I nod and we start to follow Donnie, Raph, and the unconscious Mikey.

I hope they're okay…


	20. The Legend of Kuro Kabuto

**Angel: Hi, guys. My ceremony for the French Honor Society is tomorrow! YAY! I'm so excited! Anyway, *pulls out a number* 20...I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto**

* * *

He opens the door to the dungeon, carrying two plates of food. Walking towards their cell, he growls. He didn't like the fact that they had to share a cell, or that he had to bring them food. He approaches them. "Here's your grub. Enjoy it while it lasts," he says, sliding it under the door. Mark frowns. "You could be a little nicer," he retorts. Jared narrows his eyes. He glances at Karai, who looks away. "I would if you hadn't betrayed the Foot. This is your clan, your family. How could you side with those freaks and Little Miss Sunshine?" he asks angrily. Mark grits his teeth and blocks Karai from Jared. "You betrayed us by telling Tiger Claw about us siding with the turtles and their friends. You had feelings for Karai and you break her trust?" Mark yells. Jared's eyes widen. Karai, who had not spoken at all, looks up at Jared in shock. "You loved me?" she asks. Jared looks in shame. He had not wanted her to know until he was ready…He turns and runs out of the dungeon.

He pants and looks down at the floor. He clenches his fists and punches the wall in anger. He felt no pain. He was mad at Mark for telling her, but he was mostly mad at himself for being such a wimp for not confessing sooner. He did want her to know, but he was always too nervous. He sighs. Maybe…maybe she'll like him again if he does something for her. But what? If he wants Karai out…and unfortunately, Mark, he was gonna need help. He frowns as he realizes the answer. They won't help him, they're enemies. But he has no choice. He knows no one else to help. He pulls out his phone and dials a number. "Hey, Anton. It's Jared. I need you to steal something. It's not for me, but for getting attention from some certain people…"

* * *

Leo and I peer into Splinter's bedroom. Ever since Karai and Mark were taken away by Tiger Claw and Jared, Splinter seemed to be silently grieving about losing Karai for the second time in his life. My eyes droop. I had felt the same when I lost my mother. I was about to reach out to him, but Leo puts a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I look up at him and he shakes his head. I frown and turn to Splinter again. I shouldn't be bothering him about this…Leo and I walk out of the dojo, but not before I give one more look at his bedroom door. I feel so bad for him, but what can I do? "The best way to help him is to give him some time, Ames," Leo whispers, as if he read my thoughts. I turn to him with a sad smile. "I know…I just want him to feel happy again…" I reply softly. Leo kisses my forehead. "I'm sure he's happy knowing that someone as caring as you is around," he tells me. I smile before I hear something scatter across the room. "Where's the pizza?" Mikey asks. Leo and I give each other a look before entering the living room. Pizza was everywhere, making the place a huge mess. And who would be the only one to cause this? I sigh and move my hands around, using my ice mist to clean the room. "Whoa…" Donnie and Mikey say in awe. "How can you guys fool around like this when Karai and Jared need our help?" Leo asks. "Ugh, not this again," Donnie mutters. "We have to rescue her," I tell them. Karai has changed, I know this now. And Jared…well, more or less. "Look, maybe she believes Splinter is her father, but she was still raised by Shredder," Raph explains. I roll my eyes. Everytime we're on the subject of Karai, he always has to say she was raised by Shredder. We know this!

"So? Just because she was raised by a cruel person, doesn't mean she has a cruel heart. People can change," I retort, crossing my arms. Leo smiles at me. "You think she's gonna turn on him just like that, or Mark for that matter? Jared's too committed to the Foot to leave them, so why try? " Donnie asks. "Yes, we do," Leo and I answer. "Now am I the leader of this team or not?" Leo asks. Raph grunts. "More or less," he murmurs. "More or less? So he's only the leader until he tells you to do something you don't want to?" I ask in disbelief. That's so disappointing, questioning his leadership like that… "Ugh, fine. Ames and I are gonna check out Shredder's lair, see if it has any weak points," Leo replies. I look at him. "What, no 'I have to stay here?' Or 'it's too dangerous for me?'" I ask. Leo snorts. "I feel more comfortable with you around. And besides, I've seen you fight. Nothing phases me anymore," Leo answers. I raise an eyebrow. "What about that time you thought I was mutated?" I retort. He blushes. "You saw that?" he asks. I giggle with a nod before we start to leave. "Wait. We'll come with you," I hear from Donnie. "But this doesn't mean we're going in," Raph replies. He grabs Mikey, who is disappointed about not eating.

* * *

We drive across town in the Shell-Raiser. "I'm thinking we might have better luck if we tunnel up from underneath Shredder's lair," Leo suggests. Mikey smiles. "Ooh, what if we tunnel down from above? That'll really confuse 'em," Mikey replies. What? That makes no sense. I'm confused just by what he said. "You can't tunnel from-ugh, never mind," I reply. "We're not tunneling from anywhere. We can't do this. Karai was raised by Shredder, and Mark works for him. They're one of the bad guys," Raph retorts. I roll my eyes. This again? Soon, an alert beeps from Donnie's station. "Huh? Is that a guy?" Donnie asks. I see nothing on the screen… "Amy, Leo, hit the brakes. Hit the brakes!" Donnie tells us before a thud is heard. We all pile out of the Shell-Raiser. I look around but I don't see anything. "What did we hit?" Leo asks. "A guy. An invisible guy! He only showed up on infrared," Donnie explains. An invisible guy? Is this someone else's doing? "Is this a Kraang thing?" I ask. They CAN make things invisible, after all… but why give a human that kind of technology? "No idea. We'd better find him," Donnie answers. "Guys, you aren't going to believe this," Raph tells us, holding up…SHREDDER'S HELMET?!

"Huh?" the turtles ask in disbelief. "What the heck?! When did that get in there?" I ask in shock. That invisible guy must have dropped it…I wonder why he had it? Then, a giant squadron of Foot Bots appear up on the rooftops, wielding an array of weapons. "Tonight just got interesting," Raph mutters as we pull out our weapons. "What's the plan?" Raph asks. "Oh, you know, kick, punch, stab, or freeze in Ames's case," Leo answers. "So just like any other day?" I ask. "Right in my wheelhouse, brah," Mikey replies before we fight. I grab a bot, freeze it, jump up, and throw it to the ground. The bot breaks into pieces. I turn to three more and gesture to them. "Come and get some, sucka fool!" I retort before they charge at me. I smirk and slam my hands down, making an ice rink. They wobble, which gives me the opportunity to skate over to them and slice them with my katana. "Gotta love being a cryoknetic," I say happily. "Let's get out of here," Leo orders. We then retreat, with the helmet in our possession.

How do I keep finding myself in these situations? Never mind, I just answered my own question. "This is perfect. Perfect!" Leo replies happily. I give him a look. "Yeah! Wait, what?" Mikey asks. Ooh, I know what Leo's planning…of course! Why didn't we think of this sooner? It's foolproof! "We can trade it for Karai and Jared!" I explain, gesturing to the helmet. "You're both delusional, you know that?" Raph asks. I roll my eyes. "How many times do Karai and Mark have to try to kill us before you two get that they're not on our side?" Raph retorts. I sigh. He just doesn't get it… "You're wrong about them, Raph," Leo answers before the Shell-Raiser is knocked on one of its sides. "What the-?" I ask before we get out. I see Rahzar and Tiger Claw. Aw, man… "So we get to retrieve Shredder's helmet, and crack some shells and one little ice girl. Life is good," Rahzar replies before we fight them. "Don't let 'em get the helmet," Leo orders. We are able to put up a strong defense against the two mutants, and after Mikey tosses the helmet to Donnie, we take to a nearby rooftop. We try to prevent the fight from getting larger, but this is not possible, especially when Fishface and Stockmanfly join in.

"I see you are still beautiful as always, Pinkie," Fishface says, winking at me. I growl. I thought he stopped flirting with me months ago! "And I see you are as stinky as a rotten fish," I retort. Things only start to become more harsh by the minute, especially when a billboard nearly pulverizes Donnie, Mikey, and Raph. "Nooo!" Leo and I shout. We run over to them. "Ugh, Amy, Leo, is that you?" Mikey asks. "Come on, Ames. Help me," Leo tells me, grabbing the billboard. I do as he says and we both try to lift it up. I grunt as it moves barely an inch. "It's no use, guys. Just go. Save Karai and Mark. We can take care of ourselves," Raph replies, handing me the blue backpack that held Shredder's helmet. "Got it. Good luck, guys," I answer before we turn to Tiger Claw and Rahzar. "Freaks, we got your helmet!" Leo yells as I wave the backpack in the air. "You two, finish the turtles. We'll get the kabuto," Rahzar orders Fishface and Stockmanfly before Leo and I run off with the helmet. We jump to a rooftop. "Come and get us, losers," I say to them while blowing a raspberry. Leo smacks his shell a couple of times. I giggle at him. We manage to hide in a dumpster and we throw pieces of trash at the trash cans, which diverts the villains' attention. I sigh in relief before I gasp. "What about that invisible thief? He's going to come looking for it," I explain to Leo. I could only see his white eyes in the darkness.

Before he can answer, he sniffs the air. I sniff as well and gag. "Is that-" I look down to see loads of baby diapers. "Ugh! Diapers!" Leo exclaims. Wait… "I got an idea. Grab some diapers," I tell him. "Wh- Ooh, I see what you're saying. Good idea, Ames," Leo replies. I smile and feel around for diapers. I find one and put it in the backpack, after I took out the helmet, of course. I feel something from below my back. Who…I blush deeply. "Leo…t-that's n-not a d-diaper," I manage to say. "Wait, if it isn't, then what am I-" he realizes where his hand is and stops talking. "A-Ames, I-I'm s-sorry, I-I d-didn't m-mean-" I turn to him. "I-It's not your f-fault," I reply with a blush before we jump out of the dumpster. I brush trash off my skirt. We were about to walk out of the alleyway when I hear a maniacal laugh. "Hee hee. Hoo hoo," I hear from in front of us. I look at Leo and he kicks something before I sweep kick him. He lands on the sidewalk and then a man reveals himself. He is very tall, skinny, and wears an energy-like suit with a purple vizor, and energy Mohawk. He also has lightened black skin. The man looks up at us and whistles at me. "I'm likin' what I see," he replies, putting his visor down a bit, revealing he has brown eyes. I shudder at his words. This guy is like 24, and he's flirting with me? Sick. Leo points his sword at him. "This what you're after, hmm?" Leo asks angrily as I hold up the blue backpack. "Nice haircut, buddy. Here's your bag. Now have fun with your friends," I reply, putting the bag around his neck. He grabs my collar and pulls me closer to his face. I dart my eyes around. "I'll have a little fun with you later," he whispers. Leo smacks his hand off my collar and grabs my hand. "Come on, Ames. Let's go," he growls before we jump to a rooftop. "Got it?" Leo asks. I hold up Shredder's helmet with a smirk. I shudder again. "Why do all the villains who are older guys do that?" I murmur. Leo cups my face. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from them," he whispers, kissing my nose. I smile before we move across the rooftops.

* * *

We carry Shredder's helmet all the way to the villain's lair. We enter through a hole right next to the clock tower and jump down. "Why do flies walk into the spider's web?" I hear. I turn to see Shredder…without his helmet. I had to fight the urge to gag at his hideous face, which had a horrid wound going down the right side and bottom of his face. He also had no hair and it seems like he suffered from severe burns. "Because all the spider's henchmen are out," I retort. He sees the helmet in my hand. "Ah. You've come to make a trade?" he asks. "The helmet for Karai and Mark," Leo explains. I hold up the helmet. I hope this works… "Very well. They'll have to be brought up from the dungeon," Shredder answers. "You raised her from infancy, you accepted him into the Foot Clan, and you lock them into a cell?" I ask in disbelief. That's cruel, and heartless. "How can you do that?" Leo asks. "In any conflict, the winner is the one who is prepared to do what the loser is not," he says. I growl before Karai and Mark are brought out of a hallway, sacks covering their heads. They grunt as they are placed behind Shredder. "Let us go!" they shout. I feel so bad for them… "Now, the Kuro Kabuto," Shredder replies. I give Leo a look. This seems too easy…he's just going to give them up like that? "How do we know you won't attack us as soon as she gives you the helmet?" Leo asks.

"Of course I'm going to attack you. Did you two fools think you were getting out of this without a fight?" Shredder answers. I narrow my eyes, place the helmet between Leo and I, and draw my weapon. Leo pulls out only one katana instead of two. We then engage in a duel with the Shredder. "Ugh, pathetic. But that is to be expected when your sensei is a weak-willed coward like Splinter," Shredder tells us. I growl at the insult. How dare he talk about my sensei like that! I yell and charge at him, but he easily corners me against a nearby wall. "Get away from her!" Leo shouts, running at Shredder, but he gets easily defeated and Shredder throws him at me. We look in horror. "You never should've tried to do this alone," Shredder comments. "They didn't," I hear. Leo and I look up to see Raph, Donnie, and Mikey! Did they follow us? "Guys!" Leo and I shout happily. "Couldn't let you two have all the fun," Raph answers before they jump down to us. "And none of us wants to tell Splinter we didn't try to save his daughter and her accomplice," Donnie explains. I smile. I knew they cared…somewhat. "Now let's take Shred-head down," Mikey replies. We then battle with Shredder. Unfortunately, like last time all five of us faced him, we still appear to be incapable of defeating him. But we do manage to provide a distraction. "You fools really believe you can defeat me?" Shredder asks. "No. But we kept you busy long enough to get Karai and Mark," I answer as I backflip over to them. Shredder growls. "You'll never get out of here alive," he tells us.

"You want it? Take it!" Donnie replies, throwing the helmet at Shredder, who catches it. He gets blinded a few seconds later, as Donnie had put a smoke pellet in the helmet. We then make our escape. We carry Karai and Mark to a nearby rooftop. They actually helped us… "Thanks, guys," I tell them with a hug. "We had to come, guys. You're the leader, right Leo?" Raph replies. Leo smiles. "Eh, more or less," he answers. I turn to Karai and Mark. "Now let's get them out of these sacks," I say before Leo and I take off the bags. However, they're nothing but replicas that had rectangular bombs instead of faces that repeat 'Let us go.' I gasp. "That's not Karai and Mark. They're bombs!" I exclaim. "Not cool," Mikey replies. "Move!" Leo screams. We then try to make a quick run for it, but the bombs detonate, thrusting us high into the air. Clever, Shredder. Real clever.

As we fall, I cough and brush dirt off my skirt. I can't believe this, I thought we had them. Something jumps down in front of us and we pull out our weapons. "Wait!" I hear as someone steps out of the shadows. I gasp as Jared looks at us. "What do you want, punk?" Raph asks. "I need your help," he answers. We all look at each other uncertainly. Him? Help us? "Why do you need our help? You work for Shredder, you betrayed Karai, and we're your enemies," Leo points out, pointing his katana at him. Jared lowers down the katana and places his sword on the floor. He kicks it towards us. "See? I don't want to fight. I need to warn you," he explains. I look at the sword and then at him. He nods and we all put our weapons away. "Still not with you," Donnie replies. Jared sighs wearily. "Karai and Mark are going to be mutated by Shredder. You have to help me save them," he says. I raise an eyebrow. "Why do you suddenly care? You ratted them out to Tiger Claw," I retort. He frowns. "They're still my friends. Please, you have to help," he remarks. We all look at each other and huddle. "So what should we do? Should we trust him?" Mikey asks. "No way, he's a part of the Foot," Raph whispers harshly. "But what if what he's saying is true?" Donnie asks. Leo glances at me. I slowly nod. Jared would not lie about this. "We have to trust his word for it," Leo replies before we all turn to Jared. He waits in anticipation. "All right, we'll help you rescue them…but if you trap us or rat us out, the deal's off," I tell him. He smiles and holds out his hand, which I shake. "I'll contact you with the details soon," he explains before he disappears. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Raph mutters.

* * *

I sigh as I walk into Leo's room, holding two cups of tea in my hands. I sit down cross-legged on his bed, where he had an upset look on his face. He's been like that ever since the others went to sleep, which was an hour ago. I hand him a cup. "I tried doing it like Splinter, just the way you like it," I say softly. "Thanks," he whispers, taking it. He sips and places the cup and saucer on his bed with a sigh. "Still thinking about Karai?" I ask before sipping my tea. He shakes his head. "No, not as much when I had feelings for her," he answers. "But you still worry about her, right? In a brotherly way," I reply. He chuckles. "What? What's so funny?" I ask with a frown. He looks at me. "I only have feelings for you, Ames," he answers. I blush and sip my tea nervously. I know he has feelings for me, but how deep are those feelings? "I-I know. I only have feelings for you, too," I explain. He takes the tea out of my hands and places it on the dresser. All I can do is stare. Stare at those distracting sapphire blue eyes, his toned muscles, and his blue mask. Leo pulls me to him and I blush deeply. "You're so shy it's adorable," he whispers, kissing my forehead. I twiddle my thumbs. "I can't help it, I always feel that way. This is my first relationship, after all," I answer. He smiles. "Same here. We can help each other adapt to this, Ames," he tells me. I look at him in confusion. "You don't act shy around me," I comment in confusion.

Leo chuckles. "I did, you just never noticed. And I never admitted it to you because I didn't want you to worry about it," he explains. He has? I don't ever remember a time when he was nervous around me. And he shouldn't keep secrets from me. "…You know, whenever you want to talk, you can always talk to me," I whisper. He looks down at me with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he asks. "Leo, if something's bothering you, you can tell me if you want to. I'll do anything I can to help you," I explain. I want him to tell me everything. I wasn't a stalker, but I don't like it when something is wrong with him. Leo's eyes soften. He cups my cheek with his hand. I nuzzle into his soft touch. "Ames…thank you. Usually I talk with Sensei, but I don't want to bother him all the time. I…" he says, not finishing his sentence. I open my eyes and look at him. "You don't have to say anything right now," I whisper. He smiles. "You're way too nice…but that's what I like most about you," he replies, kissing my nose. I grin with a blush. He clears his throat. "So…what do you like me the most?" he asks softly. I close my eyes in thought. There's so many to choose from, I can't choose just one… "I like your bravery," I eventually answer. He blushes. "M-My bravery?" he asks nervously. I smile with a nod. "Yeah, you're always taking attention away from an enemy just for your brothers," I explain.

Leo presses his forehead to mine. "That's because I have to protect my family…and you most of all," he whispers. I grin before gently pressing my lips to his. He smiles and kisses back. His lips were so soft and gentle pressed up against mine. He was so warm, powerful, and comforting… he sent chills down my spine as he kissed me with passion. I feel his hands slowly move to the sides of my waist. I snake my arms around his neck. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, sliding it around and exploring a familiar area. I gasp. Even though Leo's done this before, it always caught me off guard. He pulled back, both of us gasping for air shortly after. I sigh happily before Leo gives me a peck on the cheek. "We should get some sleep. Early training tomorrow," I explain. He nods and I start to get up. He grabs my hand unexpectedly. I look at him. "Leo?" I whisper. "Please stay here…" he answers. I blush. "I've been staying here ever since we last saw Rat King. I thought it was always bothered you that I don't sleep in my own room," I answer. He shakes his head. "No, you could never bother me. I _want_ you to stay…" he replies. I look down at him. I can tell in his eyes that he meant it. I smile. "Okay…" I whisper before sliding next to him. Leo places his cup on the dresser and lays down next to me. He drapes the blanket over us and pulls me as close as possible to him. "You're so warm…" he murmurs as he strokes my hair. I nuzzle my head into his shoulder. "Goodnight…" I mutter while closing my eyes. "Night, Ames," he whispers, kissing the top of my head. I thought I heard something else, but I'm too tired to hear it.


	21. Plan 10

**Angel: *sighs* This story will be on hold as soon as I post...Wednesday. I will not cancel the story, it will live on! And no, the website I use for the scripts has not gotten back it's data yet. That's it! I'm suing! *shakes fist* You hear me?! You will be hearing from my lawyer! As for my script problem, thank you to those who have tried to help me, even though those efforts didn't work out. I'll probably just re-watch the rest of the episodes and pause everytime I need a line. *shrugs* I only have three chapters until this story is done, so it's not that big of a deal. Anyway, enough of my threatening and ranting. *takes out a number* 8**

 **Leo: 10**

 **Raph: 7**

 **Donnie: 3**

 **Mikey: 9**

 **April: 16**

 **Casey: 2**

 **April: Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Plan 10**

* * *

"Kraang, prepare the plan that which is called Plan 10, the switching of Kraang mind with lesser human mind."

"Kraang will switch minds with Earth leaders who will mutate Earth for Kraang."

"Then all that remains is for Kraang plan known as Plan 10 to be tested. Bring in test subject X."

The turtles and I were secretly observing a Kraang laboratory. They're planning to swap peoples' minds? These Kraang are really stupid…Raph prepares to attack the conversing Kraang, but I put a hand on his shoulder. "Not until we know what they're up to," I whisper. "Does it matter? They're not baking cookies, ice princess," Raph retorts. I roll my eyes. "Ew, what would Kraang cookies taste like? Chocolate chips and brains?" Mikey asks. I scoff. "That's not important," I hiss quietly. "All this cookie talk is making me hungry," Donnie replies. Mikey whines. "Now I want cookies!" he exclaims. I groan. "Okay, then after all this, I'll make cookies. You happy now?" I reply. "Yes," they all exclaim quietly while Mikey pumps his fist. I place a hand on my head and sigh. "Quiet, here they come," Leo whispers. I turn to see the Kraang bringing in a man into the building. A pigeon was strapped to a table. "Take it easy, guys! This has gotta be a bad dream," the man says. They strap him to a table next to the pigeon. "You're not gonna probe me, right? I'll do anything, just no probing," the man replies. A machine whirs in front of the man and the pigeon. "That's too big to be a probe, right?" the man asks. That poor man… "The Kraang neuroswitcher will switch test subject's mind with that which is called a pigeon," a Kraang says. The pigeon coos. "Uh, I think I'd prefer the probing," the man comments. "Okay, now!" Leo orders.

We quickly attack the majority of Kraang. However, one Kraang triggers a huge device, which must have been the neuroswitcher. It taps into the both the man's and the pigeon's mind with pink rays. The man screams and falls to the floor. I gasp and run over to him. "Hey, mister? You okay?" I ask. He starts to coo and roam around the lab like a pigeon. "What the-?" I ask in surprise. "You gotta be kidding me!" Raph exclaims in shock. The pigeon gets up and rubs his head. "Ugh, why do I have the urge to eat breadcrumbs and poop on statues?" the pigeon asks. I look at the man and pigeon back and forth. Wha… "Kraang test, successfully tested. Kraang, exterminate Turtles and Pinkie for Kraang," I hear. I grit my teeth. "AMY," I growl. "Dude, it's too freaky! That guy's got the brain of a pigeon!" Mikey exclaims, pointing at the man. "Which still makes him smarter than you!" Raph retorts. "Don't let him get hurt. Take down those Kraang fast," Leo orders. I stand in front of the man, holding my katana. He coos and sniffs me. He pokes at my purse. Oh, right, I keep bird seed in there… I sigh and give him a bag. "Get me out of here!" the pigeon yells. I know his brain got switched and all, but that's still creepy… "I'll save you, Mr. Peepers!" Mikey exclaims. The man coos as he eats his bird seed. "Dude, get a hold of yourself," Mikey says. "Did you really just say that?" Donnie asks.

A Kraang ends up pushing Raph toward the side of the machine, but Raph quickly turns on the Kraang and begins to attack it. He easily pins it down and, just as he renews an attack with one of his Sais, the Kraang dodges out of the way, and the Sai accidentally pierces a part of the machine. This causes energy surges to be projected in various directions, hitting the man and the pigeon. The man-or was it the pigeon?- screams. "We got reverse brain switch!" Donnie explains. "Raph, we're good to go," Leo tells his brother. "I'm busy here!" Raph retorts, still fighting the Kraang. The Kraang and Raph are struck and knocked to the floor. "Raph's down!" I exclaim. "Grab the pigeon and the man!" Leo orders Donnie and Mikey. Leo and I run to Raph and pick him up. "Raph, why didn't you listen?" Leo asks. I give Raph a worried look before we escape.

* * *

Leo and I drive the Shell-Raiser as Mikey tries to wake Raph up. I frown. I hope he's okay… "How's Raph doing?" I ask softly. I hear slaps from behind me. "Just gotta wake him up. Rise and shine buddy," Mikey answers, slapping Raph repeatedly. I roll my eyes. Sure, slap him when he's injured. That'll work. "That's not working, Mikey. Try something else," Donnie comments. "Let's see, how do I usually wake him up?" Mikey asks himself. I grunt. "Try something that you won't regret later," I mutter. Leo chuckles. "I got it!" Mikey exclaims before he proceeds to tickle Raph with a pair of Tegaki. I shake my head. "Oh, like that will work. It'll be just like the slapping: pointless," I reply under my breath. Leo snickers before I feel three fingers on my waist. I raise an eyebrow before I feel the fingers tickle. I start to laugh. "Please, not while we're driving," I tell him with a laugh. "Hmm…nope," he answers before he tickles me harder and I laugh louder. "Stop it!" I exclaim while laughing. He gives me pecks on the cheek in response, still tickling me. "LEO!" I shout with a laugh. "Aww, how cute!" Mikey exclaims. Leo finally stops. I giggle before taking a deep breath. Raph awakens. "Ha, ha, ha, ha," he repeats in a weird and familiar voice. "Yeah, boy! Whoo! I'm glad you're back, Raph. High-three," Mikey replies, holding his hand up. Raph looks around. "Turtles here? Where is the location of the Kraang where this Kraang are located?" Raph asks, grabbing Mikey's shoulders. "You're with us, dude, in the Shell-Raiser. Nice Kraang impersonation," Mikey answers with a laugh. I look at Raph. Something is definitely wrong… "Something wrong, Ames?" Leo asks.

"I think that machine switched Raph's brain with a Kraang's," I explain to them. They look at me and laugh. I narrow my eyes. "Yeah, right," Donnie replies. "Dudette, I think you're the crazy one here," Mikey tells me. "It doesn't seem likely, Ames," Leo finishes. I huff. "My instincts are never wrong. Something wonky is going on with Raph," I retort before I hear a slam. I turn to see Raph slamming Mikey into a wall many times. "Raph, what are you doing?" Donnie asks in disbelief. "What's going on back there?" Leo asks. "Turtles. Kraang must destroy," Raph replies, hitting Donnie. "Kraang will eliminate all," Raph-or the Kraang-says. "It's Raph. He must've been…brain-switched with a Kraang," Donnie realizes. Thank you! Leo and I quickly get distracted by the chaos and crash into a row of parked vehicles. This allows time for the Kraang in Raph's body to escape on the streets. We all groan and walk out of the Shell-Raiser. "Guys? You okay?" Leo asks. "Ugh, I just had the weirdest dream. Raph was a Kraang," Mikey answers. "Not a dream, Mikey," Donnie tells him. "He's gone. And there's no telling where our Raph is," Leo says. I smile at them. "What?" Donnie asks. I smirk. "Say it," I tell them. They look at each other. "Do we have to?" Mikey asks, whining. I scoff. "Just do it," I reply. They sigh. "Amy's instincts are never wrong," they say. "Say it again," I tell them. They all groan. "Amy's instincts are never wrong," they repeat.

"Wait, wait. Let me get this on my phone," I explain, pulling out my T-Phone. "Amy," Donnie complains. "We're never gonna live this down…" Mikey mutters. I press record and hold out the T-Phone in front of them. "Amy's instincts are never wrong," they say for the third time. I laugh. "That is my new ringtone," I reply. I press play. "Amy's instincts are never wrong," I hear. I smile. "Do you always have to be right?" Mikey asks me. "Yes. Yes I do," I answer before we leave to find the Kraang in Raph's body.

* * *

We walk into the lair, carrying Raph, or the Kraang in his body. He had a grocery bag on his head. Casey walks up to us with a laugh. I see Ann, Jamie, and Lily on the couch with April. "Guess Raph really ticked you off this time," Casey replies. I roll my eyes. We set Raph down on the couch. "Long story, but he got his brain switched with a Kraang," Leo explains. I take the bag off False Raph. Yep, I'm calling him False Raph, because this is still very confusing! "Release Kraang now, and Kraang will disintegrate you relatively quickly!" False Raph shouts. "That…is freaky," Ann replies. I smirk. "Why? Cause he's your boyfriend?" I ask, teasing her. She blushes with a glare. "SHUT UP!" she yells. Yep, she likes him! I need to set those two up… Casey laughs. "That is too funny," he replies. Ann hits him in the arm. "OW!" Casey exclaims in pain. Splinter steps into the room. "Amelia, Leonardo, explain. Now!" he tells us. "Um…" Leo and I answer nervously.

"And that's how we got Raph's body, but now we gotta go back for his mind," Leo finishes before we start to leave. Splinter stops us. "Wait. Have patience. It was Raphael's impatience that put him in the den of the enemy. You must not make the same mistake," he explains. "So what are we supposed to do?" I ask. Ann sighs. "I don't want Raph stuck in a Kraang forever…" she whispers. "Hmm. A solution will rise. You must wait and-" something beeps from outside the living room. "It's coming from my lab," Donnie replies and we all run into his lab. I see the Communication Orb beeping. "It's the Kraang Communication Orb," I reply. "It hasn't been active for months!" Donnie exclaims. He then boots up his laptop, and the face of a Kraangdroid appears. Ann glares. "What do you want, creep?" she asks angrily. "Ann, Donnie, it's me. Raph. I'm stuck in a Kraang body inside the Technodrome. You gotta believe me," the Kraang says. I look closely at him and so does Ann. "It IS Raph!" she exclaims happily. "Wait a minute. How do we know he's the real Raph? What's the secret ninja password?" Mikey asks skeptically. "I will pound you, Mikey!" Raph yells. I laugh. "Close enough," Mikey replies. "Yep, that's the real Raph alright," I comment. Donnie brings something up on his computer. "Okay, his coordinates are coming up…now," Donnie explains. And the coordinates reveal he's located…under the surface of the Hudson River.

Oh no…my face starts to grow pale. "Looks like we're going swimming," Donnie replies. I shake my head and run out of the lab. "Ames!" Leo shouts, chasing after me. I place my hand on the wall and tremble. "Is she okay?" I hear from Lily. "About that…she's afraid of water," Donnie explains. I grab parts of my hair in fear. "Uh-uh. I know we have to help Raph, but I can't do this," I tell Leo. He frowns. "Ames, we really need your help on this one," he explains. I close my eyes, tears flowing down my cheeks. "I can't relive those nightmares I had from those mushrooms. I'm not going," I answer shakily. "Amy, please? Raph could use your help," I hear from Jamie. I turn away from them. "No," I reply in fear. "Amy…" I hear from Donnie. "I said no!" I say louder. "You won't even be in the water…wait, technically you are since you'll be in a sub and-" I narrow my eyes at Mikey, who shuts up. "Ames, we'll be right with you. Trust me. There's nothing to be afraid of," Leo explains. "You didn't almost die underwater!" I exclaim. "Oooh, so that's what happened," Casey says. I cover my eyes with my hands and fall to the floor in agony. "I can't. I'm too scared," I answer. I feel someone's arms around me. "Ames, that was in the past. You can't let your fear take control over you. And we'll help you. Please…you have to help us," Leo whispers. I sigh. They do might need my help.

I nod. "O-Okay…I'll do it, for Raph. He is family, after all," I whisper. Leo smiles and pulls me up.

* * *

I sit next to Leo, who was riding a bike. That's right, I said a bike. The Turtle Sub is powered…by _bicycles._ Why do all Donnie's inventions backfire in some way? I close my eyes with a sigh. Everything is fine…everything is fine, nothing is going to happen…I'm in a sub, nothing can hurt me…I repeat this in my head over and over. "Ames, you okay?" Leo asks. I nod slowly. "So, you're not afraid anymore?" April asks from behind me. I take a deep breath. I feel…like I normally do. It's…calm…and quiet. I look at the window. "Maybe, just maybe…I can get over this," I explain softly. Leo puts a hand on my shoulder with a smile. "That's great, Amy!" Lily exclaims happily. "How'd you ever talk me into this leaky death trap?" Casey asks. My eyes widen. "D-Death t-trap?" I ask nervously while shaking. "No! It's not a death trap. The Turtle Sub is a fully amphibious strike vehicle, seats 10, and is Turtle powered. Amy, you are safe in here. Trust me," Donnie answers. I stop shaking and smile at him. "Yeah, we know," Leo answers. I hear a beep. "We're getting close. And the coast is clear. No trouble in sight," Donnie explains. "We're home free. And maybe Amy can finally get over her fear of water," Mikey happily states before a roar is heard. "W-What was that? I thought you said we were safe!" I exclaim in terror. A water creature shows up in front of us. "What the heck?" Ann asks. My eyes widen and I inch towards the back of the sub. "What is that?" I ask fearfully, pointing at the creature. T-They said it was safe. Why isn't it safe?! The others all scream. "You just had to say something!" Donnie shouts at Mikey. I grab my knees and rock back and forth. The creature roars before it cuddles the sub for a second, leaving. "Um okay, what just happened?" April asks. "Kinda has a thing for the sub," Mikey answers.

"Ew," Jamie, Ann, and Lily reply. I say nothing. "Ames?" Leo asks, looking at me from behind. I wave a hand at him. "I-I'm fine…just give me a sec to process this," I answer. The creature comes back, offering a pile of garbage. This is really disturbing… "What are you waiting for? Pedal! Pedal! Pedal!" Casey replies. April, Leo, and Casey start to pedal again. "It's following us! Faster!" Donnie shouts. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I'm not afraid…I'm not afraid… "Torpedoes away!" Leo orders. The others scream, but I do nothing but concentrate. I can't let my fear hold me back…I feel something form around my body. Like an…aura of some sort. "Did we get it?" Donnie asks. I feel a thud, but I don't break my concentration. Since I was all the way in the back, no one paid any attention. "Now where'd it go?" I hear from Ann. An alarm blares, but I keep my focus. "I got it on sonar!" Donnie exclaims. I take another deep breath. There's another thud. "Don't you have weapons?" Ann asks angrily. A thud is heard for the third time. "Donnie, do something!" Jamie screams. "We don't have enough foot power!" Donnie shouts.

I sing softly, my power flowing from me. "Whoa…" I hear from everyone. I open my eyes slowly. "How about now?" I ask Donnie, who gives me an awed look. "Donnie!" I say loudly. "Oh, right! Activating the engines!" Donnie exclaims. He pulls on a lever and we escape from the creature. "Amazing…" Donnie says in awe. "Y-You just gave the sub power? Just like that?!" Lily asks. Donnie looks at a screen. "Close, but not exactly. Amy's using her powers to give us power," Donnie explains. "Won't we freeze to death?" April asks. I shake my head. "By being calm, I can control the temperature of the power source," I answer. "That's so cool!" Mikey exclaims. Leo smiles. "I told you we needed your help," Leo replies. "Yeah, we would have been trapped by that…thing if you hadn't saved us," Jamie says. I smile. "Don't thank me. Thank your screaming in fear," I comment. "So you're not scared anymore?" April asks. I shake my head. "Nope. Can't let my fear control me, so now I control it," I reply. "Technodrome. Prepare to dock," Donnie explains. We enter the Technodrome and as soon as we do, an alarm blares. "Um, did we do that?" Lily asks. Kraang close in on us from all directions. "I'm gonna say yes," Jamie answers. "Enemies known as the turtles and Pinkie, you have been captured by the Kraang and will be destroyed," One Kraang says. I clench my fists. "Stop!" I hear.

I raise an eyebrow to see one of the Kraang stepping forward. "Do not destroy the ones who are turtles and Pinkie," the Kraang explains. I look closely. Raph? "Kraang must destroy the turtles," the first Kraang answers. "No, Kraang must transport turtles and Pinkie for brain-switching with Kraang by order of Kraang Prime," Kraang Raph replies. The Kraang all look at each other. "Go ahead. Go on. Move," Kraang Raph tells them. The Kraang stay silent and walk away from the scene. Kraang Raph sighs and turns to us. "You guys are lame. How could you get captured so easily?" Kraang Raph retorts. It's still weird, not gonna lie. "Raph?" Ann asks. Raph looks scared. "Ann?! Y-You're here?!" Kraang Raph asks. "Of course, I came here to save you, you dope," she answers. "This is too awesome, Raph," Mikey replies happily. "It's kinda weird," Jamie and Lily mutter. Mikey laughs. "You feel like chewing gum," he explains while laughing and pressing Raph's face. Casey does the same. "You're all pink and tentacley. It's just so wrong," Casey says while laughing. Kraang Raph slaps them in the faces. Casey and Mikey look at each other, smile, and resume laughing. I roll my eyes and pinch their ears hard. "Ow, ow, ow," they repeat painfully. I smirk and throw them to the floor. "And there's nothing wrong with pink. It shows compassion," I explain, jumping over them a bit with a smile. "…Who are you, and what have you done with the real Amy?" Kraang Raph asks. "Let's just say I've improved myself a bit," I answer. "Well, it's time to make this right. Let's move," Kraang Raph replies.

We all come across a horde of Kraang in a room where they were about to activate one of their neuro-switching devices. Kraang Raph walks up to them. "Stop the experiment. You have new orders," he tells them. "Turtles and Pinkie are not a part of-" Kraang Raph throws one of his Sai at the Kraang's head. "They are now! Get 'em!" he exclaims and the battle starts. "Don't hurt the machine!" Kraang Raph shouts. I make an ice ball and throw it underneath ten Kraang. "Strike!" I exclaim. "Hurry up, Donnie! I don't want to beat up such a good looking turtle," Kraang Raph shouts. I roll my eyes. "He IS good looking…" I hear. I turn to see Ann. I smirk at her and she blushes in response. "Amy, look out!" I hear from Jamie before I'm hit by a pink beam. I groan, closing my eyes. I feel like my brain is about to explode…I open my eyes to see three-fingered hands. Huh? Am I a turtle? "What?" I hear from Leo. My eyes widen. I look at my human body. Leo groans. "What happened?" he asks, standing up. I gasp. If he's me, then…I feel two swords in my hand, instead of one. Leo, who was in my body, and I look at each other before screaming. I'm in Leo's body?! "This is too good," Ann says with a snicker. I glare at her. "Cool," I hear from Casey. I look to see that he's in April's body. Leo pulls down his-my-skirt. "How can you be comfortable in this?" he asks. I scoff. "My clothes are not that showy. And I make it work. You don't," I answer. Leo looks up at Donnie. "Donnie, you might want to do something!" he shouts. "Ugh, stop checking yourself out, Casey! Donnie, switch the four of us back right now!" April orders from Casey's body.

"Oh, I'm sorry Casey and Amy. I mean, April and Leo. Working on it," he replies with a wide-eyed look. This is getting too weird for me. "Well, the good thing is we know how to use each other's weapons," I tell Leo from my body. He was trying to fix his, my, outfit. "This is way too short. And how can you walk in these shoes?" he mutters. I roll my eyes. "I prefer skirts, not pants. They're too tight. That skirt goes just above my knees. And stop looking at my legs like that," I answer with a blush. Leo gives me a surprised look. "Yeah, that's right. I saw you," I retort. He blushes. The Kraang charge towards us. I slice through them with Leo's swords. "Hmm, I wonder…" Leo murmurs before making his, my, hands chilly. Donnie, hurry up… Leo throws ice daggers at some Kraang. I smile. "You learn fast," I tell him. I jump up and spin around, slicing through some Kraang along the way. I throw one of Leo's swords in the air and kick it, landing on a Kraang's head. "So do you," Leo replies with a smile. Donnie presses the right button, and makes me and Leo switch back first. I sigh in relief. "Do me a favor and wear a longer skirt," he mutters. I smirk at him. "No, I think I'll keep this since you like my legs _so_ much," I reply with a wink. He blushes deeper. "Thanks, Donnie," I say to the smartest of the group. Raph was switched back as well, and started defeating the Kraang. And finally, April and Casey were switched back. "Finally," April replies. "Aww, man. I kinda liked being a girl," Casey comments sadly. "I didn't...Donnie, sabotage that thing and let's go!" Leo orders. Donnie throws his bo staff at the device. I throw some ice at it before we escape safely.

* * *

I draw in my sketchbook as Donnie tells me where to draw. "Right there…and there," he explains. He did half of the drawing earlier. He had asked me to finish it for him, because he was stuck on one of the lines. "It's good to be back in the old red and green. And uh, guys…thanks," Raph replies. Our eyes widen. "Did he just say…" Donnie asks in shock. "I think he did," I finish. He barely thanks us…he must be really happy to be back to his normal self. "I just wish I could've taken out the Technodrome. But I did catch a glimpse of the Kraang's invasion plan. They've got thousands of soldiers ready to go," Raph explains. Donnie points to a spot and I stick out my tongue in thought. "A little shading here…I've got it! Thanks, Amy. We are gonna stop them with this!" Donnie replies as I hold up a complicated sketch of a ferocious weapon. They all look at it. "Donnie, you are an ever bigger genius than I am," Mikey tells him. I roll my eyes. "What about me? I helped," I say with a pout. Leo chuckles. "You also saved us by getting over your fear. I'm really proud of you, Ames," he explains, kissing my nose. I smile at him. "Aw, thanks Leo…" I reply.


	22. Not an update, but very important!

**Angel: I know this isn't an update, but…I may have… lost the next chapter on my computer…I'M SO SORRY CLARE I KNOW HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THAT ONE! So now I have to re-watch Vengeance is Mine…Ugh. -_- I have to put this story on hold, because who knows how long it will be until I update again. And I was really looking forward to posting the next chapter tomorrow too…THIS SUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSS! And those of you who don't know, I have posted a Code Lyoko story (Those of you who don't know what that is, WATCH IT, it is awesome!)! It's like this story and I meet the Turtles though…I might update next week…but who knows. I only have…5 episodes to watch to write the next chapters, though…ugh. And then I'll have to re-watch the entire 3** **rd** **season, but I'm not complaining, I like every episode of TMNT. I will never cancel the series, it will live on! There's always a way…even though it was easier having a script. Sigh…and again, thank you JamesBondFan007 for trying to help me with my situation, even though it sucked. Now I have to resort to pausing every time I need a line…Grrr.**

 **I really hate the fact that STUPID website has lost all it's data, and I hate myself for not saving the next chapter. *cries* I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry to everyone. And thanks to those of you who have tried to help me with my script problem, even though it's hopeless to find one. *covers face with pillow in shame* Bye...**


	23. Vengeance is Mine

**Angel: YAY! Clare gave me a scene to use for this chapter, and for that I dedicate this chapter to her! Even though you are young Clare, you helped me a lot. Your scene ended up being 3/4 of this chapter (she wrote the rescue scene and the lair scene with Karai for me), so I didn't have to write a lot. Thank you so much! Keep in mind I still don't have the scripts, so I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. Please don't ask me when the next update is, because I have no clue. Probably during spring break? Or earlier if someone writes a scene for A Chinatown Ghost Story for me, if you want to. I'm only asking for your cooperation, not for you to do the work for me. Anyway, *takes out a number* 20…I own nothing but my OCs. P.S, a couple of scenes I wrote may not be accurate, but hey no one's perfect.**

 **Vengeance is Mine**

* * *

We are trying to plan the best possible way to rescue Karai and Mark successfully. "Look, I'm all for rescuing Karai and fire boy, but this might be our only chance to take Shredder down once and for all," Raph replies. "Are you crazy?! After last time, it's too risky to confront Shredder," I explain. Leo nods. "Ames is right. We're only there for Karai and Mark. Mikey will distract Shredder's henchmen, while Donnie-" Mikey pouts. "Why do I have to do it?" he asks. I roll my eyes and Splinter walks in. "Disagreement about a mission is never a good way to begin. Amelia, Leonardo, may I speak with the two of you for a moment?" Splinter tells us. Leo and I look at each other before we walk away from the living room with Sensei. "It will be difficult, if not impossible, to prevent you from risk going to Shredder's lair," he explains. "Isn't it worth it to rescue your daughter?" Leo asks. "And what about Casey? He can't exactly know he has a brother if he's _dead_ ," I retort. "I am not willing to risk your lives, my daughter's, or a member of Casey's family," Splinter finishes, walking away. "…Hai, sensei," Leo and I answer.

We turn back to the others. "So is that a no go on Operation: Rescue Karai and Mark?" Donnie asks. I look at Leo and by the look on his face, I knew the answer. We shake our heads. "No, we can't wait. Splinter's wrong. Let's do this," Leo orders.

* * *

"Donnie, you stay in the Shell-Raiser and cut down the power. Mikey will distract Shredder's henchmen with his mad shadow puppetry skills. Ames, Raph, and I will infiltrate the dungeon through the sewers."

We quickly locate the dungeon and take down three Foot-Bots. I look around. "Karai, Mark, it's us," I whisper. "Leo?" I hear Karai's voice. "Amy?" Now it was Mark's. "Where are you?" Leo asks quietly. "Follow the sound of my voice," Mark says. We follow his voice until we found them in the only occupied cell. Karai was sitting on the floor, hands and feet tied, while Mark was strapped down to a metal table that was standing up, he looked a bit bruised up. We grinned, it was weeks since we saw them and it was great to see them unharmed…somewhat. Karai narrows her eyes at us. "Took you long enough," she scoffs, looking away from us. I frown. _I really hope she says thank you,_ I thought. "Well, we got tired for you guys to escape on your own," Leo says before I giggle. "Is this a rescue mission or a romantic comedy? Come on," Raph says, making Leo blush in embarrassment. I snicker while covering my mouth. "Really shouldn't flirt in front of your girlfriend," Mark murmurs. I stop snickering and glare at Leo. "I-I wasn't flirting, I was-" he sighs and looks at Raph. "Just keep an eye out for Foot," Leo says. "Or Shredder," I add.

I use my powers to freeze the door. Then, Leo uses his foot to kick the ice bars, which breaks. I grab my sword and cut Karai's rope. She stands up and runs to Mark. "Hold still, I'll cut you loose," she says before cutting the straps with a dagger that was on the ground. Mark pulls the remaining straps off himself. "Finally," he mutters. I help him off the table. "Can you stand, Mark?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm fine, trust me. I've been through a lot worse," he answers. We dash out of the cell towards the exit. Suddenly, Mark puts his hand on my shoulder. "Wait!" he shouts. Leo sees Mark's hand on my shoulder and growls. Mark puts up his hands in surrender. "How did you get past Tiger Claw?" Karai asks. My eyes widen. Was Tiger Claw guarding the exit? Before we could answer a voice intervened. "They didn't!" Tiger Claw shouts.

 **Mark's POV**

I growl at the sight of the tiger mutant. I felt burning anger when I saw him. He and Jared hurt us and tried to kill my brother. The torches started to move, my eyes glowed bright with fire. Suddenly, my whole body went on fire, like the human torch. The two turtles and Amy look at me in shock. Karai smirks, knowing what I was going to do. "Go get him Mark," she says, grinning. Tiger Claw motions for us to attack him. We all run at Tiger Claw. I threw waves of fire at him, he couldn't even dodge my attacks.

 **Amy's POV**

I charge at Tiger Claw with my sword in my hand, but he disarms me. He takes out a small vile of some pink liquid and injects it into my neck. I let out a cry of pain before falling to my knees. "Ames!" Leo yells and kicks Tiger Claw away from me. "Donnie, we could use the cavalry," Leo says on his T-Phone. A sonic sound hits Tiger Claw's ears and he cries out in pain, covering his ears. Leo picks me up before knocking the tiger over.

 **Mark's POV**

Karai and I step on Tiger Claw. "This isn't over Tiger Claw," we say to him. I grab one of his blasters from his gun holster before stepping on the mutant again, making him grunt. We follow the others to a ladder and soon, the outside world.

 **Leo's POV**

I carry Ames as we crawl out of the manhole cover and we meet with an injured Mikey. "Mikey!" Raph shouts. "I'm fine, it's not my water balloon arm," Mikey answers before falling into Raph's arms. We all look at each other before walking forward with relief. Suddenly, Foot Bots drop in front of us, surrounding us. "Surrender turtles and ice queen. You're outnumbered," Tiger Claw says, laughing. Raph, Karai, Mark, and I prepare for fighting position. Suddenly, the sonic waves hit Tiger Claw's ears and the Shell-Raiser runs over the Foot Bots. "Count again," Donnie shouts. "Nice timing, D," Mikey exclaims as Raph carries Mikey to the Shell-Raiser. I follow behind them with Ames in my arms.

 **Mark's POV**

Karai looks at Shredder who was on top of a building. He looks at her. She grits her teeth. I stand in front of her and pull the gun I took from Tiger Freak and aimed at Shredder's bare arm. Shredder holds his arm in pain. _That was for locking us into a cage,_ I thought to myself. Karai hugs me and I return the hug. "Come on!" Leo shouts. Karai and I get into the Shell-Raiser.

 **No one's POV**

Donnie drives the Shell-Raiser while millions of Foot Soldiers, Fishface, and Tiger Claw chased after them in their own motorcycles. Tiger Claw shoots lasers at the vehicle. Meanwhile, in the Shell-Raiser rocks back from the impacts. "That's all you got?!" Karai exclaims. "Balls of trash?" Mark asks angrily. "This baby still has a few tricks up her sleeve," Donnie answers before pressing a button that activates oil, which makes the motorcycles slip off the road. "Not a bad rescue," Leo replies. Karai and Mark smile before hugging each other. But that doesn't last long as a giant sword comes in front of the two. The hatch suddenly opens and Tiger Claw grabs the two teens and brings them up on top of the Shell-Raiser. "You're not going anywhere, little ones," Tiger Claw says before taking out his one gun. Mark and Karai begin to battle the tiger mutant.

 **Amy's POV**

In the Shell-Raiser, I held my knees. There was loud noises outside, it was bothering me and I don't know why.

 **Mark's POV**

Karai and I charge at Tiger Claw and he fires his guns at us. I turn into my fire form as the ice blast hits me and automatically melts. We dodge his sword. Karai nods to me and I nod back as we charge at Tiger Claw trying to get him off balance. Tiger Claw grabs Karai and throws her off the Shell-Raiser. "Noooooooooo!" I scream as I summon my fire sword and try to stab the mutant. He grabs my wrist and twists it, making my sword disappear. He grabs both of my arms and puts them behind my back. "You're coming back with me, boy," he tells me. I try to turn into my fire form but Tiger Claw puts a device on my neck. I couldn't do anything, that device somehow blocked my powers. Tiger Claw flew up, taking me with him. I struggled, but it was no use. I hear a scream. And that was all I heard before I was knocked out.

 **Amy's POV**

I was suddenly fine. I stand up and see Karai breathing heavily. She looks at us. "Guys, Leo, Amy-" I smile at her. "We know, you're not good at saying thank you," I say. She smiles before she frowns. "We have to go back, Tiger Claw has Mark," she tells us. "Oh no, we're not going back, we're not risking our shells for some wanted ninja!" Raph shouts before Karai kicks him in the shell. Raph howls in pain. I laugh. "Nice one, sis," Mikey replies. "Mikey! Karai!" Raph squeaks. Donnie and I snicker. Karai smirks before frowning. "Don't worry, we'll save him, but we have to rest first," I assure her. Karai nods.

* * *

We had arrived back at the lair. Mikey lays on a beanbag chair while Raph bandages him up. "I hope this means you'll stay," Leo says to Karai. "You are family, after all," I tell her. "With Shredder after me, what choice do I have?" she replies as she looks around. "It's actually not bad, but I won't be staying long, not with Mark in danger," she finishes. "We understand," Leo explains. "And we'll help you, and yes I mean you also, Raph," I answer, glaring at said turtle. He rolls his eyes. "I know, it's awesome, right? This calls for a group hug," Mikey replies before wincing in pain. "Ow," he whines. "Michelangelo, what happened?" Splinter says out of nowhere. I wince. "It's just a scratch, Sensei. You should see the other guy," Mikey answers. "What have you children done?" he asks before suddenly seeing Karai. "Miwa," he whispers. Karai embraces Splinter. "Father," she whispers back. He returns the embrace. "I missed you," I hear him whisper. I smile at the reunion. "See Sensei, I told you our plan would work," Leo and I say. "Perhaps some things are worth the risk," Splinter says. Suddenly, I scream and drop to my knees.

What did Tiger Claw do to me? "Ames!" Leo shouts as he runs over. I felt something was taking over me. I could hear a muffled voice and that was all I could hear until my mind went blank, but not my body.

 **Karai's POV**

We look at Amy. "Ames, are you okay?" Leo asks. I notice the change in her eyes, they were now red. I grab Mikey and place him behind me. "Leo, get away from her, now!" I warn. "NO, she's in pain," he says in worry. "NO, I mean-" that's all I could say before ice shards surround us, and Amy suddenly attacks Leo. "Amy, what are you doing?" Donnie asks in disbelief. "Dudette, stop!" Mikey exclaims. "Why are you attacking Leo?" Raph asks. "Amelia, what has gotten into you?" My father asks in concern. "The serum that Tiger Claw injected into Ames, I think it's controlling her!" Leo yells. "What?!" Father says. I tackle Amy outside of the lair and onto the railroad tracks. "Amy, snap out of it!" I shout while punching her in the face. She punches me off of her. The others try to help me, but she freezes the front of the entrance, so they couldn't help me. I took out my dagger. I don't want to hurt Amy, but she's gone rogue… She throws a snowball which I dodge. "Okay, we're going with that," I say. We clash swords or dagger and sword. She freezes my foot so I couldn't move. She kicks my arm so hard I felt it snap. I cry out in pain, she suddenly freezes me so I couldn't escape.

 **No one's POV**

Amy laughs and smiles evilly. "Oh, don't worry Karai, I'll unfreeze you. Once we get to Master Shredder, that is," she replies in a cruel voice to a frozen Karai. She throws her hands above herself, lifting the frozen Karai up before she makes her escape to Shredder's lair.

 **Leo's POV**

We finally break the ice and run to the railroad only to find Karai and Ames gone. "Amelia…she must have took Miwa to Shredder since she is under his control," Splinter explains. My eyes widen. No… Splinter looks at me. "I'll fix this, I promise," I tell Sensei. I pull out my T-Phone. "I'm contacting Jared, he'll help us," I say. Raph didn't seem too pleased with this. "Oh no, he's probably the one who planned Amy to get mind controlled. I knew we shouldn't have trusted him," Raph retorts. "We don't have a choice, Raph. We need his help," I answer. Splinter puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him. "Go, save my daughters," he orders. We nod and run out of the lair.

* * *

 **No one's POV (So much switching XD)**

Amy smiles as she unfreezes Karai. "Amy, you can't do this. What about your mother?" Karai replies. Amy frowns. "My mother is dead," she simply replies. "I know that. I know how you feel. But don't you want revenge?" Karai says. Amy ties Karai to Mark, who had woken up as soon as he heard the conversation. "Amy, mutating us won't bring your mother back," he tells her. She grits her teeth. "Well done, Amelia," Shredder says from behind her. She grins and bows to Shredder. "Everything is all set up, Master. Is there anything else you wish?" she replies. Karai and Mark give a look of disbelief. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Amy would never do a thing like this. It wasn't like her. "This is pleasing to me. But I wish for you to add something…special to the mutagen," he explains. She nods. "I will not fail, Master," she answers. "See to it that you don't, or else," he replies before leaving. "Shredder, let us go or I'll burn you to a crisp!" Mark yells. Amy simply blinks and turns to her prisoners who were dangling in a cage above mutagen. "Amy, don't do this!" Karai shouts. She slams her foot down, making a pillar of ice appear which lifts her up to the top of the vat of ooze. "Amy, your mother wouldn't want you to do this," Mark tells her. "SHUT UP! My mother is gone. And whoever killed her will pay for what they did to me," she yells.

"What if I told you who killed her?" Karai finds herself saying. Amy blinks in surprise. "…WHAT?" she asks. "If I tell you who killed your mother, would you let us go?" Karai asks. Amy looks down at her hands. "Amy?" Mark asks. She narrows her eyes and throws ice at them, making their mouths blue. Karai tries to speak, but couldn't. "Do NOT distract me from my task," Amy seethes before adding her ice to the mutagen. She jumps down and looks up at them. "Soon, those turtles and their rat master will come for you, and I will have my opportunity to destroy them," Amy says before walking away. However, she did not expect someone to jump down, and grab her from behind. She struggles to get out of the person's grip. "Hold still, Ames," Leo says. She hits him with her leg, making him let go before she presses a button. Soon, Foot Bots emerge from Stockman's lab. The others jump down before Shredder walks in. "Let my daughters go, now!" Splinter orders. "You're welcome to save them…if you can get past my assistant," Shredder answers before Amy jumps in front of him. She pulls out her katana and growls at them.

"Amy, snap out of it!" Raph shouts. "You're being mind controlled!" Donnie explains. "Dudette, we're your family!" Mikey yells. "Ames, please…" Leo whispers. "Amelia..." Splinter says. "Do not listen to them. Destroy Hamato Yoshi, and his pathetic turtles," Shredder orders. She charges at them, but they all dodge. "Fight me, you cowards!" she screams. "No, we're not going to fight you!" Donnie answers. "You bring shame to your clan. Are you going to fight or give up?" she replies. Jared gestures to Karai and Mark. "You guys handle them. I'll deal with her," he whispers. Leo gives Amy a longing look before jumping up to Karai. He slices a chain, making him leap towards the two. By now, Amy's effect had worn off. "Thanks, Leo," Karai tells him. He smiles before Shredder tries to stab Leo from behind. "Leonardo!" Splinter shouts. Leo looks up before he ducks, which results in Shredder's gauntlets to accidently cut through the chain holding Karai and Mark's cage. Leo and Shredder jump clear of the vat, but Karai and Mark obviously can't. Jared looks up and his eyes widen. He shoots a dart in Amy's neck, making her fall to the floor. "I'm sorry…for everything," he whispers. He then jumps up, grabs the cage holding Karai and Mark, and throws it to the floor. They all sigh in relief before the turtles realize Jared was falling towards the mutagen.

"No!" Karai yells before he looks at them. He salutes them before falling into the mutagen. "No…Jared," Karai whispers. Splinter looks in shock. He had just saved his daughters. Speaking of… "Ames!" Leo shouts and runs over to her. She groans and sits up. "W-What…what happened?" she asks weakly, holding her head. Leo hugs her in response, making her even more confused. Karai starts to cry and Splinter hugs her. "He's…he's…" Karai mutters sadly as she begins to realize…she had feelings for him. He had saved her. Mark looks at Karai. He begins to grow respect for Jared and supports Karai's feelings for him. Jared had let them have their humanity. "What's going on?" Amy asks. "Jared…he…sacrified himself for us," Mark answers. Amy looks up at the vat of ooze. "Where is he?" she asks. That was when they realized Jared was not in the mutagen. "What the?" Raph asks before a giant shadow towers over them. Turning around, they gasp in shock. A giant monkey with golden streaks in his fur is standing over them (A/N: My cousin said a monkey, what was I supposed to do?). He has giant teeth, big hands, and brown eyes. "J-Jared?" Karai asks in disbelief.

He growls at them and starts to shoot lightning bolts at them. "Cool…" Mikey says. "How is this cool?!" Amy exclaims. Jared roars at Karai, but then stops. She breathes heavily as she looks at him. "You need to get out of here. Go!" she tells him as Stockman's lab starts to catch fire. "My lab!" he shouts. Jared's eyes soften before he jumps out of a window. "Come on!" Leo shouts and they escape the lab.

* * *

Failure hits each and every one of them hard, especially Karai and Leo. It starts to rain, but either no one notices or they didn't care. "Sensei, I'm sorry. I should have stopped Shredder when I had the chance," Leo says. Splinter says nothing. "Sensei?" Amy asks in concern. He turns to them with his eyes closed. "While I am glad you three are safe, we have still failed. Come, we shall see if Casey will allow you to stay at his home," he tells them. Amy pulls out the dart from her neck. "What is this?" she asks Donnie. "That must have been an antidote," Donnie explains. Amy raises an eyebrow. "And it was in my neck why?" she asks. "You were being mind-controlled…by Shredder," Raph answers. "The Kranng must have made it," Leo replies. "What? Those…those jerks!" she exclaims as they start to leave. However, Mark stops them. "Wait. Amy, there's something you should know…about your mother," Mark says. Amy stiffens a bit. "What are you talking about?" she asks. "We…know who killed your mother," Karai explains. "You do?" Leo asks. "But I thought your mother was killed by some random dude," Mikey replies. "She was…or least I thought she was," Amy whispers. "Well, it wasn't," Mark answers. "Who…who is it?" Amy asks. Karai and Mark look at each other before they answer. And it shocked them all.

"Amy…Shredder's the one who killed your mother."

* * *

 **Angel: OOOHHHH SNAP! Plot twist! If you thought it was Jared, he couldn't have done it. He had no purpose to kill Amy's mother because he doesn't do murder. Anyway, see you soon! I don't know when the next update will be, though. If you want to write a scene for the next chapter, please do so! And this goes for episodes 23-26? ...Yeah, episodes 23-26. And thank you so much Clare for writing a scene for me! You rule, girl!**


	24. A Chinatown Ghost Story

**Angel: Hi! I dedicate this chapter to JamesBondFan007 for giving me a scene (the ice rink scene). And as for your idea for the season finale...it's TOO dark for my taste. Most of this is improvised, just so you know. Also, I have a question for you guys. I really, really LOVE Disney stuff, as much as I love this show. Do you think I should do a crossover with TMNT and Disney movies? Like, they would be transported into the movie, and they would be characters in said movie. They would have to help the main character so the story will go on.**

 **Mikey: That sounds AWESOME!**

 **Angel: I know, but I don't know whether or not I should do it. It would be a series. I need your opinion on this, guys. So please let me know whether or not I should do that kind of story in your reviews. If so, I would start it AFTER I'm done with the sequel, since I have 3 episodes left. And there is a new OC for this: Casey's little sister! And technically Mark's. Her name is Angel Jones (she knew Casey in the 2003 series, I did not know that). She's 7, wears blue jeans, purple sweat shirt with the words 'Only Live Twice' (James Bond reference), a purple wig (real hair color is black), and has light brown eyes. As for powers, maybe I'll give her powers in Season 3. Probably an elemental power. Anyway, *takes out a number* 9**

 **Leo: 16**

 **Donnie: 11**

 **Mikey: 12**

 **Raph: 6**

 **April: 3**

 **Casey: 7**

 **Leo: Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **A Chinatown Ghost Story**

 **No one's POV (A/N: Wanted to add this since Amy just figured out her mom was killed because of Shredder.)**

* * *

Amy gives a shocked look. "What?" she asks in disbelief. She had just found her mother was killed by none other than Shredder. Mark nods sadly. "It's true, Shredder killed your mother," he answers. Amy couldn't say anything at the moment. "How do you know this?" Donnie asks. "He told us he was going to take care of a little business at Amy's house. We didn't know he meant her mother until he came back," Karai answers. Leo glances at Amy, who grows pale. "Ames?" he asks. "O-Oh…Oh my god…all this time…it was Shredder?" she replies, blinking back tears. Leo wraps his arms around her gently. She returns the hug, sobbing quietly. No one knew what to say at the moment. They knew how she felt. Broken, angry, and disappointed…

"…I'm very sorry, Amelia," Splinter whispers, hugging the brunette. She cries into his robe, clutching it tightly. Splinter strokes her hair. "It is alright, my child. Shh…shh…" Splinter whispers. "I can't believe this! Why would he do that?" Raph says angrily as he watches his surrogate sister cry. "I don't know. He won't say," Mark answers. "Why didn't you stop him, huh fire boy?" Raph retorts. Mark narrows his eyes. "I didn't know he was gonna kill her!" he shouts. "But you should have went with him!" Leo replies loudly. "Stop it!" they hear. The three turn to see Amy, her eyes red. She narrows her eyes. "…I don't want you to fight because of what Shredder did. It's no one's fault, okay?" she explains. "Are you gonna be okay, dudette?" Mikey asks. Raph smacks him in the head. "Ow!" he yells. "I'll be okay…" Amy whispers. "Are you sure?" Leo asks in concern. She hesitates, then nods. "At least I have you guys," she answers with a smile. They smile back.

 **Amy's POV**

I glide across the ice while Casey was trying to teach April and Irma to ice skate or gloat how much he was good at ice-skating. "You gotta be a little more balanced, Red," Casey tells April. "Sorry, I just can't be good at ice skating like you, Casey," she replies. I roll my eyes as I spin around. "Or Amy, apparently," April says in awe. "Well, I was practically raised on the ice," Casey brags. "Yeah, you told us a million times 'my old man was a professional hockey player'," April and I say as we roll our eyes. I swear, if I hear that one more time… "Not me, I was raised in the high flying sky, daddy-O," Casey's little sister, Angel, says as she did a backflip in front of us. I smile. She's so cute. Casey frowns. "Just because mom was in the circus doesn't mean you are," he replies in distaste. "Loser say what?" Angel comments quickly with a smirk. "What? Grr, every time!" Casey shouts. I giggle and give her a high five. She's very funny. "What about your brother? Didn't you say he was long lost? Where has he been for so long?" Irma asks, pointing to Mark who was sitting on the bench watching us. We had asked Karai if she wanted to join us, but she said no. My eyes widen. It's been a week since Casey found out about Mark and what happened to him. I didn't know what to tell her. She's very nosy…

Before I could answer, Mark said something. "I was kidnapped by very bad people who want me to use my gift for bad things," he answers. Irma looked sad. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you went through that," she replies. "It's okay, it doesn't bother me," Mark says as he sits Angel on his lap. "A guy with a dramatic past, so hot," Lily says, who had come out of nowhere. I slap my forehead. If Karai were here, and I'm glad she's not, Lily would probably be dead right now. "Sorry, you're too young for me," Mark answers as he pushes Lily away from him. "Oh, come on!" she shouts. I giggle while covering my mouth. Suddenly, there was an explosion above us. We look up and see the Purple Dragons, floating. Wait, FLOATING?! How…I see that they look different, they had these strange hats and their eyes glowed blue. "What the…" I say before one of them fires a thunder bolt at me, which I dodge. "Whoa, far out!" Angel exclaims.

"Looks like they came for a rematch, ha! They made a mistake coming to my territory!" Casey replies. "Casey, look at their eyes!" Mark shouts. "Something's different about them," April says. "What's going on?!" Irma replies in a scared tone. I turn to the goth. "Irma, run! Go get help!" I tell her. She nods as she runs but she slips on the ice. She tried to get up, but she kept slipping. I start to skate over to her, trying to help but wind surrounds me. I felt my oxygen was getting sucked out of me. I held my throat as I drop to my knees.

 **Angel's POV**

"Stay here," Mark says as he runs to help Irma and April. I see Amy in a wind storm, she looks like she's not breathing well. I grab my bat and hit that bad guy in the back of his head, which somehow releases Amy. "Are you okay, Amy?" I ask her, trying to help her up. She coughs a little. "Yeah, I'm fine," she says, breathing her normal rate. She then smiles at me. "Thank you," she replies. I smile back. Suddenly, her eyes widen. "Angel, look out!" she shouts before shoving me out of the way as she gets hit by one of those Purple Dragons. "Amy!" I yell. "Angel!" Mark screams as he grabs me and uses fire? This shields me from an attack from our attackers. Whoa, awesome sauce. After the fire shield disappears, I see the Purple Stupid Heads fly up, taking Irma, April, and my friend Amy, who was knocked out by that hit, away. "April, Amy, noooooooooo! Oh yeah, and Irma nooooooooooo," Casey says, that last part reluctantly. "Yes, they took the nosey goth," Lily replies in excitement. "I heard that!" Irma shouts. Lily goes stiff. Mark puts me on top of his shoulders. "I'll take Angel home, you call the guys," Mark tells Casey as we head to our house. I hope Amy is okay…

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I slowly open my eyes and look up to see Fong holding me tightly. I struggle to get out of his grip. "Let me go!" I shout. He says nothing and we approach the Purple Dragons' lair. I see a teal ghost?! He's tall with long facial hair and some freckles on his face. His hat is about two feet tall with medallions on the bottom. He floats over to us. He looks April over. "Hm, you have power in you that is barely even tapped, which I intend to have myself," he replies. He then floats over to Irma. He takes off her glasses. "You have power in you as well, but I don't understand it…yet," he answers. I narrow my eyes as he floats over to me. "Ooh, you have an immense amount of power…and you seem to master it well," he tells me. I glare. "Who are you?" I ask angrily. "I am Ho Chan," he says. I gasp. Ho Chan is a human practitioner who has been trained in the martial arts 2,000 years ago. He was born in 1206 B.C. and it is said that Chan is to be one of the disciples of a famed sorceress and empress. It is widely believed that in the ancient scrolls that Ho Chan gained his mystic powers while taking a nice morning walk in the gardens of Kai-Tiang. How is he here? …The Mystical Dagger! Those Purple Idiots must have found it and set him free!

April pulls out her tessen and breaks away from the Purple Dragon that was holding her. I kick Fong, making him drop me. I pull out my katana. "Irma! Get out of here!" April yells. I nod. "Go!" I shout. Irma does as we say, but then she pointlessly kicks at Ho Chan, and her foot passes right through his semitransparent body. I smack my forehead. "What? Are you some kind of ghost?" she asks in disbelief. "Indeed. I have been cursed without flesh for 2,000 years," Ho Chan answers before restraining us with rope. "A ritual is about to start, girls," he tells us.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

I slam the door to the ice rink open. Casey told us the girls were kidnapped by the Purple Dragons, I had to come here right away. "Casey, what happened?" I ask sternly. "The Purple Dragons. They had these-these powers, man!" he answers. Powers? "You mean like Amy's?" Raph asks. "Sort of. They were shooting lightning, and-and thunder, and wind," Casey replies. I raise an eyebrow. The Purple Dragons? With powers? I knew this was too good to be true… "So you just let them take April?" Donnie asks angrily. "I'm telling you, they have powers!" Casey retorts. "The Purple Dragons are third-class wannabes, they don't have powers," Donnie retorts back. "Casey could be right…but we still need to find the girls and rescue them," Raph comments. "Let's go," I order. "I wonder if we can just save April and Amy…I mean Irma is kinda annoying," Casey replies humorously. We roll our eyes and rush out of the ice rink.

We soon arrive at the Purple Dragons' headquarters. "How tough can the Purple Dragons possibly be?" Raph asks. "Those guys are like a level one boss battle, who cares about the Purple Dragons anyway?" Mikey asks. I hear something and turn around to see three floating Purple Dragons. "I don't like the looks of this," I reply. "I like the look of those hats, they're awesome!" Mikey exclaims. Casey then rides up on his bicycle and attempts to hit one of the Purple Dragons with a hockey stick, only for the Purple Dragon to knock him to the ground with a blast of wind. "Oh, I see," Raph replies. The Purple Dragons attack us with their powers, but we defeat them after a little while. Something appears. It was…a ghost? "It is said the great turtle helped the god Pangu to create the world," he says. He then does something with his fingers, making the Purple Dragons fall to the ground. Their eyes were normal again. "But master, why?" Fong asks. "Because you're losers," the ghost answers. He's not wrong… "These turtles will now serve me," the ghost says. Wait, what? He does something with his fingers again and I feel something coming into my body.

 **No one's POV**

Ho Chan gives the Purple Dragons' powers to Leo, Raph, and Mikey. Ho Chan starts to attack the Purple Dragons. "Ah! We're out of here!" Fong says, and he and his partners run away like the cowards they are. "What's going on, man?" Casey asks in shock. "They're mind-controlled…" Donnie answers. "We gotta get out of here!" Casey shouts and they head for the Shell-Raiser. Leo, Raph, and Mikey pursue the two. Casey is able to drive the Shell-Raiser into an alley-way, where the mind-controlled brothers are unable to spot them. Donnie steps out of the Shell-Raiser, sighing in relief. "We gotta find a way to find the girls and help the others," Donnie tells Casey before he hears a whimper. Casey raises an eyebrow before they find the Purple Dragons under the Shell-Raiser. Casey pushes them against the side of a building. "What's going on?" Casey asks. "H-he promised us great power and gave it to us. But he had the power to control us all along," Fong tells him. "Who?" Donnie asks. "Ho Chan," Fong explains.

Back at the lair, Casey and Donnie are researching Ho Chan. "There he is!" Casey replies, pointing at a picture. Donnie gasps. "I remember this! Amy read a book about him!" he exclaims. "And you remember this now?!" Casey exclaims. "She didn't say much about him. All she said was Ho Chan is an ancient sorcerer that dates back to the Shang Dynasty," Donnie explains. "Where's this book?!" Casey demands. "In her room, but if she finds out you went in there, you're dead," Donnie answers, but he sees that Casey is already gone. He groans. "Man, Amy's not going to like this," he mutters as Casey appears with a blue book. "Found it. I wonder if there's anything in here that will help us defeat this 'Ho Chan'," Casey replies. He flips through the book. "Here it is. The only way to defeat Ho Chan would be to use the mystic dagger against him," Donnie says. Casey looks at a picture on Donnie's laptop. "Isn't that what those Purple Dragons stole?" he asks, pointing at the picture. It was the exact same one the Purple Dragons had.

"Yep, that's the one," Donnie answers. "But what about your brothers?" Casey asks. "Nothing can get them out of their hypnotic state, and there's nothing useful from Amy's book," Donnie says as he flips through the pages. "I don't think so," Casey disagrees as he sees an advertisement for free pizza pop up on Donnie's laptop.

* * *

Donnie and Casey drive the Shell-Raiser back to the Purple Dragons' hideout, but Leo, Raph, and Mikey quickly spot them and descend from the clouds. The three brothers work together to create an enormous gale of wind that quickly sucks Casey and Donnie up into it. While Casey is quickly defeated by Leo and blown down to the street, Donnie remains in the gale of wind. "Guys, it's me, Donnie!" he shouts. They don't listen. Donnie bravely tries to fight his brothers, but he is defeated by them as well. "Casey, now!" Donnie yells. Casey then fires several pizzas out of the Manhole Cover Cannon in the Shell-Raiser. This entices the turtles long enough for Casey and Donnie to go behind their backs and break into the Purple Dragons' headquarters.

Meanwhile, Ho Chan has nearly finished the process of draining the 'essence' of April and Amy. The ghost laughs. "Soon, I'll be unstoppable. With both of your powers, I'll be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" he replies. "Should we just whack him while his eyes are closed?" Casey asks. Turns out that plan wouldn't work, as Ho Chan is listening to his every word. "You two! I'll have my turtle slaves deal with you," he says as he tries to mentally call the turtles. However, they are still preoccupied with eating the pizzas out on the street. "Goongala!" Casey shouts as he leaps at Ho Chan and tries to attack him with his hockey stick, but misses. Ho Chan mystically extracts some of the 'essence' from Amy and April and starts to become human. He outwits Casey and Donnie in battle. Donnie sees something on the floor and gasps. "The dagger!" he shouts and manages to recover it from the floor. Just when he and Casey are about to be crushed by Chan's gigantic hands, Donnie throws the dagger at Ho Chan's face and Chan catches it.

Then, Amy and April jump down, grab the mystical dagger, and thrust it into his torso. "No! No, no, nooooooo! You haven't seen the last of me!" Chan shouts as he returns to the inside of the dagger. Donnie covers the dagger in it's sheath.

 **Amy's POV**

"Thank God that's over," I reply. My life will never stop getting freaky… Leo, Raph, and Mikey run in. "Dudes, you did it!" Mikey exclaims. We hear a groan. I look up to see Irma! The turtles quickly hide as Irma walks down the stairs. "What happened?" Irma asks in exhaustion. "You had a bad bump on your head. Everything you saw was a nightmare. Come on, let's get you home," April replies, leading Irma outside. She gives me a thumbs-up and I return it with a wink as April, Irma, and Casey leave. I sigh in relief. "She's gone," I say to the turtles. They come out of hiding. "So what are we gonna do with this?" Mikey asks, pointing to the dagger Ho Chan was trapped in. I place my finger on my chin in thought before I got an idea. "I know what to do," I tell them with a smirk.

We walk up to the edge of the docks. "Sayonara," Donnie replies and throws the dagger into the ocean, which sinks into the depths. I smile. "Take that, ghost!" I exclaim and we all laugh. Donnie gives us a thumbs-up. Leo puts an arm around my shoulder. "Let's go home," he tells us and we start to walk away to the Shell-Raiser.

* * *

 **Angel: There was less dialogue, because I didn't feel like re-watching the episode. Anyway, bye! See you next week (probably) and please feel free to send ideas for Into Dimension X!**


	25. Into Dimension X!

**Angel: OMG! I GOT THE SCRIPTS BACK! YAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS! ABOUT TIME! I WAS ABOUT TO SUE! This is the last story I will update before my Spring Break…I will be in too much pain to update anything since I have to get my wisdom teeth out…and I put up the poll for my Disney/TMNT crossover on my profile…if you can't vote on the poll, I'll list the choices here…**

 **Beauty and the Beast**

 **Cinderella**

 **Frozen**

 **Hercules**

 **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs**

 **I wanted to list only five. You can leave your vote on your review…or PM it to me. I will count them up at the end of the story. Anyway, *pulls out a number* 4**

 **Raph: 20…Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Into Dimension X!**

* * *

I walk into Mikey's room where we are going to watch the final episode of SRMFF with a tray of food. It held a glass of warm tea and a ham and cheese sandwich. I place the warm tea and sandwich next to a sleeping Karai, who lays on Mikey's couch with Ice Cream Kitty next to her. She was licking Karai's cheek affectionately. Ice Cream Kitty looks at the sandwich as she licks her lips, knowing it was my cooking. "NO, Kitty, this isn't for you, it's for Karai," I scold at the ice cream mutant. I sigh. After we rescued her and Mark, Master Splinter had been making sure she was alright, but it turns out she's been spending sleepless nights looking for Jared. Last night, Splinter had brought back a sleeping Karai back to the lair. Her body must've gave out from the lack of sleep and food. So, she's staying here until she gets her energy back. I look at her. It's my fault, if I didn't get mind-controlled, then I probably wouldn't have captured Karai and brought her to Shredder…then maybe Jared wouldn't have been mutated…

I…I wonder if she blames _me_ for his mutation. "Jared," I hear Karai mumble in her sleep. "This is it, the final episode of SRMFF," I hear Leo say behind me. I give a fake smile. "Ames? Are you alright?" Leo asks in concern. I nod. "I'm fine," I reply before the others, except Donnie, walk in. He was probably working on his new invention. "I love this show so much, I wish they were real and we were fake…wait, what if we are?" Mikey says. My eyes widen. "Mikey, you are freaking me out," I say. Leo puts in the video tape. "What if someone somewhere is watching us on TV right now? They'd be watching us on tv watching tv, dudette?" Mikey asks. I face palm.

"Oh no, it's the entire Cyberoid fleet. Captain Dash, what are we going to do?" Dr. Blip shouts. "Our chances are only one, to flee through the space wormhole in space is what I'm saying to you now," Dash says. "But Dash, the space wormhole would mean almost certain doom would happen to us," Lunk says. "Oh! Ah ha, despite your fearful pleadings, I insist," Dash answers, kicking Lunk's right foot. "Forward into the hole of the worm, in space!" Dash exclaims. I roll my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Donnie has to see this," Mikey says as he picks up the tv. "NO!" Leo and I shout. "Mikey!" Raph yells. The tv gets unplugged and Mikey falls to the floor, the tape falling apart. Before he fell to the floor, his chin hit the tray that held Karai's meal. The tea went up and lands on me. I growl. "Mikey!" I shout. "Sorry," he replies sheepishly. I see Ice Cream Kitty gobble up the sandwich I made for Karai. "NO! That wasn't for you, Kitty!" I say in anger. "Meow," she replies, purring on Karai's shoulder. Karai groans as she puts the blanket over her head. "You're lucky that you didn't wake her," I reply to Mikey. "I'll go to Donnie and see if he can fix the tape," he explains as he grabs the video tape. "And I'll go get a towel," I say with a sigh.

* * *

As I wipe my face with a towel, I walk into Donnie's lab. I see a gigantic metal hand in Donnie's hands. "What's that?" I ask, pointing at the metal hand. "It's part of the Turtle Mech I'm working on," he answers. "Whoa, it must be huge," Mikey replies. "Yeah, so huge, I can't find a power source for it," Donnie says. "What about Amy's powers?" Mikey asks. Donnie and I look at each other. I shake my head. "I don't think her powers can power up something this large, Mikey. If I could just get it working!" Donnie answers, swiping a portal generator off his desk. This causes it to float up, beeping and humming. Raph and Leo run into the lab. "What did Mikey do?" Raph asks. "I didn't do it!" Mikey exclaims. A portal opens up, a little air pouring in. "What is that?" Leo asks. "It's Kraang atmosphere. Here, filtration units. They'll allow us to breathe it safely," Donnie explains, giving us white filtration units. I quickly put it into my mouth. "I think this goes to Dimension X," I reply. "Where the Kraang come from?" Raph asks.

"Yes, it-" Suddenly, Donnie's Kraang Communicator activates. We all run over to it. A transmission comes through to reveal an aged up mutant alligator. "Turtles! Amelia!" the gator says. I gasp as I realize who it was. "L-Leatherhead?" I ask softly. "Leatherhead. He's alive!" Mikey replies happily. I can't believe this…I thought he was gone! "Shh, he's saying something," Donnie tells us. "They're about to-Turtles, Amelia,-the Kraang have perfected the mutagen. They're about to-" Leatherhead is then captured by the Kraang, and the transmission stops there. Leatherhead… "Oh no! They got him! He needs our help!" Mikey exclaims. "He must be in Dimension X. As soon as the portal opened, his signal came through and activated the orb," Donnie explains. "So can the orb tell us where he is?" Leo asks. "Maybe if I can-" We hear clanging and turn to see Mikey banging the orb on a hard surface. "Mikey!" we all shout. He grunts as he bangs the orb. "Where's Leatherhead? Where is he?" Mikey asks. The orb powers down. "Mikey! I can fix this, but it might take awhile," Donnie answers.

"Okay, we need to come up with a plan," Leo orders. "Yeah!" Mikey exclaims. "Part one is, Mikey stays here," Leo tells us. "Wait, why?" Mikey asks. "You been messing up too much lately," Raph replies. "We can't take the chance," Leo finishes. I put a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "We'll rescue him, Mikey. I promise," I say before turning to the others. Mikey jumps into the air and runs to the portal. "Mikey!" we all yell. "Booyakasha!" Mikey screams, jumping into the portal. I slap my forehead. "Boys…" I mutter. "We got to go after him," Raph says. "Let's move," Leo orders. We all run to the portal. "Wait, the environment in there could be toxic, there's no time!" Donnie exclaims. I grab his hand and we go through the portal. I start falling with a scream. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I look up to see Leo. "Thanks," I pant out. He smiles at me. "No problem, Ames," he tells me before I look around. "Guys? Uh, look," I say, pointing.

Things here are very macabre and totally strange! "So this is Dimension X," Raph replies. "There's no sun, there's no anything. How can it-" I see something coming towards us. "Look out!" Leo shouts, but the object returns from the exact same angle. "This is ridiculous!" Raph shouts. We find ourselves standing upside down. "Gravity cannot work like this…" I mutter. "Apparently here, it can," Donnie answers, jumping a far distance. Leo, Raph, and I follow him. I wobble a bit and fall on a hard surface. Raph snickers. I growl at him. "Yeah, different dimension, different laws of physics," Donnie finishes as I stand up. I brush dirt off my skirt. Raph growls in annoyance. "Let's just hurry up and find Mikey!" he exclaims. I look around. "Where is he?" I ask. "Any idea where to start?" Leo asks. Donnie points to a plateau. "That's as good a place as any," he says. "Let's do it," Leo replies. I back up a little and start to run. "Ames, what are you doing?!" Leo exclaims. I cartwheel and then jump. I land on the plateau Donnie pointed at, this time on my feet and not on my face. I look at the others. "What are you waiting for?" I ask them. They all look at each other and shrug before jumping to me. We start to jump through Dimension X. "Why aren't we seeing any Kraang around here?" Leo asks. Yeah, that's true…this place seems empty.

"I don't know, but at least they don't know we're here," Raph answers, landing with a grunt. He notices two wiggly creatures made up of orbs that are little. "Except for those. Aw, look at the little guys. They're all cute and sparkly," Raph says. The creatures start to hum and grow larger. "Wait, are they little?" I ask as they tower over us. "Nope," Donnie answers and we face off with the creatures, but we are quickly outmatched and electrocuted. I hide behind a machine, and the others follow. I hear the creatures leave and I sigh in relief. "What the heck were those things? If Mikey were here, he'd come up with a name for 'em," Leo says. "He's probably Kraang bait by now," Raph answers. "Don't say that, we'll find him," I tell them. Donnie notices a bunch of nearby crystals. "Guys, I think these are the same kind of crystal that was in the Kraang power cell," he explains, walking over to the crystals. "Donnie, I don't know if you should mess with that," Leo replies. I nod in agreement. I haven't even been here for that long, and I've already learned to not touch anything! Donnie breaks a piece off a crystal, which causes a small explosion and for us to be knocked down. I fall to the floor in exhaustion.

"New rule. Nobody touch anything," Leo orders, panting. I take a deep breath. "Agreed," I mutter as I stand up. We then start to head to a place where Mikey could be. "Man, I kind of don't blame the Kraang for invading us. This place stinks," Donnie replies. Leo notices a small creature. "I don't know. That thing's kind of cute," Leo says. "Meep meep," the creature says. I gasp and my eyes sparkle. "It's so adorable!" I squeal and Leo and I walk up to it. "Leo, ice princess, the one thing we know about this dimension is don't mess with anything cute," Raph retorts. Leo and I kneel down. "Mop mop," Leo replies. "Meep meep," the creature replies. "Mop mop," I answer and Leo and I tickle the creature. It pops out some air and laughs. "EEEEE! So cuuuuuuuute!" I squeal. "Oh, it's so small though. How can it-" The creature reveals itself to be a massive insect-like creature. It roars at us and we all scream. "I hate cute things! I hate 'em!" Raph shouts. The alien beast attacks us. I jump with a scream and raise my katana over my head. The beast smacks me to the ground and I yelp in pain. "Ames!" Leo screams. The beast inches towards me and I back away slowly in fear. I look behind to see the edge of a plateau. I whimper and cover my eyes.

"Stay away from my family!" I hear. I look up to see…"Mikey?" I ask in disbelief. He was wearing a weird outfit. He makes weird noises. "Buzz off, Rockatopus!" Mikey shouts. Rock wha? Mikey makes more sounds and the beast is defeated. "You're okay! We were worried about you," Leo replies. "Well, what took you so long? I've been here for months. Months? Or maybe a few hours, I don't have a watch," Mikey answers. "But we went through the portal like 15 seconds after you," I say in confusion. "Obviously, time passes faster here than in our own dimension. There's a temporal differential," Donnie explains. "I love Tempura!" Mikey shouts. I roll my eyes before I see the alien creature coming back. We all scream, except for Mikey, who scares it off again with a loud shriek. I blink in shock. When did he learn how to do that? "Wait how did you-" Mikey turns to us. "Let's get moving. That thing's going to keep coming back, and we've got to rescue Leatherhead," he orders. This is so weird… "How did you do that?" Donnie asks in disbelief. "A lot of stuff here responds to sound," Mikey answers, collecting some weird alien worms. He hands all of us one. "What are we supposed to do with these?" Raph asks. "Like this," Mikey says, and squeezes the worm. The worm's tongue emerges and sticks onto a surface. Mikey jumps and lands a few feet away from us. "…Weirdest day ever," I mutter as we do the same with a scream. We land near Mikey. "Wow! How'd you know how these bug things work?" Leo asks. "Just seemed sort of obvious," he answers.

"Mikey, you're, like, a genius here," Raph replies. That's a sentence I thought I'd never hear… "Hey, in crazy backwards land, crazy backwards dude is king. They're tasty too," Mikey explains, squeezing the other end of the worm. Green slime comes out of it and into Mikey's mouth. I gag. "Ew…" I mutter, covering my mouth. "So let's go rescue Leatherhead!" He exclaims.

* * *

Mikey leads us to a gigantic Kraang compound. "Okay, I got some good news, and I got some bad news," Mikey explains. "What's the good news?" Leo asks. "There's thousands of Kraangdroids in there," Mikey answers. "He said good news," I reply. "I know…that's the bad news," he comments. Traag and his partner, Granitor, come out and attack us. "I got this! Just-Donnie, right! Raph, left! Move! Wrong!" Mikey shouts orders to his brothers, but they attach the monumental monsters instead. I place a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "I have faith in you, Mikey," I tell him with a smile. He smiles back before one of the monsters is about to kill Leo. I gasp. "LEO!" I scream. "Hey, Traag, Granitor, put him down! Now!" Mikey shouts before rescuing his brother. "I told you, I've got this!" Mikey exclaims. I sigh in relief. "He's so un-Mikey-ish?" Raph asks. "Exactly," Donnie answers. "Take that!" Mikey screams and lets out a high-pitched scream. The rock monsters scream and run away. I blink in surprise. "Who are you, and what have you done with Mikey?" I mutter. "Let's move," Mikey orders, running off. Leo scoffs at this. "I say that," he mutters in jealously.

I smirk at him. "Aww, someone looks jealous," I tease. "No, I'm not!" he replies. "Uh-huh," Raph says. "Shut up!" Leo says in a high-pitched voice, which makes us all laugh. Leo clears his throat. "That's not-what I meant to say was-" I giggle, covering my mouth. "Let's just go," I manage to say. We then stealthily infiltrate the Kraang lair. In the compound, we walk up to a room that we peer inside of to see a tree from Earth being turned into crystal, while Kraang Prime observes from a screen. "You see that? That's what Leatherhead meant when he said they've perfected the mutagen," I whisper. "They're gonna use it to transform everything on Earth, even the people! They're going to turn Earth into another Dimension X!" Donnie whispers. "So I'll be a genius there too?" Mikey asks. I mentally slap my forehead. "Yes, Mikey. Thank you for finding the one mildly positive thing among 10 billion screaming nightmares!" Raph retorts. We hear a familiar scream. "What do you want from me?" a voice asks. I look to see Leatherhead being shocked by Kraang, just like when we met him. "That which is called screaming," A Kraang answers.

I gasp. "Leatherhead!" I whisper. "Ames, throw your ice at one of those Kraang," Leo whispers. I nod and throw an ice dagger at a Kraang, making it fall down. The others defeat the Kraang and we free Leatherhead. "Thank you, my friends. I feared you would never come," Leatherhead tells us. "Dude, did you quit moisturizing or something? You look, like, a ton older," Mikey points out. I shake my head, pinching my nose. "It's the temporal differential, Mikey," Donnie answers. "Yes, I have been in this place for many decades now, spying on the Kraang. When I discovered that they had perfected the mutagen, I had to contact you. The time has come. Their invasion begins now. Follow me!" Leatherhead explains and he leads us to another area of the compound, where the Kraang's robotic bodies are being built. We all see hundreds of Kraang emerging from tunnels and preparing to enter some portals going to New York. "So many portals! Why so many?" I reply in shock. "Look! So looks like we're done here?" Donnie replies. "The tunnel leads to the hive factory, where the Kraangdroids are manufactured. Their numbers are effectively limitless," Leatherhead explains. "So what can we do?" Leo asks. "We can go down fighting. I would rather die on my feet than live on my knees," Leatherhead answers. "Well, I wouldn't. I have kneepads. The only sensible course right now is retreat!" Donnie answers. I roll my eyes. "No!" we hear and we turn to Mikey. "Leo and Raph, block that tunnel. Donnie and I will sabotage the portal generator. Leatherhead? Dudette?" Mikey demands, turning to me and Leatherhead. "Crush Kraang?" we ask as I grin evilly. "A lot! Let's hit it!" Mikey exclaims as the others start to do what they were assigned.

Leatherhead lays down in front of me and I raise an eyebrow. "You will be safe on my back, my friend," he explains. "Oh! Thank you, Leatherhead," I reply and I climb on the mutant gator. He starts to move and I pull out my katana. As I ride Leatherhead, I take out multiple Kraang while he chomps through them. "Woohoo!" I scream. It was weird, riding Leatherhead, but it's fun! "What the-?" Leo asks in shock. I wink at him before I take out another Kraang bot. Raph and Leo succeed in their task, but Donnie isn't able to shut the portals down. "Oh, just let me do it," Mikey replies, pressing random buttons, which somehow shuts down all but one portal. "Come on! 30 seconds!" Donnie shouts. I jump off Leatherhead and start to run towards the portal. Leo grabs my hand and we jump through. We land on a rooftop. Mikey and Leatherhead follow soon after. "Leatherhead!" I scream and I hug him. He chuckles and hugs me back.

We're back at the lair now, in Donnie's lab. "Prepare that which is called explo, Donnie! I got you a power source for your Turtle Mech," Mikey explains, handing Donnie a crystal. "Mikey, you are a genius!" Donnie exclaims. Mikey frowns. "Not anymore. Now, I'm just back to being regular 'mess everything up' Mikey," he replies. I narrow my eyes at this. "No way. Saving that power cell was brilliant, and you did that here," Leo tells him. Mikey smiles. "Don't put yourself down like that, Mikey. You did great," I reply with a grin. "Yeah! I did! Maybe I'm not such a screw-up after all!" he exclaims. He then trips over something. "I'm okay!" he yells. I chuckle a bit. "That overload should have taken out their whole facility. Their invasion will be set back for months!" Donnie explains. Leo gives an uncertain look. "Yeah, but how long is that with the time differential thing?" he asks. "I don't know. Hours? Maybe a day," Donnie answers. I sigh and we all huddle up. "Guys, there's a storm coming. Are we ready to fight?" Leo replies. We all give each other a look before answering. "Yes!" we all yell. "I need a minute…okay, now I'm ready. Booyakasha!" Mikey replies.

* * *

I peek into Karai's room. She was still asleep. She must have spent days searching for Jared if she's this tired. She grunts. "Jared," she mumbles, turning to her side. I sigh softly and I close Karai's door. I blink back tears. This is all my fault…if I hadn't been mind-controlled, this wouldn't have happened…I cover my eyes and fall to the floor in agony. I hear a door open and I tiptoe to my room. "Ames, I know you're there," I hear from Leo as I was about to open my door. "Shoot," I mutter. "It's past midnight. What are you doing up?" he replies. I wipe my eyes and turn to him. He studies me and I start to sweat. "Have…have you been crying?" he asks. I sniff. "No…" I answer. Leo hugs me and I hug him back. "Tell me what's wrong," he whispers in my ear. "I-It's about Jared…" I whisper. "What about him?" Leo asks. "I-It's my fault he was mutated…" I answer, a couple of tears streaking down my face. "It's gonna be all right, Ames. I promise," he tells. I sniff again. "No it's not. I caused his mutation," I answer. Leo stares at me sternly. "Don't put yourself down like this, Ames. It's not your fault," he says firmly. I shake my head. "I can't help but think that, Leo. I was mind-controlled," I explain. "I know you wouldn't do that on purpose, Ames. And I'm sure Karai doesn't blame you for what happened to Jared."

"But-" Leo wipes my tears away, making me silent. "You weren't in the right mind. Jared's mutation has nothing to do with you, and I refuse to let you think that, Ames. Please don't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault. It's Shredder's fault," he explains. I hiccup and hug him. "Thank you…" I whisper. He wraps his arms tight around my waist. "If anything's wrong, you can talk to me, okay?" he whispers in my ear. I nod and he kisses my forehead. "Let's get some sleep. The Kraang are gonna invade us soon, I can feel it," I reply. "And we'll stop them. Together," he answers, squeezing my hand. I smile. "Together," I say.

* * *

 **Angel: Season finale is coming up! And wait until you see THAT! Heh heh…bye!**


	26. The Invasion (Part 1)

**Angel: YAY! Season finale!**

 **Everyone: Yahoo!**

 **Angel: SO glad I got the scripts back…anyway. *pulls out number* 8**

 **April: Ugh…20. Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **The Invasion (Part 1)**

The girls and I are walking a street while it snows. I was wearing a pink coat with blue buttons, pink leggings with pink flowers, a green scarf, and green gloves. I also had pink snow boots. Ann had on a dark green heavy winter jacket trimmed with faux fur. Her pants were the same color, also trimmed with faux fur and green boots. Jamie had on a green jacket with a yellow belt, and wears a purple scarf. She wears a yellow mini-skirt and purple leggings underneath. She had white earmuffs, and green boots. Lily wore a simple orange coat and boots. Irma just had on a scarf. April had on her hoodie. "It's just that, why can't you guys introduce me to your secret friends? I don't get it," Irma says. The others and I look at each other and roll our eyes. "This again?" Ann mutters. "I swear…" I reply under my breath. Irma was way too nosey for my liking… "One of these days, Irma. Uhm, maybe. They're really good, uhm, people," April answers. "Which also means 'never gonna happen'," Jamie murmurs. While I admire Irma's stubbornness, we can't take the chance of telling her about the turtles…Something seems off about her insisting to meet them…and I don't like it.

I shake my head. Maybe I'm just paranoid. "Anyway, what I wanna know is how can you go out in this weather without a coat?" Lily asks, pointing to Irma's scarf. While on the other hand, I didn't notice the cold. But if I didn't wear a coat, Irma might get suspicious. "Eh, I hardly ever notice the cold," Irma does. The other girls raise an eyebrow. "I don't get cold because of you, you know," I whisper. They nod in understanding. "But seriously, if we're friends, friends should introduce friends to friends and-" Footbots appear right next to us out of nowhere. "Footbots!" the girls and I scream. What the heck do they want? "These aren't the types of friends I meant!" Irma exclaims. "Move, Irma!" Ann shouts and we start to run. We pull out our T-Phones but a throwing star lands on them, making them crack. "No!" April shouts. "Darn you, Footbots!" Ann yells. Just great… "Who are these freaks?" Irma asks us. "Doesn't matter!" Lily answers. "Just keep running!" Jamie finishes. I look back to see the Footbots firing arrows. I gasp and narrow my eyes. I form a plan.

"Girls, go! I'll finish them off!" I order. "Amy, are you crazy?!" Ann exclaims. "No way!" Jamie replies. "No, we're not leaving you," April says. "Just go! I'll be fine! I'll meet up with you in the park!" I shout as I turn around. "Amy…" Lily replies sadly. "You heard the girl, move!" Ann yells. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I kneel on the ground and sing. I open my eyes to see all the Footbots frozen. I pull out my katana, and with one slice, they disintegrate into snow. "Whoa…" I flinch and turn to see Irma. I slap my forehead. "Irma! Where are you?" Ann replies and she stops in front of me. "Amy, what the heck? She saw you?!" Ann exclaims. "I didn't know!" I retort as I put my katana back in it's sheath. "You gotta be more careful!" Ann shouts. "When could you do that?" Irma asks. I shake my head. "No time for that now. We gotta hide before more show up," I reply and we catch up to April and Lily. There was a manhole open. Oh no…

"You canNOT be serious, April," Ann says. "Quick. Down here," April says to Irma. Wait, wait, wait. "You're taking her to the lair?!" I whisper angrily. "What will the guys say about this?" Lily asks. "I don't approve of this," Jamie explains. "Look, you just have to trust me on this, guys," April answers. I look around to see more FootBots. I growl in defeat. There's something about Irma…I can't comprehend it, but I know she's not who she says she is… "Fine, let's just hurry. But you're dealing with Sensei," I answer and I jump down the manhole. "Ugh, the smell is making my sinuses melt," I hear from Irma. I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we get it. The sewers stink, but I live here," I retort. "You do?!" she exclaims. I cross my arms.

"Yes, now get down here already."

* * *

We run into the lair. "Guys! We're sorry about this, but-but-but the Footbots were after us, and-and Irma here is really good at keeping secrets, and um-" Splinter walks up to us in shock. "Girls, you have brought a stranger? Here?" Splinter asks in disbelief. "It was April's idea," Lily blurts, pointing at April. I slap her hand away. "Don't worry, Master Splinter. She's cool. Right Irma?" April replies. Irma was just staring. "Irma?" Ann asks, waving a hand in front of her face. "Tttturtles?" she replies. I raise an eyebrow. She doesn't sound like herself. "What up, dog?" Mikey asks. I slap my forehead. "Turtles derp," Irma says. I give the others an uncertain look. "Miss, I know we look kind of different and all, but I promise, we're not gonna hurt you," Leo explains, walking up to her. Irma twitches and her head begins to spin?! "Holy chalupa!" Donnie shouts. I blink in surprise and the girls have wide eyes. "What the?" Ann asks. Irma then starts to repeat 'Turtles' over and over again. Maybe that's taking it too far…

"April, you gotta, like, pick your friends more carefully," Mikey points out. We all watch as Irma's body broadens and opens up to reveal robotic components! I give a look of shock. What. Is going on?! A Kraang shows itself in the center of Irma's body and laughs sadistically. "Oh my gosh! Irma is a Kraang?!" Ann asks. "I knew she wasn't normal!" I exclaim. No wonder she kept asking about the turtles! She's a Kraang! And she's in our lair! "Lowly insects, kneel before the genius of Kraang Sub-Prime, greatest Kraang spy in all of Dimension X! The discovery of your lair was the final component needed to launch full scale invasion!" Kraang Sub-Prime explains. This is unbelievable…and crazy! "Oh no!" Leo says as multiple portals surround us. "This can't be good," Mikey comments.

The Kraang start to invade the lair. "April, hang back," I tell her as I pull out my katana. "Ann, Jamie, Lily, you do the same," Leo orders as the rest of us defend ourselves the best we can. "The signal was correct. Kraang has discovered the place of turtle hiding," A Kraang says. "This is so messed up! My best friend for the past year was a Kraang?" April replies, horrified. "Fooled you! Fooled you all!" Kraang Sub-Prime says. I narrow my eyes and make my hands chilly. I throw ice at most of the Kraang, destroying them. "Whoa," Leo, Donnie, and Mikey say in awe. I snort in annoyance. "Less staring, more fighting!" I say as I point to more Kraang approaching. Splinter holds off the intruders. "Go! Escape! I will hold them off," he explains. "We're not leaving you!" Leo shouts. "Yeah!" Ann shouts. "No…" I whisper. I already lost my mother, I don't want to lose Splinter too…

"I have a plan! Go now!" he shouts. I blink back tears. "Sensei…" I say softly. Leo grabs my hand. "Come on!" he tells me, pulling me along with him. "No! Let me go, Leo!" I shout. "Ames, Splinter is right. We're not taking the chance. We have to go," he replies. "But…" I sigh and nod, knowing I was not going to win this argument. "Head for the Shell-Raiser!" Donnie shouts. "You'll go nowhere!" Kraang Sub-Prime yells, and fires several missiles, disabling the subway car. "My baby!" Donnie screams. "Everyone, follow me!" Leo orders, running down the subway tracks. We run behind him, panting. "This way!" Leo shouts, leading us to a tunnel. We run in the sewers. "This is all my fault! I led them straight to the lair," April explains. "Don't blame this on yourself, April," Ann replies. "We're the ones who let you take Irma to the lair," I say. "You were just trying to help a friend," Mikey finishes. We then come across a tunnel junction. "Uh-oh," Jamie says. "Which way?" I ask. Donnie points to the left. "Left! That'll lead us to the Turtle Mech," he explains.

"No! We gotta find Raph and Casey first," Leo orders. I gasp as I remember that they were looking for Karai on the surface. "I hope they're okay…" I mutter. If the Kraang have already found the lair, they must have started attacking up top…and that can't be good. "We can find them in the Mech!" Donnie exclaims. "It's too slow!" Leo shouts. "You're the one who's too slow. You're leading us into disaster," Donnie argues. "I'm doing what Splinter would want us to do," Leo points out and the two glare at each other. I glance at the others. I've never seen Leo and Donnie argue before… I shake my head. "Listen, you two can either argue and let the Kraang invade New York, or you can shut up!" I exclaim. Leo and Donnie look at me in shock. "But-" Another portal appears right next to us, and Kraang come through it. "It is the one called the Turtles and Pinkie," a Kraang says. I growl and steam comes out of my head. "WHAT did you just call me?" I ask in rage. "Oh no…" Lily mutters. "Don't EVER call me that idiotic nickname!" I shout as I slice through a Kraang. I slice through more in rage before panting. I wipe sweat off my forehead and I catch the others giving me a wide-eyed look.

"What?" I ask. "You act like Raph sometimes," Mikey points out. I scoff before a Kraang grabs my arm. "Ames!" Leo shouts. I flip the Kraang over and stomp on it's head. Donnie's wrist gets injured by one of the Kraang's laser guns. "Run! Take the girls and Donnie to safety. I'll lead them away," Leo tells Mikey. "What?!" Ann exclaims. "Leo, we can't do that!" I reply. "Dude, we can't leave you too!" Mikey yells. "Just do it!" Leo shouts. "Leo, don't do this!" I scream. He turns to me and pecks my lips. "I'll be back, I promise," he tells me and he leads the Kraang away. "I don't like this," I say to the others as I look to where Leo had run off. Lily places a hand on my shoulder. I smile sadly at her and we escape to a manhole. Mikey pops his head out of the manhole. "Coast is clear," he tells us before I hear a car horn. I pull Mikey down as I hear the car drive over the manhole. "You couldn't hear it?!" I hiss. "Okay, now the coast is clear," Mikey says sheepishly. He opens up the manhole and we all climb out. I slowly close the cover and close my eyes. Leo…

"Ow, ow. It hurts so bad," Donnie says in pain and I turn to look at him. He was holding his wrist. "You'll be alright, Donnie. I'll get you fixed up," April explains. "Leo, you there? Come on, bro. Poke your head out of the shell and pick up!" Mikey says into his phone. I look at my silver bracelet. "He's not answering," Mikey explains in worry. "It's my fault. Man, I shouldn't have argued with Leo. Now he's gone," Donnie replies. I blink back tears. Ann hits him in the shoulder. "Ow!" Donnie exclaims. "Don't say that in front of Amy," Lily tells him. "Dudette?" Mikey asks me. I look at the manhole. "I-Is he really gone?" I ask, barely a whisper. "No, he didn't mean that, girl. We'll get him back," Jamie answers and more portals open up. We hide behind a cab. "I don't think they saw us. Leo was right. We should've gotten out of the city while we had a chance," Donnie says. April narrows her eyes. "Not without my dad and the others. Come on, guys," April replies and we start to head to her apartment.

"Wait, what about Raph and Casey? Shouldn't we call them?" Ann asks. She did have a point… "Mikey, call Raph and tell him where we're meeting up," I order. "You got it, dudette," Mikey answers as he does so. I sigh and look at my T-Phone. Leo's picture is shown with hearts and katanas over it. I blink back tears. "Amy, I swear we'll find him. He can handle himself," Lily whispers. I nod and wipe my eyes. "Mikey, where are you?" I hear from Mikey's T-Phone. "On the way to April's apartment. Meet us there, dude!" Mikey explains and he hangs up. I see April's apartment out of the corner of my eye. "Look! There it is!" I exclaim and we run inside.

* * *

April was patching up Donnie's injury. Us girls had taken off our winter gear. Ann, Jamie, and Lily sit on the couch. I was pacing around along with Mr. O'Neil while Mikey is on the floor. "Amy, you need to relax. Everything will be fine…eventually," Jamie replies. I roll my eyes and pace around some more. "Do you realize what is happening to us now? There is an alien race out there destroying everything in sight! And you're telling me to relax?" I retort, gesturing to the window. "Yeah, I know there's an invasion happening, I was there. But everything will work out," Jamie retorts back. I glare. "We have four of our friends MISSING. So far, I see nothing working out," I explain before I see Donnie looking at the ground nervously. "April, now that it's the end of the world and all-" I roll my eyes. "Again," I mutter under my breath. "I figured I'd better just tell you, kind of, how I feel-" April tightens the cloth around Donnie's wrist. "Ow!" Donnie exclaims. "Oh, sorry, Donnie! You should stop talking. It just makes things hurt more," April replies. I blink in shock. Did Donnie just try to April his feelings? And she prevented him from doing so?!

"Relationships. They always backfire," Ann mutters. "We're doomed! Doomed! Oh, my poor sweet April," Mr. O'Neil replies in panic. He sounds like April's _not_ in the room… "Don't worry, Mr. O'Neil. This whole invasion thing is really no big deal. Look," Mikey explains, throwing open the curtains. Kraang droids fire lasers at the city and I hear screams. I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at Mikey. "Oh. Never mind," Mikey says sheepishly, closing the curtains shut. This causes Kirby to pass out. I slap my forehead. "Now look what you did," Ann replies. Mikey fearfully looks out into the city, which is now full of Kraang Scout Ships and Kraang Walkers that have arrived through more portals. I look at my charm bracelet, remembering the good times I had with Leo. I blink back tears just remembering them. I sigh as I figure out what to do. "Now what? We just hide like cowards?" Ann asks. "No. We wait for Raph and Casey and then we find Leo and Splinter," Donnie answers. I shake my head. "No," I reply.

"No? What do you mean, no?" Jamie asks. I grab my katana. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to sit around and do nothing," I explain, opening a window. Donnie shuts it, blocking me. "No! Amy, the city is crawling with Kraang. It's dangerous out there!" he tells me. "Why would you want to go there?!" Lily exclaims. "I'm going to find Leo," I answer. "Dudette, Leo would want us to stay here," Mikey explains. "Oh, so you just want to leave your brother in the dust?" I retort. "Amy, I know you care about him as much as we do, but please don't go out there. You could get captured," April says. "Or mutated," Mikey finishes. "I'm immune, remember? And I can handle myself," I answer. "Please…you don't know how that would affect us, Amy. Please don't go…" Donnie says, blinking back tears. "We already lost Splinter and Leo, we don't want to lose you too…" Lily replies sadly. I look at them, and they were on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Tell Raph and Casey where I went," I explain, throwing down a smoke bomb. I run out of the apartment and into the street. I jump up to the rooftops using a lamp post and a fire escape. I look back at April's apartment sadly. "I'm sorry guys…but it's just something I have to do," I whisper to myself.

I jump to the next building. Luckily I can't get cold, or I would freeze to death…I pant with every step. I backflip to the top of a water tower and look around. I gasp as I see citizens being mutated. What has our city become? Twice the Kraang have invaded us…but we can't fail this time. As soon as I find Leo, we're going to fight back for our city. I see Kraang Prime in a giant robot body and I quickly hide. I sigh in relief before I hear footsteps. Turning around, I find myself surrounded by Footbots. They surround me and I back away a little. They pull out bows and arrows and start to aim them at me. I gasp at what was happening.

"Oh no."

* * *

 **Angel: CLIFFHANGERRRRRR! He he he, I had to do that. What will happen next time… *smirks* I hate myself for the next part…and so will my sister when she sees it, I've been trying so hard not to spoil, but I haven't cracked yet. And I would just like to let you know guys know the stats as of right now from my poll and from three reviews.**

 **Beauty and the Beast: 3**

 **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: 1**

 **Hercules: 2**

 **Frozen: 1**

 **Cinderella: 0**

 **I don't know about you guys, but seems like Beauty and the Beast is winning...and that's my favorite Disney movie, too! I hope that one wins. And I saw the latest episode of TMNT, and it was confusing me with the switching between dimensions! But it was a great episode. Although I'm kinda mad they didn't meet April and Casey in the other dimension. What is up with leaving April and Casey behind?! Seriously! We only saw them for like 5 seconds in the entire episode! Bye!**


	27. The Invasion (Part 2)

**Angel: Last chapter! I can't believe it! And uh, no flames for what happens in this one (and yes, I'm talking to you). I made it SO dramatic.**

 **Leo: Why, what happens?**

 **Angel: Don't worry about it. *pulls out a number* 3**

 **Raph: 5**

 **Donnie: 13**

 **Mikey: 9**

 **Leo: 6**

 **April: 2**

 **Casey: 12**

 **Donnie: Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **The Invasion (Part 2)**

 _They start to pull bows and arrows and aim them at me. I gasp at what was happening._

" _Oh no."_

I was surrounded by FootBots. I form ice in my hands, preparing to fight. I wasn't going down that easily. "Get away from my friend," I suddenly hear. I gasp as I see Casey's little sister Angel hit two FootBots with a long tight roping stick. She wore a purple coat with a hood, gloves, a white scarf over her mouth, a blanket she tied like a cape and a blue mask you can only get at the party store that she wore over her eyes. She looked like a super hero. I freeze FootBots on our left.

"What are you doing here Angel? It's too dangerous," I tell her. "I'm here to help you," she tells me while flipping over a foot bot. "Well, it's nice of you but you're going to get hurt," I retort. "I'm always on a tight rope and I'm fine," she says while throwing marbles on the ground so the FootBots would slip. "Take that, tin cans! You can't beat High Flyer Girl and Awesome Amy," she shouts at them. I actually like that name, it's better than Pinkie. And she gave herself a cool superhero name just like the Pulverizer... I shake my head. She's nothing like the Pulverizer, she's more capable of fighting but I'm worried, I don't want her to get hurt. I would never forgive myself if she ever got hurt. I place my hand on her shoulder. "Angel, you need to hide where it's safe," I tell her. I suddenly see tears in her eyes. "NO!" she shouts. My eyes widen at this. "When I saw you being taken away by the Purple Dragons, I was worried about you, I don't want to feel that way again," she tells me. "Those Purple Dragons can't lay a finger on me. I'll be okay," I assure her. She gives me a pleading look. "Let me help you," she begs. I see more foot bots coming. I look at her and the FootBots. I sigh. "Stay behind me," I tell her. Angel nods before taking out a water gun and starts squirting FootBots and with each hit, they malfunction. I freeze every incoming FootBot. "I'm out of water and marbles!" Angel exclaims as she throws the bag that held her supplies at them. I tighten the grip on my katana blade as Angel tightens her grip on her tight rope stick. I slice incoming FootBots while trying to protect Angel. Suddenly a rope lassoed my arm.

Then more ropes came flying at us tying our limbs together. The FootBots quickly tangled Angel and I in the ropes. We found ourselves tied back to back in thick ropes. I struggled, trying to freeze the ropes but it wasn't working. I suddenly drop to my knees in agony bringing Angel down with me. "NO, you can't give up, that's what they want," Angel shouts. The FootBots point arrows and swords at us. I glare at them while Angel whimpers. "OH no," we said.

I glare. She's right, I can't give up. I start to sing, closing my eyes. "Wha?" Angel asks. I open my eyes to see the bots frozen. The ropes turn into snow. I sigh in relief and turn to her with a smile. "Thank you," I reply. She nods. "Now what?" she asks. "I need you to go back home," I explain. She gives me a look. "But-" I put my hands on her shoulders. "Casey is probably worried about you right now. I need to find Leo and it's dangerous over there. I'm not risking your life, and Casey would agree. Please," I say. She sighs and hugs me. I give a surprised look but I hug her back. "I'll come visit, okay?" I whisper. She nods slowly and starts to walk home. I start running across the rooftops.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

I battle the Foot-Bots and evade their arrows. I know he's watching over me…taunting me…why is he acting like a coward? He would have finished me already. I glare and look up at him. "Stop hiding behind your Foot-Bots! Face me, Shredder!" I shout. "You are beneath me, turtle," he answers. I growl. I'm beneath him? I know what he did to Ames. "I'm beneath you?! You killed an innocent, and you say I'm beneath you?!" I exclaim in anger. He narrows his eyes. "Tell me the truth! Why did you kill Amy's mother?" I retort. Tiger Claw growls at me but Shredder raises up a hand, stopping him. "That is none of your concern," he answers. I grit my teeth. He's avoiding the topic… "You hurt Ames, you hurt me. Tell me the truth. NOW," I shout up to him. "Hmm. It seems the lowlife turtle has feelings for the cryoknetic," he says simply. I growl. I'm starting to lose my patience with him. "You know what you did. Admit it like a man, you coward!" I reply angrily. "You dare," he says. "Yeah, I dare. So what?" I say. "I sense he might like her more than he's saying, Master," I hear Fishface say.

"Tell me this, turtle. Why do you care about an insolent little girl?" Shredder says. "You tell me why you killed Amy's mother, and I'll tell you," I answer. I'm not letting him off that easy. "Fair enough. Your little friend has something I would like to use myself, and I intend to take it myself. I searched her apartment for something I could use against her. I found Ms. Smith in her room. I demanded she tell me where her daughter was. She wouldn't provide with the answers I wanted, so I took her life," he explains. My eyes widen. That was why he killed her?! All because she wouldn't tell where Ames was? This man makes me sick. I grip my katana in anger. "That's no reason to kill someone!" I shout. "Master Shredder, Foot-Bots are dealing with the girl right now as we speak," Rahzar says. I gasp. No… "What do you want with Ames?!" I exclaim. "Simple. Her powers. She will prove to be an excellent slave for my clan," Shredder answers. "I won't let you take her!" I scream. "She is just a girl, why do you care?"

"Because I love her!"

Shredder is now silent. I realize what I just said and my eyes widen. I said it…I actually said it…was it true? Did I really love Ames? I recall all my memories with her. Her smile…her laugh…her blush…I really do love her…and I just said it to my family's greatest enemy… He starts to laugh. "What? What's so funny?" I ask him with a glare. "Do you think she loves you? You're a mutant. She's a girl. She would be blind to love someone as you," he replies. I narrow my eyes. "I don't care! I love her, and you can't convince me otherwise!" I shout. He narrows his eyes and more Footbots inch towards me.

 _Ames…this battle is for you._

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I continue running. I look down as I run. Where could he be? What if I don't find him? I shake my head. Don't tell yourself that, Amy. He's around here somewhere, I can feel it. More Footbots surround the rooftop I was running on. I narrow my eyes and spin around in the air, slicing through the small army of bots. I sigh in relief as I land. But I still haven't found him. I pull out my T-Phone to see dozens of texts from Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Casey, and the girls. I put my phone away. I know they're worried, but we can't leave without Leo. I pant as I look around. It's Leo, he could be anywhere. I sigh before I see a green body in an abandoned construction site. I squint my eyes and gasp.

It's him…fighting Footbots…

I blink back tears and jump to a rooftop. I see four silhouettes standing near Leo. I realize it's Shredder, Fishface, Rahzar, and Tiger Claw. Rahzar sniffs around. "Master, I sense someone else in our presence," Rahzar explains. "What?" Shredder asks. I jump to a different rooftop so they can't smell me. I see Leo pausing to catch his breath, but a Footbot on the ground grabs his leg and Leo loses his balance, rolling into the freezing cold water in the pit below. I gasp quietly and wait in anticipation. Please tell me he's not…I sigh in relief as I see a three-fingered hand pop out. Leo, chilled and exhausted, soon rises out of the water, but has no weapons on him. He takes deep breaths, laying on the floor. I then decide to make my presence known.

 _Leoooooooooooo_ I sing, standing up. "The girl!" Shredder shouts. Leo opens his eyes. "Ames?"

 **Right now, I can hardly breathe**

 _Oh, you can do it just know that I believe_

 **And that's all I really need**

 _So come on_

 **Make me strong, it's time to turn it up, game on!**

I smile as Leo stands up, clenching his fists. Rahzar, Fishface, and Tiger Claw jump down, standing in front of Leo. They immediately attack him. "No!" I shout and I jump down. The mutants all score a hit on Leo. "Get away from him!" I scream and I battle Fishface. Suddenly, Tiger Claw is thrown into Fishface. I raise an eyebrow and turn to see Leo, who was now standing up. He defeats Rahzar with a high kick. "Leo!" I yell and I wrap my arms around him. He hugs me tighter. "Thank God," I whisper. Leo looks down at me with a smile. "Ames…I lov-" His eyes widen. "Leo?" I ask in confusion before turning to see Shredder raising his blades over me. I scream, shielding myself. "NO!" I hear before Shredder hits something. Confused, I open my eyes…

To see Leo on the floor, unconscious.

My eyes widen in shock. H-He just saved me…"LEO!" I scream, tears flowing down my eyes. Shredder and his forces surround him. Leo's T-Phone rings and Tiger Claw pulls it out. "They wait for them in the girl's home," he explains, about to pick up Leo. Before I knew it, I was running. I place my arms around Leo's head. "NO!" I yell with a pant. They stare at me as I try to catch my breath. "You hurt Leo, you hurt me too," I explain. "Stupid girl. Stand back," Shredder tells me. "I won't!" I scream. I didn't care what they did to me. Leo had just taken a hit for me… "…Don't tell me you love this foolish turtle," Shredder replies. I glare at him. "So what if I do?!" I exclaim. They laugh in my face. "Deal with the girl, and then bait out the others and destroy them," Shredder orders. Tiger Claw grabs me. "Let me go!" I shout.

And then it was black.

 **No one's POV**

Shredder watches as they injure her. She winces with every hit. He smiles in satisfaction as they throw her to the floor. "Now go," he tells his minions. Tiger Claw picks up Leo while Fishface carries Amy. They walk away to April's apartment. Shredder rounds a corner and comes face-to-face with Splinter, who has just discovered Leo and Amy's katana. "Where is my son and daughter?" he asks angrily. "I take them like I took your child so many years ago," Shredder answers. Splinter dashes forward and the two enemies fight once again.

* * *

April throws water in her father's face. He slowly opens his eyes. "I just had the worst dream. The Kraang were trying to invade," Kirby replies as he sits up. Ann rolls her eyes. "Already happening," she mutters. "Don't worry, Mr. O'Neil. Reality is way worse than your nightmare," Mikey tells him. Raph and Casey then enter. "We gotta move. Kraang Prime is stomping this way," Raph remarks. "Raph!" Mikey and Ann exclaim, hugging the red-masked turtle. "Aw, I missed you too, guys," Raph answers. "Casey! Oh, I was scared I lost you forever," April says, embracing Casey. "No worries, Red. Your man is here," Casey comments. Lily, Jamie, Ann, and Donnie roll their eyes. And that was when they remembered a certain brunette and turtle were still gone. "Uh, not to break this up, but Leo and Amy are still out there!" Donnie reminds them. "What?" Raph asks. "Long story, bro," Mikey answers. "Basically-" Something is thrown into April's window. Everyone looks to see two people being thrown into April's table. And when they land, they are shocked to see…

Leo and Amy.

"Leo!" Raph shouts. "Amy!" April screams. Both of them had cuts and bruises. Amy, however, looked worse. A gash can be seen on her head, and it was pouring out blood. Her face was covered in scratches, along with her body. Leo had scratches on his shell and bruises all over his body. Donnie kneels down in front of them. "They're still breathing. Well, Amy, barely," he explains as Amy takes slow breaths. Both of them were still unconscious. "Dude, Leo's shell is cracked!" Mikey points out. "Oh my god…" Jamie whispers softly. Ann and Lily look in horror. "Come out, Turtles! We know you're in there!" They hear from Tiger Claw. Foot-Bots storm the apartment, but Casey and Donnie quickly take them out. "This way!" Donnie shouts and April, the girls and Kirby follow him. Rahzar blocks their path forward, unfortunately. "This is for my brother and sister!" they hear before a sofa is thrown on top of the wolf mutant. Raph jumps down, carrying Leo on his back. Mikey jumps down as well, Amy in his arms. "Hurry, this way!" Kirby shouts, and starts to lead them somewhere. Tiger Claw follows them, but Donnie throws smoke bombs in his face. "Nice one, Donnie!" Lily shouts and Donnie gives a thumbs up. "I hope Amy is okay…" Jamie says, looking at the girl. "Did you just say Amy?" they hear.

Donnie pulls out his bo staff. "Who's there?" he demands. A man steps out of the shadows. He had brown hair and green eyes. April squints at him. "I feel like I know you…" she explains. The man smirks. "You'd think you'd remember your friend's father," he replies. Everyone gasps as they realize who he is. "Mr. Smith?!" they exclaim. He chuckles. "Bingo," he simply says. "I thought you were a goner, bro!" Mikey shouts. "You know my daughter from what I can tell. Where-" he then sees Amy in Mikey's arms and his eyes widen. "Amelia…" he whispers, lightly touching her face. "Come on," Kirby tells them and he leads the group to an old VW Party Wagon. "What the heck is that?" Raph asks. "It's my old party wagon from back in my hipster days. Groovy," Kirby answers, giving a peace sign. Ann, Jamie, and Lily roll their eyes before Kirby and Mr. Smith are doused with mutagen. "Kirby!" Donnie shouts and Kraang Prime can be seen behind the two men, smiling. "Mr. Smith!" the others shout. The two are then mutated.

"Not again!" April shouts in dismay. "April, move!" Casey shouts, pushing her into the wagon. Raph gives the keys to Casey. "Floor it, Jones!" Raph yells and Casey drives the van away while Kraang Prime follows them. "I'll get you all!" he shouts. "Yeah right, sucka fool!" Lily screams and Casey drives through narrow alleys to lose their pursuer.

* * *

Casey stops the Party Wagon. "This looks like a safe spot," he replies. "Come on, we gotta find Splinter!" Raph tells them. "No way! What about Amy and Leo?" Mikey retorts. "We shouldn't move them," Donnie says. "They can stay with me," Casey tells them. "We're staying with them, too," Ann comments. "Good idea. They might wake up," Jamie remarks. "I'm going back to search for my family," Casey explains. The others jump out of the vehicle. "Okay, but we meet back at this spot," April tells him. "You got it, Red," Casey answers, driving away. The three girls stare at Amy and Leo. Lily blinks back tears. "Poor Amy…" she whispers. "And just as soon as we found her dad," Jamie mutters softly as she takes care of the brunette's wounds. Amy groans and slowly opens her eyes. Ann, Jamie, and Lily look in surprise.

 **Amy's POV**

My vision is a bit blurry…what happened? Where am I? I look to see Ann, Jamie, and Lily smiling down at me. "AMY!" they shout, hugging me. "Okay, okay, ow. Watch it with the hugging," I tell them before sitting up. "What happened out there? You and Leo got a death wish or something?" Casey asks. I raise an eyebrow before looking to my side. I gasp at the sight of Leo. "No…" I breathe out, blinking back tears. "It'll be okay," Ann tells me, rubbing my back. I cover my eyes, sobbing. "H-He took the hit from Shredder for me…" I explain sadly. "That's Leo, alright," Ann murmurs. "Where are we?" I ask as I look outside to see an unfamiliar apartment. "My place. I need to check on my family," Casey answers. At the mention of family, they all grow silent. "What? What is it?" I ask. "You tell her. I'll be back," Casey replies and simply walks out of the wagon. "Amy…we saw your dad," Jamie says. I gasp.

I-i thought he was gone…why has he shown himself now? "Where is he?" I ask. "…He got mutated by Kraang Prime," Lily answers. I blink back tears. "Amy?" Ann asks. I punch the wall of the vehicle in anger. "Where's Kraang Prime?" I ask, livid. "Around here somewhere, mutating everything in sight," Ann answers. Casey comes back into the wagon and slams on the steering wheel. "Casey?" I ask. "No sign of them…" he says. My eyes widen and I look down at the floor. "That does it," I say softly. They all look at me, well, except Leo. "What do you mean?" Ann asks. "When I moved here, I didn't expect ice powers, a dead mom, and a now-mutated dad. And I definitely didn't expect an alien invasion…or someone to risk his life for me," I explain, looking at Leo. "But that all ends here. We fight back. We're humans! And we take what we want!" I finish. They all nod firmly before Casey sees something. "Hey, isn't that that giant brain dude who rules over the Kraang?" Casey asks. Our eyes widen and we see Kraang Prime up ahead. Except he wasn't in his robot body.

"Ew," us girls reply. Casey drives the wagon into Kraang Prime. "Yeah!" Lily exclaims. "That's what I'm talking about!" Casey shouts. "Go us!" Jamie yells. "Take that, you slimy pink monster!" Ann screams. "This is so metal!" Casey yells. I roll my eyes before looking at Leo again. I blink back tears and the door opens. "Let's get out of-Amy?" I hear and I turn to Raph. "Who else?" I ask with a sad smile. "AMY!" Donnie, Mikey, and Raph shout and they hug me tightly. "Okay, that's enough guys. Let me breathe," I tell them and they let go. "I can't believe you went out there! Are you nuts?!" Raph exclaims. "Never scare us like that again, dudette!" Mikey replies. I nod and Donnie places a blanket over Leo. "I'm sorry, Leo. You were right. If we'd just left the city when you said, the Kraang would have never found the lair and started the invasion. None of this would have happened. Amy, I'm so sorry this happened…" Donnie says. I blink slowly. Is he seriously blaming himself right now? "Donnie…it's not your fault. You just wanted to do what you thought was right. And what ever happened to Leo is partly my fault. He was the one who took the hit for me," I explain.

Donnie blinks slowly and hugs me tightly. I was surprised, but I hug him back anyway. "I love you sis," he whispers. I smile sadly. "Love you too, bro," I whisper. "I have a place we can go upstate. My old family home. We used to go there every summer. We can stay as long as we want. No one's around for miles," April tells us. "Upstate, eh? Sounds good to Casey Jones," Casey answers. "Did you find your dad and little sister?" April asks. Casey frowns. "No sign of 'em. Not even Mark. He probably got Kraangitized with them," he answers. I gasp as I realize something. "She was with me…" I whisper. They all turn to me. "Who?" Casey asks. I give him a sad look. "Casey...I saw your sister before..." Tears brim from my eyes as I look at Leo, not finishing my sentence. "You did? What was she doing there?!" he exclaims. "She wanted to protect me...I sent her home for her safety. She helped me fight off a ton of Footbots," I explain. Casey doesn't respond at first. I look down at the floor. "...I don't blame you, Amy. You did what you had to do. At least you were looking out for her," he finally says. I smile sadly. April comforts Casey by resting her head on his shoulder. "What's gonna happen now, Raph?" Mikey asks. "…For the first time in my life, I don't know, little brother," Raph answers. "I miss Master Splinter," Mikey replies sadly. "What happened to him?" Ann asks. "He's gone…" Donnie replies sadly. I let a few tears escape my eyes.

Wherever you are…Dad…Karai…Mark…Jared…Master Splinter...I hope you're safe. And I promise we'll come back for you all.

 **No one's POV**

Splinter is washed into a sewer tunnel junction where the mutant Jared grabs him, lifts him out of the water, and places him softly off to the side. He pokes at Splinter for signs of life and is rewarded by a faint breath. Having saved Splinter's life, Jared runs off into the sewers and disappears.

* * *

 **Angel: Phew…I had this on my mind for a LONG time now…actually ever since I started the sequel. I'm such a troll...XD. SO MANY FEELS! And I typed future chapters during my Spring Break, so the third story is coming soon! As for the votes for my Disney/TMNT Crossover, here are the results:**

 **Beauty and the Beast: 4**

 **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: 1**

 **Hercules: 2**

 **Frozen: 1**

 **Cinderella: 0**

 **I guess Beauty and the Beast is the first one! I'll be posting that chapter for the crossover soon. And even though I was already done with this chapter, I decided to use JamesBondFan007's idea anyway, because his OC barely got any screen time. Bye!**


End file.
